Wedding
by mylovelyminion
Summary: Kyuhyun is the pawn in a power struggle between his parents, facing an arranged marriage Kyuhyun searches for an escape from the impending contract. Ryeowook, a struggling escort is offered an opportunity he can't refuse. The game begins. Super Junior.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Ryeowook impatiently scanned the room, searching out his friend; desperate to talk to someone about the strange meeting he'd had the previous day. It was urgent he reach him as soon as possible, as he needed his advice about what to do, in this sort of situation, having never encountered it before.

He quickly found his friend seated at the bar, as their boss had said he would be; he shouldn't be working until later on, it being too early for any of his clients to be seeking him. He made a beeline straight for him, having to dart around oblivious customers in his path.

When he reached the man's side, he lightly nudged his arm, to attract his attention. Heechul's infamous smirk was perched on his lips, as he turned, in case it was a customer, but upon seeing his friend, it was quickly replaced by a grin. "Yah! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to work this place this evening?" he exclaimed inquisitively, his eyes scanning his friend knowingly, as he took another sip of his drink. "I needed to talk to you, I figured you'd be able to help me" he replied agitatedly; it wasn't the sort of thing he wanted to be discussing in such a public place, but he needed advice now, and this was the only way he was going to get it.

Noting his friend's uneasy state, Heechul's eye brows drew together curiously, scanning around him momentarily, before his eyes landed on a secluded table towards the back of the room. "Okay, go grab that seat" he ordered, as he gathered his own drink and leapt off the bar stool to follow him.

The din of the crowded restaurant was less noticeable back here, and it gave the space an air of privacy, which made Ryeowook feel a little more comfortable discussing his concern with Heechul. "So, it must be pretty important to come disturb me at work after all the warnings I've given you all." Heechul eyed him curiously. "Yes I know, I'm sorry, it's just I'm really not sure what I should do, and you're the only one I could think of who'd have any experience with this at all." Ryeowook replied, voice hushed, as a couple passed by them, making their way to the front to leave.

Heechul frowned, considering the possibilities of what his friend could be there to ask him. "Are you finally considering taking them up on their offers, Wookie? You won't regret it. The pay is great but don't offer it to every client alright, you have the right to discretion, and it can be so much fun." Heechul animatedly told him. Ryeowook's eyes drifted to the table, as his cheeks darkened at Heechul's words, as he shook his head furiously, "No, hyung, it's nothing like that!I'd never do that with a client." Heechul shrugged unmoved by the admission, jokingly adding, "No I didn't think it would be that, you're too much of a prude. Besides which you don't have any handsome customers."

Ryeowook scowled at the reminder, "You don't have to tell me that. You're so lucky, I get all the customer's that have grandchildren older than me, and just want to pinch my cheek calling me cute, or a rascal!" he moaned, displeased.

Heechul knew Ryeowook preferred his clients, to those of the others, despite how much he complained about their treatment of him. Ryeowook knew that his customers could behave a lot worse, and was grateful that his friends seemed to delight in handling those customers so he never encountered them. As adamant as Ryeowook was in his refusals, he was still aware of how easily some of them would be able to overpower him, if they chose to. Compared with that, playing the part of cheeky grandson was wonderful.

Heechul, despite enjoying his friend's company, was not eager to keep him around for long. Not only did he have to start work soon, but he was a little worried one of his customers might notice cute little Ryeowook, and make a move on him, if he stayed too long. Ryeowook had come to him with a problem, and he clearly needed his hyung to solve it quickly, which suited Heechul just fine; their conversations could wait until his next get together, with their other friends from the company.

"Surely, you didn't need to come gripe to me about your job?" he suggested, intimating to Ryeowook that he was eager to finish their short conversation. He smiled appreciatively at his hyung, for keeping him on topic, not particularly longing to stay either. "No you're right. It's to do with my new client from the other day." He began uncertainly, suddenly unsure of whether or not Heechul would actually be able to help him or not. Even if he'd never encountered the situation before, he felt that he could always trust his hyung's advice.

"What about him?" queried Heechul, eyeing his watch distractedly, making sure he wasn't late yet, indeed he was still 10 minutes early for his first appointment. 'Well, he was one of those middle-aged successful businessman types, you know the sort?" Ryeowook asked, Heechul nodded his head decisively, "Only interested in one thing, from people like us." "Well that's what I thought as well," Ryeowook continued, "So I was all prepared to tell him 'no' and how my job doesn't actually entail that as is commonly believed, when instead he sits me down to ask me for something really strange." Ryeowook continued, Heechul eyeing him curiously, "Well go on!" he huffed, when Ryeowook showed no signs of continuing immediately.

Ryeowook looked sheepishly at his friend, clearly having gotten sidetracked by something, before continuing, "Well he didn't go into a lot of detail something about important family affair, and how I'd be generously compensated for my involvement." he paused momentarily, as though still seemingly not believing it himself, "He wants me to pretend to be his son's gay lover for the next 6 months" he concluded.

Heechul eyed his friend, surprised by the man's request as well, but not seeing any particular problems with the situation. "So what's the big deal? I mean, it sounds like one of your social events just for a longer period. The only problem I can foresee is with regards to that compensation." Ryeowook looked at his friend surprised, having expected a little more consideration of the event itself, before dazedly replying, "He said he'd pay me 75 million won for the effort, and if any future problems come up, he'll pay me more." Heechul eyed his friend in shock, that was more than his best yearly wage! "What's the problem? Do it!" he urged, but Ryeowook eyed his friend, still unsure, "But are you sure it's safe, and I mean company policy..." "Fuck company policy! There's no sex, and a lot of money as compensation, go for it! Now shoo, I've got to get to work!" He told him hastily, getting up from his seat to make his way back over to the bar, "I'll call about our next party, okay?" he tossed over his shoulder to Wookie, who nodded, though he knew his friend couldn't see him.

Well apparently, he'd been given the all clear by his advice expert, so it looked like Ryeowook had his answer for their next scheduled meeting, to discuss in more depth his answer and what would have to come out from it. He was very glad because the next meeting was supposed to be tomorrow morning around 11am at a coffee shop Ryeowook knew. He was to meet the son in question then, and knowing that he was to be bringing the good news about his acceptance to such a strange request on such short notice, he felt a little excited by the idea of the meeting.

Ryeowook shifted about in his seat, uncomfortable with waiting for the guy to arrive. It was company policy, whenever you met with someone to be sure to be there 10 to 15 minutes early. You didn't know what your partner looked like, necessarily, but they had always seen pictures of you, and so would know who they were looking for. But it had been a long while since his last new customer, and so Ryeowook was not used to the curiosity and excitement that was building up within him.

He wanted to know what this guy looked like and why he needed Ryeowook to pretend to be his gay lover for 6 months, why 6 months? Why a gay lover? Why at this time of day? Ryeowook would have class not long after this meeting's scheduled time, and although it was near his university, he still couldn't afford to spend all day there with his customer.

_Surely the guy must be ugly, why else would the father need to hire someone to pretend they're going out with him. Indeed, he must be ugly and boring, but clearly loaded, if they can afford to pay me so much for doing this for them._ Ryeowook thought to himself, as he waited, but he was pleasantly surprised when the boy in question arrived.

Instead the boy that met his gaze, was very handsome; tall and thin, with very pretty features, and an awkward smile, "I take it you're Ryeowook?" he queried in his low, sensual voice, that seemed to convey a sense of quiet confidence. He nodded stiffly, startled by the other boy's arrival. Kyuhyun grinned further, taking a seat in front of him. "Sorry about all this, I know we must seem really strange to you, I take it you're going to tell me you're not interested?" Kyuhyun asked, disappointedly. "No, I decided I would take you up on the offer actually. The whole mystery seems very interesting." Ryeowook replied, brightly, enjoying the way Kyuhyun seemed to brighten up as well with his response. "Really? Thank you, I'm so glad." Kyuhyun replied happily.

"Why are you glad?" Ryeowook enquired, to which Kyuhyun bashfully responded, "Oh well, you see I'm not really a social person, so I found the idea of having to go around until I found someone rather embarrassing." "How many people have you asked?" said Ryeowook, "Just you. You were my first." he responded shyly, making Ryeowook smile.

"So we're lovers, is that correct?" asked Ryeowook, checking to make sure he knew what was going on, to which Kyuhyun nodded, "I'm afraid so." Ryeowook smiled, "So then I suppose I should find out some stuff about you, and vice versa don't you think?" he inquired to which Kyuhyun shrugged, "What ever you'd like to know."

"Ok then, Kyuhyun, how long have we been together?" Kyuhyun shrugged, "I dunno." "Well, we're doing this for you, yeah? When would we have had to have gotten together for it to make sense?" Kyuhyun seemed to consider the question for a second. "Well, it would have to have been after my parents got separated... but before the divorce to make it sound realistic... so... 4 months?" Ryeowook looked at him doubtfully, "Are you sure 4 months is long enough for us to be serious?"

Kyuhyun didn't even stop to consider the question, "It'll be more than enough to satisfy my family that we're serious about one another."

"How did we meet?" "At university. You transferred into my tutorial for musicology, and started talking to me, and one thing led to another." "What university do we attend?" "Kyunghee University."

Ryeowook looked at him surprised, "You go there too?" Kyuhyun nodded, looking at him strangely. "Cool, I'm in a Theatre Arts Major, you're taking Music?" Kyuhyun smiled, nodding in response, quietly adding "But as a double major, my other major is in Financial Mathematics."

"Well it would certainly make sense that we met at university, we can just say that I took your class, I mean I've been interested in music for years anyway, and I do have a few filler units left." "So then, you must be nearly finished your degree, right?" queried Kyuhyun. Ryeowook shrugged uneasily, he disliked revealing too much about himself and his situation, even if he did feel very comfortable with Kyuhyun. "Sort of, if nothing goes astray of course, but you never know." "And if everything goes well, when will you be finished?" "In 2 years." "So then you're older than me, I'm only in my first year of university now." Kyuhyun explained.

Ryeowook glanced at him, stunned. "I didn't realise you were younger than me, you look so mature. You would have to be, what, 19?" Kyuhyun nodded, "I'll be 20 in 6 months, thus the urgency of our requesting you to help us out." "So then, there's something special about your 20th birthday?" Ryeowook carefully queried; he tried to avoid asking too much of new customers, as one never knows what could come from your questions.

"I'll be an adult, that's what's special. It'll become my choice when I do anything, instead of my parents." "But I don't understand, your father was involved in hiring me in the first place, wasn't he?" Kyuhyun sighed, "It's complicated."

Ryeowook glanced down at his watch, noting how time had passed, they needed to finalise the matter now, or else he was going to be late for class. "Um, I'm sorry to rush you but I kind of have somewhere I need to be, shortly." "Oh, that's okay, I understand." Kyuhyun told him compassionately, "I myself have somewhere I need to get to." "So, do you think I'll be suitable to be your gay lover?" Ryeowook queried uneasily; he always hated questions asking for other people's judgements of him, particularly because of how comfortable he felt around him. It would be pretty easy to fake interest in the guy, Ryeowook decided, but he prepared himself for the worst all the same.

Kyuhyun looked at him as though he'd gone insane. "Of course you are, I think we'll make a wonderful couple, we already have an apparently very joyful history together." he smiled, drawing a responding grin onto Ryeowook's face. "Aww, how sweet. No wonder I'm in love with you." Ryeowook joked back, before rushing off, as he caught sight of the time once again. "Bye, Kyuhyun. Call me!"

"I will" Kyuhyun shouted in return, pleased with how much better the meeting had gone than he'd been expecting, until he too caught sight of the time, and raced off.

It had been only a few days until Ryeowook had received his next phone call, this time from Kyuhyun's father, through the agency. He was to escort Kyuhyun to a party, which he found he was strangely excited to attend. As he saw it, this was a real opportunity to perfect his acting talent, and he was eager to get started. That was why he found himself excitedly waiting for Kyuhyun to meet him at the coffee shop they'd met in earlier in the week.

He couldn't wait for Kyuhyun to arrive, feeling anxious at the strange looks he was receiving from the guests inside. He was dressed way too fancy to be going to a measly old coffee shop; but he'd been told it was a black tie affair, he had to be dressed up. In this respect, the whole, meeting in a public place rule, from the escort service could be horribly annoying. If he could have just given him his home address, he could have hid inside until their car pulled up, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he wanted them to know where he lived.

ome customers could be bad enough without that knowledge, and the knowledge in the wrong hands, could spell disaster for someone in his line of work. It wasn't unheard of for those in his line of work to be killed by their customers.

Just as Ryeowook started thinking maybe he had gotten the meeting place wrong, a black limo showed up, stopping right in front of the coffee shop. Uncertain of whether or not it was Kyuhyun, Ryeowook waited awkwardly on the steps. The door of the limo opened, the gangly limbs of a youth spilling out from inside, but still Ryeowook did not move from his spot until the familiar smile of Kyuhyun met him from over the car door.

"What are you waiting for?" he shouted, but his smile showed he too was happy about their reunion. Ryeowook quickly joined Kyuhyun, who slid over in the seat to make room for him. The moment the door shut, the limo sped off to the party.

"I was almost worried you weren't coming." Ryeowook admitted, as he gazed around the interior of the limo, not used to travelling in them. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the comment, "Please. Not only is my father paying you generously for it, but on top of that, I wouldn't dare show up at this event without a date." "Why? Is this party important?" Ryeowook queried, curiously.

"Yes, this is the night we are going to present our relationship to my mother." Kyuhyun told him, sighing. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" "Bad, definitely bad. She'll make this evening a living hell, and who knows what she'll do after that.." Kyuhyun complained.

"You don't seem to have a very high opinion of your mother." Ryeowook commented wryly, to which Kyuhyun turned to him and half smiled as he commented, 'Don't worry it isn't without reason."

Before Ryeowook could ask him what he meant by that, the limo came to a stop, and Kyuhyun quickly jumped out of the door on the other side. Clearly they had reached the location of the party, and from here on out, he should expect anything, if Kyuhyun's comment in the car were to be believed.

Kyuhyun was already standing on the steps, and, when Ryeowook caught up to him thread Ryeowook's arm through his own. "Now I'm not too sure what's going to happen in there, so please, don't act too surprised. If my mother figures this out, it's effectively a death sentence for me." Ryeowook nodded his agreement, disliking the seriousness of Kyuhyun's tone, when he said those words.

The couple made their way inside, and, despite his experiences at such gatherings before, Ryeowook could not help but be overwhelmed at the luxuriousness of the setting. All the parties he'd attended in the past, paled in comparison to this one, and the large sum of money he was being offered for this job no longer seemed so outstanding; to them he was probably a cheap expense, despite the cost being over triple his annual wage.

Ryeowook understood his role well enough, he had to appear close, without going overboard. Their relationship had to imply intimacy not, try and splash it around, otherwise it wouldn't seem genuine; no one brags about a deep connection with someone else, without the claim being false.

In keeping with the spirit of that role, Ryeowook inched his face close to Kyuhyun's own, as he whispered to him, knowing the sight would give off exactly the look they were going for. "I didn't know you held such fancy parties." Kyuhyun smiled at him, whispering back, "Not I, my mother. She's always been one to put on a show, I seem to recall a party for losing each one of my baby teeth." Ryeowook smiled at him, looking around at all the people gathered there.

There were hundreds of people milling about the place all of them older by several years at least than the newest couple. "Are we expected to talk to all of these people?" Ryeowook queried, making sure to sidle slightly closer to Kyuhyun as he noticed all of the people staring at them. "No, they are my mother's friends. We merely need to come, talk to my mother and show her how happy we are together, and pray that'll be the end of it."

"So then should we go looking for her?" Ryeowook queried, his gaze finally returning to the boy he was talking with. "No point. She knows we're here, and will find us at her discretion." he told him simply.

Ryeowook nodded showing his understanding, before quickly turning to Kyuhyun again. "What do you usually do at these parties?" Kyuhyun looked at him, unsure where Ryeowook was going with the question, "I don't usually come" he told him bluntly. Ryeowook rolled his eyes at the response, "But when you do come, what do you do to pass the time?" "Walk around. Mother would never go to the same place twice, so scoping the place out, usually takes long enough."

Ryeowook excitedly detached their arms, only to grab Kyuhyun's hand, dragging him down a wide corridor, filled with people. Honestly, Ryeowook wasn't the sort of person to be overcome by curiosity, but he was curious just how far back the rooms extended. Besides which, he hoped the familiar and close touch would convey to the other guests the right idea about their supposed relationship.

Kyuhyun on the other hand, did not allow his momentary surprise to slip through the mask he wore. This evening was the first skirmish in the battle for his freedom and his life, and he refused to lose it. He looked at the back of Ryeowook's head fondly, pulling hard on the boy's hand, to yank him back into him. Ryeowook looked up at him, with big, round eyes, "Just where do you think you're taking me?" he asked, his tone as low as ever, and hushed, to make the innocent words sound secretive.

"Around. I wanted to explore, but you walk too slow!" Ryeowook explained, trying his best to look both ashamed and cute, so as to get himself out of the apparent trouble. "I can walk faster if it would please you." Kyuhyun breathed back, at the same time as being immersed in this little act of theirs being entranced by it; it felt so natural to talk and act like this, an unusual experience for Kyuhyun. He wasn't used to company of any sort, much less intimate company, though then again, that was part of the reason he was in this mess in the first place.

"Okay." Ryeowook smiled at him softly, before dropping his head shyly realising their little skit had attracted quite a bit of attention from the party goers. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, knowing even as he deplored his blush, that it would probably help them. Both playing and feeling the part of the embarrassed girl, he allowed Kyuhyun to walk him away from that spot, into another of the many rooms his mother had rented out for her guests.

The next room was far less crowded, and the couple made their way over to an empty corner of the room in the hopes of avoiding what little scrutiny they were under. "How long do you think until your mother gets here?" Ryeowook asked, hoping to stop any awkwardness from descending over them in their silence. "She's already here somewhere, talking to people. I made sure we came late, but people would've started arriving around 3 or 4 this afternoon." Ryeowook whistled appreciatively, "No wonder you decided to come late. We've only been here maybe 15 minutes and it's already clear there's nothing by way of entertainment."

Kyuhyun smiled at the comment, "These people don't need entertainment; they all know each other, and easily spend the whole evening talking to one another." Ryeowook laughed, commenting, "I think my mother would enjoy a party like this too, must be a thing for middle aged women." Kyuhyun nodding his head in agreement.

"So does your mother hold these sorts of parties often?" Ryeowook asked, hoping to keep the conversation going. Kyuhyun nodded, "Yeah, every 2 or 3 months or so. Her friends and her have a roster, someone's always throwing a party, with the same, select guest lists."

"Do you usually go?" Ryeowook queried, suddenly, the thought having just occurred to him; as much as it appeared as though Kyuhyun fit in at a gathering like this, he certainly didn't seem to be enjoying it in the least. He even timed it so they would come late and leave early; only staying for as long as the errand he was hoping to carry out. Kyuhyun shook his head 'no', "I'm always invited but this isn't my idea of a good time, so I usually don't go."

Ryeowook nodded understandingly, eyes sweeping the room momentarily, "I can see what you mean, the guests aren't exactly close in age to you are they? Why doesn't your mother invite her friends kids to come to the party too, then you could at least spend the evening with people your own age?" he queried, but Kyuhyun shifted awkwardly at the question. "I don't get along with their kids." he told him stiffly.

Ryeowook realised his question had clearly made Kyuhyun feel uncomfortable, and decided that questions about the guests children were clearly out of bounds; he wasn't going to get paid for embarrassing his client. Hoping to steer away from that area he queried, "Why don't you invite some of your friends then?" again Kyuhyun tensed slightly, but his tone didn't turn so cold this time, as he answered "Because I don't have any."

Ryeowook felt a wave of pity rush over him; he knew what it was like not to have friends, he had lost all of his own only a few years ago, because of his choices in life. Since then he'd been lucky enough to make more, but the sting of that loss, he knew would never really go away. "You mean you didn't have any." he corrected gently. Kyuhyun glanced at him curiously, at the answer, "Oh?" "Yes, because now you have me, and I'm your friend." he told him, hoping both that Kyuhyun would take it seriously and believe it was just part of the act, for any people who were listening in on their conversation from around the fairly quiet room.

In truth, Ryeowook wasn't sure why he had said it. Part of him had realised that it would work wonderfully for their little performance, but he knew it wasn't this thought that had motivated his words. Something told him that what had really motivated them, was the loneliness he heard in Kyuhyun's voice; a familiar pain that echoed in his own chest. The realisation that he had found a soul that was as wounded as his own had been by his friend's betrayal, and which was crying out for someone to help him get past it; to help him be happy.

He knew that such an emotional connection was dangerous in his line of work, but a strong momentary tug at his heart couldn't be overpowered by that knowledge. Connections to clients were well known to only end up in heartbreak for those in Ryeowook's position, and he wasn't about to become one of them. For a moment that connection was there, but he'd be a fool to allow it to consume him this quickly. He had no idea what Kyuhyun was up to, or what was going on, and as long as Kyuhyun had secrets, even momentary feelings of empathy could be deadly.

Kyuhyun looked at him, his eyes unreadable, as he searched for something in Ryeowook's face. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but felt satisfied that he'd found it all the same. He let go of the breath he had been holding, as he smiled, his hand, curling itself around Ryeowook's own, as he replied, "Yes you're right, I have you now."

"Now now, if you keep that up, someone's teeth will rot." grumbled a strange voice, in front of the boys. They hadn't noticed Kyuhyun's mother's arrival, which had clearly irritated her, as far as Ryeowook could tell, if the way she scowled at him was to be any indication. The blazing dislike was made plainly obvious, from her sounds of disapproval as her eyes raked over him.

Ryeowook was certain that if she were a witch he would already have been cursed, and wondered if it really was just because of what she had overheard. Her eyes, though filled with distrust and dislike as they scanned his body, from head to toe, seemed too livid to be from such an insignificant cause. Surely her hatred of him ran deeper than that, or else she took things far more seriously than anyone he'd ever met.

When he noticed her giving her son the same look as she eyed him over, he knew he was correct. She was angry at the both of them, most likely because of their little relationship, he gathered, and she looked about ready to murder one of them. Even so, Kyuhyun barely noticed the look she gave him, his own eyes cold as he stared right through her, irritating her further.

Ignoring all of the blank hatred written across her features, he realised Kyuhyun's mother was a very beautiful woman. Fairly tall, in her high heels, she was about on par with Ryeowook's own height. Her clothing was mature and fashionable, and he would have guessed her one evening's attire, probably cost as much as his rent over 3 months.

Ryeowook was shaken from these thoughts as he heard Kyuhyun speak, for the first time since his mother's arrival, and the sound sent a spike of fear down his spine. "Hello mother, so lovely to see you too." His tone had sounded cold to Ryeowook when he'd questioned about his friends earlier, but that paled in comparison to what he heard now. The low, soothing rumble that he'd already come to recognise as Kyuhyun's voice sounded almost timeless, like the voice of a god. He hadn't known it was possible to speak with so little affection for someone, and the word 'mother' being said in that tone, almost made you want to cry at the thought; just what could his mother have done to receive such a harsh welcome from her only son?

But she seemed unaffected by the tone, her glare only growing in its intensity. "Don't you give me that Kyuhyun. Just what do you think you're playing at?" she growled. Kyuhyun's features relaxed into the picture of innocence, "What on earth are you talking about. As far as I know, it isn't illegal to announce to my parents that I'm in a relationship with another guy." "It may as well be. Do you really think I'm that stupid? You think I don't know what you and your father are playing at?"

"The only thing my father has done is welcome my relationship with Ryeowook with open arms." he told her simply. "Bullshit! He'd do no such thing!" "That's where you're wrong, because he did" he told her plainly, not allowing himself to be swept away by his mother's anger; the rest of his life depended on his calm head now.

"You're a liar, Cho Kyuhyun. A filthy, rotting, disgusting liar. I can't believe I ever gave birth to you. All I want is for you to face up to your responsibilities, you have a duty to uphold, and I won't be made a fool because my son is stubborn and wilful." She snarled, "I know this is all a lie..."

"No it isn't." Ryeowook stated, as surprised as the other two to hear his voice speak up; up until now it had been a family argument, and he was fairly certain they may have forgotten he was there at all.

Now her gaze returned to him, but some of the anger had dissipated now. Instead of trying to set him on fire by her glares alone, she seemed to really be seeing him now, considering him; sizing him up, and judging his words. "Oh?" she mocked, clearly not believing him.

"I mean it, Kyuhyun and I are together, and we have been for months. It isn't a lie." he told her, hoping that his own tone sounded as strong as Kyuhyun's had a moment before, despite the fact he was slightly afraid of the woman before him. Ryeowook wasn't used to confrontational situations, and even when they occurred he was never one to participate in them, he would always retreat inside himself, never speaking, never acting. He could tell the woman before him, despite her fancy clothes was the type who would get right in the middle of the action, and there was a good chance, if she got worked up enough she'd hit him. None of the other, few confrontations Ryeowook had ever been a part of had culminated in violence and he didn't want this to be the first.

She gazed at him a moment longer, before she returned her gaze to Kyuhyun, clearly having deemed Ryeowook a liar and insignificant. It was Kyuhyun she had to win over, and if she succeeded, she was certain this kid would fall into place as well. "Give it up, kid. I know it isn't true. His father probably hired you, look whatever he's paying you I'll double it. Just give this all up, right now, before things get serious."

Ryeowook swore he almost caught a flicker in Kyuhyun's eye, but he covered it up well, and it was gone in an instant. Her offer was tempting, but the fact was even those like Ryeowook had their rules and ethics; one of which is that you don't dump one customer for another, and tonight, he belonged to Kyuhyun. "No one is paying me anything. I'm telling the truth, Kyuhyun and I are together." he returned, adamantly, refusing to betray a client, even if he was new.

Kyuhyun's mother's head snapped back to him at the comment, displeasure reading clearly on her face. She had obviously expected him to roll over just because she waved some money before his nose. Over her shoulder, he thought he almost saw a glimmer of respect in Kyuhyun's eyes for him, but it disappeared quickly.

"He's right mother. Things are already serious between Ryeowook and I, whether you like it or not. Father is satisfied, and if need be, I'm certain he'll make sure the Moons are satisfied too." Kyuhyun told her easily, rescuing Ryeowook from her attention.

Ryeowook thought she looked as though she was going to explode with their denial of her accusations, and he wondered what she was going to do. He could have sworn she was considering hitting him, but instead her gaze turned thoughtful. "Just what is it that he thinks is going to satisfy them? The word of two young boys that they are together? I think they'll see that for what it is quickly enough, don't you?"

Ryeowook's mind went blank as the horror of her impending victory loomed before him, in her satisfied smirk. He wasn't entirely sure of what was going on here, but it was clear that it was very important for Kyuhyun that she be convinced of their relationship, just as it was very clear that she wasn't convinced.

"That would be true, if indeed, that's all there were." Kyuhyun replied quickly, his mind racing to come up with something solid, that would indicate love and commitment, to those who desperately didn't want to believe it was true. "There's more?" she queried, eyebrow quirked arrogantly, but, though she tried to hide it, Ryeowook caught a flicker of fear behind her mask.

"Of course mother. That's why Ryeowook and I went through all the trouble of attending your party this evening. We figured, it would be a good idea, if you met us before we gave you the good news. We're moving in together, isn't that right Wookie?" Kyuhyun stated, evilly smiling at the look of horror on his mother's face. He tugged Ryeowook closer to himself, by the hand he was still holding, wrapping his arm around Ryeowook's shoulders.

Ryeowook's cheeks turned pink at the close contact, and the fact that he did it in front of an audience, but he tried to nod as confidently as he could all the same.

His mother stared at the two of them horrified, the fight between her disbelief in their story and her belief in it clearly playing out across her face. But the momentary crack in her armour was quickly repaired, a confident, though clearly still angry grimace making its way onto her face.

"Don't think I'm fooled for a second. I know what this is, and what you're up to. I will expose this for what it is, don't you worry about that" she snarled, her glare fixating on Ryeowook, first "I'll make sure you don't see a single won for your lies, and you" she growled deeper still, her gaze flicking over to her son, "you will do as I say. I'll make sure you don't wriggle out of this, you ungrateful, deceitful little man" she yelled as she stomped out of the room.

It was only then that Ryeowook realised that the entire room had been empty save for the three of them. His mother, having clearly dismissed the other guests, before her little conversation with her son and his boyfriend.

"Well that went worse than I expected." Ryeowook told him, breathlessly, the fear from the whole, nerve wracking incident still coursing through his veins. Kyuhyun himself looked a little shaken, now that he'd let that guard down, but he still managed a small giggle, as he replied, "Really? It went better than I was expecting."

Ryeowook shook his head at the response, "how on earth, could it have gone any worse?" he shrugged lightly at the question, "She could have hit me, she's done it before. Doesn't hurt much but it still is more pleasant when it doesn't happen." he told him. Ryeowook felt the pity from earlier returning, and did his best to quell it in his stomach, but knew from the grateful look Kyuhyun sent him, that some of it must have slipped through.

"Well you won't have to worry about that when we live together" he told him easily enough, as he spied some of the guests returning out of the corner of his eye. Kyuhyun broke out in an embarrassed little grin, at the comment, "Yes, I'm sorry about that. I know we agreed not to tell her yet." Clearly also having spied the returning guests.

After the spectacle his mother must have made by her dramatic entrance and exit, and any words overheard from the argument, the couple knew they were going to be the focus of everyone's attention now, whether it was obvious or not.

"I don't mind you telling her, but I thought you wanted to tell her in a more private setting." he told him gently, smiling at Kyuhyun's discomfort with the whole situation. Were they not working, Ryeowook realised he probably would have been laughing his head off at Kyuhyun's discomfort. He'd never imagined enjoying any of his clients company outside of work before, but maybe that was just because all of his current clients were so much older than himself.

"Well, something tells me, your mother no longer wants us around here any more." Ryeowook told him, hoping that Kyuhyun would agree and they could leave. The interest in them was starting to get a little overwhelming., and the hundreds of pairs of eyes that would no doubt be raking over their forms were disconcerting him; the sooner they were away from them all the better. "I agree, we've probably outstayed our welcome, and it is getting late. Come on, I'll take you home." he told him gently, escorting Ryeowook back through the large party rooms.

The music and chatter had returned, in every room they passed through, and Ryeowook almost thought he caught the sound of a voice, he would always recall, filled with anger and venom, laughing in one of the rooms out of their sight. But even still, the pressure of everyone's gazes on their backs still burned, and he found himself, more grateful than even during the confrontation, that he still had Kyuhyun's warm hand grasped firmly within his own, reminding him he wasn't the only one they were staring at. As small a relief as that was, it was the only one he could see, on the agonisingly long walk to the front door.

He was so grateful for the cool, quiet night air that welcomed him, he barely noticed Kyuhyun calling his driver to come round and pick them up. Nor did he notice when Kyuhyun shuffled him down to the car. He only really came back, when he felt the car jolt, as they took off.

"Look it's pretty late, so if you don't mind, we can drop you off at your apartment." Kyuhyun told him quietly, clearly still processing everything that happened himself. "I'm not supposed to let you know where I live, it's one of the rules." Ryeowook commented mournfully. Truthfully he didn't really want to have to make his way home from the coffee shop they'd picked him up from. It may not have been far from his apartment, but he still wasn't particularly keen about the thought of walking there at night.

Not being vain or anything, Ryeowook was well aware of the fact that he was pretty, in a feminine sort of way, and he'd heard more than enough stories, of all sorts of dark things that can happen to those who make the mistake of walking home alone at night. Call him paranoid, or narcissistic, but Ryeowook was certain, with his looks, that such an untimely fate was guaranteed for him.

"As if I'm about to let you walk home at this time of night, after what you're doing for me." Kyuhyun told him bluntly, and though the words were touching, Ryeowook couldn't resist the urge to point out, "It's not like I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart, you and your father are paying me." "I know we are... Thank you, for not telling my mother what she wanted to hear."

Ryeowook snorted at the almost sentimental way Kyuhyun said it, as though the action had given him a little bit of hope that there is goodness in people. He may have found it sweet, but the idea that something so small could provoke such a sweet reaction, was still amusing to him. "Please, what do you take me for? A man of no loyalty?" he demanded, laughingly, before directing the driver to his home, the driver having pulled over, when he realised they had yet to give him instructions of exactly where they wanted to go.

"What sort of man feels loyalty to a three time client?" Kyuhyun challenged, playfully, Ryeowook's good mood seeping into him, helping thaw his heart from his encounter with his mother. He may have known it was coming and had prepared accordingly, but even still, the encounters with her, always left him feeling cold on the inside.

"A good man like myself. One who knows he will be rewarded for that loyalty" he told Kyuhyun proudly, making Kyuhyun smile. "Apparently in the form of a new room mate?" he commented, curiously, eyebrow raised. Immediately Kyuhyun froze as the words left Ryeowook's lips. He could feel himself withering beneath the look Ryeowook sent him, even though it was only filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." he sheepishly replied, but Ryeowook's curiosity had not been appeased by the apology. "Why did you say we were moving in together?" he questioned lightly. "It was the first thing I could think of that would stop her in her tracks. She was winning, until I said it. Now we've got her on the defensive." he told him animatedly. As embarrassed as Kyuhyun was by his spontaneous admission, he still revelled in the small victory it afforded him in the most important battle of his life.

Ryeowook's joking smile, disappeared suddenly, as he realised how close they were to his home. The most important thing he needed to find out from Kyuhyun had still been left unsaid, cast aside in favour of their friendly joking, and now he risked not knowing at all. "We have to, now that you've said it, don't we?" he asked, quietly.

He may have grown quite fond of Kyuhyun, and enjoyed spending time with him, but to Ryeowook this was still very dangerous. His mother had warned about things getting serious soon, what if she wasn't lying? What if she did something drastic? This was just supposed to be an easy gig, that paid well, nothing complicated. And failing her, what if Kyuhyun did something. He'd heard far too many tales of woe, from couples moving in together too soon. Of people being financially ruined, crippled with debt, homeless, because they took the wrong person at their word. And he and Kyuhyun weren't even in a relationship. They'd met twice, and were lucky if they'd spent 5 hours together. He knew nothing about the guy; he could have been some criminal, who planned on murdering him, or a gang leader who forced him to be his new recruit. This sort of thing was very concerning to Ryeowook, and though he had a good feeling about Kyuhyun, he didn't want to be stupid. Too many people lose their life because of a good feeling.

Kyuhyun frowned slightly at the question, the way he looked at Ryeowook telling him that he knew every thought that had just run through his mind, as he was thinking them himself. Finally he sighed, dissatisfied, "I'll have to talk to my father about it, but I'd guess that we will. I'm really sorry. We'll sort out all the details later, just try and get a good night's sleep, okay?" he told him. Noticing that the car had stopped out the front of a building, he guessed was Ryeowook's home.

Ryeowook noticed this too, and though frowning, he managed to nod, and even smile as he said "You too. Goodnight Kyuhyun." before he shut the car door and went upstairs. His mind was racing as he fell into his bed, deciding that there was too much to think about, he'd worry about it when he caught up with Heechul in a day or two, something told him the boy would be dying to discuss what had been happening in his little drama, which was apparently getting bigger by the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next day, Ryeowook received a call from the agency, that he was to have a lunch meeting with a client. He jotted down the time and place, wondering who it would be. Most of his clients, weren't the sort who had lunch dates with him. All his traditional customers were more like surrogate grandparents that he had found in the city, and as such they were well aware of his schooling, and disliked the thought of bothering his studies. The only one he could think of was his new, biggest client, apparently, at least according to work load, which automatically forced him to recall the events from the evening previous. He knew that this meeting was an important one, he could not afford to be late, which, he realised meant he needed to leave in about 10 minutes.

He immediately started rushing around to make sure he'd be presentable, in case it was Kyuhyun he was meeting. He didn't know why. But for some reason the idea of showing up, not looking his best just didn't seem like an option. He did look pretty different when he didn't put his make up on, so maybe he subconsciously thought Kyuhyun wouldn't recognise him without it.

Luckily he was already dressed, and so he only needed to grab his essential items, namely keys, wallet and phone, before he left his apartment. He was just lucky that with all the practice he'd had, he was able to apply all of his make up essentials in only a few minutes, otherwise he would have missed the bus, and would have had to wait another 7 minutes for the next one.

A 7 minute wait on its own, isn't anything that Ryeowook would have been too concerned about, however the problem was that the restaurant was one that was awkward to get to from his apartment. Indeed it was quite far away from where he lived, and so he had to change his mode of transport a few times to get there. As a result, a small delay on one, could result in being very late at getting to the final destination.

Luckily though, everything was on his side, and he made the relatively long journey in good time, though it was hardly surprising; South Korea having one of the most reliable public transport systems in the world. He was through the door of the restaurant with 5 minutes to spare; late as far as the agency would be concerned, but given the short notice he'd had about the meeting, he was satisfied.

He hoped his client had not yet arrived, as he still wasn't certain who he was meeting; if they got there first, it could make for quite an awkward meeting, considering there was little chance he'd be able to find them. He knew this place well, and knew that there were many hidden crevices where couples could be seated for privacy, and that wasn't including the private rooms on the second floor!

Clearly he was not in luck in this respect, as his client had arrived before him, but Ryeowook didn't mind much. They were seated over by the bar while they waited, but upon spotting Ryeowook's entrance had made their way over to greet him, and escort him to a table, one hidden in one of those very crevices Ryeowook had been thinking of a moment before.

"It's good to see you again, sir." Ryeowook told him politely, as he sat down across the table from Kyuhyun's father. "I'm surprised you could find time in your busy schedule to arrange a meeting with me." he continued. Kyuhyun's father shook his head, managing a tired smile in the young boy's direction. "In truth, I did have to rearrange a few things, which is why this was such a last minute thing, I'm so glad you could make it. We have urgent matters to attend to, and very little time, I'm afraid."

The man quickly glanced at the menu, distractedly, clearly eager to have the entire thing be done with, as quickly as possible, if the suspicious glances he kept sending the waiter were any indication. He clearly wanted the matter to be discussed privately.

Ryeowook quickly glanced at the menu, noting the prices of each item, before making his selection. He'd been warned from his very first day on the job, that it was never wise to expect the client to pay for your meal, so don't eat what you couldn't afford to buy. However Kyuhyun's father caught the look immediately, telling him, none too gently, "The meal is on me." Ryeowook was inclined to argue against it, as was custom, but Kyuhyun's father was a busy man, and he seemed irate enough at the continued presence of the waiter as it was. "It's the very least I can do after what my son has got you into." he clarified. So Ryeowook acquiesced, biting down on the little voice of his mother calling him insufferably rude for it.

"I should imagine your job would result in urgent matters quite frequently." Ryeowook stated conversationally, as the waiter, moved on to a table nearby, in case he was listening, deciding to err on the side of caution with his words as he had at the party.

"Don't be silly, they pale in comparison to what Kyuhyun's got you into at that stupid party." Kyuhyun's father rumbled, and although the irritation he saw in the man's eyes was directed at his absent son, Ryeowook couldn't help a small quake of fear at the look anyway.

Realising they had to discuss matters now, Ryeowook's tone also turned serious, even as it dropped secretively, "You mean when he told his mother that we were moving in together.?" Kyuhyun's father nodded, "You got it. My ex-wife is just itching for a way to catch you out, and so every precaution must be taken. It doesn't just have to sound right, there has to be no indication of anything less than an idyllic relationship between you two, or the whole thing is ruined."he told him seriously.

It was those words that sent alarm bells going off in his brain, and he stared at the man incredulously, hoping that what he'd thought of, wasn't true. "You don't mean the two of us, are actually going to have to...move in together, do you?" Ryeowook squeaked, in alarm. Kyuhyun's father just sighed, sympathetically patting the other boy on the hand, in a gesture of his commiseration, "I'm afraid so. I wouldn't ask it of you if it wasn't important. And I promise you'll be fairly compensated for your trouble."

Even in the midst of his terror, that one word still struck something in his mind, some small, but very pragmatic part of his brain, that could see the silver lining in this unfortunate scenario. "Compensated?" he queried hollowly. "Of course!" exclaimed the other man, "I'll be responsible for your rental payments on your own home, in your absence, and I'll be sure to add more for your troubles to the payment you'll receive at the end of the 6 months."

The pragmatic part of his brain was almost salivating at those words. It sounded like an exceptionally good deal, provided of course, the major concern in his mind were also addressed. "Well, that does sound alright, but I'm afraid I must express my concern at the thought of living with a near perfect stranger. Kyuhyun, in the short amount of time that I've spent with him seems lovely, but..." "You need not worry about him. He keeps almost entirely to himself, you'll be lucky if you see him, and he's not capable of hurting anyone." he assured.

"Well, I suppose it's no different from living with a room mate on campus at the university." Ryeowook decided, "Except for the whole compensation aspect of course." he added on, with a smile. He felt surprisingly reassured. He even felt as though it might be fun to have a room mate, particularly since he already knew that he got along with Kyuhyun; most people don't get the benefit of finding that out until they've already moved in.

"Excellent. Well, I'm afraid this matter really is urgent. We need to get the two of you moved in as quickly as possible. I hope you don't mind the basics." he told him distractedly, as he bent to retrieve some files from his briefcase.

Their food was delivered at that time, and so he waited to reveal what he had brought with him to their meeting, until they were left alone once more, before handing it to Ryeowook. There were many sheets of paper, all of them ads for apartments, of all shapes and sizes, but all of them, Ryeowook noted, well above anything he could afford.

He looked back at the older man in confusion, who stopped eating his food long enough to explain, "Just pick out the one or ones you like. I'll notify my lawyer and purchase it, I'll hopefully have to two of you in there within the week." Ryeowook stared at each of the pictures, eventually narrowing down the selection to one of three, based on the pictures that had been included, and his own criteria.

In truth he would have quite happily settled in any of them, but he felt like a response of that nature would not be well received from the man before him. He handed all of the pictures back to him, telling him of his narrowed selection. "Excellent. I'll get Kyuhyun to pick one of your choices, and take care of the purchase." he told him relieved, and Ryeowook could tell, this had been a pressing matter to him, prior to their lunch.

"I'm so sorry, Ryeowook, but I have to go now. Please, feel free, I've already paid, take as long as you like with your meal. And once again I'm really sorry about all this." the man apologised, evidently urgently needing to leave but feeling uncomfortable about leaving the boy alone to eat his meal. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Goodbye, sir." Ryeowook cheerily waved, as the man left, happily starting his meal in earnest.

He decided that meeting could have gone far worse than it had. He could see no real downside to the whole arrangement. Though, upon consideration, if appearances are that concerning, perhaps he'd have to stop working for the agency, at least for 6 months, in order to keep up appearances. Deciding that was probably a smart move, he decided suspension of his work could wait until he had some other means of being contacted by his boyfriend, perhaps when they were living together would be the best time.

Indeed, it hadn't taken long at all for Kyuhyun's father to arrange everything. Before even a week had passed, he had been contacted by the agency that he was to keep his entire Saturday free, as it had been booked by a client.

He found Kyuhyun waiting for him at the coffee shop, that he now associated as their meeting place. "What are we up to today?" he asked, as he approached the boy, who had been looking around anxiously. Ryeowook couldn't help but wonder if that had been how he'd looked on the night of the party, because when you're a spectator, he found it was actually pretty amusing.

Kyuhyun jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, clearly not having noticed Ryeowook's approach, but smiled at him, directly after. "We're going furniture shopping." he informed him, his tone clearly conveying to Ryeowook that he wasn't looking forward to the venture at all.

"Furniture shopping?" Ryeowook queried, not sure he'd understood him correctly, "What are we buying furniture for?" Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the fact that Ryeowook still hadn't caught on. "Well funnily enough, my father thought we'd be a little uncomfortable moving in to our apartment tomorrow, without any furniture there to greet us." he told him dully, but the smile he gave Ryeowook told him that he wasn't as adverse to the whole thing as it had appeared a moment before.

"I didn't realise the sale would go through so quickly." Ryeowook gushed, in surprise. Kyuhyun just sort of shrugged at his surprise, stating distractedly, "They must have just been in a hurry to sell is all."

"So where are we going to get our furniture from?" Ryeowook asked him excitedly, he had enjoyed the idea of furniture shopping for his own place when he first came to the city, but had found that due to his small budget, he was unable to do a big shop like he'd hoped. It was more like a small shop for essentials, and then slowly gathering everything else he needed, as he could afford it.

Kyuhyun shrugged. "I don't know. We can get stuff from wherever you'd like. We have no budget, my father's paying for it. But we need it now." he told Ryeowook, distractedly. Furniture shopping wasn't exactly Kyuhyun's strong point. He'd only been able to make a decision on which apartment they got in the end, because Ryeowook had already narrowed the choices down. He didn't really mind, he could be happy wherever he was, with whatever they had, so he decided it was best to leave shopping to Ryeowook. Of course his being there would also do well for their guise as a couple, so he was happy enough to tag along.

"Okay. I know where we need to go, but we'll need to make a few stops, is that okay?" Ryeowook excitedly queried, to which Kyuhyun nodded. The two got into the fancy car parked out front, with another a driver, but not as large as the limo from the party. He excitedly listed off the first address to Kyuhyun's driver, before turning to Kyuhyun, some of his anxiety catching up to him.

"Kyuhyun, your father seems to be having a lot of expenses because of me as of late, are you sure he can afford all this?" he worriedly asked. Kyuhyun eyed him curiously, not understanding the cause of Ryeowook's concern. "What do you mean?" he enquired, politely, trying not to reach any conclusions before Ryeowook had answered him. He'd been warned for years that concern could quickly give way to greed.

"Well I mean he has already had to pay for an apartment, because of me, he's going to pay my rent, my compensation at the end of all this, and now he's letting us spend whatever we like on furniture, isn't it too much?" he noted the genuine concern in Ryeowook's features and tone, and couldn't resist the urge to giggle at it. The sincerity of it, only making it seem funnier to him.

Ryeowook pouted slightly at the laughter that was emanating from the man beside him, but as he caught sight of it, Kyuhyun managed to settle himself. "I'm sorry Ryeowook, it's just that my father's company earns trillions of won every year. As it's CEO, my father's wages are into the hundreds of billions of won annually. To him this is a small expense. You need not worry about him."

Hearing that, Ryeowook could now understand why Kyuhyun had found it so tempting to laugh at him a moment earlier; were his parents that wealthy, he would have laughed too. Saving him from his embarrassment, the car pulled to a stop outside a relatively small store, and he quickly jumped out of the vehicle.

Kyuhyun was quick to follow him, catching up with him easily, as the couple gazed at the building. "What is this place?" he asked, as his arm settled round Ryeowook's shoulders, to which Ryeowook brightly returned, "It's my aunt's furniture store. They always have such lovely stuff, hopefully we can get things we'll both like here. They may even give us a discount." Kyuhyun grunted, unsure about whether or not that should even be considered a criterion in the first place, but couldn't help his intrigue at the small, unassuming store before him.

He made sure to take note of this in the back of his mind, realising that this was probably one of those bits of information that one knew about someone only if they happened to be in the right place at the right time. Something that although known, would quickly be disregarded as unimportant information at any other time, and so not be passed on to others.

The couple made their way inside quickly, and Kyuhyun was struck by the appearance of the place. From the outside, there was almost no indication the store even sold furniture, excluding the small sign on the roof. However inside, was a maze of all sorts of different pieces of furniture crammed into tiny rooms. There was a vague sort of order about the place, which gave a person some idea of what was being sold, and there were sale signs above many items. It was surprising really, because although it gave out the air of a discount furniture store, which it undoubtedly was, the goods they sold appeared very nice, even to Kyuhyun's eyes.

Granted, they were not the expensive, designer pieces his mother would have insisted upon, but that didn't really matter to Kyuhyun. These items looked more like things you would construct a home from, rather than a room to be photographed in expensive magazines; to be showed off but never lived in. Of the two choices, Kyuhyun knew very well which he would prefer.

It didn't appear as though anyone was present in the room he and Ryeowook had entered. Only a maze of lounges and recliners. "The store goes further back, they've got stock hidden all over the place, so it might take a while to find everything that we want." Ryeowook advised, but despite his even tone, Kyuhyun could tell Ryeowook was excited.

And Ryeowook was excited. In the first place he loved shopping, and was going to have the opportunity to purchase the furniture for a new home, even if it was only going to be a temporary one, from a relative's store. He doubted he'd ever have the opportunity to do so afterwards. It was already too hard just trying to make ends meet. But he was also excited because it was going to be the first time in over a year he would get to see his aunt and uncle.

He'd always liked them. Living in the city, Ryeowook had always viewed them as more easy going and open minded than his parents. He may have loved his own parents dearly, but he also had a large soft spot for his aunt and uncle. They were the only ones in his family who had not reacted with rejection when he informed them about his getting a job at the agency. Although they had made it clear they did not support the choice, they at least were prepared to accept his decision immediately. His own parents had taken longer to come around to the idea, and even now they were very open about their disapproval.

Although Ryeowook noted to himself, a touch bitterly that at the same time, their position didn't leave him much of a choice in the matter. They might complain about his being an escort, but they were also part of the reason he'd become one.

Ryeowook bypassed the lounges and recliners, making his way towards a small office, he knew to extend off of this room from experience; it was a family store, and even if he had never purchased anything there, he had still visited it before. The office was tiny, and only held one man inside, who looked up gruffly as Ryeowook poked his head inside.

The firm words he'd been about to say about the office being for staff only, dying on his lips as he took in the sight of his young nephew. "Ryeowook! Is that you?" he shouted, even as he jumped up to hug him close. "Yes, uncle it's me." he laughed, returning the strong hug. "You never come down to visit us." the old gentleman accused, eyes narrowing. "I know uncle. I'm really sorry, things have just been very full on in the city as of late." Ryeowook told him apologetically, hoping his uncle could forgive him for his lie, even as he decided he'd say it. "Oh? How so?" the older man, enquired, in a friendly tone. "Well, university, my job, and well, my reason for coming all this way." he explained, in the most embarrassed voice he could possibly make.

The old man's eyes were instantly alert, trying to read Ryeowook's face for some hint as to the true purpose of his visit. "What is it? What's wrong? Do you need money? A place to stay? Has one of your clients threatened you? Are you involved in drugs? Just tell me, whatever it is." he pleaded, trying to convey both an urgency for Ryeowook to reveal all to him and that whatever it was should not be worried about, because they were going to take care of it.

Ryeowook's eyes widened in alarm at his uncle's thoughts, "No. No. No. Uncle, it's nothing like that. I met someone a while back, and the two of us are getting along so well, and we like each other so much, we've decided we're ready to move in together, but we need furniture for our apartment." he explained, quickly.

Realising that his nephew had come as a customer with his new partner, he quickly reverted to worker mode. Ryeowook had never actually had a boyfriend to the best of the family's knowledge, so this would be the first one. They couldn't help but wonder what sort of guy he was attracted to. And if he could find out all the while making money from their buying furniture for their new home from the family owned store, then that only made the situation better in his eyes.

"Of course, why don't we all step out into the display rooms. Shall we have a look around for whatever you're interested in? You and..." the uncle suggested, politely, eager to begin what sounded as though it could be a very profitable sale. "Kyuhyun." Ryeowook supplied. His uncle seemed to roll the name around on his tongue for a moment, testing out how he liked the sound of it, before making his way out of the office when he was satisfied with it.

The other young man was the only other person in this part of the store today. He smiled at him politely, noticing that the boy was around the same age as his nephew and quite handsome, surprisingly enough. "So then you are the Kyuhyun lucky enough to be with our Ryeowook are you?" he enquired politely, checking he had the correct man. Kyuhyun immediately smiled in response, "Indeed I am, it's a pleasure to meet you uncle. When we decided to move in together, Ryeowook and I could think of nowhere better to get our furniture than from his beloved uncle." he stated, politely.

His uncle was flattered by the way Kyuhyun had spoken, Ryeowook noticed as he caught up to the rest of them, glad Kyuhyun had guessed or heard the story he'd given his uncle, and had not said anything out of place.

"So then what do you boys need, for this new apartment?" he asked, genial salesperson personality shining through immediately, showing Kyuhyun why he'd chosen to go into this line of work; he clearly had a talent for it. "Oh, we need everything uncle, we haven't got anything, so we'll need all the usual things for a new home." Ryeowook answered excitedly, deciding this was going to be a lot of fun, "I see and the price range?" he queried, to help him narrow their range of items to look at, only to those that were reasonable, but before Ryeowook could answer him, Kyuhyun's low rumble clearly answered, "Let's just see what we find first, hmm? I'm sure if Ryeowook likes something expensive, we can find a way to afford it." The uncle beamed at the way Kyuhyun had answered the question, sounding both practical and selfless, looking out only for Ryeowook's needs.

Immediately he started constructing a list of items, some he termed essential, others necessary for them to look at, and leading them around the store to make their selections. Ryeowook would have preferred it if they had been able to get everything at his uncle's store, however unfortunately, they did not deal with things such as electronics and so they would need to purchase these elsewhere later on.

As Kyuhyun had said, he gave no input on anything they were looking at, so Ryeowook ended up deciding on all of their furniture, from the store. They left the store, with promises to return for a family get together, where Kyuhyun could officially be introduced to the family. But the trips to the other stores to buy the remaining items, ended with the same result; Ryeowook choosing everything in their new house.

With all of the stores promising delivery to the new apartment the next day, Ryeowook was dropped back home by Kyuhyun.

He still wasn't sure what to make of everything that had happened; Kyuhyun had been so quiet, and he felt a little guilty about picking everything out. He'd asked Kyuhyun about it in the car, but he'd told him he liked what Ryeowook had picked, but hadn't given an opinion because he didn't really mind what furniture they had in their house.

He wasn't certain if Kyuhyun had meant what he said about sharing Ryeowook's taste in furniture, but he couldn't help but think what a good sign it would be for their relationship if they did. He knew of too many people who had gotten divorced because from the very start they had disagreed on too many things. Liking the same furniture was therefore a good sign.

But why should he care if Kyuhyun and he were compatible, considering it was all just make believe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As predicted, he and Kyuhyun were moved in within the week.

It was awkward in the very beginning, neither boy really knowing what to say to one another. They didn't know anything about one another, and although Ryeowook wanted them to become friends, he was worried by the thought of disturbing Kyuhyun in order to ask more about him. He knew he wouldn't particularly like it if some random person he'd been forced to move in with started asking him a whole heap of questions, and Kyuhyun seemed far more unapproachable. He was quiet, and kept mostly to himself, just as his father had said.

He spent almost all of his time in his own room, and Ryeowook was reluctant to disturb him. And yet, he felt that if they were going to be living together and pulling off an act that they were in love with one another, they would have to get to know one another at some point, or else the whole thing would fall apart.

Ryeowook was at a loss as to what he should do. He'd never had a room mate before, and so he had no ideas as to how he should try to go about bonding with the one he had suddenly acquired. He sincerely hoped they could be friends; he'd felt a certain pull towards Kyuhyun when they had spoken in the past, as though there was the potential for them to get along really well.

He spent several days thinking over how he should try going about making friends with the boy. He knew he didn't really seem to have any friends, but with how friendly Kyuhyun had been at the coffee shop and his mother's party, he couldn't really see it as being a result of a whole 'I want to be a loner' complex.

He tried thinking back to how he'd made his old friends, but the events were hazy after so long, and he could only recall memories from the times they were already friends. Not wanting to get too caught up in those old days, lest the bad memories he tried avoiding caught up with him, he tried to recall how he had made friends with his new friends.

He knew they'd started talking because they shared a few things in common, and that had got them talking. At first it had only been to do with those things they did have in common, but the more times they talked with one another, the more they'd venture out and enquire about the individuals other interests. In time they found out they shared several interests in common, and even when they didn't, that their personalities met well, and so they felt very comfortable hanging around one another all the same.

He already knew that he had things in common with Kyuhyun, their shared experiences with this whole mixed up affair, and their attending the same university. Perhaps, that was how he should go about it? Talk to him about things like that, or maybe just stuff to do with the apartment itself? That way they could start to open up with one another.

He got the impression, Kyuhyun hadn't wanted to go into too much detail about what was going on, and as annoying as that was for his partner in all of it, he supposed he could respect his wishes for a while. It was probably just because of their being strangers that Kyuhyun felt that way. Maybe if Ryeowook could make them friends he'd be inclined to explain?

So perhaps to do with the apartment, or university would be a better way to go about introducing themselves to one another? They certainly seemed like safe enough topics, reflecting something they both were interested in for whatever reason, and thus an easy topic of conversation.

Now that he thought about it, this was actually perfect. He needed to get some groceries, but he had refrained from getting any, not knowing what Kyuhyun would like him to get if anything, that would be a perfect way to start a conversation with him. He wondered if Kyuhyun even cooked, Ryeowook himself, both doing it, and enjoying it very much. If Kyuhyun didn't then he could be responsible for their meals, meaning they could eat together. It would also give them cause to talk to one another more often, and he liked the thought of making a good impression on the guy by being nice to him. Everything would be much easier, he reasoned, if the two of them were close.

Having decided on a course of action Ryeowook decided it was time for bed. Now tomorrow had a purpose.

Ryeowook awoke early. He knew he couldn't afford not to be meticulous in his beauty routine, and so he had long since gotten into the habit of waking up at a time that left him long enough to prepare himself. He couldn't say he was particularly pleased about it though, as Ryeowook loved his sleep.

Unfortunately he had an 8 am lecture a the university, and so he didn't have any choice. For the most part his lectures and tutorials were at reasonable times, around mid morning to lunchtime, but there was this single lecture at 8 am. He'd been very annoyed by it ever since he received his timetable at the beginning of semester, but unfortunately it was the only time the class was offered. He never even considered not attending the lecture for a moment, which left him in the unfortunate position of having to actually attend it.

But at least from their new apartment, it was a very short travel to the university; he'd even be able to return to the apartment, to wait out the time until his next class which wasn't for several hours. Before it had required too much jostling about to be able to get back to his apartment, and so he would just stay on campus. Going into the food area if he felt like something to eat or a coffee, or the library, to do work or play on the computers when one was free.

Frankly, he could only see the apartment in a positive light when he realised that would no longer be the case. From now on he'd be able to return to his home throughout the day, because travel from it to the university was so short. He only wished he could live in an apartment like this one after the 6 months were up. The convenience however, came with a hefty price tag, Ryeowook knew, and so he figured he should live it up while it lasted, because he wouldn't get to enjoy such prize real estate for long.

Leaving his room he found Kyuhyun in the kitchen. Also dressed, and preparing to leave. Both had left enough time for breakfast, and were surprised to see one another. Though Ryeowook realised, since he'd never ended up talking to Kyuhyun the previous evening, it was unsurprising they didn't know when the other would be gone. They would have to exchange information about their schedules for university when they got talking.

"You unlucky enough to have an 8 am lecture as well?" queried Kyuhyun sleepily, as he seated himself at the table. Settling in to some cereal. Ryeowook nodded, "Musicology 2" he informed the boy opposite him, as he fetched himself the utensils to get himself a bowl of the cereal. "No kidding?" Kyuhyun asked, sounding intrigued, before adding "Me too."

Ryeowook sat down at the table opposite him, starting to eat as well, "Funny I would have thought I would have recognised someone like you in that class before now." Ryeowook stated, as he took a spoonful, being mindful of the clock, to make sure they weren't late. Kyuhyun shrugged, seeming almost uncomfortable as he muttered, "I'm pretty good at going unnoticed at university."

They allowed the conversation to drop as they ate, both because it was considered normal and because they didn't want to waste time while they were eating, making themselves late for the class.

After they finished, they put the dishes in the sink, Ryeowook promising to wash them later, and gathered their things to leave.

They had apparently decided wordlessly that they would go together, and conversation resumed as they made their way down to the train station, right through to getting to the lecture itself. Of course, it would have been silly for them to ignore one another when they lived together, and it provided the first real opportunity to start getting to know one another. Besides, with a bit of luck it was possible that this could become a morning habit.

"I imagine you try keeping a low profile, to keep away hangers-on?" questioned Ryeowook, continuing their conversation from the kitchen table as they walked. They knew it wouldn't be a long journey. 15 to 20 minutes if they were lucky, so they didn't have all that much time for talking, so they would have to make the most of what little they did have.

"Why would I have hangers-on?" asked Kyuhyun sounding confused by the notion itself, as though he were unconvinced it were even possible for someone to have followers. Ryeowook blinked at that before explaining, what he meant, "You know because your family is so wealthy. You must have people trying to get close to you all the time, so they can improve their social status, or try and get really awesome presents off of you or something."

"I can assure I've never encountered that problem before. No one wants to get close enough to me to find out about anything about my family." Kyuhyun told him, shrugging the matter off, as though it didn't matter to him.

"But then why would you be unnoticed at university, if not for your desire to go unnoticed?" Ryeowook queried, not understanding how someone like Kyuhyun could be unpopular. As if his family's wealth and social standing weren't good enough, the boy himself was handsome, smart and he seemed genuinely friendly on all of the occasions Ryeowook and he had spoken. What wasn't to like about him?

"They just don't like me. No one does." Kyuhyun shrugged, again, but this time, his unhappiness about what he was saying was clearly tangible in his tone. Ryeowook shook his head disbelievingly, unable to see what there wasn't to like about the younger boy. "Not true, I like you." he told him calmly, unable to see a better or more truthful response to make at that moment.

Kyuhyun glanced at him suspiciously, for a moment, before quietly adding, "I think you meant to say you like my money." As unhappy as it made Ryeowook to acknowledge the comment, he could hardly say he wasn't expecting it. The truly sad thing he realised was that he had really meant those words. "No I meant you." he commented happily, choosing to try and convince Kyuhyun of his sincerity with his tone.

"So what does your day look like after this 8 am lecture?" Ryeowook queried, remembering his earlier thought that he should find out when Kyuhyun's classes are. Kyuhyun barely seemed to register that the conversation had switched topics, but he certainly sounded more like usual; talkative, and friendly. "I have a 9 am tutorial, then a 10 am lecture, then a break, and a final lecture at 12." he informed him politely.

Ryeowook looked at him pityingly, "It sounds like you have quite a full day today." he observed sympathetically, but Kyuhyun just shrugged. "It could be a lot worse, and at least I get the afternoon off today." "That is true." Ryeowook agreed amicably. "Why do you ask?" Kyuhyun ventured, curious about the interest Ryeowook had shown in his day.

"Well, I have a break after this class before the rest of my classes, and so I had been planning on going back to the apartment. I was wondering if there was a chance I'd have some company." he told him honestly. Kyuhyun shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. When is your next class after this one?" he asked politely. Ryeowook considered the question momentarily, before answering, "Well I have a tutorial at 11, a lecture after that, then a break before another tutorial at 2." "So I won't be seeing you for a while after I get back then." Kyuhyun stated evenly, though Ryeowook could have sworn he heard something akin to sadness in his tone when he said it.

The couple lapsed into silence momentarily before Kyuhyun stated "I thought you said you were doing a Theatre Arts major, why are you taking Musicology 2?" "I did, but I also have a great love of music so I'm studying that as well to fill up some of my degree. I did tell you I liked music remember? And what about you? Why does a Financial Mathematics major take music classes?" Ryeowook answered. "I'm planning on a double major, don't you remember? Maths because I'm good at it, music, because it's about the only thing in my life I actually enjoy. Well, apart from my games of course."

"Who'd have thought it, an incredibly intelligent kid that loved playing computer games." Ryeowook laughed, Kyuhyun quickly joining in. He should make sure to do that more often, Ryeowook mused, on top of everything else Kyuhyun had a lovely, boyish laugh. Before his tone lapsed into one of serious interest, "I understand how you could have a hard time with your mother, but surely your father is better to be with?" he enquired, hoping to get a better read on the family he was attempting to join from an insider.

Kyuhyun sighed displeased, but he answered him all the same "Not really. He's just as bad as she is. Even when they were together they acted like they do now, they've been living like spoilt children all their lives." "You sound so mature when you talk about your parents relationship." Ryeowook noted, with Kyuhyun sighing again, "Yes well, with them behaving like children all of the time, someone has to be mature."

Ryeowook nodded, seeing the nugget of wisdom in the statement, but feeling himself filling with pity for the boy at the same time. It was almost cruel for someone so young to sound so old in the way they thought, and because of his parents no less.

"Very determined children." Ryeowook pointed out, the thought leading him on to another matter he had been considering as of late. "Say, you said your mother is going to be exceptionally persistent with this whole thing, didn't you?" he checked, waiting for Kyuhyun's nod before he continued, "Then it would probably be best if I took a break from my job, wouldn't it?" Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the question, seeing that as an obvious fact, but humouring him by responding all the same, even if it was a little rudely. "Yes well, you could try to keep it up, but I have a feeling it would be difficult to convince my mother we're serious if you're still being paid to service other people."

Ryeowook narrowed his eyes, offended at the implication. "I am an escort, not a prostitute." he informed him haughtily. Kyuhyun couldn't resist replying, "I don't see a difference between the two." though it was not said meanly. Ryeowook's voice took on a high tone, as he lectured him in response to the statement, "Escorts, go out with clients on a social basis. Prostitutes have sex with them."

Kyuhyun smiled cheekily, at seeing the way Ryeowook bristled at what he said. He was genuinely pleased to be able to say that he was already finding that he quite enjoyed Ryeowook's company. It had been a while since he'd had any sort of company, and it had never been, to his recollection, so innocent of ulterior motives. Which, when you consider that Ryeowook was being paid to be there, was pretty sad.

As the lecture theatre loomed before them, Kyuhyun decided to continue conversing with Ryeowook a little more, before, what he assumed would be their point of separation. "Are you going to wait for anyone when we get a little closer to the building?" he asked politely, once again, hoping the boy beside him wasn't too annoyed with him, as he had only been playing. The words seemed to shake Ryeowook from his thoughts, and he realised how close they were to the lecture hall. "No, I don't have any other friends here. I was kind of hoping I could sit with you." he stated, his tone growing softer, as he started to feel uncomfortable.

Kyuhyun found this idea surprising, having found Ryeowook to be quite outgoing and sociable, and knowing that those were traits he almost certainly possessed to be able to be an escort in the first place, otherwise he would not have been able to handle their sort of work. Why would someone who seemed so friendly, not have any friends, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Well I'd be glad for the company." he told him genuinely pleased at the thought of having someone to sit with in a lecture for a change, but quickly followed up his statement with the question, "But why is it that you don't have any friends in this class? You seem the sort who could make friends anywhere." Ryeowook smiled at the compliment in those words, before his mood took a sullen, stormy tone, answering "You'd be surprised how many people share your thoughts from earlier. It can kind of get in the way when it comes to meeting new people."

Kyuhyun wished he had enough experience to be able to know what he should say to a statement like that, but found he had no need to worry about words, as they were already at the lecture hall.

That evening, Ryeowook made dinner for the two of them. Ever since their talk that morning, the air between the two boys had felt much more companionable, and so he had found it easier to talk to the younger boy later on. He'd gone shopping for groceries in the afternoon, and told Kyuhyun he'd make dinner that evening, both because he enjoyed cooking, and because Kyuhyun informed him that he was no good at it.

After dinner, he had the good sense to recall that he and Kyuhyun should have a look at one another's timetables in order to work out when they would be on campus and at the apartment. At first, he had been a little apprehensive about talking to Kyuhyun about seeing his timetable, fearing Kyuhyun would think he was strange. But he need not have worried, Kyuhyun caught on to the gist of what was going on immediately and went to fetch a copy of his own timetable. After all, room mates are supposed to know the comings and goings of the person they lived with.

They laid the two pieces of paper, side by side on the kitchen table. Kyuhyun apparently had late tutorials on campus from 5-6 every Tuesday and Thursday, and noticing that, he volunteered to go get them something to eat on those evenings. Ryeowook looked a little uncertain about that idea, but gave in anyway, realising it was Kyuhyun's way of making a return offering for Ryeowook's cooking dinner the other nights in the week.

Musicology was the only class they had together, and they had different tutorial classes for the subject, but neither of them minded much, with the realisation they would have a friend in the lectures from now on.

Nothing much else was discussed in relation to that, and Ryeowook found that the two of them separated after that, to do their own things for the rest of the evening. But he didn't mind. Things already felt pretty good between himself and Kyuhyun, and the fact that they'd spoken so much already he took to be a good sign.

When he really thought about it though, the things they had talked about were a bit all over the place. Some of it had been friendly teasing but for certain moments it had certainly seemed as though it was related to certain, unknown secrets about each other, some of which had been so deep he doubted even a close friend would know anything about them. Not that Kyuhyun had any of those of course.

The boys had started getting along much better after that first day, and found that they genuinely enjoyed one another's company. Conversation had steered clear of such serious topics, each individual clearly deciding they weren't ready to talk too deeply about their secrets with the other as of yet, but on a more superficial layer, they had gotten to know one another. Details which, although unique to the individual themselves, weren't as important to them as the stories they preferred to keep hidden.

Ryeowook had been sure to contact the agency immediately to notify them he was going to be unavailable indefinitely, just in case Kyuhyun's mother came snooping around, and made sure that they would contact all of his clients and let them know.

Although he knew he had made the right decision, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about abandoning his clients for Kyuhyun, but decided, that to make up for it, he would find time to stop by every now and then, so they could chat, as friends this time, not as escort and client.

After all this time, Kyuhyun had now had it drilled into his head, about the differences between escorts and prostitutes because he so loved to tease Ryeowook by saying that he couldn't see any difference between the two professions, but they both knew he meant nothing by it. They'd also started to pick up certain little details, like what Kyuhyun should order for Ryeowook when he was the one getting dinner, or what sort of movies and TV shows the other liked.

They were already good friends after only a few short weeks. Though Ryeowook was prepared to wager any money that their living together was responsible for becoming friends so quickly. It gave them so many reasons and opportunities to talk to one another, that it seemed almost inevitable that they would start to get along better, and given how much he already liked Kyuhyun, that they would become friends as a result.

However, Ryeowook found with increasing frustration that those secrets between them were getting in the way a little. It now felt as though he knew almost everything about Kyuhyun, except for those secrets, and he found himself becoming increasingly curious about them, believing them to be very important keys to understanding Kyuhyun properly.

Ryeowook wasn't the only one who was curious. His friends from the escort agency had been informed by Heechul about the reason for Ryeowook's departure but all of them were displeased that their friend had started living with a client none of them had ever met. They wanted to know exactly what sort of boy Ryeowook was staying with, and were demanding to be introduced, whenever they spoke to Ryeowook.

By now he'd been living with Kyuhyun for almost two months, and the more persistent his friends were with their pestering, the more he thought about what they were demanding he do. He supposed that it was only reasonable that they should want to meet him. And the longer he thought about it, the more he could see Kyuhyun getting along with his friends as well. The only problem was how should he go about it?

It took another week or two, before the idea finally came to him, he should ask Kyuhyun if they could have a small party. His friends adored parties. Not the sort of party they would attend with their clients of course, but a real, friendly party, with everyone knowing and liking one another and just hanging out together, chatting and laughing, and of course, drinking. But he wasn't sure if Kyuhyun would approve of that sort of get together. He knew Kyuhyun wasn't one to socialise, and so he would probably feel highly uncomfortable if there were a party going on in their apartment, but at the same time it really felt like a good idea.

From what he had noticed and found out from Kyuhyun in their conversations, the other boy didn't have any friends apart from Ryeowook. Unless you counted the people he competed against in his computer games, but they weren't real friends. They weren't even acquaintances. Just opponents, as far as Kyuhyun was concerned. He just knew Kyuhyun would get along with his friends, and then the boy would actually have friends, for what sounded like the first time in his life. That couldn't be a bad thing.

He was very nervous about asking Kyuhyun though. He was so worried that the boy wouldn't want to meet his friends, that he would agree to let them come over to please Ryeowook but secretly hate it, that he would hate his friends for their interest in him. The more Ryeowook thought about it, the more scenarios his mind constructed in which the situation ended badly.

He had enough of all the negative thoughts about what might happen if he asked, and so he decided there was only one thing he could possibly do. If he asked Kyuhyun then he'd know what the boy would do, so without leaving his brain time to catch up, he stormed out of his room, into the lounge room where he found Kyuhyun sitting on the lounge playing his laptop.

He made a bee-line for him and stood impatiently, waiting for Kyuhyun to look up from his game so he could ask him, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve. Kyuhyun quickly pressed pause, not wanting to ruin his game, but having noted Ryeowook's quick steps out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at Ryeowook curiously, "Yes?" "Can my friends come round here for a party this weekend?" Ryeowook quickly asked.

Kyuhyun blinked processing the question, before nodding, "Of course they can." he told him plainly, and he noted how Ryeowook's shoulders sagged and a happy grin made its way onto his face. "Did you want me to go stay with my dad for the evening or will it last all weekend?" he enquired politely, automatically assuming Ryeowook had politely been asking him if he could have the house to himself for a party.

Ryeowook's eyebrows quirked in confusion, before he caught on, and he shook his head furiously, "Oh, you thought... No, no, Kyuhyun, I was hoping you'd want to... stay." he explained worriedly, hoping that Kyuhyun wouldn't keep his wrong impression about the party. Kyuhyun suddenly looked confused, "Why would you want me to stay?" "Well my friends want to meet you, and I was hoping you'd maybe like to hang out with us..." he trailed off, suddenly very self-conscious about what he was asking Kyuhyun to do.

Kyuhyun wasn't really sure how to respond to a comment like that; no one had ever wanted to hang out with him before. He'd assumed Ryeowook had been so nice to him because of the arrangement between the two; because he needed to know about him for it; or in case his mother had sent spies to watch them; even because he was just being nice so the whole arrangement would be less awkward. But apparently, Ryeowook genuinely liked him. He wanted him to meet his friends, he wanted to hang out with him.

Of course Kyuhyun liked Ryeowook too, but he'd been used to being cast aside for so long that he never really allowed himself to hope that Ryeowook wanted them to actually be friends. When ones own parents aren't interested in you, and you have no friends, it becomes difficult to recognise when someone does genuinely care about you. He'd told himself not to hope Ryeowook wasn't in it just for the money, just because they had lived together for a little bit; that when these six months were up, the boy, for all his kindness, would still walk out of his life with no attachments. Never to be heard from again.

But suddenly, Kyuhyun could see the possibility of a brighter future. Suddenly he was confronted with an image of friends. With Ryeowook becoming a friend after the six months were up, whom he would sometimes share classes with, and hang out with on weekends or after class. He could see himself being one of the normal kids, who did hang out with real people, and have fun all the time. He could see himself having something solid; people who cared for the first time in his life. Heck, even if the only one he had was Ryeowook he wouldn't care. He'd have someone, for the first time.

It was a little mind boggling, to have one's mind suddenly expand. To be capable of seeing things one never thought possible suddenly almost tangible. He couldn't figure out what to say. He wanted to shout "Yes" a hundred times, at the top of his lungs, to make sure Ryeowook knew he meant it, so he wouldn't let the opportunities he could now see before him slip between his fingers. But he just couldn't make his voice work.

Ryeowook looked up slightly, despite his embarrassment, when he'd heard nothing out of Kyuhyun for several minutes. He found him staring off into space, a shocked look on his face. Ryeowook wasn't sure, but he hoped that could be taken as a good sign. If Kyuhyun really hadn't wanted to hang out with his friends, or was repulsed by the idea of them or something, the revulsion should have made its way onto his face immediately. And Kyuhyun had mentioned not getting along with other students, maybe he just hadn't expected an invite?

"Kyuhyun?" he queried, hesitantly, afraid that Kyuhyun really didn't want to meet Ryeowook's friends and he'd just had a delayed reaction time because of the shock. Ryeowook had seen too many familiar faces shrink into that look of disgust before, and he didn't think he could stand these next 4 months with a man who was so sickened by the idea of Ryeowook or his friends. He'd only become more loyal due to those people's actions, and he treasured those few friends he did have above all else. He had hoped he could add Kyuhyun to those select few.

Before his eyes, the look of shock was replaced by the brightest grin he'd ever since on a boy's face. His smile made his whole face seem to glow like the sun, making Ryeowook wonder vaguely if his sunglasses could protect him from the joy beaming off of him. "Yes, yes! Of course I'd love to meet your friends!" he chirped excitedly, looking as though the lounge was suddenly not big enough to contain him.

Ryeowook wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd never seen Kyuhyun look so happy, and even though he'd been hoping Kyuhyun would accept, he hadn't expected it to be so childishly. He'd envisioned the mature, restrained Kyuhyun he'd come to know politely nodding, with a nervous smile, but he didn't feel cheated by its absence. It was actually kind of refreshing to see Kyuhyun look so young, he looked too old for his age most of the time. But it was just so unexpected that someone like Kyuhyun, who should be able to be incredibly fussy about who he deigned to be friends with, was so excited by the thought of meeting Ryeowook's friends. As much as it pleased Ryeowook, he couldn't help finding himself, wishing a slow torturous death to those that had made Kyuhyun so isolated, that he reacted so happily to the first sign of what should have been normal, polite contact.

"Awesome! I'll go let them know you said yes." he commented happily, as he left the room smiling. He just knew his friends would be pleased when he told them about it, he just hoped Kyuhyun wouldn't change his mind about it in the mean time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On the contrary, for the entire week Kyuhyun seemed anxious, as though the weekend could not come fast enough. Normal enough behaviour for one so young, but Ryeowook was not used to seeing it. Usually what day it was meant little if anything to Kyuhyun. He never gave any indication he even noticed weekends existed before, except for the fact he always remembered to stay home and play his laptop or do homework for his tutorial classes.

By the time Friday rolled around, he couldn't sit still all day, seemingly checking and rechecking everything would be perfect. It was as though Kyuhyun was desperate to make a good impression with Ryeowook's friends. Ryeowook couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing that his friends already thought very highly of him, from all the times he'd told them about Kyuhyun since they'd started living together.

It wasn't until they were due to arrive at any moment, that Ryeowook remembered the one bit of information he'd forgotten to clarify with Kyuhyun about the party. "Kyuhyun?" he queried, attracting the attention of the man pacing before the door before he continued, "There's just one thing, I hope you don't mind but... my friends are a bit older than us, and they're bringing alcohol to the party, do you mind the idea of us drinking?" he queried nervously, worried that his question might kill all Kyuhyun's excitement for the party.

But Kyuhyun shrugged the words off, as unimportant, "No problem, if nobody minds, I'd like it if I could join you." he added on, his tone sounding more worried that he would be rejected than his words would indicate. Ryeowook nodded, but cocked his head slightly in curiosity, "You mean you drink?" "I've been known to." Kyuhyun agreed, and Ryeowook breathed a sigh of relief.

He'd been hoping that Kyuhyun wouldn't mind. But he had known people before who were very fussy about such things. People who believed alcohol was only good for causing problems and should be avoided. The sorts of people who would complain and lecture all evening at parties where there was alcohol, or even break up friendships over it. Heechul had once known someone who had stopped being his friend because he found out Heechul drank, not that Heechul was the type who would really care though.

He'd only hoped that if Kyuhyun had been that sort of person he'd be more tolerant about it, than that person had been.

At that moment the loud shouts of several people could be heard from the hallway, along with many thuds on the front door. Kyuhyun had been hovering near the thing for around a half hour now, so Ryeowook had assumed he'd intended on opening it for Ryeowook's friends when they arrived. But suddenly, he looked very shy, and he scurried away from the door closer to the dining room table.

Ryeowook laughed at the cute look of worry on Kyuhyun's face, "Don't worry they'll love you. Whether or not I can say the reverse however, remains to be seen." he reassured him, as he stepped forward opening the door for his friends.

They all tried to cram themselves through the doorway at the same time, hollering at one another to get out of the way in their eager scramble to get inside the fancy apartment. There would be seven of them in all, as Kangin had not been able to make it. He'd gotten pretty busy as of late what with his work as an actor starting to take off.

But the party carried on in his absence, everyone having already promised to tell him all about the guy Ryeowook was living with. Even had Kangin asked them to call off the party until he would be able to come, he knew it would have been useless. They were all too curious to find out about him, so it was probably better that most of them would get their curiosity sated now, rather than all of them having to wait until later.

Donghae was the first to pull himself through the doorway, hugging Ryeowook the moment he got inside, before making his way over to Kyuhyun further back inside the apartment. He circled him curiously for a second, but smiled at him, clearly a very friendly sort. Whatever he was hoping to see in Kyuhyun he apparently found it, as when his eyes locked with Kyuhyun's own, he saw the way they melted warmly at him, "Hi, it's nice to meet you I'm Donghae." he told him nicely, before he grinned, hugging Kyuhyun quickly before dashing off, as the next person charged over to the startled boy.

The second member of their little group was Heechul. He glanced at Kyuhyun critically, as though he were sizing him up. He seemed almost arrogant the way he did that, but apparently satisfied, he smirked at him, "I'm Heechul." before he focused his attention on the table and getting rid of all of the alcohol that he had been carrying.

The next member to come up to him was Sungmin. Sungmin came across as very confident but looked almost as though he was wary of Kyuhyun, not that the younger boy knew this. That was simply because Sungmin was not comfortable around strangers. "Hi, I'm Sungmin." he told him softly, but apparently having decided Kyuhyun was okay, he gave him a hug, before he ran over to join Donghae on one of the lounges.

The next one to make it inside was Yesung, who despite all his tireless efforts to get in earlier had somehow managed to be pushed towards the back. He gave a quick hug to Ryeowook as he made his way in, before setting his intense stare on Kyuhyun as he approached him. He stood about a metre away from him, and Kyuhyun wasn't too sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't Yesung's hand coming up and stroking his philtrum.

He sputtered and ducked backwards, away from the movement, in his surprise, but the damage had been done; everyone else had found it hysterical, apparently having expected it, if the way Ryeowook just shook his head was any indicator. Kyuhyun decided Yesung was just weird. But then the older man smiled at him, commenting, "Okay, I like this guy, you're all right, Kyuhyun." nodding his approval.

The last one to come through the door, was the one who had politely hung towards the back, to make sure none of his precious cargo would be damaged in their struggle through the doorway, Siwon. Heechul had apparently left him to carry the remaining bags of alcohol, which he gently placed down on to the table. He hugged Ryeowook as he entered, enabling Ryeowook to shut the front door, before he went and shook Kyuhyun's hand as he introduced himself.

Now that Kyuhyun had been introduced to everyone, he wasn't sure what would happen next.. He had no experience with parties or even small get togethers such as this, and so he wasn't sure what to expect, apart from awkwardness. However, that expectation was not met, these boys not allowing the stranger in the room to detract from their comfortable, friendly atmosphere.

Within minutes they had started drinking, and were conversing, everyone seating themselves comfortably around the lounge room, so they could talk together. Clearly it had been a while since everyone had met up, and so, this was used not only as an opportunity to get to know Kyuhyun but also, to find out what had been happening with each other as well.

Ryeowook had taken up a seat on the floor, the lounges having been claimed by Yesung, Sungmin and Donghae, and Siwon, Heechul and Kyuhyun respectively. But he didn't mind. The drinks had been fetched from the table, within minutes, everyone cracking open their favourite beverages, apart from Siwon.

Despite his religious attitudes, he was surprisingly open minded about a lot of things. He was deeply pious and yet he had no trouble with skin ship between guys, sex outside of marriage, atheism, drinking, pretty much anything went with him. If he hadn't been like that there was no way he could ever have become such good friends with Heechul, with whom he was extremely close. But, this wasn't the reason he chose not to drink this evening; he had been elected the driver, responsible for getting everyone home safely.

"So, what's been going on between you and Jinki?" Sungmin queried Heechul, as the group started talking amongst themselves, not wanting to jump straight into questioning Kyuhyun for fear of frightening him off. From what Ryeowook had said, he had been looking forward to their arrival with great interest, and they didn't want to frighten away a potential friend. All of them knowing how hard it could be to find someone open minded enough to be able to accept themselves as their friends, given their professions.

Heechul scoffed lightly at the question, apparently displeased with the boy in question for some reason, no one else would probably be able to understand. "Nothing's going on. Maybe if it were we'd be on speaking terms right now. Besides you know I don't settle for one person." he rolled his eyes derisively, but the affection was clearly evident in his eyes.

"Did you get that promotion you were hoping for?" queried Ryeowook, question clearly directed towards Siwon. No one else in the room was capable of receiving a promotion, given their jobs and the fact that Kyuhyun was unemployed.

Siwon smiled joyfully at the mention of it, which was answer enough in itself, but he still made sure to answer him verbally. "Indeed I did, Wookie. When I found out I had been planning on using some of the bonus money to help fund one of these parties of yours, but someone insisted on waiting to host it." he told him, playfully pointing to Ryeowook's reluctance to ask Kyuhyun if he would agree to the party.

Ryeowook blushed at the playful accusation, taking a big gulp of his drink in place of a response. The others laughed, Kyuhyun even being spotted snickering into his drink at Ryeowook's reaction, already being lulled by the warm atmosphere of the gathering.

After a few hours everyone present, excluding Siwon had already had a lot to drink. It was social drinking; designed to heighten their moods and the ambiance of the get together, to make them feel more familiar and comfortable around one another, but nothing more. They may be used to alcohol, but none of them found the idea of a hangover and no memory of the evening the next day entertaining.

Instead they'd only had enough alcohol to make everything a little bit funnier. For things to slip out of their mouths before they really had the chance to consider what they were saying. For personal questions to be asked, and answered without any thoughts on the decorum of doing so.

But even so, this amount of alcohol had taken its toll on most of the people around the room, much to the amusement of those remaining. Siwon of course had had nothing to drink, and was delighting in the actions of those who had. However, both Heechul and Kyuhyun who did have a fair amount to drink seemed relatively unaffected by it.

The alcohol serving to loosen their tongues to talk to one another, rather than affecting their balance or their actions like the others. Sungmin and Yesung were both almost insanely cackling with Donghae over the smallest things. Getting up, twirling round, laughing and skipping around the rooms, breaking the others out in laughter whenever they slipped, smashed into walls or fell.

Ryeowook had been joining in with them but he seemed to become quite fickle, despite his high alcohol tolerance, unable to decide how he felt or what he wanted to do for any long period of time. Sometimes he'd be off with them, other times with the more sober people, laughing at the others actions as well. But he seemed to always be in contact with someone and telling them he loved them, Kyuhyun included, or falling over.

Heechul had seemingly taken this distraction as the perfect opportunity to truly question Kyuhyun. As arrogant and uncaring as others may perceive him to be, Heechul was the leader of the boys. He was the eldest, and the one they went to for advice, or when they needed help. He never claimed to be the best person for the job, but he fulfilled it all the same.

And as the responsible leader of the boys, he could never say he was fulfilling his duties if he didn't take the time to question Kyuhyun properly. Every one of his boys deserved special treatment, and in his mind, Ryeowook was perhaps more fragile than most. He knew what the boy had been through, having been there to support him through as much of it as he could. Knowing him as he did, he felt he couldn't be comfortable with the whole arrangement, unless he had a good idea of what Kyuhyun was like. Hopefully he was a better judge of character than Ryeowook.

"So, you're living with my Wookie." Heechul stated, making sure to convey to Kyuhyun that he was initiating a serious conversation between the two of them with those words. Kyuhyun met his gaze, feeling much more comfortable around the older man after these last few hours, which enabled him to comfortably reply, "So I am."

Heechul gazed at him warily as though trying to size him up once again, but Kyuhyun was no longer afraid of that gaze. He knew from the way he acted and what he'd heard in those hours that the man felt responsible for the other boys who worked at the agency, and that he had nothing to fear from him as long as he wasn't doing anything mean. He returned the gaze evenly, determined not to fail, feeling a strange compulsion to gain this man's approval.

Heechul sighed, seemingly unable to find any hint of fear or any cause for mistrust in Kyuhyun's boyish features. "I won't beat around the bush. I have some idea of what's going on here. Between the two of you. My only concern is just what you think you're entitled to get out of Ryeowook as a result." he told him plainly.

Kyuhyun blinked not having expected that to be the cause for the man's uncertainty about him. "I'm entitled to a fiance, nothing more, nothing less." he answered him soberly, the puzzle of the specific nature of Heechul's concerns driving his brain into action. "And what does that mean?" Heechul queried, seemingly concerned by Kyuhyun's answer.

Kyuhyun shrugged, "Someone to attend social functions with me, live with me, that's all. His friendship and that of his friends is something I can assure I never would dream of having received, let alone felt entitled to, for anything."

He could tell something about the way he'd said the end bit had intrigued the boy before him, but his momentary concern gave way to his relief. "I'm glad. He's experienced more than enough unpleasantness for a lifetime, I should very much have hated for one who seems as kind as you to add to that."

Kyuhyun wanted to press him to explain what he meant, but there was something closed off in Heechul's expression telling him that he would get no where by asking him anyway. A look that wasn't so much 'it's not my story to tell' as 'it pains me to think of it, and so I refuse to tell anyone about it'. So instead Kyuhyun shifted where their conversation was headed, deciding that maybe it would be best for him to ask Ryeowook about that comment.

He'd assumed it had only been him who had come into their friendship with scars, and so although he felt comfortable enough with Ryeowook to talk about it all, he had felt embarrassed about the idea of doing so. The boy seemed so bright and happy that telling him seemed as though it would amount to poisoning him; by introducing him to a harsh reality he'd never known existed.

He'd known that as an idea that probably sounded foolish, given that his friend was an escort, but the way he'd described his job, he could very well have remained as innocent as he seemed. And it would have been embarrassing as well as painful to spoil him. If he had been that innocent prior to hearing Kyuhyun's tale of woe.

However, from the way Heechul spoke it seemed as though Ryeowook had his own scars to bear, and Kyuhyun had to wonder if the reason for the seeming stagnation in the progress of their friendship as of late had been because of it. Maybe Ryeowook was not as comfortable with the idea of telling Kyuhyun, as he was with telling Ryeowook?

But all of this was too much to think about, and needed to be pushed aside for later contemplation. It was for when there was quiet in the house once more, and their guests had returned home. Instead of what he'd wanted to ask, Kyuhyun opted for "Yes I imagine it isn't exactly pleasant being an escort." Heechul shook his head, "No I disagree. Being an escort is a good job. Good pay for what it is. But it certainly does have its disadvantages."

Kyuhyun nodded amicably, "All jobs have those. I imagine, were I one, it'd be the assumptions about my sexuality that would annoy me the most." Heechul smirked at the comment, "And what assumptions would those be?" he queried, seemingly finding Kyuhyun's complaint with the job very amusing.

"You know, everyone assuming that you're gay and available, just because you're an escort." Kyuhyun stated, unable to mince his words, though whether from his blunt personality or the alcohol he was unsure. Heechul chuckled at the comment, amicably responding, "Well, as annoying as it is, in my experience, it is most certainly true."

Kyuhyun was slightly bemused to find the comment didn't bother him as much as Heechul seemed to have expected it to. "So what you're saying is, you're all gay?" he inquired, to see if he'd gotten the gist of what Heechul had been hinting at. Heechul rolled his eyes at the comment, pointing to Siwon nearby and hissing, "Well he isn't." to which Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, " And I'd never restrict my beauty to just one sex, but the others are."

"Including Wookie?" he found himself asking before he could stop himself, finding himself intensely interested in the answer. "Of course including Wookie." Heechul spat indignantly, as though frustrated by Kyuhyun's continued questioning. Maybe the alcohol was getting to the elder male more than he first thought.

Kyuhyun nodded at this information, considering it momentarily before dismissing it again. Seemingly his response had met Heechul's approval, as had something else he couldn't identify which, had added a small shimmer to Heechul's eyes when he looked at him; a warmth, a familiarity. "Won't they be annoyed you told me?" he found himself asking, realising that as juicy as the information might be, he may end up paying dearly for it.

But Heechul simply shook off his concern, "They won't care. They like you, and it's better it's all out in the open anyway." Kyuhyun was puzzled by this statement, "Why do you say it's better to get it all out in the open?" to which Heechul answered, simply, "So you're hit with all the negatives at once; friendship with us means accepting all of this, and if you can't then we'd prefer to know sooner rather than later."

Before Kyuhyun was given an opportunity to respond that he wasn't going anywhere though, someone else spoke. "Kyuhyun wouldn't leave like that. He loves me like I love him." Ryeowook stated proudly, as he latched himself onto Kyuhyun, squeezing him tightly, to try and convey the meaning in his words to him.

Both of the boys observed Ryeowook and smiled at this action, "I think you might have had enough to drink" Kyuhyun pronounced sagely, despite the fact he was enjoying the hug he was receiving.

Despite the fact his comment had not been directed at him, Heechul answered him as he surveyed the room and the state of chaos Donghae, Yesung and Sungmin had managed to create over by the table, "I think you're right. It is getting pretty late. We should probably get going."

Indeed it was after midnight, by the time the boys had said their goodbyes, each receiving a hug from everyone and a promise that the two were invited to all of their meetings from now on. Neither of the boys could be bothered to do anything apart from go to bed after their friends left, each dozing for several hours later than usual, even though both were prone to sleeping in on Saturdays.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they did eventually get up, it was with great concern on Kyuhyun's part. He'd made a decision the previous evening right before he'd gone to bed, and now that the time was upon him to enact it, he found himself very nervous. He'd decided that Ryeowook had extended an olive branch to Kyuhyun in the form of friends, and attending a real party. He'd had a blast, and he decided the way to return the favour was to open up to Ryeowook a little more.

The two of them had been getting along great for weeks, and as far as he was concerned the two of them were already close friends. But suddenly that wasn't good enough for Kyuhyun. He may have always wanted friends, but now that he had made some, he could tell his feelings for Ryeowook were special. He wanted them to be closer than that; deeper than that. He realised he wanted more from Ryeowook than he'd ever wanted or even dared hope for from any other human being. And that thought scared him slightly.

Heechul's admission the previous evening about Ryeowook's orientation only served to fuel that fear even as it increased his hopes. Ryeowook was clearly receptive to his sex, which was the first hurdle, but Ryeowook couldn't possibly be interested in him. His friendship may have been greatly welcomed by Kyuhyun, but it couldn't serve to eradicate the message the world had taken most of Kyuhyun's life to teach him; that no one would ever want anything to do with him.

And yet even with the weight of his negative thoughts bearing down upon him, Kyuhyun couldn't resist something inside him that wanted him to open up to Ryeowook. He wanted so badly to go out into the kitchen and tell Ryeowook all about himself, but those thoughts left him paralysed in his bed with fear.

Fear that Ryeowook would reject him too, even just in terms of his attempts at deepening their friendship. Fear that Ryeowook really felt nothing for Kyuhyun despite all that he'd done for him; because it had just been more convenient for him to do so. Fear that Ryeowook would side against him, when he found out more about him.

So much fear.

When Ryeowook knocked on his door, slipping partly into Kyuhyun's room, with a cup of juice in hand, Kyuhyun nearly had a heart attack. Ryeowook mistook his fear for pain and winced as he slid further into the room. "Sorry, Hyunnie. I didn't think you'd have a hangover." he whispered, even softening his steps, as he approached the bed, in his attempt to look out for his friend. "I don't, you just startled me." Kyuhyun answered, sitting up in bed, to take the glass Ryeowook offered him.

Ryeowook sat down in Kyuhyun's desk chair, drawing his legs up onto the seat, as he settled, clearly intending on staying in the room and talking with the other boy, as had become common as of late. The two would sit together anywhere in the house to talk about random, unimportant things before separating and doing their own things.

"So, what did you think of the guys?" he queried, clearly very worried to hear what Kyuhyun thought of his friends. He had been hoping that Kyuhyun would like them, as they all had favourable impressions of him in return, but he hadn't had the opportunity to ask him the previous evening; sleep having seemed too important at the time.

"I think they are amazing. Thank you for introducing me to them." Kyuhyun answered happily, grinning widely as he thanked Ryeowook. Ryeowook returned the smile eagerly, "I'm glad you like them, I'd been really worried that you wouldn't." he admitted, looking a little embarrassed as he did so.

Kyuhyun regarded him curiously, "What made you think I wouldn't like them?" to which Ryeowook shifted uncomfortably, glancing down into his cup and looking around the room, so as to avoid meeting Kyuhyun's gaze. "I dunno. Because of their being escorts or because you thought they were weird or something." Kyuhyun smiled slightly at the comment, "They are weird. But that's okay because so am I; perfect fit." to which Ryeowook nodded.

A moment passed before Kyuhyun realised part of Ryeowook's answer to the last question, and his previously satisfied look was replaced with one of query, "You thought I wouldn't like them because they're escorts?" Ryeowook shifted again, but nodded, unable to meet Kyuhyun's gaze in case he saw something he would prefer not to see, hidden within his eyes.

"Why?" pressed Kyuhyun gently, suspecting that this may be one of the hardships Heechul had made reference to the previous evening. Ryeowook sighed, but it was a sound of self-pity over times past, rather than one indicating current pain, "Because it's a common reaction. They request us, and spend thousands of dollars being with us, but no one wants anything to do with us; our job is toxic. It destroys all the relationships a person has, and kills any that threaten to start." he told him dejectedly.

Kyuhyun found himself filling with sorrow for his friend, realising that while talking in a general sense, about what had happened to all of his friends, this was part of Ryeowook's life story also. "Anyone who'd stop being friends with you because they found out you were an escort didn't deserve you as a friend anyway." he told him snidely.

He blinked after he'd said it, realising that his words were very harsh, and that Ryeowook might take offence to them, but he noticed that instead of getting angry or upset with him, Ryeowook's shoulders started shaking as he giggled at him. The thought that he'd brought his friend comfort from his bad memories making him feel better about being laughed at.

They lapsed into silence momentarily, and Kyuhyun realised that he had an idea of why he felt such a familiarity with Ryeowook and his friends. All of them had shared the experience of youth lived out alone, with no one there for them. Slowly they'd all come together, and though for most of them it had been through their working at the same agency, he knew that they considered him just as much a part of their close knit family, given how warm and inviting they had been the previous evening.

"So then, that must mean we've both been pretty lonely in our lives, haven't we?" he stated, not really expecting any responses from Ryeowook to it. However, Ryeowook looked at him inquisitively when he said that, "I know you've said that you don't have other friends, but I still can't understand why. You're wonderful and perfect, so why don't you have any friends?"

Kyuhyun pondered the question for a moment, trying to recall the answers he'd decided on for himself so many years ago, to tell him. As they flowed back into his mind, he answered him softly; thoughtfully, "I've often wondered about that myself. Of course I can only speculate. It could have been my parents insistence I go to a wealthy school, where I was either far richer than the students or slightly poorer than others, so that there was no one who was really on my level, and then pushed me to spend all my time studying. It could be that I was more interested in my games than people anyway, so I never tried. Maybe I'm just an unfriendly sort, not meant to have friends. Who knows."

Ryeowook's eyes softened, seeing a great, tragic figure in his friend; a martyr sacrificed for someone else's higher purpose; someone who was both a pawn necessary for their plans and an innocent bystander who got taken down as collateral damage. His eyes started watering at the thought alone, but he clamped down on them hard; Kyuhyun didn't want him crying over him, and he was certainly perfect enough without being romanticised into some lone literary figure; he was a real person, who Ryeowook already felt a great amount of affection for.

The couple sat still thinking and drinking from their cups, when Ryeowook decided he would be brave enough to ask Kyuhyun what he'd been wondering about for quite some time now. He turned to his friend, slightly worried about how he would take his question, after waking him up and then badgering him as he had been doing for some time now. But Kyuhyun looked wistful and calm, which gave Ryeowook the courage to ask.

"Kyuhyun, I've been meaning to ask you for some time now. No one ever really filled me in, and I didn't mind or anything but I was just wondering... what's this whole thing about? Why did you need me to pretend to be your fiance? Why are we trying to convince your mother? Why is this so important?" he blurted out, hoping the direct route would be the easiest way to find out what he wanted to know from his friend.

Kyuhyun looked confused momentarily, but his face cleared as realisation hit, and an awkward, uneasy smile made it's way onto his face. "We never told you about any of this? Gah! I feel so stupid!" he mumbled into his palm, ashamed of his and his father's oversight; fancy not telling one of your conspirators what's going on in your plan!

Kyuhyun had thought Ryeowook already had at least some idea about some of what was going on from his father, but clearly the man had decided to reveal as little of what was going on as possible, in case Ryeowook was untrustworthy. He'd thought he'd only have to explain a little bit, and then he could feel proud that he'd opened himself up to Ryeowook completely, and had nothing left hidden about himself. But apparently there was a very large and important section of Kyuhyun's life that had not yet been revealed to him, and so he would have to tell a much bigger story than he thought to achieve his earlier aim.

"Are you sure? It's a pretty long story." he checked, doubting whether or not Ryeowook really knew what he was getting into by asking him such a question; if he'd only been slightly interested then he could end up very bored. But Ryeowook nodded, interest burning in his eyes, as he exclaimed happily, "I have nothing to do apart from stay here all day with you. A long story doesn't bother me in the least." Which made Kyuhyun blush at such a warm reception; clearly Ryeowook was genuinely interested in why, and had not been asking simply to be polite or for pre-warning or anything.

"Ok, so my mum and dad got married pretty young. His business was just starting to take off, and so my mother saw him as a means of finding security, or so she says. From what happened afterwards it was pretty clear she was really just after a big, fat meal ticket. My dad's company kept expanding and they were getting richer, and she was able to get more and more things she wanted. They had me, but it was pretty clear my mother didn't really love my father, so she hatched a plan, around the time I was 3. She convinced my dad to agree to a sort of forced marriage to the daughter of a more wealthy but useful family. These sorts of arranged marriage are common in high income families, and result in close partnerships, and family discounts and such between the two companies afterwards." Kyuhyun informed him, noting how Ryeowook's eyes bulged in fear and disgust when he mentioned forced marriage.

"They really intend to force you to marry some girl?" he queried, appalled at the idea, but also concerned as to how that works into Kyuhyun's mother's scheme. Realising he should explain, Kyuhyun answers him, deliberately carefully, to make sure Ryeowook understands what he meant by it. "Well sort of. It's a forced marriage contract because it was written without her or my consent on the matter, and is to be carried out before we can legally give consent, but it isn't completely archaic or anything. The families provided that under certain conditions the contract could be terminated, which is where you come in." Ryeowook nodded, but the disapproval he felt regarding how Kyuhyun's mother could just sign her son away like that was clear, not that Kyuhyun could blame him.

"So how does this contract benefit your mother?" Ryeowook queried, still unable to see the connection between the events, and how it benefited her. Kyuhyun blinked, realising that his story was now apparently going to be told according to what Ryeowook wanted to know, as opposed to what Kyuhyun wanted to tell. "If it goes to completion, then I will have married into the Moon family, who are incredibly wealthy. Apart from being able to scrounge money from my in-laws, this also raises our social standing, something which she desires greatly. In doing so, she believes she will be able to marry someone from a higher class, who will be able to afford her luxurious lifestyle."

"But why would she need to get remarried, if your father is so wealthy?" asked Ryeowook, getting sucked into the whole story, and begrudgingly recognising the demonic intelligence he could see behind Kyuhyun's mother's complex plans. "Because my father didn't trust her when he married her, and made sure that under the terms of their marriage contract, if they divorced she was to receive only a set allowance, which is no longer enough to finance her tastes. When she divorced him, it was all done with the idea in mind that the contract would be fulfilled, so she could move on to greener pastures."

"My father hates my mother for trying to use him for all of these years, and is determined to stop her from getting a penny out of anyone else. So, in order to screw my mother over, he enlisted my help." Kyuhyun told him, but the lack of feeling he had for his father was clear; not that Ryeowook could blame him, only being used for their own ends by both of his parents. He'd thought that he was with his father because he was the only good parent, but suddenly Kyuhyun's earlier analogy to them being children made perfect sense.

"Why did you agree to help him; you clearly don't approve of why he's doing it?" questioned Ryeowook, not understanding why Kyuhyun would agree to take any sort of role in this whole sordid game between his parents. Kyuhyun stared at Ryeowook quizzically for a moment, "So you're telling me, that in my position, you'd want to be forced to get married?" Ryeowook flushed at the simple reasoning behind Kyuhyun's choice.

"Have you ever even met her?" asked Ryeowook, sounding pitifully sad, as he found himself caught up in the story, and wondering if she felt as trapped as Kyuhyun did. He sort of grimaced in response to the question, sighing as though he hated to be reminded of it, "Yes I met her once, a few months ago,at my mother's first party after she filed for divorce."

"Didn't you like her?" enquired Ryeowook sympathetically, having a hunch Kyuhyun's reaction might be based on such a reason. " I didn't like her no, though I'm sure there are many who'd disagree with that judgement." Ryeowook's look encouraged Kyuhyun to go on, and explain what he meant by it, and so he continued, "She was pretty, and fairly intelligent I suppose, never would have come to our university though. But she was so self-centred, and so focused on inane things; she had no interests that weren't "suitable for young ladies" and she was a bit of a spoilt brat to be honest, very snobbish and prudish. Not my type at all." he surmised, his tone telling Ryeowook that to this very moment he was convinced of the decision he'd made, in deciding to reject the possibility of ever marrying someone like that.

"So how do I, your fiance fit into this picture?" Ryeowook asked, making sure to emphasise his title, making both him and Kyuhyun giggle a little, despite how seriously it was meant in said situation. "Well see, she's a big daddy's girl, and so, despite wanting a good match for her, her father also wanted her to be happy, and so he stipulated that one of the terms that would enable them to tear up the contract, be related to that. He said he'd seen many marriages forced where the parties never stood a chance of being interested in one another, and the suffering that caused, and so he stipulated if for some reason I was incapable of caring for his daughter that way, then I was released from the contract. At the time it hadn't seemed such a big deal, because I was so young, but my father saw that as the perfect way to get me out of the whole thing; claim I was unsuitable, because I was already in a very committed, homosexual relationship. Which is how you come in."

"So why, if we're saying that's the case, are we having to pretend to be in a relationship, and trying to convince your mother? Shouldn't we have to convince these Moon people?" queried Ryeowook, since as far as he could see it, the whole contract should have been torn up by now, and Kyuhyun should be free to do as he pleased. But Kyuhyun looked slightly awkwardly uncomfortable in response to that question, "I think I may have simplified that a little bit. The circumstance doesn't actually nullify the contract, however if we can convince them we're together and serious, then the contract stipulates, that enforcement of the contract is delayed until after the party in question has come of age. At which point, they are a legal adult and can make the choice for themselves whether or not the contract should be nullified or upheld."

"So then, we have to hold out until your 20th birthday, so that you can say 'no' to the whole thing?" to which Kyuhyun nodded, gravely serious, which confused Ryeowook, it didn't seem so urgent as to warrant a face of stone, like the one Kyuhyun currently had. "What happens if your mother finds evidence we're faking it?" he asked, and if possible, Kyuhyun's features only became more impassive, "Unless we can last until my birthday, every day is borrowed time. If we're caught, I'll be shipped out and married off immediately."

Ryeowook gulped, just hoping he didn't do anything to stuff up their charade. He was fond of Kyuhyun and after hearing his tragic tale, he was glad he got the opportunity to help him. It must be really hard to be Kyuhyun, and to have to put up with all the grief his parents had given him, particularly given that he was still supposed to show respect towards them at all times according to culture. At least his harsh words with his mother had been uttered in private, he mused to himself.

Deciding both that Ryeowook knew the whole story, and that it was time to change the subject to lighter, more friendly things, Kyuhyun cockily informed him, "So that means, you're going to have to give up all your boyfriends until those 6 months are up, do you understand me?" Ryeowook nodded automatically, never having considered risking his friend's life over something as silly as a boyfriend, before the words really sunk in.

He froze, his cheeks turning a blotchy pink colour, betraying both his embarrassment and guilt as he recognised what Kyuhyun had been telling him he knew, "How did you know I was gay?" he squeaked quietly, feeling even more ashamed because of his voice. Kyuhyun grinned evilly. "Heechul told me. Now as your friend I feel that you should be more open with me about your love life. I insist you tell me everything. How many boyfriends have you had in the past?" "None." Ryeowook answered, voice hollow, as it sunk in that he was about to be interrogated.

"Why not?" Kyuhyun enquired, unable to contain his questioning about it, as he couldn't understand why no one would be interested in Ryeowook, and how, if he'd never been with anyone, he knew he was interested in guys. Ryeowook was a wonderful person, and Kyuhyun couldn't imagine any conceivable reason he wouldn't have attracted any attention, even including his job as an escort into the equation. Surely they should have been checking him out and showing interest in him based on his looks before leaving when they found out about that.

Ryeowook seemed displeased with the question, but his tone was shy as he answered his friend, "I don't know. No one showed any interest in me back in the old days, and even if I had of noticed, I wouldn't have responded to it. I was still uncomfortable about the whole thing, you know? I had tried ignoring it, and pushing it away for the benefit of my familial relationships, but I got tired of it all. My parents kept encouraging me to study hard, to get good grades, and I realised I could come here. It would be the big city, and I was certain things would be very different here, and I could be happy. So I decided I'd study at our university. Not long before I left home my father got pretty ill, and so at first my family was strongly opposed to the idea of me leaving. But then it seemed to kick in that my family was soon going to be in some financial difficulty because of my father's illness. They agreed to allow me to go to the city, but pleaded constantly for me to get a job to be able to send money back to them, to keep them from losing their home. Of course I agreed, but that was before I actually came here. I found out everything was a lot more expensive than I thought it was, and the only job that I could get that could afford to keep me in a home of my own, as well as enable me to send money back to my family, was by being an escort. When Heechul got me the job, and I met the others, despite all the problems my family was having, suddenly everything just felt better. I felt like I could really be myself, I could finally accept my feelings, I gained wonderful friends who would support me through anything and a home of my own."

"But I'd bet your parents weren't thrilled when they found out you were working as an escort." Kyuhyun commented pensively, to which Ryeowook nodded, his skin taut from the stress his story brought back to him. "No, they weren't. They wanted to know how I could afford to send them so much money while still a student. I tried to convince them it wasn't much, but someone apparently contacted my parents and told them what I was doing for a living. But they said they understood, since it was their fault I was reduced to such work in the first place. My father was still ill, and so they had to accept that was where my money was coming from; they didn't have any other choice, unless they wanted to lose their home. I'm told constantly of problems back home by my mother when she calls. Apparently my father doesn't seem to be getting any better, so although my money helps, their situation is still getting worse. I wanted to go down to see him, but between work and university I couldn't find the time, now with all this, maybe it'd be a good time to consider dropping by to check on them. Even if they will probably make some comment about how I must be gay to do what I do for a living. They've never been tactful people." he finished simply.

His tone had been devoid of emotion for the entire ending of his story,as though he was dreading the thought of such an incident, even as he suggested that was what he wanted to do sometime in the future. Kyuhyun's heart twisted slightly at Ryeowook's story; having to go through so much for one so young. He knew it all must have been very hard for him, and yet here he was, a more loyal person for all of his betrayals and hardships.

"So then you have no real family either. Since you are so separated from them, and have almost nothing to do with them, I mean." he stated slowly, realising that the sense of understanding between them seemed to have a basis in their shared bad lives prior to knowing one another, and not simply their lack of friends at various stages in their lives. They had both had no one they could depend on, and through circumstances beyond their control, had been brought together, so that they could befriend one another. He could see tears make their way to his eyes, as he shook his head vehemently. "Not true. I have the guys, and now I have you." he croaked, unable to muster enough control over his voice, to stop the husky quality that came to it as a result of his welling emotions.

What touched Kyuhyun the most was that he could tell the tears were not from the sad story he'd told him a moment ago; at least not directly. He had told that story, with no sadness to it at all. No, the tears came when Kyuhyun had spoken; they were tears of joy, and gratefulness both to him and the others, that were his new family. The family that valued him, and wanted him as a member, knowing everything about him; that he was truly a part of. And Kyuhyun was glad to say, he felt that same sense of familial loyalty welling within himself at Ryeowook's words, laced with so much heartfelt emotion.

He nodded,as tears made their way to his own eyes, but he blinked them back harshly, not wanting to allow them both to be swallowed up in tears; be they happy or sad.

"So that explains why you had no boyfriend back home, but why haven't you had one since you came to the city?" he managed to ask, though his own voice dropped lower, as a result of his suppressed tears, which embarrassed him slightly. He'd hoped not to give any indication to Ryeowook, that he'd managed to stir feelings such as these within himself. But Ryeowook didn't even seem to notice. "Well then it's just the usual story. Boys who like other boys are hard enough to find, but a good one, prepared to accept my job and the number of hours I have to work there a week, doesn't exist to my experience." he replied, trying to regain control of both his emotions and his voice, which now sounded much softer, from the emotional strain its owner was going through.

"Good boys? Aren't they a little boring? I thought all anyone's interested in, are the bad boys." Kyuhyun commented idly, trying to tease his friend a little, to make him laugh, but instead he noticed a hard edge rise up in his eyes, at his words. "Bad boys are only out for themselves. They want a quick game with any one who is interested; never bothering to care about the person, or even learn their name. They are the ones who are the worst of all men. They'd be prepared to accept an escort, but only on the stipulation they are rewarded for their understanding, which should be included in the hourly rate." he spoke in a highly disparaging tone.

"For one who hasn't had a boyfriend, you sound an awful lot like someone who has encountered that kind of person in the past, and been hurt by them." Kyuhyun noted wisely, curious if there wasn't more about his friend's dark past that he had chosen not to reveal. But although he was curious if his suspicion were true, he wondered if he could take it to hear that another part of Ryeowook's life was filled with tragedy without hurting someone in return. From what he'd been told, it already sounded as though the beautiful boy before him had been through too much hardship for one life. Surely he deserved to have one thing in his life not attacked in some way before they met.

Ryeowook shifted, looking startled, as though he suddenly realised he'd given too much away about himself. He looked torn between whether he should explain or if he should laugh Kyuhyun's comment off, but he seemed displeased with both options. He clearly trusted Kyuhyun to reveal so much of his past to him, and yet he seemed unsure about revealing this last thing. Uneasily he finally said, "Well, I suppose that's because I have. In case you didn't notice, I said that bad boys weren't interested in relationships."

Clearly he wanted to keep something of his love life a secret, but from the sounds of it, Kyuhyun could already tell it would be another unpleasant tale. Perhaps he didn't want this day forever spoiled for Kyuhyun; weighed down by all of the heavy things they had discussed. Kyuhyun could agree with the desire not to leave things in such a state, and so he continued their conversation, taking it back to it's previously, lighter track of thought.

"Well I suppose I can see your point about bad boys, but what do good boys have going for them?" he lamented, which managed to crack a small smile onto Ryeowook's face. "They are kind, smart and perfect." to which Kyuhyun scoffed, disbelievingly, "No one is perfect." Ryeowook shook his head, strongly, "I disagree. You are." which made Kyuhyun scoff again, though it sounded much more forced, and clearly told Ryeowook he had embarrassed him with his compliment.

Kyuhyun didn't have the heart to speak for a little while, and it took Kyuhyun a moment to regain control over his tongue, not having expected such a strong compliment from his friend. Particularly when as he saw it, it was Ryeowook who was perfect, not himself.

"When did you first notice it?" he finally asked, hoping that, by asking a question and making Ryeowook talk, it would give his mind time, to regain its bearings, so he could recall what he should say to keep the conversation moving on a friendly level, away from more serious topics. It was only after the words fell from his lips that he realised the question would probably take their conversation straight into some deep, dark tale, that he'd been trying to avoid.

He felt like an idiot when it finally sunk in.

Ryeowook seemed puzzled by the question at first, but his eyes cleared as he realised what Kyuhyun had been referring to, and he blushed, feeling a little ashamed that he couldn't provide what Kyuhyun was no doubt expecting. He obviously wanted some big winded speech about how some event that happened when he was 5 revealed it all to him. But Ryeowook couldn't provide a story like that; he simply didn't have one.

"I dunno. It was something I was never really thinking about, even though I was aware of it, you know? I'd look at both guys and girls while growing up and not think much of anything, but when I became I teenager, I started to realise how girls were always dubbed as potential friends or not, whereas a guy was cute or not." Kyuhyun nodded, knowing exactly what Ryeowook was talking about, having experienced a similar situation himself. "And then we'd go to the movies, or watch something on TV, and a girl would be all scantily clad, and everyone else was lusting after them, and my first thought was 'God, can you put that thing away?' but if it was a guy, I realised I was thinking what I could read on all the girls faces nearby; interest. So it was sort of like, Okay I realise that's unusual, but you know what, I've been this way all my life, nothing changed about me to make me think this way, so who really cares?" Ryeowook explained, his speech getting more fierce and impassioned as he continued, the strength of his conviction to those values blazing through.

"But most people don't see it that way,. They all decide that being gay controls every aspect of my life." he finished, clearly starting to feel a little overwhelmed with drawing Kyuhyun's attention to his beliefs. But Kyuhyun didn't mind, he continued to smile at his friend, feeling happier and more convinced of those values, having heard someone else speak his thoughts aloud.

"But what about you Kyuhyun, who do you like?" he questioned suddenly, clearly eager to shift the focus of the conversation off of himself, after having preached to his friend, as he had done a moment ago. Now it was Kyuhyun's turn to feel like he was under a magnifying glass. His face was heating up, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable with his friend's gaze upon him, even though it was a content, friendly look that he was receiving.

Kyuhyun wasn't sure what to say in response to the question; he didn't really know what he was, or who he wanted, but he knew he thought of it in the same terms as Ryeowook. He'd always assumed he didn't know because he didn't see it as a big deal; because whoever he liked it was natural to like them. He'd never had to explain his feelings relating to his attractions before, not having much experience in the area as a whole. He could feel himself get hot and sweaty, his stomach roiling around so much he feared he was about to throw it up, but instead a loud rumble burst forth from it, filling the room.

Ryeowook giggled slightly to himself, but nodded at his friend, taking his embarrassed, pleading stare to be his asking Ryeowook to make him something to eat. "Alright, I get it, if you hang on for a bit I'll get something ready, okay?" he stated, amused, as he made his way out of Kyuhyun's room.

Kyuhyun sighed both grateful, as he truly was famished, it having been well over 12 hours since their last meal, but also a little ashamed. He'd been presented with a perfect opportunity to let Ryeowook know; to let his best friend know something about himself he'd never even thought about before he'd been asked then, and he'd chickened out. He knew the atmosphere had been lost, and the question forgotten. Who knew how long it might take for an opportunity like that one to present itself again, or what he may miss out on, because he failed to let Ryeowook know he did have the potential to attract Kyuhyun's interest, though, the man feared, maybe that was what had already happened.

He chided himself for daring to think that way so soon. He had only known Ryeowook for a few months, and though he had felt ready to bare his soul to him, to let him become his best friend, and to feel some sort of strange, deep connection with him, he couldn't fall in love with him. He was the only one who would get hurt in the long run, if he did. Ryeowook was here for the money, and found an unexpected friend, that was all. When the 6 months were up he would disappear from Kyuhyun's life, return to his own world, but remain friends, surely, nothing more. To even imagine a life where that didn't happen, could only serve to hurt Kyuhyun further. He was certain of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ever since the party, things had been going great between them, everything was going fine in both of the boys lives. They'd even gotten so close now, that they sometimes forgot they were putting all of this stuff on; happily enjoying one another's company, and doing things for one another. They were very affectionate now, not fearing intimacy between them, should Kyuhyun's mother be planning any scheme to trap them.

And this was a very prominent thought in both boys minds, as they hadn't heard a word out of Kyuhyun's mother since the party. They were curious what she was up to; what she could possibly be planning, as it was all going ahead too easily for either of them to feel comfortable.

Kyuhyun was certain she'd hired private eyes, to spy on the couple, but they knew, given that they lived together, went out together, hung around their home together; snuggling up on the lounge, or talking in Kyuhyun's room, even giving out the appearance they slept together, there was no real cause for concern. So the real fear was that she'd manage to trudge up something from how the whole thing got started.

Kyuhyun told Ryeowook that she wouldn't be silly enough to go for something so easy. The only ones who would really know what went on in any of their conversations, were Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun's father given how they had made sure they were not overheard. None of them could be convinced to betray the others, as they were all profiting from the venture, but required it to be successful in order to profit from it. She would know that. No, his mother had a flare for the unheard of. She was good at careful investigations that manipulated situations, to force what she wanted out of them.

Kyuhyun was convinced, it was more likely she'd buy someone off to say that they'd been cheating on one another or something, so as to destroy their "relationship" so she could argue their relationship was only being maintained under false pretences.

When he'd told that to Ryeowook, Ryeowook's response had been to ask him if he had any old girlfriends who could come back to vouch for his interest in the fairer sex. But Kyuhyun had shook his head no, informing Ryeowook he'd never dated anyone, and had never made any sort of statement regarding anyone he liked; meaning his orientation could arguably, have been anything to any outside observer.

Well finally his mother made a carefully calculated move, 3 months before Kyuhyun's 20th birthday. She called her son, voice all smiles and sunshine, with a smugness beneath it which Kyuhyun was sure was her idea that she had some sort of trump card over Kyuhyun's scheme. "Hello, darling. I was just calling because I was wondering if I could take your little boyfriend out to lunch. There are some things I think the two of us should discuss."

"I'm sorry Mother, I'm afraid he's a little busy at university, lunchtime today." he informed her evenly, not wanting to give her the pleasure of catching Ryeowook without warning; besides, what he'd said was true, to be fair. "Oh darn! Is he really? Well, tell him, he has no excuses for avoiding me next Saturday. My favourite restaurant, you know the one. 12:30. Make sure to tell him." she warned, her anger lacing her words at the thought of being messed with in such an immature way.

"Of course, Mother. He'll see you there." Kyuhyun told her in clipped, formal tones, before promptly hanging up his phone. He was worried about that. Why would she want to speak to Ryeowook alone? Is there something that Ryeowook failed to mention to him? Something important that could impact upon their whole careful scheme. It certainly sounded that way, if his mother's tone was any indication. But surely, if there were anything important, Ryeowook would have told him about it already? Surely his best friend, would not leave his fate hanging like that, not after Kyuhyun had told him about how meticulous his mother would be in her search for a way for her to get her own way.

He would have to speak to him about it all when he got back this evening, he decided, before making his way over to his laptop, in the hope that a long game of Star Craft might make time pass faster, and simultaneously find the words he would need in order to properly discuss the matter with Ryeowook.

The moment he stepped through the door, his nose was assailed with the scent of food. Obviously Kyuhyun had gotten take-out again, for which Ryeowook had to admit he was eternally grateful. It had been an awful day at university, and he hadn't been looking forward to the idea of starting cooking a meal so late in the day, not that he would ever complain of course.

He smiled to his friend gratefully, as he slunk down beside him at the table, settling in to eat. One arm loosely wrapping around the man's shoulders, in a greeting hug, as he flashed the younger man an appreciative smile. These actions startled Kyuhyun, who hadn't even realised the older man had returned to the apartment, too lost in his own thoughts.

Kyuhyun distractedly smiled back, but it was clear his thoughts were still elsewhere as he asked Ryeowook how his day was. Ryeowook thoughtfully bit his lip a moment, trying desperately hard not to be overwhelmed by the smell of the meal before him, in order to answer Kyuhyun's question.

"Terrible, as was expected. I missed out on lunch because I was reminded of an assignment that I had forgotten had been assigned, that is now due next week. I had three tutorials all in the one day, and I kept getting muddled up in what I had read, so the other students no doubt think I'm even weirder than they already thought I was. And I had to observe several performance pieces that were terribly under prepared; it was almost painful to hear some of them." he whined, feeling the need to just let out everything he had been thinking earlier in the day.

In that respect he was very grateful for the relationship he and Kyuhyun shared. In having to appear intimately close, it made it easier to be close with one another. It was a wonderful idea that he had someone waiting at the apartment with whom he could reveal all his true thoughts to; be himself around. Even with his family whom he still loved dearly, despite their separation, and lagging ties, there was still that expectation of good behaviour, and somehow, a person's true thoughts will never truly live up to that ideal. He knew he was blessed to have Kyuhyun as a friend. With whom he could behave this way, he sincerely doubted he could be this open, even if he were to have a boyfriend. Somehow he doubted a boyfriend would be as prepared to tolerate the ill-mannered thoughts he shared with Kyuhyun. He couldn't imagine what it would be like when they had to separate in a few months, and they lost this.

Shaking his head slightly to dispel the unpleasant reminder to the slowly ticking timer on their close friendship, he refocused his attention on the boy beside him. "But something tells me you didn't really want to know about all that." he stated sagely, giving Kyuhyun a curious look. "No, no I did." he stated, defensively, but it was clear to both of them that it was a hollow statement.

Kyuhyun sighed, disappointed by how badly he had failed at trying to hide his concern over the news he had to deliver to Ryeowook. "Well, it's not that I didn't want to know, but I have something I need to tell you that I was a little more interested in." he revealed, somehow finding the knowledge that he could share this with the other, making the news seem less concerning than it had earlier. "I got a phone call today." he stated calmly, observing as Ryeowook halted his attempt to feed himself, to fix him with a cautious gaze. "Oh?" he enquired, knowing that whoever it was that had phoned up, had undoubtedly worried Kyuhyun, if his demeanour was any indication.

"Yes, from my mother. She wants to see you." he informed him, noting how the curiosity seemed to well up in Ryeowook's eyes, at the news. "She wants you and her to have lunch this Saturday." he informed him, gauging how Ryeowook took the words. Ryeowook questioned him with his eyes, but continued to eat, his hunger overcoming his desire to know why Kyuhyun had seemed so concerned by this news.

Correctly recognising the message Ryeowook was trying to send him with his gaze, Kyuhyun continued, his stare thoughtfully landing upon the roof. "The thought that she wants some alone time to suss you out, comes as no surprise, but it was the tone she used. It sounded like she thinks she's already won; that she'd found out something that she was certain would be a good enough motive for us to break up."

"But we're never going to break up. Why would that be her aim if she's certain we're pretending to be together?" Ryeowook pointed out, even as the words brought a tinge of colour to his cheeks, which he was grateful to see Kyuhyun had failed to notice, even as his stare returned to Ryeowook's face as he spoke.

"I think, if I understand her thought process correctly, she thinks that if she found something that should result in any normal couple breaking up, but we don't, it'll be proof we're pretending. If we're pretending, of course we're not going to be affected by the sorts of emotional reasons people in a loving relationship would normally fight over." Kyuhyun explained.

"And you think she's uncovered just such a thing about one of us?" Ryeowook questioned, checking he understood the reason Kyuhyun had been so concerned. Kyuhyun furrowed his eyebrows, clearly perplexed by the question, "Well, as far as I can think of, there's nothing in my background that could make her think so." at this point, he lowered his view, gazing directly into Ryeowook's eyes, searchingly. "Can you think of anything in your past she could think she has on you, which would be reason enough for the two of us to break up?"

Ryeowook returned his look with a humorous one in return, "Oh you mean apart from my job as an escort?" which broke Kyuhyun's stern look, as he cracked up with a smile. "Yes, apart from that?" Kyuhyun pressed, which Ryeowook understood meant he really did want to know about anything else that could be used against them. He thought as hard as he could, but he couldn't think of anything else that Kyuhyun could possibly need to know about his past. "I'm certain I've told you about everything she could possibly see as evidence to use against us." Ryeowook informed him, even as he continued to think, scouring his mind in case there was something he had overlooked, which could ruin all of their hard work.

Kyuhyun nodded his head, recognising Ryeowook's certainty and honesty, which filled him with relief. "So there's nothing she could have on us?" Ryeowook questioned, now confused about whether or not her tone, which Kyuhyun had been so concerned about mere moments before, had been faked. Kyuhyun shook his head, "No, she's not that good at keeping her good moods to herself. She definitely thinks she's got something good on us."

"Do you think it's my job?" Ryeowook questioned, turning back to his food. "I guess it must be that." Kyuhyun stated, but Ryeowook could tell he was still uncertain, even though he could not see anything else she could possibly have on them.

"If that is what it is, what am I to do about it when she asks?" he enquired, unsure what they were going to do when she confronted him with his job, or how to explain how it had not resulted in their separation.

Kyuhyun shrugged, seemingly unconcerned by Ryeowook's concerned question. "You'll tell her the truth." Ryeowook gave him a pointed stare, "Well, near enough to it." Kyuhyun corrected. "Just say, that you told me about it when we first started seeing one another, to make sure I knew what I was getting into with you. I said I didn't care, so long as that was part of your past life. You told me, that although you didn't want to have to continue with it, you were under great financial distress if you did not continue to keep this as your job. So I offered to take care of you, because I cared for you so greatly." Kyuhyun informed him, which made Ryeowook smile.

"The way you tell it, our relationship could pass as the script for a romance drama." Ryeowook joked, to which Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "The whole scenario would pass for a much better drama." he remarked, which Ryeowook couldn't help but agree with. When you really stopped to think about it, the situation they were in was so absurd. But, then again, the idea he could possibly miss this absurd life he was leading, when it was all over with, was weirder still.

"But why didn't we break up over it?" Ryeowook questioned him, trying to understand what Kyuhyun's motivation for being so understanding could possibly be, even if he knew this was not the way it actually had been. Though, he noted, he'd never been there to find out how Kyuhyun felt about having an escort pretend to be his gay lover, to get out of his arranged marriage; perhaps this explanation might have had a basis in reality. Perhaps this really might be how Kyuhyun saw it when he was first told about it.

Kyuhyun pondered the question for a moment, not really having considered the idea, even when he had been asked about it by Ryeowook a moment earlier. "How many times have you heard about people overlooking things like that, when it comes to the ones they love? I could empathise with your story, and knew that the person I cared so deeply for was not defined by the job they did, just as I'm not defined by my father's wealth." Kyuhyun stated, as carefully as he possibly could, seemingly saying whatever he could think of that could satisfactorily explain their story.

"You're obviously a very understanding person." Ryeowook stated, calmly, trying to recover from the effect of Kyuhyun's words. There was something so deep, in Kyuhyun's words, something that felt so real, it made his heart race. It seemed that things Kyuhyun did and said that touched his heart were happening more and more often as of late. Something, which Ryeowook noted, could only mean he was in for great pain for himself later on; whatever else they may claim to be for the moment, in Kyuhyun he had found an unexpected friend, and nothing more. Any thoughts or feelings that strayed from that, would only cause more harm than good for himself.

Kyuhyun smiled at Ryeowook's compliment, seemingly missing, to Ryeowook's relief, the pained expression hidden in his eyes at his thoughts; he didn't know how he could explain the look away, had he been caught.

Hours later, when Ryeowook had retired to his room for the evening, he reconsidered Kyuhyun's earlier question, as he tried and failed to sleep. He had been considering the question all evening, and had come up with nothing that Kyuhyun's mother could use against him and Kyuhyun as justification for them to break up.

But was he not thinking about the right things? There were many painful things in his past, sure, but when he tried to see how any of them could be of use to Kyuhyun's mother, he could think of nothing. None of the bad things in his life had occurred at any time during his supposed relationship with Kyuhyun. Anything from before then should surely be irrelevant, given how easy it would be to explain away; Kyuhyun having been informed all about it, and accepted it easily because he loved Ryeowook so much.

And yet, he was still unsure about whether or not his job could possibly be the thing Kyuhyun's mother was planning on revealing to everyone when the time came. Surely that would be too small, too little. As Kyuhyun had pointed out earlier; it wasn't exactly an unheard of profession. Even if she went so far to imply he was a prostitute, it wouldn't be true. And even then, simply say that it was in the past, an occurrence due to poor circumstance; that he had no choice. It wouldn't be the whole truth, but it wouldn't exactly be a lie either.

Still, the whole business made him feel uneasy. From what he recalled of Kyuhyun's mother, this meeting could turn very bad, very quickly. She seemed so emotional, and liable to fly off in a rage from the slightest, perceived provocation. That wouldn't go down well in any restaurant that would surely be deemed suitable by one such as her; so concerned by appearances.

He only hoped that he hadn't mistaken anything in his past that would come back to bite them. Kyuhyun's mission to free himself, had been taken deeply to heart by Ryeowook, and he hated the thought it could all fail because of his oversight. Of course, if he slipped up during this meeting with Kyuhyun's mother, then it wouldn't matter, about his lack of thought now, he reasoned. Because he would surely have given her the noose with which she would hang Kyuhyun; an even worse thought, that sent a shiver of dread coursing through his body. He only hoped he wouldn't let his friend down. That he hadn't already by not telling him about every pain-filled experience in his life.

But then again, revelation of everything could never be a good idea. With the feelings he had felt stirring for that boy, letting him in so deep, would definitely cause more harm than any oversight of Ryeowook's ever could. Even if that pain would only be his own, as selfish as that sounded.

Ryeowook fidgeted nervously in his seat, wishing that he could just return to the apartment, and see Kyuhyun's smiling face. Okay. So it was 12:30 on a Saturday afternoon. There was no way Kyuhyun would be awake, and even if he were, he would more than likely only be capable of grumbling and groaning from lack of sleep. But still, even his annoyed presence was better than waiting for the she-dragon herself in a crowded restaurant.

The day he had been dreading all week had finally come, and now here he was. Saying every prayer he could think of that he wouldn't ruin everything. That she wouldn't come. That he could just up, and go home. But his hopes were dashed when he saw the woman over by the entrance. She made her way straight towards him, polite smile upon her lips, even as her eyes glittered with pride.

Kyuhyun had been right, she couldn't keep her good moods to herself.

He rose from his seat, pulling hers out, in a gentlemanly fashion before sitting down opposite of her. No words were spoken at first, simply orders given to the waiter. Once they were left to themselves, Kyuhyun's mother rested her appraising eye on Ryeowook. Raking her gaze over him, as though assessing how much she could get for him at an auction. "Long time no see, Ryeowook-sshi. Anyone would think you didn't like me." she stated coyly, clearly intent on bantering pleasantries with him until their food arrived.

In a way that was both disquieting and calming. He would get to enjoy his meal, but at the expense of the continued jostling nerves in his stomach. He wondered if maybe she had decided to do this, simply so that he would have to suffer more. From what Kyuhyun had said of her, he shouldn't put it past her.

"Now why on earth would that be the case?" Ryeowook replied, tone equally polite; sending her the message that he was more than happy to oblige to her little games. "I don't know, my son's wild imagination, perhaps?" she answered, sounding disinterested. Ryeowook could almost feel a chill coming on, from the cold tone she used with the word 'son'. It sounded like a foreign word; something unused to rolling off of her tongue.

"To the best of my experience, Kyuhyun has always shown himself to be rational and level-headed. Hardly the type prone to flights of fancy." Ryeowook answered easily, not believing the statement from Kyuhyun's mother's lips in the least; how could a mother know so little of her own son? She eyed him distastefully over the wine glass she cupped, "Yes well. I guess that goes to show how a lover's experience pales in the face of a mother's."

Ryeowook almost wanted to smile at this behaviour. Kyuhyun had said that she was an emotional, impatient woman who couldn't keep things to herself. But he never believed he would see a woman who must be in her 40's by now, so close to chucking a temper tantrum in the middle of a restaurant, because she had to wait. It was almost comical. Almost, only because he knew the scene she would cause was not worth a single laugh.

Even though she had started their whole banter, it was clear how desperately she wanted to get to the point of the whole meeting. She was sick of acting pleasant. She wanted to confront him with what she knew, and leave, going back to doing the things she enjoys, instead of wasting time with this poor, pathetic excuse for a fake gay lover to her only son.

Luckily, it was as though the restaurant waiters had read her thoughts, and immediately popped up with their food. She was so relieved she almost managed a smile. She knew she had long since decided this restaurant was her favourite in all of Seoul for a reason; they always had the best timing.

Ryeowook could see the daring look in her eyes, even as he started eating. Clearly, she wanted this all to be over quickly. And so they would be finished soon enough. He almost wished he could breathe a sigh of relief. He wasn't used to walking on eggshells around someone, and was quite looking forward to returning to the homely atmosphere of his apartment. Of curling up in comfortable clothes, and talking for hours on end to Kyuhyun, or watching a drama with him, of even just having him nearby again.

They hardly ever went out, if not for university, and even when they did, mostly to see Ryeowook's friends, they always went together. He had grown used to having the other boy around, as a constant companion; a shadow following his every move. Without him sitting beside him; reassuring him with his presence, he felt uncomfortably exposed, and in front of the last person he could afford to be exposed to no less.

The sudden thought that this was what the rest of his life would feel like, in only a few short months time, did not fail to escape him. And if possible, this thought made him feel worse than he had since he'd woken up this morning, realising D-day was upon him. He hated to admit it, but he sincerely doubted that he could continue telling himself he felt nothing for the other man for much longer. His absence, was felt far too strongly, for that to be the case.

He shook his head slightly to dislodge his current train of thought. Now was hardly the time, place or company in which he could afford to have any sudden realisations of love for Kyuhyun. And when his eyes suddenly returned their focus upon the real world, he noticed his thinking had been detected by the other party, who was now glaring heatedly at him from over her plate. Clearly he had offended her.

She now reminded him of a petulant 2 year old, and suddenly his earlier sense of dread and nervousness, was replaced by a parental feeling. He was seated before a pampered little princess, always used to getting her way. Whatever he might have thought before; he had nothing to fear from this woman. Try as she might, she was not going to get to sink her claws into Kyuhyun while Ryeowook was around. He was his friend, and he needed his help fighting this woman; and he'd be darned if he was going to let this woman trample all over everyone around her, playing with her son's life as though he were just another toy created for her amusement.

The meal had ended, and Ryeowook felt oddly relaxed, knowing what was in store for the both of them now. The moment he had been dreading had come, but he had no reason to fear. He would do Kyuhyun proud.

He fixed his gaze on her levelly, trying to convey boredom in the whole meeting. "Not that this hasn't been fun and all, but I believe you said there were things we needed to discuss." he started, clearly having nailed the concept he was going for, if the annoyance in her eyes was any indication. She looked as though she were about to slam her hands on the table at any moment and start screeching at the top of her lungs.

But she drew herself up, as composed and regal as she could possibly be, given her current emotional state, "Yes that's right. I won't muck about. I want you to leave my son alone." she told him angrily, once again that word 'son' not sounding like it was meant to be said by her. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't do that. We're in love, and I'm not leaving him for anything." Ryeowook replied, easily. She nodded as if having expected just such a response. "I knew you'd say that. You can cut the bull here, Ryeowook. You and I both know that's a big lie." "It isn't, we're in love." Ryeowook persisted, almost surprised at how earnest he sounded when he said that; glad, that no one else was there to hear it.

She rolled her eyes at that, glaring him down, "Love? Love!" she spat, as though the word stung as it passed along her throat, as though it singed the inside of her mouth. "What do you know about love?" she demanded, unwavering in her anger towards Ryeowook at his insistent use of that word.

Ryeowook faltered for a minute, not having expected, such a philosophical question from one such as Kyuhyun's mother; so vain and narcissistic, even if it had been spoken in anger. She smiled, a twisted, ugly smile at Ryeowook's pause, her look and tone, now turning haughty. "I knew it. You young people. You know nothing of love."

Ryeowook returned her gaze with all of the emotion, he'd felt welling in his heart for Kyuhyun since he'd met the boy in question, a time, which felt so long ago now. Every moment of kindness, every minute spent together, getting to know one another, being with one another, combining in an unspeakably deep, heart-filled tone. "Maybe I don't know what love is as far as you're concerned. But I know that I feel more strongly for Kyuhyun than I have for anyone else in my life. I do anything I can to make him happy. I know everything about him; good points and bad, and like him anyway. I've revealed my entire life to him; every memory, every thought, and he's accepted me. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. And whatever that feeling is, it's more than strong enough, for me to fight to keep him with me."

Kyuhyun's mother looked as though he'd slapped her in the face with his words. And he wondered, fleetingly, if maybe she'd never felt that way herself. Her anger was both defensive and explosive; like a cornered animal, or one whose deepest darkest secret had been revealed; he saw only instinctive fear, in her reaction.

"I'll bet though, that you never told him about this. About your having been an escort. About you having sold your body to the highest bidder on a daily basis. About how you'd fake anything and everything if it meant more cash in your pocket. You greedy, filthy little whore." she spat, her tone, almost liquid hate, the acidic sting, intended to scar and burn.

Ryeowook almost wanted to shake his head in displeasure; Kyuhyun had obviously given his mother far too much credit. He'd made her out to be a brilliant mastermind, capable of unspeakable deeds. Able to weave anyone into her trap, should they incur her wrath. But this? This was not only predicted, but also inaccurate. Didn't truth matter?

Ryeowook didn't so much as bat an eyelash at her words, no doubt frustrating the temperamental woman further. "There were so many things wrong in that tirade, I almost don't know where to start. Kyuhyun does know, and doesn't care, for starters. I didn't work daily, nor did I have sex with clients. And I most certainly bathe, thank you very much."

She was livid, at his blasé response, and, were she not one so obsessed with appearances, he had no doubts that she would have tried to deck him here and now. For one so small as her, the sight would have been hysterical to any onlookers, which he figured, is exactly what she was so mindful of. She wasn't about to humiliate herself in a crowded restaurant, where any number of people she knows may find out. That's far too obvious, even for one as unsubtle as her.

"I don't believe for one moment, my son would continue to fraternise with the likes of you, if he knew that. One from such high esteem, would never have to stoop so low, in order to get his cheap thrills. And you can bet, no one else is going to believe that either." She told him, irately, closing her eyes, in the hopes doing so would prevent her explosive temper from being set off. She fixed her eyes on him once again, after a moment, clearly having calmed down enough to be able to stand the sight of him. "Good day, Ryeowook-sshi. It's been a pleasure." she told him, as politely as she could, before she stood and briskly walked over, putting the bill on her tab, and leaving.

Ryeowook sighed in relief, before leaving himself. No doubt, Kyuhyun would be pleased to hear his mother's plans were not as bad as he seemed to have feared they might be. But Ryeowook found his thoughts preoccupied by the speech he had given Kyuhyun's mother about his feelings for Kyuhyun. Sure they were more or less true, and he had certainly meant every word. He only hoped it wasn't as he had said, and that this meant he was in love.

No good could ever come from loving a client, particularly Kyuhyun. He may be a sweet, wonderful guy, but it was clear that any affections felt towards the man could never be reciprocated. Though he hated to admit it, Kyuhyun's mother had a point. Rich boys like Kyuhyun, don't fall for poor escorts like Ryeowook. And hoping that it could happen; wanting it to happen would only end badly.

"Princes are always straight in fairy tales." he muttered to himself, as he made his way back to the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kyuhyun jolted up into a sitting position on the lounge. He had been anxiously awaiting Ryeowook's return for a while now, having gotten up fairly early, considering how late he'd stayed up playing Star Craft the previous evening, to greet him. But he was desperate to know what his mother had said. What she had planned. That Ryeowook had been okay without him, facing her.

He had to admit, the place was so quiet, even when both of them were there. But he'd noticed, as he sat on the lounge, waiting for Ryeowook to come home, that it felt empty without Ryeowook there. He couldn't imagine what the place would feel like after he left. It felt hollow, cavernous and unloved when Ryeowook wasn't there with him. A home, when he was there. As though the apartment, wanted him to stay there forever as well. Maybe he could convince his father to give the apartment to Ryeowook when this was all over?

Ryeowook wandered through the apartment, into the living room, surprised to find the boy seated on the lounge, even if he was still in his pyjamas. His eyes partially rolling back into his head, and mouth hanging limply open, as though he were a soulless zombie or something. He couldn't hold in the giggle that bubbled forth at the sight; Kyuhyun just looked so boyish and cute at that moment.

The sound startled him back into consciousness, and he smiled, his usual, charming, awkward smile, embarrassed at having fallen partially asleep like that. If he'd looked attractive a moment earlier, he looked irresistible then, and Ryeowook could not help himself, running the few steps over to jump on the couch beside him, firmly clasping his arms around the younger boy's neck; face pressing into his shoulder.

Kyuhyun wrapped his own arms around Ryeowook's waist, marvelling inwardly at how small it was, for the umpteenth time; he doubted he'd ever stop thinking that, after how long they had been hugging like this, and his having continued to have that same thought. "The dragon lady wasn't that bad, was she?" he enquired gently, probing, dying to know what had happened, yet enquiring carefully in case something had happened Ryeowook didn't want to discuss with him, as much as that idea hurt.

Ryeowook released a breathy laugh, into Kyuhyun's shirt at the question, that having had nothing to do with the thoughts running through his mind. Were he a truly honest man, he would have admitted, Kyuhyun had simply looked so princely, and what with his earlier thoughts he'd realised he wouldn't have that much longer to revel in such behaviour; hugging him had been the only thing he could do to reassure himself, that for the moment at least, he was here, with him. "Nothing I couldn't handle." he replied shakily, unsurprised to find himself already having shed several tears, as the howling ache spread through his body at his thought of losing Kyuhyun once and for all; a hurt that only grew stronger with the knowledge that it would happen, and the day it would was drawing ever nearer.

Kyuhyun seemed to have noticed Ryeowook's tears, if the reassuring squeeze he gave him were any indication, but he said nothing of it. Ryeowook was grateful for the gesture, simple though it was. In a moment the ache subsided, gone for the moment, only to return later on, when a thought struck the right chord, and Ryeowook felt kind of silly for having been sent into tears so easily. He'd always been a crybaby, and teased for it, but Kyuhyun didn't seem to care about that.

When he heard a nervous breath, Kyuhyun knew Ryeowook was ready for a change, something to take the focus off of his tears. "So, aren't you going to tell me all about this lunch meeting?" he prodded gently. Ryeowook smiled, hesitantly, answering "Of course. Just give me a minute, I want to get cleaned up a bit first."

Kyuhyun nodded, releasing Ryeowook from his tight hold, making sure to keep his reluctance to do so to himself. Ryeowook began to run out of the room, but seemed to change his mind, coming to a stop across the other side of the room. Unable to meet his gaze, he remained facing the other direction, too embarrassed by what he had to say, and afraid Kyuhyun, with his perceptive gaze would read more into it than he wished to reveal. "Just happy to be home again." he stated, before continuing on his way.

Kyuhyun knew exactly what Ryeowook had meant by those few words, and relished in his opportunity, to let all his pent up emotions for the older man shine through his gaze, as he answered, softly, "Just as happy you're back." though he knew, Ryeowook had probably missed those words.

Ryeowook returned shortly after, having washed his face, to remove the red blotchiness, and as much of his swollen, puffy eyes as he could. Even if only one tear ever actually fell, his eyes would swell up for hours. He had also changed from his fancy clothes, he'd worn to meet Kyuhyun's mother, into more comfortable, home clothes. Nothing fancy; jeans, socks, shirt and hoodie. The staple, casual wear for the modern, average guy.

He pounced on the lounge, only to see Kyuhyun returning from his own room, clearly having decided to follow Ryeowook's lead, and get dressed. He too wore casual clothes, and though he still retained his good looks, Ryeowook almost couldn't believe he was from such a well-to-do family when he saw him so informally.

"What would your mother say if she saw you wearing commoner clothes like these?" he queried, amused by his own thought, and eager to play with the boy, to lessen the heavy atmosphere from their earlier heartfelt words. One of the benefits of living together, being that whenever you do something intimate you can act as though it didn't happen, resorting to a friendly, jovial mood, to prevent any awkwardness.

Awkwardness would not have been welcome in their relationship. He'd seen the damage it could cause. He remembered how it had broken up a friend and his girlfriend, because they just felt so weird and uncomfortable around one another after they'd had sex. They'd distanced themselves to the point, where they went back to being complete strangers within days.

He shuddered at the thought of something like that happening between him and Kyuhyun. Of course, they wouldn't have to worry about their relationship being destroyed because of sex. Even if the reasons for that being the case, made Ryeowook's mood a little darker, if he allowed himself to put them into words.

Kyuhyun scrunched up his nose in distaste at the reminder of his mother's opinion of his clothes, but answered his friend nonetheless. "It is exactly because of her feelings towards my clothes, that I choose them. I live to disappoint that woman." Before he joined his friend on the lounge, jostling with him slightly as they fought for leg room on the smaller of the two lounges.

Ryeowook giggled heartily, as he decided this was a declaration of war, and proceeded to jam his legs anywhere he could, making sure to shove his feet right under Kyuhyun's nose at every opportunity. Kyuhyun couldn't move his legs, each awkwardly trapped on one side of Ryeowook's legs, and so he gave up his fight, pushing his enemy's feet viciously out of the way.

Ryeowook stuck his tongue out at the other man childishly, to signify his victory, even as he relented and rested his feet back closer to his own body, so as to make Kyuhyun happy. Kyuhyun sighed relieved for a moment, smiling despite himself at his room-mate's childish behaviour, before focusing his sight back on that same boy before him.

So what's her trump card?" he queried, seeming a little nervous to Ryeowook even though his features revealed nothing of his inner thoughts. "According to what she said at the restaurant, it's my job as an escort." Ryeowook replied, his tone calm, his little war with Kyuhyun having released all his earlier tensions. Kyuhyun seemed confused by Ryeowook's answer, clearly as intrigued as Ryeowook had supposed he would be; her plan was far simpler than he had estimated.

"Was that all? There wasn't anything else she was planning on using against us?" he queried disbelievingly, unable to accept the possibility he had overestimated his mother's plans. "That's all she said." Ryeowook replied, shrugging, he didn't know what else he could say to Kyuhyun that would help him work out what was going on. Kyuhyun shook his head, "No, that can't be all there is. That sounds nothing like the woman I know. She's far too intelligent to allow her whole future to rest simply on your profession. I mean it's so simple to explain away." he exclaimed, sounding quite frustrated.

"I thought so too. Particularly since I explained it as best as I could, to the end that you already knew and didn't care, but she said she'd never buy that for a second." Ryeowook stated, even more displeased than he had been at the time, by her leverage, now that Kyuhyun seemed suspicious of it. "Are you sure there was nothing else?" Kyuhyun whined, as though Ryeowook would have a sudden epiphany that she had said something else. Ryeowook narrowed his eyes at the other guy, feeling a little slighted at the implication in Kyuhyun's words that he may have overlooked something completely obvious.

"No, nothing else." he replied evenly, trying to get a hold of his irrational feelings, despite how it may have sounded and how Kyuhyun was going on and on about the idea he'd missed something, he wasn't trying to aggravate him. He kept telling himself that he should cut him some slack. "Are you sure? Did she seem like she was lying when you confronted her with our story?" Kyuhyun persisted, too wrapped up in his thoughts to realise that he was insulting Ryeowook with the way he kept persisting along that vein of thought.

"No. She seemed angry, like she was about to explode because of our story." Ryeowook replied, looking away from Kyuhyun to try and get a better handle on his emotions, like his mother had done when they were in the restaurant. Although he hated the idea of doing anything like her, it had seemed to help her at the time, and he was starting to feel similarly angry despite himself.

Kyuhyun sighed slightly, staring off into space slightly from that answer, as though weighing up the alternatives of what that could mean. "Well, that's not what she usually does when she's lying, and when she's in the midst of one of her tantrums she does tend to be uncharacteristically truthful. But it just sounds so implausible. Tell me the whole story from the start, maybe you missed some sort of obvious indication that she was lying." Kyuhyun rambled on, thoughtlessly.

The embarrassment from the realisation of what recounting everything word for word to Kyuhyun would mean revealing, collided with Ryeowook's already irritable nature from Kyuhyun's words, and before he could stop himself he'd shouted, "Yah! What, you think I'm stupid Kyuhyun? I didn't miss anything!" he instantly regretted his little tantrum, knowing that he really shouldn't have taken his feelings out on Kyuhyun like that. He knew his earlier thoughts about losing Kyuhyun had been hovering, putting him in a bit of a bad mood. Granted, Kyuhyun's words were annoying, but they only hurt his feelings so badly because his moody thoughts made him feel very sensitive towards Kyuhyun's words. When the prospect of having to reveal his emotional, ad-lib tirade to Kyuhyun's mother about his feelings for Kyuhyun was added to that, he couldn't stop himself. But his momentary anger had dissolved back into nothing, and he was filled with remorse.

At Ryeowook's shout, Kyuhyun seemed to come back from where his thoughts had taken him. And he'd focused back on Ryeowook. It was like he was seeing him again for the first time in minutes, and he realised that he must've hurt Ryeowook's feelings. He supposed had someone accused him of screwing something up so many times, he'd be a little irked as well, so it's not like he could really blame him. More than anything, Kyuhyun just felt guilty at having hurt his friends feelings albeit unintentionally.

He noticed Ryeowook not facing him, breathing quickly, and how tense he was, and knew he must've really gotten to the other man before him. "Sorry, Ryeowook. I know you didn't miss anything, I was just, thinking out loud I guess. Just hoping that she'd given us a clue in there somewhere. I didn't mean to insult you." he stated, guilty, leaning forward to be able to wrap his arms around the other man's shoulders, giving him a loose-limbed hug.

Slowly Ryeowook wrapped his own arms around Kyuhyun in return, although it took a moment for Kyuhyun to realise it was because Ryeowook felt silly for having overreacted as opposed to his being reluctant to forgive him. He only really noticed, when he moved back into his old spot, how for a few minutes, Ryeowook was smiling at him rather sheepishly, embarrassed by his own reaction.

"Well, we started off talking politely, back and forth, you know the deal. Then I asked her what it was all about, and she said she wanted me to leave you alone." Ryeowook recounted, his gaze flitting around the room, as he told his story, until Kyuhyun interrupted him there, drawing his eyes back over to the form opposite himself. "Oh, did you hear the way she says the word 'son'? Doesn't it sound weird?" boyishly excited by the random thought. Ryeowook stared back, equally as freaked out by the way she said it, "Yeah I know, right? It's like when your grandparents talk about making CDs." Kyuhyun smiled at the analogy, before making one of his own, "Hmm. I think it's more like, talking to rich snobs about bargain shopping." The two boys laughed at the ideas, before Kyuhyun waved Ryeowook on, shaking his head slightly at their little tangential conversation.

"Right, so she wanted me to leave you alone. Well, of course I gave her that whole, "We're in love, and we'll never leave one another" speech, which she didn't believe for a second. Then she got all angry, saying we know nothing about love. So I made up something on the spot about how we really were and weren't giving up without a fight," Ryeowook continued, his slightly flushed appearance, and sight set on the coffee table not being unnoticed by Kyuhyun "and she went ballistic. She said that you couldn't know I was a prostitute" "escort" interrupted Kyuhyun admonishingly, even as he grinned at Ryeowook's mistake. "She may have _said _escort, but she clearly _meant _prostitute." he replied, sounding mortified by the comment he was making. "I mean it Kyuhyun. She said all sorts of stuff that was completely wrong, which I corrected. She got even more aggravated after that. Said even if that were the case, which it was, that she couldn't accept that someone like you would fraternise with someone like me." Ryeowook finished, arms crossed in displeasure at her words.

Kyuhyun smiled to himself, not trusting Ryeowook to react well were he caught doing so. "What things?" he asked, trying as hard as he could to keep from laughing when he spoke. "Eh?" Ryeowook asked, turning his head to look at his friend in his confusion. Taking in the sight of his friend trying as hard as he could to suppress a smile, he narrowed his eyes, striking out and clipping his friend on the arm in retaliation. But all that did was trigger another wave of laughter, which the boy no longer bothered to suppress. Ryeowook huffed loudly, at his friends behaviour, and though he tried to tell himself he was angry, the corners of his lips, kept upturning, fighting to break out in a smile mirroring his friend's.

Recovering slightly, Kyuhyun continued, "You said she got things entirely wrong about your being an escort. What things?" Ryeowook's eyes flashed with understanding at what Kyuhyun had been asking about, and the same self-righteous spark of indignation flowed through him. "She said I sold my body off to the highest bidder on a daily basis, willing to do anything for money. And she called me a filthy, little whore."

At those words, Kyuhyun looked torn between being amazed and disgusted his mother could use such foul language, and amused that she could be so dramatic and inaccurate in her description of Ryeowook's job. He had 5 other friends now, all escorts, who had been sure to inform him on more than one occasion just what their work entailed, and Ryeowook was right to complain he was being misrepresented. With only a small smile, he somehow managed to comment, "How did you guys not get chucked out of this restaurant?" in awe, before he was reduced to another fit of laughter.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, giving his friend a slight shove, that sent him half off the lounge in his distracted state, childishly whining, "It's not funny Kyuhyun. My personal hygiene is exemplary; I bathe daily, how can she call me dirty?" which did nothing to cease Kyuhyun's giggles. He tried giving his friend another shove, in the hopes that a stiff blow, from his landing on the floor, would be enough to stop his giggles, but found it difficult getting his fingers anywhere he could get the leverage to roll him off the lounge.

Kyuhyun was squirming around so badly, that Ryeowook couldn't manage to hold onto a limb or even his torso, without it moving around uncontrollably, twisting itself out of his grasp a second later. Suddenly he stopped, a thought having occurred to him, which he, thoughtlessly voiced aloud. "Hey, I should sue her!" Well that was it for Kyuhyun. He'd been trying to get his giggles under control but that only enabled him to hear Ryeowook's statement properly, and start him off all over again. He laughed so hard, he sent himself, sailing off of his perch onto the floor, which although dousing his mood slightly, from the light sting in his nose which he banged as he landed, still failed to cease his giggles.

Ryeowook, who now sprawled himself out on the lounge, comfortably, looked down at his friend lying on the floor, in what must have been a highly uncomfortable position, given it's hardness after being on their soft lounge. But at least he could have all the space he liked down there.

Eventually Kyuhyun managed to get himself back under control, having to take several deep breaths after his little fit. His cheeks now hurt from smiling too much, and he was filled with his earlier exhaustion, now that his sides ached. It was as though his body had suddenly recalled how tired it was, and although his little laughing session had been enjoyable, he was starting to regret it for it's after effects.

"You should feel really special." Kyuhyun commented, from his place on the floor, seemingly making no move to relocate to the other lounge, or fight Ryeowook to get his previous spot back. "Oh?" queried Ryeowook, admittedly a little displeased at having been laughed at so much; he may enjoy being the funny guy every now and then, but he hadn't been trying to be funny at that time, even if he had been a little stupid.

Kyuhyun's lazy smile, which Ryeowook could see from his spot on the lounge, quirked slightly at his tone, no doubt indicating Kyuhyun realised he'd hurt the older guy's feelings for the second time in one conversation. "Yup. I never laugh like that." Kyuhyun stated, an arrogant smirk forming when his comment drew all of Ryeowook's attention on him, his earlier miffed tone, having disappeared slightly in his surprise, "Really?" Kyuhyun nodded, albeit with difficulty, "I laugh most when I'm with your friends, but you're something else, Ryeowook. You're really funny, even when you're not trying to be, you know?"

Ryeowook's eyes softened at the compliment, and it was clear to both boys that Kyuhyun had earned his forgiveness, for hurting Ryeowook's feelings, even if it was just his pride that had been hurt. He smiled, shyly, to himself saying nothing, momentarily, just revelling in the moment, before he chose to change topic, to something else. Such heartfelt moments could only get awkward when left uninterrupted for too long.

"So, what do you think about your mother's plan?" he enquired, voice small, half hating himself for having to end such a sweet moment; the closest he was ever going to get to romance no doubt, at least, with Cho Kyuhyun that is.

Kyuhyun tensed slightly at the question, his earlier, completely relaxed pose now lost, with the reminder of the real world he inhabited, and one of his least favourite occupants. Ryeowook cringed slightly when he noticed that, it seemed so cruel to rob Kyuhyun of peace, even if it were only a few seconds worth, with his question. "I think, she's up to something else. She has to be. But who knows really. I guess, we're just going to have to wait and see."

Ryeowook bit his lip slightly at the news. If Kyuhyun thought she was planning something more complex, then that must be the case, but how could she manage not to give any indicators of it away? "If you're mother is so bad at keeping things to herself, then why tell us it's to do with my being an escort? Why no indication what this something else is?" Ryeowook pondered, aloud, noticing for the first time the discrepancy in her portrayal by her son. Kyuhyun shrugged off the question easily enough, "If she gave everything away, she wouldn't be as intimidating as she is. No, she can't resist giving you a titbit of what she knows, just so that you know she knows, you know?" he clarified, albeit oddly. Ryeowook drew his eyebrows together in puzzlement, "So, whatever she knows has to do with my being an escort?" "Exactly." Kyuhyun explained.

"So were there any clients she could be talking about?" Kyuhyun queried, and he noted, a momentary flash of panic in Ryeowook's eyes; clearly there was something he hadn't been told earlier. But with how quickly it disappeared, he figured, Ryeowook must have decided it couldn't be relevant. "I had plenty of clients, I have no idea what she could possibly be expecting to get out of any of them though. Besides, the company doesn't reveal client information to anyone." he explained, although there was a slightly rough edge to what he said. Despite the fact that he was giving no indication as such, Kyuhyun guessed, something about his question must have Ryeowook a little spooked, and he couldn't help fearing that. Ryeowook keeping secrets now, could result in the equivalent of a death sentence for himself, and as much as he trusted his friend, he knew he couldn't feel comfortable until he knew better what was being kept from him.

'Well, we'll just have to be very careful from now on, won't we?" Kyuhyun stated, though his thoughts were, for the moment at least centring on what Ryeowook could possibly be hiding from him. He could only hope it wouldn't spell the end for them, as it did in all the stories.

Ryeowook's stomach grumbled slightly alerting Kyuhyun, to leave his current thoughts, and return to the present. He eyed Ryeowook, suspiciously, not understanding why his stomach would be grumbling when he had returned from his lunch meeting with his mother, only a short time ago. He tuned to the clock, to get a numerical value to that end, surprised to see that it was now 4:00. He gaped openly, not realising they had been talking for so long.

"I guess I'm still hungry." Ryeowook explained feeling more ashamed for having been caught when they both knew he was supposed to have already eaten. If anyone should be hungry, it should be Kyuhyun, who hadn't eaten anything yet. "Why? Didn't my mother feed you?" Kyuhyun probed, looking forward to giving her a good chewing out when next they spoke for her discourteous behaviour if Ryeowook had of said yes. "No, no she did. I just couldn't eat much." Ryeowook explained, becoming a little bit more desirous of becoming invisible with each successive grumble. "Why not? Was the place bad? Too expensive? I knew I should have insisted you take some money before you left." Kyuhyun continued, a little annoyed by his mother, preventing her guest from eating as a way of trying to psyche out her opponent in the then, approaching verbal war.

"No, no, nothing like that. She paid and the food was lovely, it's just... Having your mother glaring at you from across the table, right before some big important discussion, which has the potential to ruin your friend's life, doesn't exactly facilitate eating." Ryeowook explained, exuberantly, getting wrapped up in his own viewpoint on the meal. Kyuhyun nodded slightly at the comment, recalling his last meal with his mother, having yielded similar results. "I know how you feel." before, as though, having heard the fellow stomach calling and responding to it's call, like dogs, his own stomach chose to let loose a loud groan as well.

Unlike his friend, Kyuhyun didn't much care about the fact his stomach had just done that in front of someone else. He'd lived most of his life as a loner, and so the thought of being embarrassed, when he'd long since decided other people's thoughts shouldn't hold sway over him, had no influence over him, thus resulting in his ease with the action. He even smiled slightly, at it, deciding that he should take this as an opportunity that had presented itself to them.

"Hey, when was the last time we went out, just you and me?" he queried of his friend suddenly, excitedly. "Um. I'm not sure, ages ago, why?" Ryeowook replied curiously. "Well, I'm hungry, you're hungry. I figured we could go out and get something to eat, just you and me." Kyuhyun explained, smiling the entire time, obviously very proud of his idea. "Okay." Ryeowook shrugged, allowing himself to be rushed out of the apartment by his friend in their eagerness to find, something to eat, which, knowing them, would have to be quick, easy and probably hideously fattening. But Ryeowook supposed, that if he got to enjoy that same grin on Kyuhyun's face the whole while, it'd be more than worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kyuhyun could barely stay awake for the end of his lecture, today. He'd stayed up way too late playing his Star Craft, having needed to "make up for lost time" as he'd said to Ryeowook the day before. He'd had a huge essay due for one of his subjects, worth 40% of his grade for the subject and he'd had to finish polishing it off for submission. Because it had been worth so much, he'd had to devote all the time he could to working on it as of late. It wasn't in one of his best subjects either, which just made the essay that much harder; he had to make sure he could pull his grade up. Although he was majoring in music, his father wanted him to apply for a law degree when he finished, a graduate degree, and so he needed his average as high as possible. This subject had been his greatest concern since the start of semester as a result. Now that the essay was done with, he'd felt like he deserved a long game to celebrate, the previous evening. But had ended up staying up far too late, despite Ryeowook's warnings.

The class was quite a small one. Given that it was a second year subject, it was substantially smaller than those introductory units he'd attended the previous year. As a result, it was particularly noticeable, by his lecturer how difficult it had been for him to focus on the lecture; though he was by no means the only one with that problem today. The lecturer hadn't seemed to care, they were university students; most of them looked bored, tired or like they didn't want to be there. He couldn't even have called Kyuhyun out if he'd wanted to; the lecturer had no idea who any of the students in the room were, nor did he care.

Kyuhyun did however notice when the other students began piling out of the classroom, eager to be on their way, whether it be round campus or off campus. He was much slower, given his tired state. He still had another class to attend later on that afternoon, which he wasn't looking forward to, as it kept him further away from his bed.

He had a spot he enjoyed sitting in during his free periods during the day at university, which is where he made his way over to now. The campus was large, and sported many green fields, many of which were dedicated to sports, but some land was also allocated to the general student body, where they could sit on the grass. That was where Kyuhyun was headed, looking forward to the idea of an hour spent dozing on the sunny lawns.

He couldn't have been laying there for more than a few minutes before a giant thump was heard next to him. The shock of it, got to him so badly that he sprang up, eyes wide open, preparing to dash off at a moments notice. He turned his head wildly back and forth, only for his eyes to rest upon the familiar form of Ryeowook, who had dumped his books beside the man, and was clearly about to sit down.

Noticing Kyuhyun's frazzled appearance, he smiled sympathetically to his friend, "Jeez, you did overdo it didn't you? How late were you up, Kyu?" Kyuhyun, upon recognising his friend, flopped back down, dramatically, , his arm over his eyes, shielding him from the bright sunlight directly overhead, which, was preventing him from sleeping. "Until 6am." he groaned, his voice sounding, rough as though he were unused to speaking. "And your first class was at 10, so you were up around?" he continued, sympathetically, "8:30." he answered mechanically.

The two stayed there in silence for a moment, before something finally seemed to click in Kyuhyun's mind, "Wait, you're not normally here." he commented, tone casual, "No I'm not. Aren't you curious why I'm here now?" he guided the sleepy man gently towards the question he wanted to be asked. "I'm too tired to be curious." he replied grumpily, making Ryeowook frown. He was never any fun when he barely got any sleep, Ryeowook mentally noted before he continued, despite Kyuhyun's comment.

"Well, my lecturer was sick today and they couldn't find anyone to cover for him. As he was a special guest, enlisted because of his expertise and because our regular professor went on a short trip to be a guest lecturer elsewhere today. So as a result the class I would normally be in now, was cancelled. I was just coming up to your class to try and meet you, so we could hang out, when I spotted you walking away. You were too far away so I couldn't call you, and I couldn't catch up to you, so I trailed after you, so we could hang out in our unexpectedly coinciding break times." Ryeowook explained, very pleased, that he was getting a break from class, even though he didn't have to attend that often.

Kyuhyun grunted in reply, clearly indicating to Ryeowook exactly what he intended on doing during this break, not that Ryeowook was particularly surprised. He sat there, fiddling, clearly desiring to talk to Kyuhyun, but not wanting to interrupt the other's attempt at sleep. After a few sighs of boredom from Ryeowook, Kyuhyun realised it was pointless trying to avoid the other man like this, as he clearly wasn't going to let him nap, and so, begrudgingly he sat up, trying to readjust his gaze onto Ryeowook.

Seeing his friend sit up, Ryeowook grinned as big as he could, giving the other a spontaneous, and empathetic hug, which, despite his muttering, Kyuhyun happily returned. Looking down at the books Ryeowook had thrown to the ground, Kyuhyun eyed a folder with loose leaf sheets of paper, and a thick textbook, he vaguely recalled seeing in Ryeowook's room. They spent most of their time in his room or the common rooms after all, so he hadn't been in there very often. "Why don't you put them in your bag?" he enquired, eyeing the book distastefully, as if to him it represented all university and school work combined.

"Oh, um, it doesn't fit. I'd have to jam it in, and would probably break my bag if I tried anyway." he stated, sounding oddly soft. The Ryeowook Kyuhyun knew at home was loud, always talking louder than necessary, so it was strange hearing him sound so quiet. He looked up at the man, to see him eyeing his bag self-consciously, as he tried to push it behind himself, out of Kyuhyun's sight. An action he couldn't really understand, it was the same bag, Ryeowook had had since they'd first moved in together. Sure he'd never shown any interest in it, but it didn't look any different, so what was wrong?

"Why'd you bring it in the first place?" he enquired, the book having always been too heavy and unnecessary to go through the effort of lugging it with them, even if they only lived a short distance away from the university. "I need it for a tutorial I have later, they expressly told us to bring it with us, and everyone knows, no one ever does when that happens. I'm, not going to be one of the ones caught out without a book." he explained, Kyuhyun rolling his eyes at Ryeowook's over thinking of the entire situation. It was in no way as big a deal as he made it out to be, as Kyuhyun would know, since he was always one of those under prepared students.

"It's not that big a deal. They don't actually believe the majority of people will bring the book with them. Its not like you'd get in trouble. And that thing is way too heavy for you to cart around in your arms all day." Kyuhyun commented to his friend. Ryeowook smiled at the concern in his friend's words, liking the sound of someone thinking about his welfare. It was a welcome change from his usual routine. "It's okay, I'll manage." Ryeowook answered, still flattered at Kyuhyun's comment.

"So this tutorial of yours, later on, when is it?" Kyuhyun enquired, trying to forget about the sleep he could have been enjoying by engaging in conversation with Ryeowook. "It's from 5-6." Ryeowook answered him easily.

"I didn't realise it finished an hour after I'm done for the day. I didn't even know they had tutorials that late. Surely that must be the end of your day?" Kyuhyun enquired, feeling a little silly for not having noticed this earlier in the semester, just thinking of all the times when Ryeowook had walked home alone, unnecessarily.

"Yeah, that's right." he stated, confused at the strangely almost angry tone in Kyuhyun's voice. He wasn't used to hearing dark tones from Kyuhyun unless it involved his parents. "Where is it?" "Oh it's over in the Drama and Performing Arts building, across campus, room 468. But that should be on the timetable I gave you earlier in the semester Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun nodded his head, clearly having forgotten about the exchanging of timetables they'd done earlier on, but it should still be there, safely tucked away in his bag, along with his own, which he used far more often.

"How long until exams?" Ryeowook asked, suddenly, having recalled a thought from earlier in the day. Kyuhyun thought about the question for a moment, not quite remembering exactly himself. "I think they are in like 5 weeks time." he answered, tone uncertain. Ryeowook nodded at Kyuhyun's response, distractedly.

"Why did you ask?" Kyuhyun enquired, scouring Ryeowook's face for any hints in his features as to what he had been thinking about. Ryeowook looked at his friend, and smiled, not having intended to leave Kyuhyun filled with curiosity from his oddly timed question. "Oh, it's just I was thinking about visiting my parents in our break."

There was a soft note to Ryeowook's tone when he mentioned them; it was clear he felt great affection for them. "It must have been a while since you last saw them." Kyuhyun stated as sympathetically as he could, not ever having desired his parents company in the past, and thus not really comprehending Ryeowook's sad feelings at their separation.

Ryeowook nodded to Kyuhyun, seemingly quite distraught at the thought of his long absent parents. "I haven't seen them since I left for university. From the news I've been getting from them things haven't been going well, so I figured I could go down and help out however I can, you know?" Ryeowook explained, eyes growing misty as his mother's words flowed into his mind, when she'd recounted all of the problems they'd been having.

"I'm sure they'll be very pleased to see you." Kyuhyun stated sagely, hoping Ryeowook wouldn't realise he knew the truth of those words. Even now he was very pleased to have Ryeowook around and they were just friends/ fake lovers, he couldn't imagine how much his parents must want him to return home. After all he recalled Ryeowook informing him how reluctant they were to let him go in the first place.

Ryeowook seemed to be having some difficulty preventing himself from shedding the tears he'd felt amassing at the thoughts of his parents. In a move to give him time to compose himself, he stood up, excusing himself to get something to drink from a nearby vending machine, leaving his bag on the ground 70cm from Kyuhyun.

Seeing this as his opportunity to rifle through his "lover's" possessions to figure out what had him so embarrassed by this bag, Kyuhyun reached over, dragging the bag closer to himself for his inspection. One close look was all it took to see what Ryeowook had been trying to hide from Kyuhyun.

His bag, although very stylish to look at, was clearly quite old, or not very well made. It was falling apart. Kyuhyun could see fraying areas, straps threatening to give way at any moment and areas where the material had worn away. Although nice enough to look at, he could clearly tell it wasn't an expensive bag, which made him wonder why Ryeowook had not simply replaced it. Although he was well aware Ryeowook must have no money at the moment, what with his not working, and not having been paid by Kyuhyun's father, until their charade is completed. Surely though, he could have afforded to replace the bag before he stopped working. But then again, he did recall his father mentioning how cheap Ryeowook was to hire for their little act. He had said he was expecting to have to pay 5 times as much, and was even prepared to stretch to 10 times as much as Ryeowook had agreed to do it for.

Maybe Ryeowook couldn't afford to replace the bag? He pushed it back after taking a quick peek inside to see how it looked, and how much space it had to keep stuff in. Noting he was right, there was no way that textbook would ever have been able to fit inside the bag, even before it got this old; it was simply too big and heavy.

He then amused himself with the textbook in question, picking it up, almost dropping it again at it's unexpected weight. Surely, there was no way Ryeowook could've been carrying it around all day. His arms had to be so sore. Kyuhyun's already ached slightly and he'd only just lifted it, giving it a quick flip through, before setting it back down again.

Now he allowed his attention to be taken up by the folder. But not noticing anything particularly interesting about it, he sighed, searching for his friend, figuring it must be about time he returned from fetching his drink.

Sure enough there he was, racing towards him, looking slightly irritated. He dropped down beside his friend once more, seemingly having failed to notice his friend's observation of his stuff mere moments earlier. "Sorry, the line wasn't really long, but the kid right before me only wanted to put in 5 cent pieces." Ryeowook explained, sounding grumpy.

Kyuhyun shrugged the comment off, not having minded the opportunity to peruse his friend's possessions without getting caught. Deciding there was no harm in asking what he had been wondering, Kyuhyun raised his gaze to meet Ryeowook in the eye as he enquired "Why haven't you replaced your bag?" Ryeowook supposed for a moment that if he'd really wanted to he could chuck a mini tantrum about not looking through other people's things, but decided against it. Sure he might be a little embarrassed, but he wasn't actually offended or angered by what Kyuhyun had done, so why pretend that he was?

"You noticed, huh?" Ryeowook commented, cringing even as he already knew the answer. It was very embarrassing; talking about money related issues to a rich friend, who has never experienced an inability to purchase anything he wants in life. He didn't need to look at Kyuhyun to know that he had nodded his head, or that he was waiting for an answer to his question.

Unable to meet his friend's gaze, for fear of what he might see waiting for him there, he kept his sights set on the grass beneath them. "I can't afford to replace it right now." Ryeowook stated, ashamedly. "It looks like it's needed replacing for a while." Kyuhyun pointed out gently, noticing how touchy Ryeowook seemed to be about this current topic of conversation. Ryeowook shrugged, trying to give off an air of nonchalance, "I couldn't afford it then either."

But his shoulders slumped, in defeat mere seconds later telling Kyuhyun that he knew he couldn't get away with giving him those sorts of evasive answers for long. He didn't even have to ask him why, for Ryeowook to start his embarrassed, piteous explanation. "Well, my parents as I told you have been having trouble since I left for university, and, everything is always going wrong, so I've been sending them money. Every month though, there's a new crisis, a new big thing that costs lots of money that'll destroy them if I don't help out. I had even been considering having to work more shifts because I was struggling to try and make my own ends meet, what with all of their problems. So I never got around to buying myself a new one. Which is really depressing cause I already know which one I want as well. It was going to take a little bit of saving but it would've been worth it." he sighed, disappointed.

"They are _still_ having problems?" Kyuhyun queried, perplexed. Surely after over a year of financial support from their son, they should have been able to get back on their feet. Ryeowook nodded tiredly, he had obviously been quite stressed out about all this, not that Kyuhyun could blame him for that. It must be awful being told your family needs all this help from you, which is only getting worse and worse as you're helping them, running yourself ragged in the process. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"What bag is it that you were planning on getting?" Kyuhyun asked, having noted the other's enthusiasm with regards to talking about it a moment before, hoping that the question might perk him up a little bit. Immediately Ryeowook's face brightened, "You'll probably think I'm silly, but the one I want is from the bag shop on the third floor of the shopping arcade off campus, across the road from the Math lab, you know the one?" he queried, to which Kyuhyun nodded sharply. "Oh you should see it, it's about this big, and really strong, you'd be able to carry everything in it, but it's still fashionable, and it's black with a buckle right here." he gestured using his old, worn bag to demonstrate comparative sizes and appearances.

"I don't recall the bag shop being all that expensive." Kyuhyun stated thoughtfully, trying to recall what he could of the store. His father approved of Kyuhyun shopping in lesser stores such as that one, so long as he didn't buy something extremely cheap. As long as it was still pretty expensive for a bag, he was maintaining family pride, whatever his mother might've said.

Ryeowook snorted at the comment. "Of course it's not expensive to you. Gucci and Versace aren't expensive to you. And though it doesn't sound like it should be, given how much it was possible for me to earn, I couldn't afford it. I spent most of my time flat out broke." Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at Ryeowook's comment, he was of course exaggerating. Kyuhyun found such things expensive, the difference was he could afford to buy them, despite that without any hassles."How much?" he demanded, since Ryeowook was getting off track from what he wanted to know. "1 200 000 won." he whispered to him, as though others nearby might catch what he was saying.

Kyuhyun couldn't help but grin that such a cheap item was out of his friends reach for such a long time. Noticing his friend's look Ryeowook smacked his arm lightly, complaining "Yah! How can you laugh about something like this! You're supposed to be my best friend!" which although successfully ceasing his shaking shoulders from held in laughter, didn't erase his grin. "Are you sure that's the bag you want?" he checked, wanting to be sure of Ryeowook''s interest in the item; from the way he'd described it, there were certainly plenty of other bags he could get that would be both just as fashionable and practical simultaneously. "Yes it is! In fact that's going to be the first thing I buy when this is all over!" he stated, his sudden joy over the idea that he would finally be able to afford his beloved bag, shining through his expression.

Kyuhyun just shook his head as though he were disappointed in the boy, still smiling, having formulated an idea on something he could do for his friend. After all, he knew Ryeowook would never expect and he would certainly never ask him for money. One of the things he liked most about Ryeowook. Had he asked Kyuhyun for something, he would've felt honour bound to repay him for it, and since he knew he couldn't afford it any time soon unless his parents lives improved, he dared not even think about the idea of getting Kyuhyun to give him an advance to buy it. If they sold out by the time he could afford it, he would just have to find another bag instead, as disappointing as that would be.

But Ryeowook's face fell as though a thought had just occurred to him, a bitter tinge in his eyes, as he commented lowly, "But knowing my luck the roof will be leaking and my parents will desperately need that exact amount of money in order to fix it, so it'll be like I never got any money in the first place." Hearing the way Ryeowook made that statement, he turned to regard his friend sharply, who noticing his friend's sudden reaction, realised how bad what he'd said had sounded.

"I didn't mean that I wouldn't give them the money of course, Kyuhyun! I just meant, well that's how things like this usually happen is all." he explained sheepishly, feeling as though he had offended his friend by his selfish outburst. Because that's what it was really, selfishness, all children are supposed to give money to their parents, how is he any different, it's not like it's unfair or anything, it's just the way things are.

But no, Kyuhyun's morality hadn't been triggered, rather it was his suspicious nature. "You mean something always comes up just when you get money?"he inquired, noticing just how convenient that relationship seemed. How often does it happen that something goes wrong right when someone has money, _every_ time they have money? It just seemed like too big a coincidence to be just that. Maybe something was going on with them?

Ryeowook nodded, but it was clear to Kyuhyun he didn't see anything particularly strange in that occurrence, just unfortunate luck. But Kyuhyun wasn't sure he could accept that that was all it was, but he couldn't be sure.

Ryeowook glanced down at his watch and blanched, realising how long they'd been chatting. It had felt so normal, and comfortable he could have done it for hours, quite happily. As it was their hour off had disappeared, unbelievably quickly, and so they would have to wait until later to talk, so long as neither of them had some big assignment to do, like Kyuhyun had the last few weeks.

"Yah! It's time to go, or else we'll be late for our classes Kyuhyun!" he exclaimed, surprising Kyuhyun who had no idea what the time was, or that it had passed so quickly either. He gathered his bag, getting ready to go to his last lecture, as Ryeowook lifted his folder and textbook awkwardly into his arms. He could tell from the look on his face that he found that book uncomfortably heavy, and pitied him for having to lug it around for 2 more classes. Ryeowook looked so sad at having to say goodbye, and for the sake of appearances, as well as his own desire to he shifted all of his books into the crook of one arm, wrapping his other, now free arm around Kyuhyun's shoulders in a loose hug. "I guess I'll see you later, Kyu. Enjoy your class!" Kyuhyun returned the hug as best he could, making sure to give off the vibe of separating lovers, and to give him a quick kiss to the temple, when they were separating, making Ryeowook smile.

He could only hope that their hugs and close behaviour were convincing enough for his mother's private detectives. He'd caught glimpses of them, and swift clicks of their camera's flash out of the corner of his eye, before. He didn't know how convincing they could be if they actually had to kiss one another, it'd probably look strange to anyone who watched, and it'd be obvious they didn't do it often which would put a big dent in their story. What serious lovers never kiss? Actually come to think of it, maybe they should be sure to throw in one spontaneously here or there, just for the sake of appearances, it shouldn't be that hard. And it would mean they were neither too innocent nor too full on about the act that way.

Still, who can kiss their friend on the mouth and keep a straight face? They weren't actors; it wasn't like that was what their entire career was built around.

They separated making their way to their respective classes, Kyuhyun already planning a treat for his friend to make up for how distant he'd been as of late. He'd spent last night making it up to himself for working so hard, and avoiding all else, but he'd yet to make it up to Ryeowook for neglecting him. And he'd just figured out how he was going to do it.

That last class of his, had managed to do the impossible, and become even less anticipated than it had been earlier, when he'd wanted sleep. Suddenly he felt much more awake, filled with excitement about his plans. Ryeowook would be so happy, and it'd hopefully do wonders for their appearance as a couple, at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ryeowook was so tired when his last class finished. He hadn't let it on to Kyuhyun, but he was just as tired as the younger boy had been as of late. But where the other had been tired because of university work that kept him up until all hours, Ryeowook's problems weren't so easily done away with.

His parents situation had been bad prior to his agreeing to be Kyuhyun's fake lover, but since then, their needs and requests had been getting more and more insistent. He wasn't sure what he could do about it either. Without his help they could lose everything, which is why he'd been so eager to help them earlier, but nothing seemed to be improving. And since he'd started this whole living with Kyuhyun thing, the situation with them had only been getting worse.

They were almost demanding money from him, and he just didn't have any money, as much as he wished he did so that he could relieve their suffering, it just wasn't possible. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them but he just didn't know what he could do. They were asking for more money than he had back when he was still working, and he wasn't getting paid until their act got the contract annulled, which would take months yet.

He could ask Kyuhyun for money, but he didn't feel comfortable doing something like that. It was unfair for Kyuhyun to be used like that, particularly when he couldn't guarantee the money would help them once and for all. If they came back again a few weeks later with some new problem, then what would he do? Besides, everyone knows borrowed money, particularly for the sorts of exorbitant amounts his family wanted, ruins friendships, and he couldn't bare for that to happen with him and Kyuhyun.

Besides his pride could never allow him to borrow money he couldn't repay. He couldn't live for months on end with that hanging over his head. Even if Kyuhyun didn't mind how long it'd take him to pay it back, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night until he had every cent back in his pocket.

So he had no idea what to do. No options, and as of late no sleep, as he spent his evenings worrying about what he could do to help his parents out of their problems. He guessed that must have been why he was so forthcoming about his family problems to Kyuhyun during their conversation a few hours ago. He didn't like the thought of troubling him with his stressful problems, as he didn't want to worry him with things unrelated to him.

He guessed it had all just gotten to be too much and so for a change, he decided to tell someone else about it all. He had to admit he felt a bit better about it all having discussed it with someone else, even if doing so hadn't solved his problems for him, and had embarrassed him slightly. He supposed that was always a thing that came up when someone without money talked about money problems to someone who did have money. You were always going to feel a little embarrassed about it.

His class ended and the small class filed out of the classroom. He'd heard Kyuhyun talk about the small class sizes for second year units, but it had nothing on the size of 3rd year classes. The tutorial classes were so small, he could probably pick out a single person who was missing despite not knowing anyone in the room. However, he noticed as he made his way to leave the room, all of the surprised whispers and glances from the people as they left the room.

"Who is he?"

"Do you think he's got a girlfriend?"

"What's he doing here so late?"

"Who's he waiting for?"

Ryeowook decided someone must be outside of the classroom that no one had seen before, and so they were being regarded as quite a novelty. Not that surprising. Classes that ended at 6pm, were few, particularly in their faculty, and so the number of students waiting around was virtually non-existent, unless of course they were waiting for someone in particular they knew would be here. Everyone else had already gone home by then.

He couldn't help but envy the lucky person a little, whoever was lucky enough to be going out with someone capable of causing such a commotion was deserving of a little envy. He couldn't help the urge to take a quick peek at the person as he made his way out of the room, deciding that it wouldn't do any harm. That decided, he finished packing up is belongings, and he left the room, later than everyone else, hoping the boy in question would still be there.

But when he stepped outside of the room, his eyes fell on someone very familiar, leaning up against a nearby wall. Someone very tall, with dark hair and very familiar clothes, he'd seen only a short while ago. He seemed oblivious to the commotion his unexpected presence had caused, lost in the world of his Ipod, if the earphones he could see in the boy's ears were any indication.

Well this was certainly unexpected. The one he'd been a little envious of a moment earlier, was himself. Kyuhyun was waiting for him! A smile had made it's way onto his lips before he could stop it, and he briskly made up the few steps separating them. He poked the stunningly handsome guy in the ribs, causing him to open one eye, and smile at him lazily. "Hey, Wookie." he commented, seemingly quite happy to remain where he was, but he stood up just the same, his full height attracting a few stares from some of his classmates, who had stuck around for a little bit in order to discreetly continue checking Kyuhyun out.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." he stated plainly, but the smile told him how pleased he was that Kyuhyun had decided to surprise him. "Really? Why not?" Kyuhyun queried, the lazy, happy tone still lingering in his voice; clearly Kyuhyun was in a much better mood than he had been earlier. Ryeowook rolled his eyes slightly, in a pretend thoughtful manner. "Oh, maybe because you've never been here any other time?" he answered, but there was no bitterness in his tone.

Kyuhyun shrugged, uncomfortable at being shown evidence of his earlier thoughtlessness. "I know, sorry about that. I hadn't realised you were here such a short while after me. I don't plan on making that mistake again though, if that's any consolation." he stated sheepishly. With the awkward smile accompanying it, Ryeowook knew, even if he'd wanted to be angry with the guy, he would never have succeeded; he was simply too loveable to hold a grudge against.

They started walking, making their way out of the building, ignoring any of the lingering students from Ryeowook's class, as they made their way home, or so Ryeowook thought. Kyuhyun was very careful to keep his gift hidden from the other boy's line of sight until they were out on street level. He decided once they were out in common view, it was safe for him to reveal the gift; giving any detectives the perfect picture opportunity.

They were still on campus, walking through one of the park areas, lit by street lights. Cars were rushing along nearby, and although the area felt much more peaceful than it did when Ryeowook was alone, he still didn't like the idea of sticking around for much longer than was necessary. Which is why he was confused by Kyuhyun slowing his footsteps, until he was stopped several steps away. He waited until Ryeowook turned to him questioningly, trying to figure out what was keeping him there, but gave nothing away. All Ryeowook saw was Kyuhyun's awkward smile; clearly he felt uncomfortable about something.

"What's wrong, Kyu?" Ryeowook asked, worried, as he'd seemed as though he were in a good mood before, even if he hadn't been in a particularly talkative mood. Kyuhyun noticing Ryeowook's concern for him, smiled a little bigger, amused that he was getting worried when all that was wrong, was that Kyuhyun was feeling a little nervous.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to work out what to say." he explained, defensively, afraid that this would ruin the picturesque moment they were having. "You had an hour to work out what to say." Ryeowook pointed out, though not unkindly. Kyuhyun grinned slightly at the reminder, "Actually I didn't really. I barely had a few minutes to think of what I should say."

"Why didn't you have any time? What were you doing?" enquired Ryeowook suspiciously; he couldn't think what Kyuhyun would be doing on campus to occupy himself; there is nothing open at this time of day. Kyuhyun looked very guilty for a second there, with his naughty grin, "Oh you know, I was out." before he withdrew the bag he'd bought for Ryeowook from behind him, having stuffed it between his bag and his back to keep it securely hidden from view earlier. "You know, getting this." he explained, showing the bag to Ryeowook.

Ryeowook's eyes widened in realisation that the bag he'd been staring at longingly for so many months was currently in Kyuhyun's hand, barely a metre away from him. Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows as though he were surprised, "Don't tell me you don't want it any more." sounding as falsely concerned by the concept as possible.

Ryeowook was still too shocked to move. He couldn't believe it was there. It was actually there, right in front of him. Something he'd been dying to own for so long, was now resting in his friend's outstretched palms, facing him; offering it to him. He felt the grin that broke out across his face, only when it grew so big it threatened to tear his face in half.

Even as he ran, the two steps to Kyuhyun, throwing himself onto the other man, with all of his weight, it felt like he was still dreaming. It just seemed too good to be true. It just had to be fake. Something was going to jump out now and shatter his happiness, because things like this just don't happen.

Only a few minutes ago, today had been a relatively normal day at university; nothing special. Except for the unexpected bonding time with Kyuhyun, and being escorted home by his room mate. Those incidents alone were enough to make the day special to Ryeowook, and then this happened. It was too much.

He almost could have been reduced to tears from his gratitude at Kyuhyun's thoughtfulness. His friends may have been wonderful, but like him they were also eternally short of money as well. They couldn't afford to get him something like this, no matter how much they would have liked to, just like him. So for Kyuhyun to just up and buy it at a moments notice, it was a great shock. A welcome one, but a shock nonetheless.

He managed to keep the tears at bay, but found himself laughing, near hysterically instead in his joy. The smile would not leave his lips, and he enveloped his friend in a giant hug, muttering a hundred times "thank you" and "you're the best friend in the world" along with a few comments of "you really shouldn't have done this" and "I love it" thrown in for good measure, between chaste kisses on Kyuhyun's cheeks and mouth.

In a less exciting situation Ryeowook might've allowed himself a moment of horror at the realisation that he had kissed his friend on the mouth, but now he was too happy to care. He had claimed the item out of Kyuhyun's hands, and was spinning around wildly, laughing, not caring about or noticing anyone else in the world in that moment.

Kyuhyun on the other hand was a little shocked at receiving such a boisterous response for his present. Although he'd known Ryeowook was going to love it, and hoping he might throw in a few intimate gestures, perhaps even a kiss if he were really excited, he hadn't expected this. It almost made him wish he'd gotten the boy something better as a gift. His reaction to this small object, seemed so out of place to Kyuhyun.

He'd grown up, with gifts being given to him all the time. Presents designed to make him seem cool to his friends at school, to make his parents the best in the world, to make up for the lack of time they had to spend with their son. He'd long since realised, he was an accessory to them; no one spends their time bonding with accessories. He'd received the most extravagant gifts his parents could think of, for so many years, without ever really appreciating any of them. Now here he'd given Ryeowook a small trifle in comparison to the gifts he's received, and the boy reacts as though he'd given him plane tickets to go to Paris!

The whole situation would no doubt keep him up all evening, trying to figure it all out. He felt uneasy at Ryeowook's joy at his unexpected present. He also felt a bit embarrassed, as though he should have gotten him a gift equally as extravagant as those he himself received. And at the same time, sort of content; there was something so sweet about Ryeowook's earnest joy with his gift, that it made him want to give more gifts to the boy, if only to see that same smile again.

In the midst of Kyuhyun's little reverie, Ryeowook had started dancing around shouting out his love for Kyuhyun and how he'd take care of it better than anything else he owned. Kyuhyun sighed, deciding if he could be certain about nothing else, at least those private detectives following them must've loved that little display of Ryeowook's.

"Hey, come on, I think it's time we left don't you? We'll be back here soon enough." Kyuhyun commented idly, hoping to get off campus as quickly as possible. Ryeowook threw him a childishly suspicious glance, assessing Kyuhyun's words, as he curled his bag protectively against his body. "I guess. You're not just trying to trick me though are you?"

Kyuhyun quirked an eyebrow at the question, not understanding what Ryeowook would be thinking Kyuhyun could be planning with such a statement. "Why would I trick you?" he enquired, not entirely sure he wanted to know, what ideas his friend's mind had conceived he could be planning to implement.

Ryeowook stared at the boy before him as though he thought he'd grown another head by the last statement. Clearly he considered that whatever it is he was concerned about Kyuhyun doing, had been perfectly obvious. "So you can take it back, of course." he stated, explaining, even as his tone told him, he didn't think he should have needed to elaborate on that point.

Kyuhyun almost felt as though he'd been physically struck by the comment. For Ryeowook to state that so plainly, to suspect it so naturally, after having received a gift he adored, made Kyuhyun very sad. Clearly there were things in his past, that had shaped his thoughts far worse than he realised. Though he had a feeling this sort of reaction was probably a natural response to bullying.

He knew he was very suspicious of the other kids at his school whenever they had tried being nice to him. Though of course that had to do more with his possibly unhealthy family life, and previous instances of being used, rather than because he was ever, actually bullied.

His eyes softened in pity, trying to figure out what his friend must have gone through in all the years before they'd met, for him to react in such a way. To believe that someone would give him something he would love, just so they could take it away from him. He couldn't have even managed to muster up the energy to feel insulted at the insinuation he'd be the sort of person to do such a thing.

"No, I'm not going to take it back. I bought it for you, Wookie. I want you to have it." he stated, quietly, embarrassed at what he was being forced to say to his friend. They may be very close, but, it's always embarrassing to reveal intimate thoughts and feelings to another person. At least for Kyuhyun anyway.

Ryeowook's smile, which had been dimmed by the guarded fear lurking in his eyes, brightened even more than it had been initially. He looked as though he could've kissed Kyuhyun again, but managed to contain himself to simply hugging him for all he was worth.

He grabbed Kyuhyun's wrist, dragging him forward eager to get them home, so thy could truly be alone, not out on the open streets for the world to see. Kyuhyun smiled, allowing himself to be dragged, but making no move to increase his pace, much to the smaller boy's chagrin.

Noticing the other boy's direction, Kyuhyun couldn't help but ask, "But what about our dinner, Wookie?" to which Ryeowook shook his head decisively. Kyuhyun considered, wrenching his wrist free to make a run for the take away restaurants only a few streets away, until Ryeowook stated, tone proud, "I'm going to make us dinner this evening."

Kyuhyun instantly rethought his plan for escape from those few moments earlier. Ryeowook was a wonderful cook, unlike himself, but he rarely was able to cook anything for the two of them, because of the lack of time. Mostly, if he were going to do so, it would be on weekends, or the few days where he returned home early enough to do so, and it was one of the reasons why Kyuhyun had grown so fond of his meals.

He couldn't help the feeling of glee that swelled up within him at the response, his stomach growling it's own question of "Really?" knowing if Ryeowook changed his mind, he wouldn't be able to eat anything for dinner at all, despite how early it was. Nothing else could compare to Ryeowook's home-made food, he'd long since learned. Other foods couldn't even come close to it.

He almost missed the other's firm, decisive nod, but managed to catch the subtle movement out the corner of his eye. With both boys eager to return to the apartment as quickly as possible, it hardly took a moment before they were racing each other, to try and get there faster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ryeowook was very proud of the meal he'd managed to serve up at such short notice. Granted, he would always prefer to cook for himself and Kyuhyun whenever possible, but it just seemed like there was never much time for cooking these days. He knew Kyuhyun enjoyed eating his cooking as much as he enjoyed making it, so as a result they were both often disappointed.

But after Kyuhyun had given Ryeowook such an amazing gift; one that he so dearly wanted, and which he would never be able to repay, he decided it was the least he could do. Kyuhyun would never accept payment for the bag, and Ryeowook knew he must already own everything he could possibly want that could be bought thanks to his parents, so it was small, sentimental offerings that were his only method of repayment for the boy's kindness.

He'd waited to ask Kyuhyun until they'd gotten home, what he'd wanted to know for so long. It really hadn't occurred to him until he'd settled down enough to consider the question. But Kyuhyun had made it clear through his actions, that he both knew Ryeowook's question and didn't want to answer it yet.

He had supposed it could wait until he finished preparing dinner, which didn't take all that long, much to both boys' delight. They had both been dying to eat the moment they got back to the apartment, so even though it hadn't take long to prepare their meal, it had felt like an eternity to the two boys.

They had both been so starving that they ate in silence, preferring to stuff their faces with as much of Ryeowook's delicious albeit simple meal as possible. Ignoring all rules of etiquette, they noisily and hurriedly ate everything he'd made, clearing all of the plates of every scrap of food.

But now they were done. They were both fed and well rested, in their home, away from the rest of the world's prying eyes; the only place they could truly be themselves, and revel in the depths of their complicated friendship. There was no reason to put the conversation off any longer; it was now time.

Ryeowook shifted his eyes, to meet Kyuhyun's gaze, only to find the other staring at him intently; waiting. They both knew what Ryeowook wanted to know. It was a fair enough question, a simple one, that for some reason, Kyuhyun hadn't wanted to answer until now. But now he was ready, prepared to answer it; just waiting for the words to pass from Ryeowook's lips. "Why did you get me the bag, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun's eyes closed at the question, as though the momentary loss of sight could drive it away; make it unspoken. In truth, Kyuhyun didn't really know why he was finding it so difficult to answer him. He knew himself that his reaction was kind of silly He knew the words he wanted to say, but when he tried to say them, he found he could no longer continue to observe the boy before him; it felt too intimate, too uncomfortable.

"For a few reasons I guess." he answered, evasively, as though foolishly hoping that such an enigmatic response would get him off the hook. He knew Ryeowook wasn't going to accept that, but it at least gave him a few more seconds to try and regain control over his tongue, so that he could tell his friend what he truly felt. That's what having a best friend was all about after all; having someone to whom you could speak your true thoughts and find acceptance, right?

Ryeowook gave him a pointed look, as if to say, "and they would be...?" knowing that Kyuhyun was just having trouble finding the right words, as he had out on the street. He felt kind of sorry for the boy, knowing his question was making him so nervous. But it was okay, Ryeowook didn't mind waiting. He was safe in the home they shared, and in this place, he had all the time in the world to wait for Kyuhyun to find the words he wanted to say to him. After all, he really wanted to know what had been in Kyuhyun's mind when he decided to get him the present.

"Well it was partly because as your lover I'm supposed to buy you things." he started uneasily, clearly beginning his answer with the thing that had meant the least to him. Ryeowook could understand that, building up to the ones he was more nervous about revealing. Clearly the ones he was holding back for the moment, were the ones that weighed more heavily in his mind; he must've been nervous because he was scared to know what Ryeowook would think of his thoughts.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes slightly, hearing in the other boy's tone how insincere the comment had been. Even if he thought it was true, it wasn't why he'd done it. "Of course, the act. Why else?"

Kyuhyun's gaze started moving around the room, as his nerves increased, the closer they got to the moment he'd have to reveal his true thoughts. "Because we're friends and friends buy things their friends want, on their behalf." he stated uncomfortably.

Ryeowook pondered that momentarily, before stating "Not necessarily." Which drew Kyuhyun's gaze back to him, surprised, not having expected the comment. "Why do you say that?" Ryeowook appeared startled, not really having realised he'd spoken aloud a moment earlier. "Huh? Oh well, Take the guys for example, they never buy presents for one another; their gift is spending time together, and doing things for each other. Things that they can give." Kyuhyun nodded, not having considered their friends' actions, when he'd made the comment a moment earlier.

"Or take, like, me making you dinner to say thank you. I did this because we're friends and I can't afford to repay you in any way other than through doing things for you, you know?" Ryeowook explained his logic, noticing the way Kyuhyun nodded in understanding when he finished.

"But something tells me neither of those reasons is the first thing that popped into your head when you came up with the idea." Ryeowook prompted kindly, reminding Kyuhyun of what he'd been about to reveal, and rekindling his earlier nerves.

"No you're right, they weren't." He stated calmly, no longer able to keep his gaze on his friend. He felt so embarrassed; he'd never had to say this word before in his life, and here he was about to say it to his best friend, for the first time.

"I actually, decided to get the bag for you, as an apology." he explained lamely, certain that he sounded like a complete idiot. Ryeowook was startled by the response from his friend. "Apology?" he queried, embarrassing Kyuhyun further. "Yes an apology. I wanted to say sorry, alright?" Kyuhyun snarled, his shame making him momentarily angry.

Ryeowook smiled slightly, even as he gently inquired, "What were you apologising for?" finding it incredibly cute Kyuhyun was getting so worked up over something like this. A quick check of the last few weeks told Ryeowook that he could recall nothing that happened that Kyuhyun could possibly need to apologise for.

"Because of that stupid assignment. I was so busy with it for the last few weeks, that I never had any time for anything. I was making it up to myself by giving myself some free time last night, but I still needed to make it up to you." he explained, less embarrassed by the discussion now that he'd started talking about it.

"And so you were apologising for it? Doing an assignment?" Ryeowook asked, not sure he was getting what Kyuhyun was apologising for. As far as he could see Kyuhyun had done nothing wrong.

"No, for neglecting you.' Kyuhyun stated, smiling at Ryeowook's cute, blank look until his words sunk in. He'd really missed having his friend around lately. He'd have to make sure he'd make time for the other boy from now on, no matter what he was doing or how important it was.

Ryeowook glowed in shy modesty, his gaze dropping to the floor, as though he were speaking with one in a much higher station than himself. "You didn't have to spend so much for something like that. I understood, it was fine. You really didn't have to get me a gift, let alone one that cost so much, not that I don't love it of course..." he mumbled, his embarrassment pulling more words form his lips than he'd intended on saying.

Kyuhyun was confused by the comment, but broke out into amused laughter, at Ryeowook's reply. Ryeowook automatically raised his head to glare at his friend for laughing at him, but didn't really get the joke.

"It's just. I was thinking earlier how I didn't spend enough on your present." he explained as his short bout of laughter ended, making Ryeowook smile in understanding. Sometimes he forgot that what Kyuhyun considered expensive, and what he considered expensive were two very different things most of the time. Money just didn't come up often enough for him to remember that all the time, he supposed.

Kyuhyun settled down, an evil grin making its way onto his features, and Ryeowook felt the distinct urge to shuffle as far away from the boy as he possibly could. "Now there's something that I feel is much more important that we need discuss."

"And what would that be?" Ryeowook enquired, trying to sound disinterested, but failing miserably; both boys had noticed how the hairs had begun to stand on end on Ryeowook's arm in his fear of whatever Kyuhyun was about to say.

Kyuhyun's grin only grew wider as he was invited to start his merciless teasing of his best friend, "Why the fact that you kissed me of course." he stated innocently. Immediately Ryeowook realised that Kyuhyun was going to tease him mercilessly for his excited actions earlier. His cheeks his cheeks started to flare hotly in shame, and he wished he could skip this moment.

"You don't say." he stated, evasively, hoping to find he could slide off of the lounge and make a run for his room, before the younger boy could notice his intentions. Kyuhyun failed to notice the look and continued on, teasingly, "I mean it's not like I can't understand why you'd want to; I am incredibly handsome. But I'm not sure I appreciate my first kiss being taken like that; a meaningless, tawdry affair from someone for whom the incident had no meaning. Surely you should always kiss someone with feeling behind it, particularly for their first kiss, don't you think?"

Ryeowook blanched considerably at the teasing words from his friend, even as he recognised how little Kyuhyun had meant what he said. His thoughts unintentionally were drawn to something he'd prefer he never had to think about, and though the circumstances were entirely different, he felt more guilt inside him, than he'd ever experienced before. What if Kyuhyun was serious, and it had been his first kiss? Didn't that make him just like _him_? Granted Ryeowook hadn't really gotten much experience in that field either, but at least it wasn't his first time, even if it was embarrassing.

He couldn't bare the tears of shame that began to well in his eyes at the thought of having done such a thing to Kyuhyun, and before the other boy knew what was happening, Ryeowook had slid off of his perch on the lounge, and bolted out of the room, down the hall and into his bedroom. It happened so quickly that Kyuhyun almost didn't see the boy leave. He hadn't known Ryeowook could move so quickly, when the perceived need arose.

Immediately Kyuhyun felt bad, clearly having upset Ryeowook unintentionally. Sure he'd been trying to tease his friend, but he hadn't expected him to react to it like that. In the silence of the room, he could hear Ryeowook lock the door, barricading himself inside, and Kyuhyun felt immensely guilty for his meaningless words.

In truth, he didn't think anything like what he said. A kiss between friends wasn't meaningless, and it never could be. The mere fact that they were friends gave the act significance. It could only have been meaningless, if they hadn't known one another, felt nothing for one another and were never going to see one another again. At least in Kyuhyun's opinion. So what if those feelings weren't love? Or, more accurately, weren't romantic love on both sides. Surely the love of a friend still had value and significance attached to it, as well?

Sitting alone on the lounge he waited, for several agonisingly slow moments, hoping that any moment now he'd see Ryeowook's head poking out of the room. He honestly couldn't have cared if it was with a sulky, "I'm-hurt" expression or a wide grin of "I got you!" so long as it meant he had his friend back. But as the minutes drew on, he realised that wasn't going to happen.

As the roiling sea inside his stomach only continued to increase it's churning, Kyuhyun could only hope that a few words said in jest, wouldn't end up being the last words he ever said to the person who had quickly come to be his world. Because really that was what this apartment was; their world; their home; together, and he didn't think he could deal with it were Ryeowook to leave him now. He only hoped he'd get to tell him that someday, because with the violent reaction Ryeowook had had to his words, he wasn't so sure this was a simple, petty argument like he'd hoped. One that could easily be resolved. This really could be the moment where a few baseless comments could force Ryeowook out of his life forever.

And it would be all his own fault.

It was well after 11pm before Ryeowook gathered the courage to leave his little sanctuary. He'd heard Kyuhyun padding around the apartment, footsteps slow and soft on the polished wooden floor. It'd been at least half an hour since he'd noticed the lights go off, from underneath the door, and he'd heard the soft click as Kyuhyun's door across from his own had closed. Clearly Kyuhyun had retired for the evening, despite having stayed up in the hopes of seeing Ryeowook.

He felt bad knowing that, he truly did. But he just had not had it in him to face the boy so soon after what had been said. He knew Kyuhyun well enough to know he didn't treasure things such as a first kiss. That to him it was, no doubt, no big deal. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice, but still the words he said had circled round his brain, invoking images he'd long wished to forget.

He felt dirty, as though he had been transformed into some sort of monster for what he'd done to Kyuhyun, even though he knew and could see that Kyuhyun didn't see it the same way he did. He knew it was irrational and stupid, but they drew him in to that night, the fuzzy images and barely recalled sounds, and he'd felt like he couldn't breathe. His deepest, darkest secret, the one he'd tried so hard to keep from all his friends was playing out before his eyes, only this time his role was reversed; this time he was the monster and it was someone he cherished deeply whom he'd hurt, and it was all too much.

It was all there, the worst moment in his life, playing out before his very eyes. He couldn't allow Kyuhyun to see that. He couldn't allow Kyuhyun to know; he deserved better than that. He deserved to have his own unblemished memories, untainted by the dark depths of the human soul that Ryeowook had encountered that night. He didn't need to know how a night of stupidity could hurt someone for years afterwards.

He was so ashamed of it all he had fled, without really thinking about it. As though by running away everything would all just disappear. What he'd taken from Kyuhyun, what Kyuhyun had said, his memories, _him_, all of it.

The silence and familiar setting disengaged his all-consuming fear, but that only made it all worse. Now he was left, thinking and re-thinking over a part of his history he wished had never occurred. He was left, realising now, in the cold light of reason, what Kyuhyun must be thinking after what he'd done. How strangely he'd reacted to it all, and he only felt more stupid; more ashamed.

What if Kyuhyun had guessed? What if Kyuhyun wanted him to tell him everything? He wasn't ready for that, he was still too weak and insecure to deal with it. He needed time. His thoughts were scattered by his earlier fear, his eyes wild, too afraid to even consider resting. He couldn't look at Kyuhyun yet, he needed longer to prepare himself. To push those souvenirs of the past deep within himself, where they could be buried; forgotten. He needed the night to recover from it all, so that he could go back to Kyuhyun. So that he could laugh off any teasing jibes, and act as though he didn't care. He felt too raw, too open, too vulnerable to be seen by him right now, thoughts of all the things Kyuhyun might ask of him making his stomach churn more fiercely.

Under the cover of darkness, he made his way out of his room. Padding lightly past Kyuhyun's door in the hopes of not disrupting the boy's slumber. There were classes tomorrow, homework, assignments, family and friends. There were so many things in their lives right now, it wouldn't be fair to deny the boy his rest, particularly when he didn't feel up to seeing him anyway.

He made his way into the kitchen, getting himself a drink. The tears he'd shed as his memories had replayed themselves were long gone, but the dry, painful ache in his throat had been agonising as he waited for Kyuhyun to go to bed. Now he quickly swallowed an entire glass of water, only bringing the second glass to the coffee table before the lounge, with him, so that he could sit down.

He knew he was in no mood to sleep this evening, and he couldn't be bothered with his tutorial homework for the next week after what had happened, so he figured he could tend to personal matters for the moment. Maybe the week's messages on his email account would be enough to bore him out of his current, wakeful state?

The boys had long since taken to storing their laptops in the lounge room; for some reason delighting in spending hours, each in their own world while still being in the same room as one another. There was something comforting about the feeling, a timeless quality to it, which Ryeowook knew he would always look back on as one of his new, favourite activities.

He was slightly depressed to find nothing from his friends in his account, though he recalled a moment thereafter, that they'd never been the sort to email things to him; all invitations, questions and the like being sent via text. But somehow that came as little comfort to the lonesome boy.

He had never taken the time to realise just how different the house felt when Kyuhyun was with him and when he was not. Sure, he was only asleep in a room maybe 10 metres from himself, but the distance was far shorter than it felt. The house was cold and dark at this time of night, and though it could be quiet when he had Kyuhyun by his side, somehow it was a more comforting silence at those times.

Now he felt so alone, fighting to keep bitter memories only he knew to himself, as they fought to resurface, baring themselves for all to see. He felt as though he had no friend in the world, and even though he knew he could never bring himself to talk about all this right now, no matter whom he was with, just the presence of another soul in the room, in his mind would have been a welcome enough distraction.

In his desperation for human contact he sought out the email he had been dreading he'd receive all week. He knew more or less what was going to be contained therein, and though he had not checked his in-box, for fear of seeing it there, until this evening, it felt as though he'd known the minute it was sent; as though he'd had the message hanging over his head, demanding to be acknowledged.

The moment he'd read the message he realised how foolish it had been to even try finding solace in that message, for whatever sort of comfort he sought, he found nothing hidden within it. Only more hopelessness and despair.

He felt tears brimming, though what had caused them he could not be sure. It could have been his dejected hopelessness, that he was backed into a corner of his own making and there was no way out. It could have been his loneliness, that said he was the only one who cared about how he was doing or how he was feeling; that he had ceased to matter to everyone else he knew and cared for. It could have been self-pity for the horrid life he'd had to endure. Sadness from his pain filled memories. Or regret for having pushed Kyuhyun away earlier and shutting himself away from him, when he had no idea that what he'd been joking about was a deep seated fear of Ryeowook's drilled into him by those very same memories it had stimulated. Maybe the bitter tears were from an ache deep within his soul, slowly being chipped away at by all of these things, leaving a black void within him, of pain and despair.

"Don't cry." were the softly murmured words he'd heard, drawing him from the swirling vortex of negative thoughts and emotions he'd been drowning in for hours, nearly scaring him half to death. In the limited light of the laptop screen, he had been unable to make out Kyuhyun's features until he'd bent towards him, in his interest towards the boy. That is, if he'd even noticed him in the first place. As it was, those thoughts he'd been so consumed by had enabled him to black out the sight of Kyuhyun leaving his room, going in search of a drink, and, having spied his dear friend, whom he has been eagerly waiting to see, making his way over to him.

Kyuhyun saw the startled look in Ryeowook's eyes, which only served to pain him more. He had more or less given up hope of seeing the boy for the rest of this evening, and had decided to get a drink before bed. That's when he came out and saw the poor thing seated on the lounge, knees drawn up below his chin, as he worried his lip, eyes glazed over in thought.

He'd known it was clearly an indication that whatever Ryeowook was thinking about was unpleasant. He could see it in his eyes, and the way his lip twitched in disgust every now and again, probably in response to his thoughts. But whatever those thoughts were, Kyuhyun could tell they were beginning to overwhelm the poor boy. He looked so frail, so tiny curled in on himself like that, with tears threatening to spill at any moment, Kyuhyun had wanted to pull him into a hug immediately, and tell him everything would be alright. But given the abrupt ending to their earlier conversation, he no longer felt confident such an intimate action would be well received.

"What?" Ryeowook croaked, throat aching and sore from all of the boy's emotional excesses in the last few hours, to the point where Kyuhyun could barely make out the word. "I said don't cry." he repeated awkwardly, clearly unsure what he could do to comfort his friend, now that he was no longer sure of what was and was not acceptable behaviour between the two of them.

"I mean, you're obviously upset about something, but you don't have to keep it to yourself. You've got me, if you just tell me what's wrong, I promise to do all I can to help. Then you won't have to worry about it any more." Kyuhyun explained sympathetically. He felt so strange saying words like that to someone, even if he meant every word of what he said. They weren't exactly the kind of thing he was used to hearing, so he wasn't sure where they could of come from, or how he intended to follow through with them. Maybe it was an indication Ryeowook was having more of an influence on him than he'd realised, it certainly seemed like the sort of thing Ryeowook would have said to him were their roles reversed.

Ryeowook wasn't exactly sure what to say to a comment like that. The words were so sweet, and so clearly uttered by someone who cared deeply for him, and wanted to help ease his suffering, and yet it was something he could never reveal. He knew it was silly to think so, but he kind of hoped, in the back of his mind that if he didn't say anything about it, it might undo the past, and erase what happened. To speak of it was to acknowledge it; it would mean he had to accept it. But more so than that, it would mean having to reveal something very shameful to someone whose opinions and thoughts he thought very highly of. He didn't want Kyuhyun to change the way he saw him; he didn't want to be looked down on or disliked because of what happened.

Still, the look on Kyuhyun's face, a childish, hopeful urging to open up to him, was very convincing. Ryeowook found he wanted to tell everything to Kyuhyun; what had made him so sad. But he found, he couldn't even name it. Whatever thoughts had been swirling in his head for the last hours, had disappeared with Kyuhyun's arrival. He'd driven them from his brain, and he couldn't even recall what he'd been so scared about; so ashamed; so sad.

His eyes fell upon his open laptop, scanning a few of the words he saw on the email before him, and he realised that this had been one of those shameful things he'd been so consumed by mere moments earlier. "It was a lot of things, I guess. I'm not even sure exactly what it was I was so worked up about..." he trailed off, his voice, barely above a whisper, but hoarse from all the emotions he'd felt lately.

Kyuhyun scanned him momentarily, trying to judge whether or not Ryeowook was telling him the truth, but he could see genuine confusion on his friend's face, and the blank look he then seemed to throw at whatever was on his screen.

Steeling himself to take some initiative, he moved over to join his friend on the lounge. Ryeowook seemed to either not notice or not care about Kyuhyun's sudden weight, which he took to be a good sign. He was relieved to find that maybe he wasn't entirely at fault for Ryeowook's near tears, though he had no doubt been a part of it.

He too scanned the brief information in the email's details bar. "Is this a message from your parents?" he enquired, hoping he wasn't being too forthright for someone who had upset him so badly earlier, and yet desperate to know exactly what he was staring at. "My mother." Ryeowook answered, though it was clear his mind was on the words in the message before him. Kyuhyun nodded, though he knew Ryeowook wouldn't have paid it the slightest bit of attention, and his eyes fell upon the message also.

Deciding the fact that Ryeowook had made no move to hide the message, might be an indication that he had Ryeowook's permission to read it, he read the email.

**Yah, Ryeowook-ah,**

**Long time no see! Your father and I have been so worried about you; you're always busy as of late. You never have any time to call us or let us know what you're doing. I know young boys are very studious, and that, because of us, you have to spend a lot of time working, but that's no reason to ignore your beloved parents!**

**Although you are clearly very busy, and don't have the time to tell your parents what you're doing, I have somehow managed to find the time to send you this quick message, though how, I have no idea!**

**Of course things have been bad since your father's fall the other month; his old, tired body just can't seem to recover. If it's not one healing complication it's another. He's been getting progressively worse these days. It takes him half an hour to climb the stairs, and his joints ache terribly. He's been unable to go to work again, and though your uncle has been very understanding, we're not sure how long he can keep this up.**

**Of course, I'm still young and am doing all I can, but your father needs me too. The car registration got paid, which is lovely, and we're ever so grateful for your help with that; it would be impossible to keep working if it had fallen through, and your dear mother just doesn't know what she'd have done had that happened! **

**But...Oh, I do so hate to trouble you dear, I know you're under so much financial strain as it is, but I've no where else to turn. Your uncle's business hasn't been doing well lately, and its all he can do, to keep your father on paid sick leave. Your father's illness, and all, there is nothing else I can see that'll help. It's just, well, it's the roof dear.**

**There was a streak of vandalism in our neighbourhood the other week; boys and girls running rampant round town. They broke windows, and doors, spray painted everything in sight. There were fights in the street and glass bottles and rocks thrown all over the place. We were frightened for our lives, it sounded like war had broken out on the streets. I was too terrified to leave the room, and your father, well, as you know he was unable to help. **

**We actually faired pretty well of those on our street. For some reason they left almost everything intact. But I heard all sorts of shouts and cries, and there were loud bangs on the roof. I thought they'd climbed up there and were going to tear a whole through it to get at us. I didn't know what to do! Eventually it all died down, and the next morning I went out to assess the damage. **

**Apparently they had broken several slates on our roof; there are deep cracks, and they've been left in fragments. It was so large, and some have even fallen off! I called your father's old friend to come look at it, but the news wasn't as good as we had hoped. Apparently the damage is worse than I first thought, as when they broke the slates, they managed to put lots of tiny holes and cracks in the roof itself! **

**He warned us that we need to get it fixed as soon as possible. With the size it is, he said it won't last more than a handful of days of rain before it caves in on us! We shouldn't even be living there now, but we've no where else to go, we can't afford to!**

**I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't need it honey, but you've got to understand, we've been reduced to poverty. I can barely afford the bills as it is, and without your help we'd be out on the streets. We can't afford food or new clothes, and I have to work 7 days a week just to make ends meet on a good week. You're our only hope, please, you know when your father gets back on his feet and is well once more, all will be fine, please help your dear parents, like the good, faithful son you are.**

**I know 10 000 000 sounds like a lot of money now, and that it might take you a short while to come up with the money, but I also know you will help us out, please do hurry, I don't know what we'll do if we lose this house, and I think it'd be the end of your father.**

**From, mother and father.**

Kyuhyun wasn't sure what to make of the message. He might have thought it was a joke, but Ryeowook had certainly been concerned about it, from the way it looked. He knew Ryeowook was the sort of person who liked to help others, and would undoubtedly be a loyal son, but their demands just seemed so preposterous. 10 000 000 won? Where could they expect their son to get so much money at such short notice?

Ryeowook noticed Kyuhyun was finished reading the message, for which he was grateful; it would mean he wouldn't have to try and find some sort of way to convince Kyuhyun his parents were in trouble, and the stories got so convoluted he would have been confused if he'd had to tell it himself.

"So what do you think?" he enquired, a little nervous that Kyuhyun would have no ideas as to what he could do to help his parents.

Kyuhyun crinkled his nose, not being very good at being tactful, and yet trying his best at it all the same. "I don't think you should give them any more money." he stated honestly, knowing Ryeowook would rather hear his honest opinion on the matter; it was the only way they were going to be able to come up with a solution.

Ryeowook looked at his friend pleadingly, "I can't just not give them the money, they're my parents!" to which Kyuhyun pointedly stated, "Sure you can, you don't have it." shrugging, as though it were obvious. Ryeowook rolled his eyes at his friend, "I'm aware of that, but they're still my parents, if they need the help, I should give it." he stated.

Kyuhyun thoughtfully re-read a few lines of the text, before fixing his gaze back on his friend. "I just, have my reservations about this. I'm destined for a businessman's life, and somehow handing over vast sums of money, without any promises regarding repayment, or an evaluation of the truth of the claim put forward, feels like a sucker's move." he explained, hoping his friend could think about this rationally, like Kyuhyun was.

"I never did either of those things any of the other times they've asked me for money." Ryeowook stated, contemplatively, considering Kyuhyun's point of view, in light of his past experience. Kyuhyun snorted, "Yeah, and look what happened? You haven't seen a cent of it returned to you, only demands for more."

The snarky comment had left Kyuhyun's lips before he'd really considered what he was saying. He cringed, telling himself he shouldn't be surprised if Ryeowook chose to slap him for saying such a thing. It was a horrid implication to make about someone else's parents, even if he did think he was right. Ryeowook, as a kind and loyal son, should hit him for saying such things; he would deserve it. He only hoped he could keep his yelps of pain to himself; it would be very unmanly to react to it, when he'd brought the punishment upon himself. But Ryeowook sighed, flopping back against the back cushions of the lounge, stretching tiredly.

"I suppose, but before worrying about that, shouldn't I be worrying about where I'm going to come up with that much money from?" Ryeowook stated tiredly, clearly feeling pretty worn out from all of the night's events, and his worrisome thoughts. Kyuhyun stared at him momentarily for that comment, blank look plastered on his face.

"I thought we'd already sorted that out." he stated plainly, attracting Ryeowook's confusion in response. "When? How?" he demanded, not recalling any statements that gave him any such indication in the slightest. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, but his look was fond as he told him, "I'm going to pay for it on your behalf."

Ryeowook had been in the process of rearranging himself on the lounge so that he could have some of his drink, but someone ended up banging his toes into the leg of the coffee table at Kyuhyun's words. He grasped at his foot, in pain, and Kyuhyun, sympathetically handed him the drink he'd be reaching for in the first place.

Ryeowook gave him a grateful smile, before sipping at the drink, waiting for Kyuhyun to explain what he'd said to him. "Well it's the only logical solution isn't it? You aren't working, and no job would give you enough money on such short notice. I on the other hand, have so much more than that freely at my disposal it it isn't even funny. You're my friend and in need of the money, and, to top it all off, it'll make it look like we're an even more serious couple than we've indicated thus far, since we're close enough for me to have a relationship with your parents like this. We might even get bonus marks for my being so prepared to help out given my family's business background; everyone thinks the very wealthy are also very stingy when it comes to helping others, even if they are family."

"But, that is why, I'm making a stipulation as to the terms of this agreement. I'll give them the money free of charge, on the condition they don't bother you with money problems such as this ever again, and, that we go to their house and inspect the damage ourselves, to make sure they're not faking it to get money out of you." Kyuhyun stated sagely.

"But it's too much, Kyuhyun...You can't give my parents this much money, just like that." Ryeowook implored, not liking the thought of his parents taking his friend's money, as well as having taken his for so long. "No it isn't. That amount is nothing to me, and besides, I want to; if it means my best friend won't have to stay up all night worrying about how they're going to fix things for their parents, then it's more than worth it." he stated, smiling fondly and tiredly at the equally tired boy before him.

"You know your mother is really impersonal in her messages." Kyuhyun stated blandly, eyes focusing in on the message again. "I know, right? Just personal enough to get you to agree to help her." Ryeowook stated, a little irritated by the idea of having a mother that manipulative. "Only if you're her son." Kyuhyun countered, to which Ryeowook glared, but then gave up, finding the reward not to be worth the effort it cost him.

He yawned once, and that was all the motivation Kyuhyun needed, to pick himself up off the lounge, and offer his hand to his friend, pulling him up with him. "Come on, you're sleeping with me tonight." he stated, but when they both yawned at that moment, any possible misunderstanding that it was a sexual comment was ruined.

Now at least, they'd both be able to sleep well, knowing that things had been mended; Ryeowook no longer had to worry about the matter of what to do with his parents, and Kyuhyun no longer had to worry about Ryeowook, though he would have to find time to sort through his suspicions about that email sometime in the morning. And his response to their earlier conversation, which, had long since been forgotten by the two boys in their sleepy state.

There was something about the tone Ryeowook's mother had used that to Kyuhyun was just too cold, for anyone who wasn't like his own mother. Her message was far too brief and intent on keeping you at a distance. It felt like a message written by a very manipulative person, and Kyuhyun could only hope that these suspicions of his would be proved wrong. Or else his Ryeowook, had been taken advantage of for longer than he cared to think of, and made to work as an escort to earn enough to help them, as well as to support himself, and it would all have been for nought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It wasn't just Ryeowook and Kyuhyun who had been busy as of late, the guys from the escort agency had been too busy to see much of each other as of late as well. Consequently, it had been decided, that everyone was to get together on the Saturday late-morning. They were going to spend the day together, which Kyuhyun had been quite looking forward to. It had been so long since the party when he'd seen them all last, and he was looking forward to the idea of catching up.

It seemed like it was going to be a big day. First they were meeting up at the town's netball park. There was a grassy area there, where they could play and soccer fields next door, which they would have all to themselves, as neither season was currently running. That and nobody around where they lived was known for being that active, unless they were on one of those aforementioned teams.

They were planning on eating a picnic meal of Ryeowook's cooking, which he had spent since 6 am, preparing. They were going to play, and muck around for several hours, doing whatever, and then, in the evening they would go out to a restaurant, for their dinner, before returning to Kyuhyun and Ryeowook's apartment, for hours of fun drinking.

Kyuhyun had woken late, even though Ryeowook had been bustling around the kitchen preparing their meal for several hours already. Ryeowook's constant state of movement seemed to make little sense, considering the fact that he knew they still had an hour or two before they were leaving to meet up with their friends, and he was nearly finished cooking everything. Kyuhyun almost winced when he saw the mess than had been made in the kitchen by all he'd made.

Ryeowook may have been a good cook, but he was quite, hyper-conscious of people's eating habits. He'd cooked almost his own weight in food, by the looks of all the containers scattered across the workspace, just in case. He was the sort of person who always had to make sure there was enough for everyone; he didn't want any of his friend's leaving their gathering, starving, or disappointed by lack of choice. But, as though that fear alone,was not already causing him enough problems, he was also afraid of being late.

Kyuhyun had known the two thoughts wouldn't work well together, as he saw the end results, in the form of the impact they'd had on the kitchen. Dirty pans, holders, bottles, bag and all sorts of other items, he'd barely been aware they owned were littered everywhere, in Ryeowook's frantic rush to ensure everything was ready in time.

"You know, it isn't as though you're feeding all of Seoul today." he commented mildly, as he passed his friend, on his little mission to retrieve the milk from the fridge in order to make himself a coffee, to help him wake up. He half expected to see the entire contents gone, but he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or afraid to find there were still plenty of ingredients left.

"Don't even talk to me, do you have any idea how much there's still to do before we go, and I have like, no time" Ryeowook grumbled as he fussed over the bench, on which the kettle happened to sit.

Kyuhyun realised his idea of having a coffee, was not going to happen, as long as Ryeowook was this busy in the kitchen.

He sighed slightly, instead reaching for a glass from the cupboard well above Ryeowook's head, and pouring himself a glass of milk, before returning it to the fridge.

"Oh god, you're not even ready yet? Why are you still in your pyjamas? Don't you understand how little time there is left. Just what I need right now, as if I've not got enough to do as it is, now I have to get on your case too? What if we're late because of your laziness?" he demanded, sounding so frazzled, that Kyuhyun almost wanted to laugh at him. Why should anyone get this worked up over meeting up with their friends?

Kyuhyun just smiled, arm resting casually around Ryeowook's waist as he drew him closer for a momentary hug. "If you're not ready to go, then we'll just arrive late. They won't mind. Your food is worth the wait!" before retreating from the room, abandoning the rest of his milk on a counter, for his consumption when he was ready to go.

He may have wanted to finish the drink, but he knew, despite his words, Ryeowook was a worrier at heart, and wouldn't be able to convince himself to stop fussing. Kyuhyun making sure he was dressed and ready to go, seemed a small price to pay, to prevent Ryeowook yelling at him, even if he knew he didn't mean it.

He was back in the kitchen, with 10 minutes to spare, from their intended leaving time, and although he could see that Ryeowook was nearly finished with the food, he could also tell that there was a small bit of resentment, directed squarely at him. After all, he could get up late, get dressed, and be waiting on Ryeowook to leave, while Ryeowook had to worry about everything else, and take care of it all by himself.

Kyuhyun shook off the slight annoyance he could read in Ryeowook's features to down the remainder of his glass of milk, adding the used glass to the rest of the pile of washing up Ryeowook had created. He smiled at his friend, knowing that Ryeowook would be a lot calmer now that everything was more or less ready to go.

Ryeowook returned the smile, feeling better for knowing his earlier worry had been for nothing. He packed all of the containers into the large bag he'd placed on the counter, in which to carry his handiwork, before dashing out of the room to ready himself. He may have been awake for hours, but he'd seen no point in getting ready before, since he was going to be cooking for several hours; who knew what he might've spilled on himself in that time!

He was back in the living room with Kyuhyun with a minute to spare. He smiled tiredly to his friend, which he realised was a "we did it!" look, and returned a grin of his own. He picked up the bag on Ryeowook's behalf, and they made their way downstairs.

"So are we walking there or what?" Ryeowook asked, not having been particularly certain about the finer details of their transportation to the park. Kyuhyun scoffed slightly at the question, "Are you kidding? From here? The food would be cold by the time we got there. We're taking my car."

Ryeowook turned curious eyes on his friend. "You have a car?" he enquired, not recalling his friend ever having mentioned it, or driven it. "Of course I do." Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, "But more importantly, I also have a licence." to which Ryeowook couldn't help but grin. Of course on some level, he'd always expected that Kyuhyun should have a car, since his father was so wealthy, it would only make sense for his son to have his own car, but he'd never heard anything to that effect.

"So you have a car, and yet we always walk to and from the university?" he enquired, checking to make sure he'd heard his friend correctly, trying to keep his slight irritation to a minimum. There were so many days, when with aching feet, from a full days worth of classes, and a heavy bag, he'd had to make the long trek home, dreaming of the day he'd know someone who could pick him up, and drive him home. And in fact, he'd had someone who could do exactly that!

Kyuhyun turned amused eyes on his friend, amused, "I may have a car, but our university does not have parking. If I drove, it'd mean parking even further away from the university than we start, when walking!" They were in the parking spaces below the building, only accessible by residents, and Ryeowook was scouring round excitedly.

"So which one is it?" he enquired, to which Kyuhyun faltered slightly, blinking thoughtfully. "You know, I'm not quite sure, it's been a while, and I mean he only gave it to me a few months ago now, I suppose. I got it the week I met you. It's supposed to be our car." he explained, seeing his friend's incredulous look at his admission that he couldn't recall his own car.

Ryeowook sighed, realising that if he hadn't seen it or heard of it in this long, clearly it had not made much of an impression on the younger boy. It was clearly supposed to be a stunt car, to make them seem like a real, functioning couple, and how could that be, without a car for them, even if it was just one to share. Although he was delighted by the idea he (at least for all appearances sake) technically now partially owned a car, he couldn't help but be a little relieved he'd never heard any mention of it until now. He had no driver's licence anyway, and it wasn't like he could even so much as offer to buy the car off of them when this was all over with, because of how unlikely it was that he would actually be able to buy a car, any time in the foreseeable future. And he didn't think he'd easily be able to walk away from one as beautiful and luxurious as the one they had no doubt bought.

He scoured the car park, wishing that he'd be able to have the car just present itself, and it was then that he realised something. "Ne, Kyuhyun, do you have one of those button things on your keys?" he enquired, hoping he might have just settled upon a helpful idea. Kyuhyun questioned him with his eyes, as he hoped he understood what Ryeowook meant, "You mean remote locking?" Ryeowook's eyes brightened at the mention, knowing now that Kyuhyun and he were on the same wavelength. "Yeah! That thing where the lights go off, and you can lock and unlock the doors!" Kyuhyun nodded, telling Ryeowook, that, yes, that was it's meaning, and that indeed, he had it.

"Well, it's just, I noticed there aren't a lot of cars down here, maybe we could do that and look for the flashing lights, and use that to find your car? I mean no one else is down here." he pointed out, wondering what Kyuhyun would think of his idea, but knew he had his answer when Kyuhyun smiled, relieved, and fished his keys out of his pocket.

He pressed the button, and they both saw the lights go off, on a car to their right, only a short way along. "Oh, so that's my car." Kyuhyun exclaimed relieved, as he popped the trunk, to gently set Ryeowook's meal in the boot, before slamming it shut.

He walked up the driver's side, Ryeowook, following Kyuhyun's lead, but observing the car in awe. It still looked brand new, the metallic blue paint, shimmering brightly, despite it's neglect. When he opened the door, it still had the intense, new car smell. There was no dirt on any of the carpets; it looked as though he'd just bought it this morning, except there were no stickers on the front window, except for the registration.

He reclined in to the seat, feeling the full padding in it. It was every bit as comfortable and luxurious as the car ads try and tell you it is. Kyuhyun was grinning to himself as he tried reversing out of the parking space. It took him a few goes getting out of the space, but his pride was too big from Ryeowook's look of awe since he'd set eyes on his car, to be particularly concerned by it. Ryeowook couldn't even bring himself to chastise Kyuhyun for taking so long to get out of the parking space; too enraptured with exploring the car, looking outside, looking everywhere.

It was only on Kyuhyun's third, and finally successful attempt at getting out of his parking space, that Ryeowook caught sight of it. Equally as fresh, the paint bright white on the cement floor, and he was certain all the colour had drained out of his face in his shock. "Yah! You have your own parking space?" Kyuhyun only smirked wider, the disbelief in his friend's voice amusing him to no end. "Of course I do. Where else was I going to park our car?"

Ryeowook shoved him in the shoulder for his evasive attitude, "You don't have to buy a car space to be able to park there, and it's right up by the door!" he screeched, unable to believe what he just saw. Kyuhyun frowned slightly, at Ryeowook's loud voice, but he shook it off, realising Ryeowook had probably never heard of buying a parking space to ensure it's yours, and make sure you always have a place to park in your building. "I'm aware of that. It's just something my father did, you know to make it look like we'd been planning on living together for a while, and were planning on staying together for ages." he stated calmly, belying his morbid joy at the shocked expression on Ryeowook's face from the events of the last few minutes.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about Ryeowook freaking out over the picnic any more. Kyuhyun doubted he even recalled where they were going, but at least that would mean he could relax a bit before they met up with their friends.

It was late by the time they were stumbling into their apartment, the whole gang in tow. They'd been having fun running around, stuffing their faces and laughing all afternoon. Before they knew it the sun had started setting, and they'd made their way to the restaurant, piling into the two cars present at the place, with the invitation of their owners of course. It'd been a long meal, full of laughter, and joking, arguments on the score in their soccer game, and talking about what they'd been getting up to, that had kept them from doing it earlier. Add in the trip to the Bottle-O, and it's already well past 9:30.

Once again they had a large group of their friends sprawled around their living room, drinking themselves stupid. The jokes flowed faster and more freely, as did the laughter. The member who had been missing at their previous event, Kangin, had been able to join them this time, and though Kyuhyun had first been a little intimidated by the man, he found he liked him quite a lot.

Before long he found himself promising to meet up with the man for drinks more regularly, bringing Ryeowook in tow, if he were up to it. Of course Ryeowook would be up for it, Kyuhyun knew. Ryeowook might act a little crazy when he was drunk, but he obviously enjoyed it, and he'd be with friends so it's not like he'd have to worry about any negative consequences. Kyuhyun had his back.

Before he knew what was happening, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook and Donghae had gotten control over the CD player, and were putting on every song they could think of that they could dance to. It was a little ridiculous, dance moves would become mini-competitions, but with all the alcohol swirling through their system, their movements were jerky, and it seemed every few seconds one of them was tripping, or stumbling into someone else. They'd laugh it off, get up and start the cycle all over again; running all over the room as they tried to get away from those falling over, usually to end up falling over themselves.

Kyuhyun may have been matching them drink for drink, but he doubted it was possible to get himself drunk enough to join in the spontaneous display. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that when it came to dancing, he was about that co-ordinated when he was sober, and was scared what effects the alcohol might have; he hadn't thought it was possible to get any worse at dancing, but maybe he'd be proved wrong if he tried. Still, the game put a content smile on his face, and despite the loud noises and the music, the shouting and laughing, he never felt more at peace. There was just something so comforting being surrounded by so much hectic activity; it was a nice change from the rest of his life spent in quiet solitude.

"Kyuhyun-ah, fetch me another." Heechul hollered, so as to be heard over the music, in the space between them, as he rested his head on Siwon's shoulder, the other man's arm loosely wrapped around his waist. Kyuhyun smiled at the gesture, clearly seeing how close the two were in the intimate gesture, even if he could see it went no deeper than friendship. He'd heard many stories about Siwon and his love of touching his friends, long ago, as a warning not to take any of it too seriously.

He stood, going into the kitchen to do as the other man had asked, having been intending on fetching himself one prior to the request anyway. "No, don't go in there, I haven't cleaned up!" Ryeowook screeched, enclosed in Donghae's consoling arms, as he fought the unexpected tears at the thought of the mess he'd left being seen by someone. He'd definitely had more than enough to drink for the evening, Kyuhyun decided, rolling his eyes, as he made his way back out of the kitchen.

In the moment it had taken, Ryeowook's attention had been stolen by the music, and their drunken dance floor once again. Kyuhyun tried to sidle past the area as a whole, to get round to Heechul to pass the man his drink, but Ryeowook stumbled as Yesung lost his balance running into him, he tried to regain his balance but a bump from Sungmin in his unsteady state, was all it took. He was sent hurtling forward, the force of the push sending him crashing into Kyuhyun, who hadn't been expecting it.

It was all Kyuhyun could do to keep the both of them standing, his hands full with both his and Heechul's drinks. Unfortunately Ryeowook had been holding his own drink at that particular moment, and so when he stumbled into Kyuhyun, he spilt his drink all over the poor boy's top half.

Realising what had happened, Ryeowook cowers in his chest slightly, afraid that Kyuhyun was incredibly angry with him, even as the other man's arms tightened slightly. Kyuhyun's nose crinkled in disgust as he realised he could feel the sticky, uncomfortably chilly wetness of Ryeowook's drink seeping into his clothes, but seeing the small figure huddled in his arms, he sighed slightly, glad he still felt over all calm enough to overlook this incident, without getting too angry at Ryeowook over it. In his current state, the boy might burst into tears, and drunk or sober, Kyuhyun didn't think he could handle the sight at all well, let alone when their friends were all around at the time.

"I'm so sorry Kyu." Ryeowook squeaked, somehow managing to be heard despite all the noise in the room. Kyuhyun sighed, uncomfortable in his now damp shirt, "It's okay, Wookie." he told him softly, "I'll just give Heechul his drink, and then I'll go change. No big deal." he shrugged, hoping Ryeowook would realise it really wasn't a big deal to Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook suddenly jumped free of his arms, "Oh, let me help!" he shouted excitedly, grabbing Kyuhyun's shirt and yanking at it, as hard as he could, trying his best with fumbling fingers to yank up the boys top. Within seconds, he was joined in his efforts by the other four rowdy drunken boys hooting and hollering, as they attempted to strip Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun was mortified, struck dumb by the flurry of movement around him in his drunken state, he couldn't find the words to say to tell them to leave him alone. They were seriously going to try and take his top off in front of everyone! It wasn't like he'd never been made to change in front of other guys before, but that was it; they were all getting changed. Now they're trying to make, just him take off his clothes! Besides, that had been before the accident. He couldn't bare the thought of being seen by all these people, after that.

He yelled, "No!" at the top of his lungs, shoving away the hands pawing his clothes, eyes clenched shut, worried about the reaction he'd received, and embarrassed that he might already have been too late; that maybe they might have seen.

His friends jumped away from him in surprise at his outburst, giving him enough room to stalk over to Heechul and hand over the drinks, both his and Heechul's, muttering an ashamed "Be back in a minute." before racing over to his room.

Heechul gave the boys an irritated look on Kyuhyun's behalf, "What did you think you guys were doing?" he tossed out annoyed. Most of them shrugged, whimpers of "It was just for fun" being uttered while Ryeowook shrank back behind them, his guilt overcoming his cheery mood. He'd seen the look of terror in Kyuhyun's eyes before he clamped them shut, and left. He'd been so afraid of them, but he'd only wanted to help, to make up for spilling his drink on Kyuhyun a moment earlier. He realised in that moment that the logic that had seemed so perfect mere seconds earlier was very flawed.

But he was not permitted to wallow in his guilt, an all out stripping war had begun, everyone clawing at the other's shirts to try and force them to expose themselves. He wasn't sure how it started, but he squealed as he ran, delighted, scrambling to stop Kangin from getting his shirt off of him.

Kyuhyun had in the meantime, replaced his shirt, and also managed to calm himself down somewhat from his earlier outburst. He knew it was silly, but he was very self conscious about his stomach these days, and the thought that everyone could see the ravages left behind; the only reminders of what happened, he was terrified. He knew they weren't pretty to look at; marring his flesh, reminders that he was a man, who had experienced a real brush with death, and that it had left its mark on him.

His friends were almost all escorts. All of them were beautiful. They had to be, to be able to work as top class escorts, which means they were all blessed with beautiful skin. Unlike himself. If he were simply unfit that would be one thing to be insecure about as a guy, but to have marks like his, were another world entirely.

He sighed, deciding he was prepared to face the questions and the odd looks of his friends, but was completely surprised by the sight that met his gaze when he returned to the living room. In the few minutes he'd been gone, they had managed to start a war. Clawing at one another's clothing, slipping on the smooth wooden floor as they tried to run away from their attackers, and laughing their heads off all the while.

In those few minutes, they had also apparently ganged up on Ryeowook, and had, with him kicking and squealing all the while, torn his own shirt from his body, revealing half of his body. That must've been quite a struggle he realised, seeing how much he was scrambling around to try and get out of their hold.

Kyuhyun would have thought he was afraid, but he could hear the peals of laughter coming from the boy, and decided that he was fine as he was. He seemed so comfortable running around the room half-naked, but Kyuhyun supposed that was thanks to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed this evening.

Noticing his friend's return, Ryeowook put even more effort into his struggles, but the other boys, deciding he hadn't been punished enough to let go, continued with their torture. Ryeowook hurtled over towards Kyuhyun at full speed for the second time in 10 minutes. He encircled the boy in a hug, surprising him by how much heat was rolling off of his exposed skin.

"I'm really sorry Kyu! I love you, please don't take revenge on me!" he wailed, hoping that Kyuhyun would take pity on him, but the evil tint that made it's way into Kyuhyun's eyes at the mere mention of the idea, sent up a warning flag in Ryeowook's mind, and he immediately turned to run away, but came crashing to the ground as his socked foot lost its grip on the floor.

Kyuhyun, seeing a good opportunity when it presented itself, and not the type to overlook it, took that opportunity to smack his bum, a few times like a naughty child, Ryeowook's giggles telling him, he found the whole scene as amusing as everyone else had. "Forgiven." he stated as he stepped over the boy, sprawled across the floor, making his way to the lounge, beside Heechul.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Heechul pointed out as his friend sat beside him, but made no move to reprimand him for the action. Ryeowook hadn't cared, and it was funny, so why should he try helping? "I know." Kyuhyun nodded, taking his drink from Heechul gratefully.

"How have things been with you and my Wookie?" Heechul asked, choosing to ignore the boys running around stupidly, Ryeowook apparently having recovered from his "punishment" enough to be chasing Yesung, demanding his shirt back.

"We've been good." Kyuhyun replies easily. He might not have been one of Heechul's favourite people in the world, but Kyuhyun found his admiration for this man grow a little bit every time he saw him. There was just something about him that Kyuhyun couldn't help but like. And, at least now he was certain he held a good spot in the man's opinion, which he'd found himself so desperate to receive the last time they'd met up.

"What have you been up to?" he returned in kind, wondering what sort of answer he'd get from the man before him. Heechul's eyes lit up in excitement at the question, clearly eager to spill everything going on in his life whenever something interesting was happening, now that he'd decided Kyuhyun wasn't a threat and could be trusted.

"Oh I've been very busy, clients you know how they can be." he stated airily, a great storyteller at heart, and basking in the attention he was receiving from Kyuhyun as he waited for the man to finish his story. "Actually I don't, remember? Ryeowook's currently on break, and before him I'd never met anyone in your line of work." he stated easily, stumbling a little, as he tried to make reference to their professions.

Heechul let loose a knowing smirk, in his direction, "You know we're not all prostitutes right?" he enquired, having a feeling Ryeowook would have told him something to that end in case he'd expected anything when they started living together. But from what he'd heard from Ryeowook, it was as though the thought of his old profession had never occurred to him; he treated Ryeowook like an individual, whose work did not define his identity.

That's part of why his respect for the boy had grown since they last saw one another. Granted, he'd liked him well enough once he'd met him, but he, despite any appearance to the contrary, took his job as their protector very seriously. He might have advocated the job, but he would have pulled Ryeowook right out of it again had it turned out that Kyuhyun was bad news. And he knew well that looks could be deceiving, even if Kyuhyun had appeared very earnest and honest when they'd first met.

Kyuhyun's face coloured slightly at the use of that word, despite how often he'd said it himself, jokingly, to Ryeowook. He still admired this man greatly, and to hear him talk of something like this so bluntly was a little unnerving for him. "Of course I know that." he stated uneasily, not really sure why they were talking about this in the first place.

At the look he was receiving Heechul realised Kyuhyun wanted to know why he'd said what he had, and so, sighing as he shook his head at the other boy slightly, explaining, "I just had a feeling it had to do with your little freak out earlier."

Kyuhyun although now being told why it was mentioned in the first place was a little relived, but he appeared equally as confused. He just couldn't see a connection between the two things. He shrugged a little helplessly hoping Heechul would get the message and lay it all out for him.

Heechul smirked a little at Kyuhyun's slowness, realising that although this boy might be smart, he clearly wasn't as smart as Heechul had given him credit for. "I was trying to say not everyone in this room has seen 500 guys naked; so you shouldn't be so concerned about how you look. The only one with a built body here, to my knowledge is Siwon, no one's going to think anything of it if you've got no abs." he stated bluntly, apparently having been trying to reassure Kyuhyun about his body so he wouldn't have to feel self conscious in front of his friends any more. In his own weird way.

Kyuhyun smiled awkwardly at the comment, grateful for Heechul's efforts to make him feel better about himself. He could honestly now say, had that been his only problem, he would have happily joined in the moshpit, the other boys were now forming around the stereo, tossing his shirt away haphazardly as he joined in the fun. Maybe he too had consumed enough alcohol for the evening as well, he considered vaguely, as he knew he would never normally, even when drunk, even consider doing just that.

"While that was a part of it, I'm afraid I have a much larger, more pressing reason, and I'm afraid it's not likely to suddenly disappear any time soon. But thanks anyway" he told his friend apologetically, Heechul looked like he wanted to press him further about it, now considering Kyuhyun to be one of the sons that he had to protect and look out for; he could hardly do a good job of that if he didn't know all that was bothering him. But was stopped by Kyuhyun who managed to jump in before he could demand answers, "How did you guess that was it?" he enquired, curiously.

Heechul smiled slightly at the question, considering it easy to answer. "Simple. I've seen that sort of reaction many times." he explained, clearly not particularly inclined to explain further. But the statement clicked with something else in Kyuhyun's brain, and he had a sudden, almost eerily insightful second question to pose to the man. He knew the two statements were probably referring to different things, but something in his mind had only just thought of putting them together, and suddenly he deeply wanted to know the answer to the strange product of that thought.

"You said earlier not all of you are prostitutes. Does that mean some of you guys are?" Kyuhyun enquired, suddenly curious. He had been expecting Heechul to react to the question in a very exaggerated manner. Dramas and movies had taught him to expect large eyes, nervous breaths, the person becoming unable to meet your eye and trying to find a way to escape from you, for having figured it out. Or anger for daring to suggest something like that.

So he was a little surprised to see the slow smile spread across Heechul's lips, a lazy, uncaring attitude reflecting in his eyes, as he amicably responded "I suppose that would be a fair way to describe it for a few of us."

"Who's us?" Kyuhyun couldn't help asking. He could feel the words slipping through his lips, and try as he might to convince himself to keep his curiosity to himself, they just kept coming. These guys were his friends, he knew them for themselves, and though he might not view their jobs as defining who they are, he couldn't help wanting to get to know a part of them he'd never considered asking about before. There are public and private parts in peoples lives, and alcohol blurs the distinction between the two. With all that he'd drunk, those thoughts he knew should be kept to himself, couldn't help being spoken aloud. He only hoped it wouldn't lose him any respect in their eyes.

Heechul looked at him for a moment, assessing the motivation behind his question. But he could detect no malice, only genuine intrigue, which he supposed was normal. They lived on the other side of life; an existence that was vilified by all, but like gangsters, prisoners and all sorts of other things that inhabit the same space, create a sense of intrigue. Those who would never end up there, want to know what its like, be it an overly romanticised version or a truthful one.

Kyuhyun at least had the benefit of friends who could make sure he knew what this life was like. But then of course, he also had a fake-lover who could tell him much of the same information.

Heechul still couldn't bring himself to speak names, and instead allowed his gaze to pass behind Kyuhyun fixed on the few in question, who were part of that lifestyle. Kyuhyun followed his gaze recognising the message he was being given. Yesung. Donghae. Before his gaze settled on Kyuhyun once again.

Before Kyuhyun could ask the question burning in his mind, he noticed the short, upwards flick of Heechul's fingers. A quick, meaning laden gesture. Kyuhyun understood that. "Really? You too?" he queried, his tone one of hushed awe, unable to believe that someone like Heechul would do something like that; he seemed so at ease, so happy, and he surely must earn a lot of money, so why?

Heechul huffed, an almost childish pout forming on his lips, bored by the question, "Oh please, as if you didn't think so! Besides, I don't think I am." he muttered, the soft words drawing Kyuhyun closer. "What do you think then?" he queried, curious at the way Heechul views it. Heechul perked up slightly at the question, a little impressed to find that Ryeowook's accounts of the boy had not be exaggerations as he had first thought. He could see in his eyes that he cared what Heechul thought; that whatever Heechul said was what he was going to take to heart.

"I think that I simply have a lot of people I fall in love with that's all." he said with a shrug. "It's only those I fall in love with that I have sex with, and it's only ever been a few people who have captured my heart. The problem is that I love them all, and so I am left going backwards and forwards between them" he confessed, tone melancholy.

Kyuhyun's eyes warmed in sympathy, rather than the disdain Heechul had expected. Many times he'd already been told one person can't love multiple people at the same time, and he did not need to hear it said again. Instead, he saw acceptance of his situation; of his point of view on the matter, and he felt his opinion of this boy before him; so young and naive, being raised even higher.

"Then you're not." Kyuhyun replied for him, his honesty reflected in its full force in his tone. Heechul sent the boy a grateful smile, that was quickly replaced by a slightly grim demeanour, "Now, what was this you mentioned about-" he demanded, but was interrupted by Ryeowook who chose that exact moment to run in their direction, squeaking as he was chased by the other boys. He dove for the space between the two boys, curling up into Kyuhyun's side, as though the act would protect him from being seen by the others, who'd been right on his tail.

"Please don't let them have me!" he wailed, arms slipping around the other boy, reminding him of their earlier hug, and the heat he'd felt before. Now, after a while of running around, he was far warmer, with the beginning of sweat glistening on his skin, and the grimace on Kyuhyun's face, when he initially went to return the hug, told all that he'd located it.

Angrily, he wiped his hand on his pants, shoving Ryeowook away from himself, even if he were relieved he wasn't going to be pushed by Heechul to answer the question he'd known had been coming. He wasn't used to having people around, to whom he would need to explain things like that to, and as much as he loved and admired the man, he sincerely hoped the first one he did explain it to wasn't him. Maybe it was a little silly of him, but something told him the one who should be the first to find out, should be Ryeowook. He was the first one Kyuhyun wanted to find out about it; after he knew the whole story, maybe he could tell the others.

Heechul realised he wasn't getting any answers, and grumpily stood to his feet. "Yah! It's late, time to go!" he moaned, the other boys, knowing better, even in their current states than to question him about it. Siwon sympathetically rubbed his arm, and Kangin, despite making the same grumbling sounds of the other boys, was clearly feeling a little tired. It was very late after all.

Ryeowook hugged his friends goodbye, Kyuhyun allowing himself to be pulled into doing the same. However comforting these hugs were, though, they were blown away by the hugs he'd gotten from Ryeowook earlier. These were friendly, even brotherly, but with Ryeowook, he had no words for it. There was just something so comforting about them that despite how angry he'd tried to be about the fact he'd been so sweaty when they'd hugged earlier, he knew he would happily take that hug, and the serenity it brought him above any other.

The group of boys left, shouting their goodbyes all the way down the hallway, and the house fell quiet with their absence. Although it was comparatively silent to how it had been earlier, and despite how much Kyuhyun had enjoyed their company, this would always have to remain the best to him. Just Ryeowook and himself in their house. Alone.

"What were you and Heechul-hyung talking about?" Ryeowook asked him quietly, settling onto the step just inside their front door. Kyuhyun looked down at the boy, before crouching beside him, answering "Nothing much." Ryeowook pouted, "That's not a real answer and you know it." Kyuhyun smiled, knowing his tiredness from the evening was going to be catching up to him shortly, and that they probably should be going to bed instead of having this conversation right now.

He wasn't sure if he could tell Ryeowook the truth. Had it been a conversation just for his ears only? Did Ryeowook even know? Or was it another warning, another something everyone else already knew about one another? Kyuhyun wasn't entirely sure, and so he hesitated slightly. "We were talking about... something to do with... well.. " he fumbled, his cheeks darkening slightly at the thought of having to talk about this with Ryeowook. He might have decided that he wanted Ryeowook to be the first person to know about his secret, but he certainly wasn't ready to tell all right now, it was still too painful a subject, and he was so embarrassed by the idea of it.

Ryeowook took in Kyuhyun's sudden, uncomfortable appearance, and spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Was Heechul-hyung telling you about how Donghae and Yesung are prostitutes?" Kyuhyun went to say "no", but realised, they had indeed talked about it in the course of the conversation, and so, since he didn't want to tell Ryeowook something else they'd been discussing, it certainly provided him with a good out.

"Yeah, yeah he did actually." he replied, trying to make sure he sounded believable so that Ryeowook wouldn't know anything was up; that he was keeping something more important from him.

Ryeowook hummed slightly, eyes shutting in a dreamy haze, "They do it on the side for extra money from their escort clients. They're not supposed to though, so we're not supposed to mention it. That goes for you too!" he stated seriously. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone." Kyuhyun pointed out softly, thoughtfully.

"So then no one else has ever...?" he stated curiously, not sure how to end the question, to get the sort of answers he'd been wondering about. "Ever?" Ryeowook repeated, as though checking to make sure he knew what Kyuhyun wanted to know. Something in his mind told him the question should be setting off alarm bells, but the voice seemed distant, and whatever the concern should have been, just couldn't quite come back to him. "Well, Heechul sleeps with a few of his clients, but that's because he loves them, very dearly. It's kind of sad really, because he knows in the end, that this is all they'll ever be to one another. But I'm certain they'll continue it for the rest of their lives together." Ryeowook concluded dreamily.

"That's very idealistic of you." Kyuhyun pointed out amicably, amused by the childish notion of 'the happily ever after' Ryeowook was still able to picture in such a tragic relationship. There was something about it that was very romantic he vaguely noticed.

Ryeowook stuck his tongue out at the other boy momentarily, but seemed to change his mind a second earlier than usual. "I know you're just as idealistic about your own relationships." Ryeowook argued, but with how sleepy he sounded, it seemed very half-hearted even if it was true. Kyuhyun smiled at his friend, an empathetic smile, "I think it's time you went to bed." to which Ryeowook nodded, as he fought back a yawn. "I think you're right." he proclaimed, standing and stretching his tense shoulders.

"Goodnight Kyuhyun." he told the younger boy, planting a sleepy kiss, to the other boy's forehead before he padded out to his room.

Kyuhyun himself got up not a moment later, making sure to turn off all the lights, and deciding all the cleaning could wait until tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It wasn't until Kyuhyun woke up the next morning that he could even try thinking straight about what had happened the night before. His mind was continuously drawn to the same thing, every time, which he found a little unusual. Though he supposed it was just because he'd never encountered the sight before. Ryeowook's bare top half.

There was just something about it. He noticed now that Heechul had been correct when he'd commented that the other members weren't overly obsessed with sculpted physiques. Though Ryeowook was very lean in size, he hadn't really had any muscle that Kyuhyun could see, which he knew had to be incorrect. Certainly the boy must have some muscle, everybody does, but certainly nothing defined. Not that he should have been too surprised to see that; the boy spent most of his time asleep, not at the gym, and he took the lift at every opportunity at university, or in the building. He never wore revealing clothing, and so his skin had been relatively pale, mostly on his stomach.

By all accounts, the boy looked relatively unremarkable like that, and yet... for some reason the image wouldn't leave his mind, as he lay in bed the next morning. Thoughts of all the heat he'd felt coming off of that body, when it was pressed up against him, and how happy he'd been the night before to have it do just that. Surely that isn't the normal way for someone to feel about their friend, is it?

He shook his head, telling himself that it was nothing, that it'd go away, because he wasn't particularly interested, just like he'd never been about anyone else. And it wasn't as though others hadn't tried to make him interested! He repressed a shudder, at the thought of all of the pool parties he'd been invited to, back in the old days,before the accident, children of his parent's friend's hoping to garner his friendship or lust-filled attraction, in their skimpy, designer brand bikinis.

That was when he'd been introduced to the girl his mother had wanted him to marry, well, he'd seen her in passing before, but this was the first time they'd actually spoken with one anther. They were alone, unchaperoned by their parents, though he could see in her eyes, and hear in her tone, that her words and actions were guided strictly by the instructions she'd received from her parents. Apparently, as far as he could gather, they'd been hoping to inspire feelings of attraction to their daughter through these elaborate means.

In some way he was kind of relieved that it hadn't worked. As many raised eyebrows as their interaction had received from others at the time, because of his lack of reaction. And as many strongly worded arguments from his mother behind closed doors, there had been as a result. But that was back before the divorce, though he knew the pressure that lead to it had been building at that time.

He'd just assumed he wasn't the sort of person that felt attraction to anyone, or that maybe it was that he wasn't attracted to her as an individual, but perhaps he'd been wrong? He wasn't certain if his current problem with Ryeowook was attraction, but if nothing else, he was clearly fascinated by the other physically, on some level. He sighed, aggravated by the knowledge that his first friend, his best friend, and his fake lover for their little plan, that seemed like such a distant priority these days, was going to be affected by this. Because he was now, very certain he shouldn't be feeling so intrigued by his friend, and that nothing good could come of all this.

Ryeowook wondered if he should be a little concerned at how little he could recall of what had happened the night before. He was in his own bed, in his own house from the looks of things, so that was a good sign. The lack of another body in his bed, or someone else's clothes on the floor, also seemed like a good indicator. He didn't know how well he could adjust to the thought of that happening for a second time. The first had certainly been bad enough for the rest of his life. But he'd been reckless the night before, if that was his greatest concern.

But he'd been with his friends, the people who would never take advantage of him, or use him for anything, he was still certain of his earlier faith in that fact. Yet he still couldn't help the instinctive check for the sight of something out of place, when he awoke, the thought not escaping his mind, that it could happen again someday, as much as he didn't want it to.

He sat up, groaning at how unfamiliar his tongue felt in his mouth, and how little his eyes desired to be open at that moment. He grimaced, bits and pieces of what happened coming back to him, as he tried to piece his night together for himself. But the only thing that didn't seemed blurred, or fuzzy was when he'd tried to strip Kyuhyun. The look he'd been given, and watching Kyuhyun scurry away to his room to change his shirt himself.

It just didn't make any sense! Why would Kyuhyun react like that for something as simple as stripping him of his shirt? It's not like he was going to be naked, or a girl who had stuff up top, which needed to be kept out of sight. Maybe he was just touchy like that? He did say that he was his first friend. Maybe he wasn't used to such close contact? But then why didn't he care about the hugging later on?

Maybe he was just embarrassed by the thought of being exposed in public? It seemed fair enough that maybe he wouldn't like having his body put on display, but it just didn't fit with the Kyuhyun he knew. Kyuhyun, who was so arrogant, and confident, being shy about his body, surely there would have to be a reason for it? And as far as Ryeowook had been able to see, there was nothing to be ashamed about when it came to Kyuhyun's body.

Of course he felt the same about his own, but that hardly seemed to matter. Kyuhyun and he were very similar in temperament, neither being the type to go down to the gym or run laps every morning at 6 am. They were both thin, though, so Ryeowook had always assumed that must have meant Kyuhyun had a physique like his own. Probably pale skinned on his stomach/ chest area, and thin, but not muscled.

What was there to be ashamed of about that? Sure they weren't body builders, but nor were they the kind of people who desired to be, either. Kyuhyun had always seemed happy enough with his figure, and so it's not like there was any conceivable reason why he would be unhappy with Ryeowook seeing him like that. Maybe it was just because the others were there?

That idea seemed to make sense to Ryeowook, that maybe he wouldn't have minded except for the fact that there were others there who would also be able to see him like that, whom he had not known for as long as Ryeowook had. Maybe despite their being friends, he was still a little uncomfortable around them?

If that were the case, then Kyuhyun should have no problem with Ryeowook seeing, which gave Ryeowook a brilliant idea. Since they were so close, and Ryeowook, after having been denied the sight, was eager to see if there really was something about Kyuhyun's body that he was trying to keep secret, he should go check!

He carefully entered the younger boy's room, the door having been left ajar from some earlier time, probably a bathroom trip in the middle of the night, Ryeowook assumed. Very lucky, since it was clear he would have been found out, otherwise. It looked as though Kyuhyun was asleep, except for the odd positioning of his arm.

He'd seen Kyuhyun tonnes of times when he was in bed, sometimes asleep and sometimes awake, and had long come to tell, that there was no way for him to know which he was, unless he actually went up to his bedside. If he were awake, that would ruin his sneak attack, and he would never get to see, since Kyuhyun would no doubt, up his guard after that. If he simply dove on his stomach, although there was a 50/50 chance he was awake, and there was a good chance if he wasn't, he would be woken up, he would have the element of surprise on his side, and be able to, hopefully, get a look and be scurrying out of the room before Kyuhyun even had a chance to register what had happened.

That decided, he slowly, quietly crawled further into the room, hoping none of the floorboards would creak, giving him away. One suspicious sound and all would be lost. It seemed Kyuhyun was awake, but had his arm thrown across his eyes, preventing the light of the room from seeping in, which meant he failed to notice the door moving as Ryeowook made his way into the room.

His sheet was low, having been tossed aside by the boy at some earlier point, probably when he actually woke up. His T-shirt was loose, which should make it easy to get a look at his stomach, even if he were forced to pin the other boy's hands down to the bed, to prevent any sort of retaliation or attempts at self-defence.

Seeing this as his best time to pounce, Ryeowook crouched slightly, now hovering around Kyuhyun's knees. He'd hated having to get so close, and there was no way he'd be able to remain there long without being seen. So he stood slightly, jumping on the other boy's hips, one knee, planted either side, as his weight settled immediately on the front of his hips/ his low abdomen.

Unfortunately the landing had been a close one, and so the protruding hip bones Kyuhyun possessed, had been sent straight into Ryeowook's hamstring, which had been very painful. The momentary distraction that this had caused, was long enough for Kyuhyun to raise his arms, attempting to ward off Ryeowook's arms, despite not knowing yet, what the boy had been trying to do.

The last thing Kyuhyun had been expecting was to feel Ryeowook sitting on him, and so suddenly as well! The force of his landing on his hip bones, had also hurt Kyuhyun, though he knew his pain probably paled in comparison to Ryeowook's. But realising where Ryeowook had settled the majority of his weight, he couldn't help lashing out with his arms. The last thing he really wanted after his thoughts, had been to feel Ryeowook perched on his... hips. He couldn't help a silent prayer of relief in his mind, at the fact he had not landed an inch lower, or else, he would be in a lot more pain, and in no position to protect himself from Ryeowook's searching fingers.

"Yah! Ryeowook! What are you doing?" he shouted, the slight jolt of attraction, was it? That ran through his body with Ryeowook's shifting about, to try and fend off Kyuhyun's hands, and simultaneously achieve his own goals, making his voice louder than he'd meant it to be.

"Just stay still, and it'll all be over soon!" Ryeowook answered, as he tried to push the boy's hands out of his way, down to the mattress, so that he would have a free hand to raise the boys shirt. If Kyuhyun didn't insist on fighting so much, he could be in and out in a second, he was certain of it.

But as one of his hands inched closer to his stomach, it was as though Kyuhyun suddenly realised what Ryeowook was trying to do, and his struggles intensified. His revelling in the feeling of Ryeowook above him, was abruptly cut short by his sudden squirming. It took all Ryeowook had not to be sent flying in those first few seconds, clutching onto the boy's torso with everything he had, hoping the flurry of movement from the one beneath him would soon cease, as he became tired out.

Although Kyuhyun was breathing heavily from the effort of his attacks on his friend, he was still pinned beneath him on the bed, though his arms remained free. Clearly Ryeowook wasn't going anywhere, and as much as he knew Ryeowook meant him no harm, he couldn't allow himself to give in, no matter how exhausted his body was feeling from the struggle.

It was only a momentary pause between flailing limbs, but it was long enough for Ryeowook to shoot his own arms out, encircling Kyuhyun's wrists with his own hands. The feeling of his capture, seemed to spurn a new fire of energy within Kyuhyun but the two boys were very similar in strength, and Kyuhyun, even with this new burst of energy was not able to gain the upper hand.

Realising that he had lost, and that there was nothing he could do to prevent Ryeowook from seeing, he almost felt like crying. He tried telling himself it was okay, that Ryeowook would understand, that he wanted the boy to know anyway, anything that came to mind, but he knew he wasn't ready to be seen. Some part of him supposed that he was never going to be ready to be seen. That he was so ashamed of his body now, that he would keep it hidden from everyone forever.

It only took a slight reshuffling to be able to pin both of Kyuhyun's hands in one of Ryeowook's own, thanks to the strength the knowledge of his near win had given him. It had been all he needed to get over the last little hurdle preventing him from obtaining his goal, which was so close to being realised.

His other hand made its way down to the hem of Kyuhyun's T-shirt, and though he knew the other was clearly unhappy about his victory, he could only hope he'd be forgiven for his curiosity. As the material slowly moved up, he felt Kyuhyun stiffen, his body going almost limp in his hold, and so he decided it was safe for him to let go.

Indeed, Kyuhyun made no move to fight him any more, seemingly having resigned himself to what was going to happen. Ryeowook hoped that this was Kyuhyun's way of giving him his approval to look at what he'd been fighting to keep hidden so hard. Even if it was under duress.

Kyuhyun's eyes shut in shame, as he felt Ryeowook shuffle backwards, to be able to get a better look at his stomach. He knew there was nothing he could do, and keeping him from looking would only delay the inevitable. Ryeowook was seeing his stomach today whether he liked it or not. But that didn't mean he had to see the look of horror and disgust that would no doubt be present on the boy's features when he saw.

When Ryeowook caught the first glimpses, he felt something harden in his stomach, a tightness in his chest; his throat suddenly dry. He certainly hadn't expected to see something like this, on the boy's stomach, and he tore the shirt all the way up the other boy's stomach, suddenly able to appreciate Kyuhyun's reluctance to show himself last night.

His skin was a myriad of scars, deep scars, no doubt from surgery of some sort, but the number of them was so extensive it was almost unbelievable. They looked fairly recent, though the skin had fully healed, making it look as though he was at risk of falling to pieces at any given second and prone to untold amounts of pain with every movement. He couldn't help his guilty gulp at the thought that he may have hurt the boy with every hug, let alone their earlier scuffle.

The lines were thick, crooked gashes, as though the surgeon's hand had been shaking while cutting into him. They spoke to Ryeowook of intense pain, of a life and death struggle for his life, that he had come out the victor in, but which no one else would ever know about.

He rubbed one, fondly, as though uncertain it was even there. Perhaps to reassure himself that it was healed; that blood wasn't slowly leaking out; his life slipping away from all of these open wounds. The soft touch, made Kyuhyun shiver, and open his eyes, searching for Ryeowook's form.

Ryeowook was still there, perched on his hips, gazing at his scars with big, sad eyes. He pitied him, no doubt. But Kyuhyun had expected no less, with the extensive damage the accident had caused. But what did surprise him was the lack of disgust he found in the boy's eyes. He wasn't horrified by Kyuhyun's body, because of them he realised. He was scared about why Kyuhyun had these marks all over this area of his body; Kyuhyun could see it burning in the eyes he turned up to meet his friend.

"You see why I didn't want you to take my shirt off last night?" he couldn't help asking, a bitterness he hadn't really been feeling seeping into his words. Ryeowook winced, as though he'd been yelled at, or struck, but he made no move to get off of Kyuhyun's hips, which Kyuhyun couldn't help but notice. "I understand. I'm sorry I didn't know..." Ryeowook babbled, shifting slightly back and forth, in his nervousness, hoping Kyuhyun wasn't too angry with him.

If Kyuhyun had been angry with him earlier, he certainly couldn't remain so, with Ryeowook moving like that, given his current location. He had to try as hard as he could not to moan, or allow his eyes to roll into his head. Ryeowook may not have been one of the prostitutes, but surely even he would recognise something so obvious as that, as being desire. He didn't want Ryeowook to know that he was feeling desire for him. It would be so embarrassing for Ryeowook to notice, and it could ruin their friendship. He still wasn't even certain _why_ he felt as though he desired his friend, the feeling having only begun that morning.

"I know, I'm just... it's so ugly..." Kyuhyun shyly explained, hoping that being able to avert his eyes, would buy him a few seconds where he wouldn't have to worry about Ryeowook figuring out what he was really feeling at that moment. Though he was still uncomfortable with someone else observing the scars littering his stomach, his burgeoning attraction to his friend was a far more pressing concern in his mind.

"Not true!" Ryeowook shouted, surprising Kyuhyun with his fervour, and his sudden clasping of Kyuhyun's nearby hand. "I think it makes you more attractive!" Although Kyuhyun couldn't help but notice how that statement sounded, it was clear the words hadn't sunk in to Ryeowook.

"Oh really? I had no idea you were into scars; do you like tattoos too? And piercings?" Kyuhyun joked, lazily, feeling a little more comfortable, even if he wasn't used to having his midriff bare, as it currently remained, with the lower part of his shirt flung across his ribs. Ryeowook rolled his eyes, but they softened slightly at the question. "No, I don't like people who get things like that because they think they're so tough. No, I think you're more attractive because you're so worried about how it looks. You still have a very fine figure, if I do say, but this makes you even more attractive as a complete person." he explained.

At Kyuhyun's questioning gaze, he continued, "You know, because it shows that although you're really attractive, and rich you don't think you're perfect or anything, you are deeper. You have things that worry you. You have negative experiences in your past. It makes me like you even more as a person. It makes you feel less like a stereotypical rich kid and more like a normal human being." he huffed.

Kyuhyun smiled slightly, uncomfortable with the compliment, at least that was what he thought it was. "Don't all people have both good and bad experiences?" he queried, unable to help his awe that conversations between them could shift topic so easily. Ryeowook shook his head decisively, "No. people as handsome as you never have bad experiences. You only give other people bad experiences."

"As handsome as me?" he enquired, head cocked cutely to the side, to which Ryeowook's brain stopped working momentarily, overcome by his urge to pinch the boy's cheeks and squeal at how adorable he appeared at that very moment. "Yes as handsome as you." he replied, a little irritated by the question, as though he'd made a mistake with what he said or something.

"So then, you think I'm handsome?" Kyuhyun persisted, grin wide, at the thought of trapping Ryeowook into admitting it aloud, which, for reasons he did not care to investigate pleased him on some level. Probably just because he is very arrogant, but also very self-conscious of his body, and wanted to be told he was good-looking despite his scars, lack of muscle and pale skin.

Ryeowook snorted slightly to himself, clearly amused by the way Kyuhyun had said it, as though Ryeowook was supposed to be shy and embarrassed at having been backed into giving the boy before him a compliment. "Please! You're gorgeous! The boy every girl likes but can't have."

"I'm not asking about them, I'm asking about you; what you think.. I mean you're the only non-family or medical person to see... well..." Kyuhyun explained, unable to help his cheeks getting a little warm, at having to draw attention to his least liked feature. It would still take some time to get used to the knowledge it wasn't his own secret any more. That someone else knew, and that they didn't care.

"I'd never kick you out of bed, if that's what you mean." Ryeowook stated pointedly, pleased when he noticed the highlight on the other boy's cheeks at his bald terms. "Yah! How can you say things like that!"

"Simple, it's just the sort of person I am." Ryeowook stated, but the disbelief he felt in his own words was evident. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes, at Ryeowook's attempt to lie to him; he could clearly see that Ryeowook was planning another response. But it was at that moment that Ryeowook decided to reshuffle slightly, complaining about Kyuhyun's hips digging into him.

Kyuhyun wanted to groan, to call him all sorts of names, he doubted the other boy knew that he knew, and do any one of the ideas that had popped into his mind that would involve much more of that sort of action, but purposely, as opposed to these continuous accidents.

He knew deep down that it was unfair to blame this on Ryeowook. He may have been thinking about him earlier, which probably wasn't helping, given that the same boy was now perched on his hips. But he knew the blame also lay with his body too; there were times he truly regretted being born male. But neither of those explanations left any of the blame on Ryeowook, and why should they? It's not his fault that Kyuhyun was highly... excitable at the moment.

The knowledge that it was only a matter of time before his problem got worse and Ryeowook noticed, was one of those times he wished most that he could be a girl. He wasn't certain if Ryeowook had noticed, but he stopped shuffling slightly as though considering something. But his smile was relaxed, as it fell upon his face once more. "Okay, I know. I say things like that because I'm your lover and as such am permitted to get away with it. After all, I'm the one who loves you, and is with you in every sense of the word, am I not?" he stated.

Kyuhyun blushed slightly at the words even though he knew it was a statement about their fantasy life, and not their real one. Though he was relatively certain Ryeowook had no idea how much part of him wished that it were the case. If he was lucky though, Ryeowook would leave this little scene, never knowing about the thoughts of that part of him, and he would be spared the embarrassment of him finding out.

Of course Kyuhyun has never been lucky.

Ryeowook bent down as though to give his friend a hug, apologising for embarrassing him by talking about them as if they were a real couple, but to do so, he had slid slightly further down Kyuhyun's body to be able to wrap his arms around the other boy's torso. But the shuffling had drawn his attention to something, and Kyuhyun knew he'd been caught.

He couldn't imagine how to word this to try and explain it to Ryeowook. How do you tell your friend that you got turned on by close contact between the two of you?

Ryeowook knew automatically what Kyuhyun's problem was, and though his cheeks grew warm, and he found it a little difficult to meet Kyuhyun's eyes right at that moment, he wasn't really sure how he felt about it. He was embarrassed on his friend's behalf of course, but he supposed there was nothing to it really. He was a guy, it was the morning; he'd probably just been having a sex dream before Ryeowook started all this, and he'd burst in before he could do anything about it.

Somehow, as simple and logical as that explanation was, there was something about it, that made Ryeowook want to frown. As strange as it was, he kind of wished that Kyuhyun's problem was a result of himself; even if for no reason other than as a boost to his own self esteem at the idea he could turn his friend on. He knew that was a dumb idea, and that he should feel weird and stupid for having part of him wish that were the case, but he knew in a way that was what he thought, and he hoped Kyuhyun couldn't see the disappointment on his face.

Of course Kyuhyun could see nothing, face buried within his hands in his shame, just waiting for what Ryeowook's response would be. He was expecting a fast reaction. A hasty jump up in fear or alarm. He was expecting a scream or yelp. A lecture. Something. The lack of sound from Ryeowook was more intimidating that any of those other things could have been combined. He could have rationalised the other responses, made excuses for himself, and after some awkwardness, they could go back to normal. But no reaction?

That made him think of mortified expressions, of disgust so intense it couldn't be put into words, or worse, of fear. He didn't want to see any of those things written on Ryeowook's face. He didn't want him to think that he was some sort of pervert, because in all fairness, he really wasn't, he could honestly say he'd never had something like this happen before.

He peeked slightly when Ryeowook shuffled, making as if he was about to get off, as Kyuhyun had expected. But the movement was more gentle, unsure. Though Ryeowook couldn't seem to look at his face either, and his cheeks showed that he was embarrassed for the both of them, he didn't seem particularly concerned by the whole thing.

"Well, um... I think I'll go get some breakfast ready for the two of us, give you a little...time to yourself..." he trailed off, clearly hoping not to offend or humiliate Kyuhyun any further than he already was. Kyuhyun nodded lightly, waiting to hear the door slam as Ryeowook raced out of the room. But again he was met with the sound of light, careful footsteps, and a soft click as his door shut.

He'd seemed so unsure, Kyuhyun couldn't help the momentary thought, before he dismissed it as ludicrous, that maybe Ryeowook had been considering staying anyway? It was probably just Ryeowook being himself though. As nice as he was, Kyuhyun had definitely noticed what a prude he could be. It was almost a wonder how someone like that could work in such a liberal profession as an escort.

Still he had to say, it had gone a lot better than he'd thought it probably would, even if he now was even more confused about his feelings for his friend. And he had a feeling it was not going to be solved in the next 20 minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kyuhyun almost wished, as he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, that he could go straight to his room. The apartment was undoubtedly a mess, and he didn't really want to face Ryeowook yet about what had happened in his room. The king of excuses didn't know what he could possibly say to get rid of the weirdness that would just hover in the air around them.

But then he smelt Ryeowook's cooking.

He couldn't have ignored it if he tried. It was so long since dinner the night before, and his stomach was dying for something; then there's the fact he adored Ryeowook's cooking. He couldn't even think of why he'd wanted to avoid it at all until he stepped into the room.

He might've been able to convince himself to turn around, but Ryeowook had already spotted him and he knew it was too late. His food was sitting on the bench in the kitchen, and he brought it over to the table in silence, unable to look at Ryeowook as his earlier mortification was creeping up on him once more. How on earth did real couples put up with that sort of thing all the time?

Ryeowook was leaning against a bench, and though he tried to smile, and keep everything nice and light, he knew Kyuhyun was still hung up about what happened. He knew they'd have to talk about it. He was surprisingly okay with the idea, even though he knew how much he disliked conversations like that. He was pretty confident that Kyuhyun hadn't figured out what he was thinking, so he was pretty much safe in this conversation, as long as he didn't say something stupid, that is.

Kyuhyun sat down starting to eat, as Ryeowook gripped his glass tightly. He'd been drinking some juice, while he waited for Kyuhyun to arrive. "So how is it? Is it good?" Ryeowook asked, hoping to get a response out of Kyuhyun. He'd never realised before how nice it was to be seen by the boy, until now; he felt like he had suddenly become invisible.

"It's good, like always." Kyuhyun answered, but his tone sounded mechanical, as he continued to eat. He was speaking because it would be rude not to, Ryeowook knew. He didn't actually feel like talking to him at the moment, which despite being self-evident was also a little hurtful. He knew it was just because the boy was embarrassed; Ryeowook couldn't blame him for it, but this certainly wasn't making things between them any better.

He sighed, and it seemed to be like a signal going off in Kyuhyun's brain. He dropped his chopsticks, which clattered noisily on his bowl. Ryeowook regarded Kyuhyun slightly warily; the boy looked so tense, he was a little worried they'd end up fighting. He knew fighting was normal for couples, friends, people living together; any one of the relationships they shared, but they normally only fought in a non-serious manner. They always made up quickly, but what if, now they knew they weren't just joking or having a misunderstanding it didn't get resolved so easily?

"Why don't you just talk about it already. Stop pretending, I know you want answers so ask already!" he shouted, his cheeks warming even as he avoided explicitly mentioning what had happened. Ryeowook frowned, annoyed by the idea of being yelled at so early in the morning. "Why? What's the point in asking? It's probably nothing, so why can't we just move on?" Ryeowook asked tiredly, not liking having to get into this with Kyuhyun. Oddly he realised, he kind of felt like something was being chucked back in his face, taunting him, though exactly what it was wouldn't come to him.

"Because, I need to know that you know the reason, otherwise who knows what you might think it is?" Kyuhyun replied exasperated. He hated having to talk about it so much, when he'd rather do as Ryeowook suggested and get on with life. But he also knew if he didn't set the record straight, even if it was with a lie, Ryeowook would come up with his own answers. And as accurate as his assumptions would probably be, that didn't mean he was actually allowed to think them. It would ruin their relationship; their friendship, which Kyuhyun was not prepared to lose now, despite what had happened this morning.

"You want to know what I think?" Ryeowook demanded, continuing on flustered, "I think it was all just bad timing on my part. You had been asleep, and I just barged on in, and you were probably too embarrassed to tell me outright, so I found out myself. I think it was no big deal. I think it is nothing to worry about. Which is why I think it's silly to get so worked up over it now!" he shouted.

Kyuhyun liked that explanation.

But he at least had the decency to look suitably caught out, as though it were true and that he didn't think Ryeowook was going to think of it that way. "Oh, that's what you think? I thought you..." he trailed off, the memory of what had so recently occurred too fresh, for him to be able to relate his innermost thoughts now.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes slightly, knowing exactly where Kyuhyun was going with it, even if he did have to fight to keep the guilt out of his tone, as he answered, "Yes, yes, you thought I'd think it was because of me, and get really angry with you, and storm out, disgusted."

Kyuhyun's arm coming up behind his neck as he heard just how silly what he'd been fearing really sounded when it was repeated aloud. It sounded so trashy, like one of those TV romance dramas, they watched in the evenings. He should have known things like that never happen between friends in real life. Strangers yes, but friends, never.

"Sorry Kyuhyun, life just doesn't work like that. You're stuck with me for ages yet. Just like you're stuck helping me clean all of this up." he told him, in that instant reminding Kyuhyun of the Weasley's mother in Harry Potter.

He sighed, but, feeling comfortable around Ryeowook once again, couldn't help grinning as he told the boy before him, "So I'm allowed to enter your beloved kitchen without you bawling now am I?" making Ryeowook flush as he was reminded of something from the previous evening, that he hadn't been aware of.

Kyuhyun crashed onto his bed grateful for the first true reprieve in weeks. It had been exam period at the university. The whole time had been a nightmare, and it was the first moment he'd had to just stop. For weeks he'd been studying and going into the university to take tests in buildings he'd never seen before, with classmates who had never attended the classes they supposedly both had that semester.

He knew the moment that all his exams were over it would all be much better, but the exams seem to take up your every thought for so long. No matter how good your notes are, or how much you practice, you're always revising notes the night before; outside the room, hoping you know what you need to before your exam. Praying when they let you into the room that you remember what is on those notes; so close yet so far away once it starts. Then, in a few hours it's all over. Your life for several months, condensed into a few weeks, and all for a single 2 hour exam. It seems kind of pointless to have put so much effort into it all when it's over.

The sleepless nights filled with study, the hours wasted reading and re-reading the same notes, recalling nothing more for all your hours of effort. Now he was finished. He'd had his last exam a few hours before, but all he'd been able to think about had been his bed. His head ached from the knowledge he'd had to cram into his head, his wrist ached from the 3 essays he'd had to write, and he just wanted to get the first good sleep he'd have had in the last week.

He had barely seen Ryeowook since this all started, and they lived in the same house! How those kids outside his exam, who were talking about the movie they'd been to see the day before, managed to do it, he'd never know. But then again, they probably weren't looking for the same marks Kyuhyun was. To get into law you had to be the best, after all.

They'd swapped exam schedules earlier in the semester when the timetable first came out, but Kyuhyun couldn't for the life of him recall where it would be. There were so many books, and textbooks, and random scraps of paper; tutorial homework; assignments; essays; class notes; extra research notes were everywhere. It certainly had to be buried under that stuff, but those bits of paper were everywhere.

Even now, in his bed, Kyuhyun was pretty certain he was squashing something, hearing a rustling sound when he shifted slightly, not that it bothered him that much. But that pen digging into his shoulder was a different matter.

He knew when Ryeowook was home; he'd hear him running around, looking for something, opening and closing the fridge as he got himself something to eat at 1 in the morning, because it was his first break. Sometimes all he'd hear would be the boy in the bathroom, when he'd have a shower or something.

He thinks he actually saw the boy in person 3 days earlier in the kitchen, when he'd been looking for his pencil case, in need of his calculator for a practice question he was working on. Ryeowook had been standing in front of the bench, sipping at a hot drink he'd just made for himself. His eyes were so dark, his hair messy. Tiredness and stress seemed to be radiating from him, and as much as Kyuhyun wanted to take the time to talk to him about everything that was going on; help him relax a little, he knew neither of them could afford to.

Unfortunately exams, at least to them, were important.

He'd nodded to him, sadly, thinking that people who lived together like they did, should certainly be capable of sparing a few minutes to talk to one another. But he knew Ryeowook understood, he sent him a small, shy smile, and his face looked just that little bit brighter; like the normal Ryeowook. He knew he probably just needed a little sleep but that wasn't exactly forthcoming right now.

A little light bulb went off in Kyuhyun's mind, and he reached for his phone, body feeling like lead, as he shifted so he could pull it out of his back pocket. He'd made sure to add both of their examination timetables into his mobile, when the original examination timetable came out. Therefore he had a copy of Ryeowook's timetable in his pocket all this time.

His own last exam had been today, but when was Ryeowook's?

A quick scroll through the calender told him, that his last exam was the following day, and an early morning exam, just to be a real pain. At least Kyuhyun had gotten to spend the morning studying for his own last exam, but the morning meant next to no sleep, as all study had to be completed the night before.

He managed to convince himself somehow, that going and keeping Ryeowook company, instead of spending another night alone in his room, would be a good idea. As much as he missed his friend and enjoyed the idea of getting to spend some time together, movement was very painful. He really just wanted to sleep.

But instead he dragged himself out of his room, across the hall. The door was shut, but he knew that was not necessarily an indication that he couldn't come in. When he studied he preferred the door shut as well; prevents temptation from fun things outside of your room. He didn't even bother knocking, more tired than he had been in his own room, from the exhausting effort it took to get over there.

Inside he saw a very frazzled, clearly very tired Ryeowook slumped over his desk; books everywhere, and notes strewn about in a manner that reminded him an awful lot of himself. The boy didn't so much as bother to look up, and so Kyuhyun shuffled over, onto his bed without interruption.

Yes, this bed was much comfier. Though maybe that was just because the presence he'd nearly come to forget in recent times, was so close by again. The room may have been plain, but it certainly felt warmer than his own room had. He vaguely thought that he recalled telling himself some weeks ago that he wouldn't ignore Ryeowook like this again. Clearly he'd broken that promise, but right now he was too tired to care.

"What did you want?" Ryeowook asked, but Kyuhyun could tell his full focus was still on the book, so he didn't have to feel too guilty about interrupting his study. "I wanted to see you, but I'm prepared to settle for your bed." he told him drowsily, burying his head into Ryeowook's pillow, too comfortable to need the sheets covering him.

Ryeowook huffed slightly, "I missed you too, but you do realise that I've got an exam tomorrow?" he pointed out, irritated by the thought. "I know. Your last one. History of Greek Melodrama right?" he queried, feeling oddly distant, though they were actually speaking once again, for the first time in weeks. He'd missed this, but it wasn't like normal; Ryeowook was too distracted, and Kyuhyun couldn't just do whatever he liked; Ryeowook needed to concentrate on his studies, and he was barely capable of movement.

Ryeowook nodded tiredly, rubbing his forehead slightly, hoping to assist his brain in absorbing even more information. "Yeah, God I wish this was all over already. I'm so tired. And I never get to see you any more." he complained, even as he turned the page to continue with his notes.

Kyuhyun sighed slightly, opening one of his eyes, "I know, but it's fine. You study. I'll sleep. For now, being in the same room is good enough for me. So get back to work." he told him, authoritatively, making Ryeowook smile. He'd do as he was told, but there was no way he'd be happy about it; happiness required energy; it required consciousness.

Kyuhyun didn't remember hearing anything from him for a while. He supposed maybe he fell asleep, because when he woke up, it was already dark. Maybe Ryeowook had been in bed for a while now and he'd just not noticed? But then he felt the shifting as someone climbed over him in the dark, and he knew Ryeowook had only just gotten around to getting to bed.

"How did it go?" he asked, surprised to hear how croaky his voice was, after what felt like a mere moment of sleep. "Fine, Don't know if I know everything, but I can't stay up any later. I'm seriously scared I'm going to fall asleep in the middle of this stupid thing, and then I'll fail and it'll all have been for nothing." he sighed, tiredly. "Fear is good; it'll keep you awake." Kyuhyun stated, but when he heard Ryeowook sigh, he added, more compassionately, "Don't worry. You won't fall asleep and you'll do brilliant, particularly with me there to cheer you up."

"You're going to come with me?" Ryeowook asked, sounding the most awake he had that evening, surprised by the declaration. Kyuhyun snorted, "Of course I am, it's the end to our household's exams, so we can celebrate having completed the years worth of university. Just you and me." Kyuhyun told him happily, kind of excited by the thought of being on holidays.

"Okay then. I'll wake you up around an hour before we have to leave?" Ryeowook queried and Kyuhyun nodded tiredly. Kyuhyun went to get up, but a grasping hand caught hold of his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Ryeowook demanded, having been disturbed from his attempts to settle to sleep right away. "I was going to leave you to sleep." Kyuhyun answered, a little embarrassed by his own thought.

If he were being truthful he would have much preferred to remain exactly where he was, but he knew that would have been really strange. Who sleeps in the same bed as his best friend when there is a perfectly good bed that he himself can use? Even if it isn't as comfortable. Or as warm. Or as close to his best friend, that he really had missed as of late.

"No, you'll sleep here. Now get to sleep." Ryeowook told him, letting go, to roll over to his half of the bed. Kyuhyun considered refusing, as manners dictated. But it was Ryeowook that was offering. He really wanted to sleep with him and on top of everything else it was 3:37am and he wanted some sleep!

"Okay." he shrugged, diving into bed, grateful that they'd gotten two King size beds when they'd bought their furniture. But even in his tired state, Kyuhyun couldn't stop his last, conscious thought before drifting off; wondering what it'd be like if they'd been sharing a single bed, like the one Ryeowook had told him he'd owned in his own apartment.

Kyuhyun hadn't realised how it'd feel to be there when he didn't have his own exams. The whole university seemed oddly still; dead. All exams no matter the building were set to begin at the same times depending on whether they were a morning or an afternoon exam. No classes, and exams well under way, meant there was no one wandering around like himself.

Of course that could have something to do with the fact that Ryeowook's last exam was somewhere Kyuhyun had never even known had been part of the campus prior to that day. He didn't dare wander around, since he wasn't sure he'd be able to find his way back there again.

There really was nothing to do. He'd at least spent the time before the exam helping Ryeowook go over his notes again and again to make sure he really did know it. He had been helping the boy, and he was surprised that the boy knew so much information, Kyuhyun himself had never been exposed to. Surely with the amount of stuff that he'd learned he should have told someone about it at some point, and that one person should have been Kyuhyun.

Instead the boy was simply amazed to find out Ryeowook knew about all sorts of things to do with ancient Greece he'd never heard of before. He always looked so happy when he recalled something, and he got a cute little pout whenever he couldn't think of what it could possibly be. Never defeated, just aggravated in an 'I-went-over-this-a-hundred-times-already' sort of look.

He should've found out how long this exam was going to take before. Not that it would have helped him, he realised. Knowing when an exam is going to end exactly, doesn't get rid of the nerves he felt for Ryeowook. He hoped he didn't have a really bad test. He hoped that he hadn't taken one look at the paper and started crying. He hoped he didn't have a mental blank, unable to recall anything he spent so many hours going over. More than that, he hoped, Ryeowook did well. He knew the little guy deserved it.

But he stood no chance of finding out anything any time soon. That would have to wait until Ryeowook got out; until he saw the tired but happy face of the boy he'd quickly come to consider his best friend; the only person he found himself thinking about; wondering about; caring about.

That thought gave him an idea. Now was his perfect chance to reflect. He stood no chance of being disturbed, and he could try to truly assess what he felt for Ryeowook. The thought had been bothering him for weeks, but what with exams, and final assessments, and notes and study and lack of sleep, he couldn't find the time or energy to draw such difficult thoughts to mind.

To Kyuhyun it was truly difficult to admit that he had no idea what was going on with himself. He'd never had to worry about having strange feelings or thoughts in the past. Now he was riddled with them.

He always found himself drawn to thoughts of his friend. Sometimes they were simple, and innocent. Thoughts of hanging out or talking and laughing and just enjoying one another's company. Sometimes they were recollections of things from those sorts of times. Sometimes, it was wondering about Ryeowook and the secrets he kept, because Kyuhyun was certain that he had some, from the vibes he'd gotten at different times, though he had no clue what they could be about and would never dare reveal his curiosity to Ryeowook. Then, he was now prepared to admit, there were thoughts of his body.

But none of these compared with something else, he couldn't really explain.

It wasn't so much a thought or even a feeling but more just a sense of being, whenever it came to Ryeowook. That was why he'd been so confused he'd realised. In books and movies it was always the same, over the top, dramatic reactions and feelings. The blushing and stuttering, not able to talk to the one they loved, or falling madly in love with their appearance. But that was far too simple, that was fake and unreal. At least from Kyuhyun's perspective.

His feelings for Ryeowook were deeper than that. He could acknowledge with increasing levels of comfort that he thought Ryeowook had an attractive body, and that the idea of someone's warmth there only for him, was an appealing thought. He was human; he was male that was evident.

But this, felt better. It was just a sense of calmness; of contentment. It was more than simply enjoying being with the other boy, or a mere desire to see him. He felt that his life just wasn't the same when Ryeowook wasn't in it. It was duller, more boring. The challenges seemed tougher, and the incentives to push on non-existent. Without him, he questioned everything. What was the point of marriage? Of life? What was the point of family, when he'd born into one where he didn't belong? What was he doing? Where was he going? Why was he aiming for law? What was the point of law at all?

He was filled with a desperation, a fear that everything in the world was pointless, that it held no meaning for him, and that he was wasting his time, just drifting out at sea, waiting for the inevitable, when he'd drown and die.

He felt kind of stupid for feeling that way when he thought about it, but he couldn't exactly be angry at himself for it either. It was his stupid nightmares, from the exam period that were at fault. As if his needing to study and barely sleeping wasn't bad enough, what little sleep he had been receiving had been plagued by dark thoughts he had no control over.

But now he had Ryeowook again, and it was like they'd never been apart. He couldn't even really believe how he'd been feeling so dark, lost and alone. He didn't have to be talking to him, or in the same room as him, just the knowledge that they were close, that things were okay with them was enough to give him hope, ambition, fearlessness. The answers to all sorts of questions that had tortured him days ago, were simple to his mind; they all had easy answers, everything in his life made sense again, and for the first day in weeks, he'd had no nightmares the previous evening.

It had taken these seemingly long exam weeks for him to realise, that what he really wanted was Ryeowook with him. When he had that, he could want other things; his goals and dreams, but the boy, really had become the centre of Kyuhyun's world. And he didn't think he'd ever have it in him to let him go again, now that he had him; someone to care for, someone who cared for him, someone he wanted, someone he loved, he couldn't go back to the way things were before the boy was in his life, he just knew he couldn't survive like that again.

He knew these thoughts were dangerous. That in the time they'd spent together, Ryeowook had come to hold a lot of power over Kyuhyun; because of how precious he was to the younger boy. He knew it was unfair to have such high expectations for a stranger that walked into his life due to random chance, and that he would have to find a way to get by without him sometime in the future, but for the moment at least, such thoughts brought him nothing but comfort.

He only wished he didn't have to let all this go someday soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ryeowook emerged from his class, smile perched on his lips. He couldn't wait to tell Kyuhyun about how well the test had gone. He'd known everything, and he was certain he'd answered everything perfectly. He was guaranteed of a good mark, for which he was grateful. And he was only too happy to attribute this to the time he'd spent with Kyuhyun before the exam. The younger boy had soothed his fears about the exam, helping him recite his notes. Telling him he'd do well, and wishing him luck.

The thought that he might even mange a joyous hug after all this, spurred his feet on, drawing him to the seat he'd seen Kyuhyun gravitate towards at the back of the courtyard outside the room. The doorway was crowded by friends and family of others from his room, but he couldn't care less about the people staring at him as he made his way out of the doorway; his eyes trained onto the sight of one person in particular.

He was seated, and there was a strange faraway expression on his features. He almost felt bad about having to disturb him but there was something dark about the look in his eyes. Something that echoed a look Ryeowook wished he couldn't recall seeing on his own face some time ago, only it was more intense than that. As though the pain he felt about whatever he was thinking about was magnified 60 times that of what Ryeowook felt.

He wished that he could be that important to Kyuhyun; that he'd look like that while thinking about him. But pushed this thought aside, knowing it would never happen; to Kyuhyun he might be a friend, but he was also just a person hired to help him with a family problem, to be paid off and forgotten about.

"Hey, I'm done." he shouted, hoping the noise would attract Kyuhyun's attention. His gaze brightened the moment his eyes landed on Ryeowook, seemingly relived to see him, and Ryeowook would have been lying to say that it hadn't filled him with pride. "Awesome. How did it go?" Kyuhyun asked, voice now sounding enthusiastic. "It went well, I took one look at it and I was like I know this, and it was like every question on there was...it was like you set my paper, only giving me stuff in such a way that I could always answer it. I was on fire, I think I'll do pretty well in that subject thanks to that exam. And you, of course." he told him proudly.

He noticed they'd started walking, and couldn't help wondering what Kyuhyun had planned; he'd mentioned something about celebrating the night before, he thought he recalled, but since he wasn't sure he uncertainly questioned. "So, what are we going to do now?" Kyuhyun turned to him smiling, "You and me are going out to eat; I've always wanted to do this." he admitted, a little shyly.

Ryeowook looked at him a little doubtfully, "You've always wanted to eat? I hate to break it to you Kyuhyun but you've been doing it for years." to which Kyuhyun just glared. "No, I've decided we're going to eat something very special. Something, which although we've both eaten it, has never been done this way before, at least not for me." he explained, hoping that Ryeowook wouldn't think he was really weird or stupid for what he said when he found out where they were going.

"Are you sure we should be going out for something to eat now?" Ryeowook queried sounding a little concerned. At Kyuhyun's blank look, Ryeowook continued "I mean isn't it about time for us to be eating lung? And a late lunch, at that? What if it ruins our appetites for dinner this evening?." in the hopes that Kyuhyun would catch on to the thought that was bothering him.

"Don't give me that, I know that neither one of us has eaten, and that we're both hungry, so what's the point in avoiding a proper celebratory meal? We can always skip dinner if we're not hungry later on." Kyuhyun answered dismissively. Ryeowook nodded slightly, seeing Kyuhyun's point and deciding to go along with it, but all the same he couldn't help asking, "How did you know that?"

Kyuhyun scoffed, "Please, there was no way you could have eaten before you left the house. You were way too panicked about your upcoming exam, and besides that, your exam only finished at lunchtime." he explained. Ryeowook shoved the boy beside him slightly for the answer. "I know that idiot, I meant how did you know that I wanted a big meal, right this instant!" he yelled, but they both knew he didn't really mean anything by it. They'd both just been missing the opportunity to play around like this.

"Because I am." Kyuhyun answered easily, only elaborating when he caught sight of Ryeowook's perplexed features. "I didn't eat either." he told the boy beside him, only to earn an unexpected smack on his shoulder. He turned to demand what Ryeowook had been thinking, when he met Ryeowook's cross features, and loud shout of "What? Kyuhyun you know you have to eat regularly, it's not healthy to skip or postpone meals for so long!" but his posture slackened as he took in Kyuhyun's hurt look. He knew the boy was probably faking it, but he couldn't help responding to it all the same.

"I just wanted to eat with you." Kyuhyun explained, not daring to voice aloud the fact that he had been worried about Ryeowook and his exam. Truth was he didn't feel hurt by Ryeowook's outburst, instead he was basking in the reception of such attention which had been sorely lacking as of late.

Within minutes they were back to mucking around, Ryeowook trying hard to not let Kyuhyun's words sink too deep into his heart, knowing that they were not said with his real feelings behind them.

Within 20 minutes they were in the city, people bustling about everywhere as students made their way back to school after sneaking out for takeaway for their lunch, parents returning to work and teenagers milling about going out to eat or shop or hang out with their friends for the afternoon.

Kyuhyun found that as they neared the place that had interested him for many years now, he was growing a little nervous; what if Ryeowook looked at him funny or called him strange? They hadn't spoken as of late, and this was their opportunity to bond, so what happened if something hurtful happened now? Would they just fall apart? Drift back into their own lives, and forget this whole thing?

The separation they'd had as of late had made Kyuhyun realise how little he wanted that old life of his. What if in his attempts to keep it at bay; to push it to the furthest reaches of the universe, in favour of this new life he had found, he ended up losing that very life he cared for so much? That very person he cared for so much?

He guessed that his discomfort must have been growing because Ryeowook was looking at him strangely. He was worrying about him; about what he was thinking. "Kyuhyun, are you alright? Is everything okay?" he asked, tone soft, as though lulling Kyuhyun into confessing all to him.

Kyuhyun considered rejecting the question; telling him all was well. But the words froze in his throat. He'd been missing this concern, and here it was and he was just going to turn it away? He'd gotten so used to not having him around these last few weeks, he guessed he must have forgotten what it was like before they got so busy; when he first found out that he could confess all his concerns to someone else, and it would actually make everything better.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little nervous. I've wanted to do this for a long time, and now that I've finally got the perfect person to do it with, I'm a little worried that you'll hate it, or think it's stupid or something." he confessed, a little ashamed that he let himself get so worked up about something so insignificant.

Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun, his gaze a mixture of shock and sympathy. "You shouldn't worry about it Kyuhyun. We've been friends for long enough to know that if you think I'm the perfect person to do it with, that I'm going to enjoy it as much as you do. Face it, we have a lot in common." Ryeowook reassured him, hoping that his words would make Kyuhyun feel more at ease, and a little embarrassed to find that his presence managed to make Kyuhyun flustered.

He may like to think to himself that he wants to cause reactions like that in Kyuhyun but he wasn't seriously expecting that he could. Nor was he expecting Kyuhyun to say so out loud, it made him feel a little shy; embarrassed that Kyuhyun cared so much about what he thought, even as it made him feel like he meant that much more to the boy beside him.

Kyuhyun smiled, seemingly relieved by Ryeowook's words, his whole body loosening up as he took those words to heart. "You're right, we do. We're practically soul mates." a thought that seemed to strike something deep within both parties to such an extent it took several more minutes before either of them could find anything to say.

"Here we are!" Kyuhyun announced, his eyes sparkling in childish mirth as they landed upon the place they'd been heading towards. Ryeowook looked at the store questioningly, "A pizza shop?" he answered, checking he'd been paying proper attention to what Kyuhyun had wanted. "Not just a pizza shop. It's Pizza Hut. It's one of those American companies." he explained, looking like he could start jumping up and down at any moment in his excitement.

"Please tell me you like ham and cheese? I've always wanted to try one, and ham and cheese is the only one that doesn't sound completely gross." Kyuhyun babbled, obviously having been planning this for quite some time, even if the trip did seem rather spontaneously planned. "Uh, yeah. But I only eat thick crust." Ryeowook nodded, uncertainly, hoping Kyuhyun wouldn't be angry about something like that, but Kyuhyun waved him off, "As if there's any other kind." he answered before he disappeared over to the desk, ordering their pizza.

Ryeowook was a little startled by this. He'd had Pizza Hut before of course, and he'd assumed Kyuhyun must have too at some point, but how was this special? Not that he had eaten anything recently but it didn't seem the sort of grandiose celebration he'd gotten the impression Kyuhyun had been talking about.

The wait was tense, Kyuhyun, impatient for them to get their food already. Ryeowook was also quite hungry but he was also curious what Kyuhyun had planned that was going to make this event special; not that eating pizza with his best friend and pretend gay lover wasn't good enough for him as a way to celebrate the end of their exams, it's just that it didn't seem like Kyuhyun's style.

The pizza came, and Kyuhyun he could tell, could have shouted in his joy. He hurried out onto the street Ryeowook trailing along behind, making sure to keep his eye on Kyuhyun. With how excited he was he could have disappeared at any moment, racing off in his own little world.

Kyuhyun led them to a park nearby, in the centre of the town. And it was then that his plan became obvious to Ryeowook. It was sort of a make-shift picnic for the two of them. Sure there were cars heard echoing all around, and plenty of people walking through the park, but Kyuhyun led him to an area on the ground; hard cement for a pavement around the edge of the lake at the centre of the park, where he promptly sat down.

It seemed much quieter here, and he couldn't even see the people that had seemed so plentiful not too long earlier. It was peaceful. Just the two of them and their pizza. "Is this what you had in mind?" Ryeowook queried, eyes shimmering in delight as he set himself down on the opposite side of the pizza box. He didn't need Kyuhyun to nod to know it was true; this was more like the Kyuhyun he knew.

The pizza smelled beautiful. It was still pretty warm, steam rising when they opened the box. There was so much cheese everywhere, and their pizza was practically drowning in ham. With a voracious appetite neither had really realised they possessed, they found they had consumed the entire thing within ten minutes, with no sounds passing between them.

It was only when they were done, and the full weight of all that they had just eaten had begun to sink into their stomachs that they took the time to really consider where they were and what they were doing. It felt so nice to be close like this again, and it made them both regret having lost nearly a month of it, because of their exams at university.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kyuhyun asked, hopefully, praying that Ryeowook wouldn't say no. Ryeowook nodded his head slightly, embarrassed by how much he'd pigged out on the food mere moments before; Kyuhyun may be his best friend, but he was also a very attractive, rich guy as well. "Yeah, it was delicious." he answered shyly, hoping Kyuhyun wasn't thinking about Ryeowook's earlier behaviour.

Kyuhyun smiled, observing his surroundings in a relaxed, lazy manner as he answered. "I'm glad, you know I've been waiting ages to do that with someone." he told him thoughtfully. "Why?" Ryeowook couldn't help but ask. As picturesque and intimate and spontaneous as the whole thing had been he couldn't see why Kyuhyun had to be so selective about who he could do this with.

Kyuhyun fixed Ryeowook with a fond smile, at the question. In the setting they were in right now, the atmosphere, it all cried out for him to be truthful; to share a little piece of himself with the boy he was already certain he loved dearly (though to what lengths he still was unsure). "Because, to me this is something private; intimate. This is a moment away from everything; it's what life is all about; stolen moments of childishly simple pleasure." Ryeowook was touched when he heard such philosophically deep words coming from his friend. He knew he was smart, but he never realised Kyuhyun held such deep views about certain things others take for granted.

"But why did you want to share that with me?" Ryeowook couldn't help but ask, feeling drawn to take advantage of the situation to ask more, to find out as much about Kyuhyun's viewpoint; about Kyuhyun's thoughts; about Kyuhyun as he possible could before he was shut out by normal, everyday life once more.

Kyuhyun's smile, if it were possible seemed to grow deeper, fuller somehow, though it didn't stretch any wider. "Because, even though we've been a little distant lately, I think you're very special. I think what we have is very special. And I think we deserve to enjoy ourselves a little. So while we're still together, we should share things like this whenever we can." As he answered Ryeowook.

Ryeowook had to say, with such words, Kyuhyun could most definitely win over any girl, or guy for that matter, in the world. He'd surely die of envy the day Kyuhyun fell in love with someone, because he knew he would treat them better than they could ever deserve to be treated. No one deserved to have someone as wonderful as Kyuhyun.

"I've missed you." he answers, not sure what else he could possibly say that would fill the aching silence after that statement, knowing he could never match Kyuhyun's poetic words, designed to tug at the heartstrings. But it seems these simple words had done the trick, if Kyuhyun's slowly moistening eyes were any indication. He doesn't even need to hear the response to know that Kyuhyun wants to say the same thing.

Kyuhyun had been hoping that he would find out from Ryeowook that his parents were doing much better, so there would be no need to go check up on them. Truthfully, he didn't care in the slightest about the idea of handing over such a large sum of money to the other boy's parents; but he hated the thought of having to give up even a single day's worth of sleep-ins now that they were on holidays.

After their nightmarish exam period, the boys were now on break. To make up for lost time, they were never seen without one another these days, spending almost every single day cooped up inside their apartment. They slept all day, only coming out in the evening for TV, movies, music, computers, you name it. There was something so pleasant about the whole scenario, that Kyuhyun wished he and Ryeowook could just stay like this forever.

But now they had recovered enough for their surprise visit to Ryeowook's parents. As per Kyuhyun's instructions, Ryeowook had been sure to give no indication they were going to come up and visit them any time soon. He might have thought it was silly, but he knew it was important to Kyuhyun, and the boy was agreeing to do him a very big favour and he asked for so little in return. It would have been heartless for him to ignore the other boy's requests.

Kyuhyun hoped his suspicions were wrong. He truly did. Contrary to what many of the other students in his class may have thought back when he was in high school, he did not delight in being right all the time. In fact, he wished very deeply that he could be wrong about this. But there was just something so sickly about the whole scenario that made him uneasy.

He didn't like the feeling he had about what was going on. Forgetting about money for the moment, he couldn't imagine what effect this would have on Ryeowook. I mean these people were his parents; the ones who had raised him since birth. Ryeowook was a dutiful son, and definitely one to be proud of as far as Kyuhyun was concerned. He knew Ryeowook had a big heart, but he was certain it would crush the poor boy if his suspicions were proved correct.

Who could forgive their parents for swindling them? Using them as a disposable pawn for their own amusement? Benefit? It wouldn't be at all fair, he knew. Because the only one who could possibly walk away from this harmed would be Ryeowook; the victim. How he prayed that he would leave this confrontation with egg on his face, pride shrivelled in the face of the fact that he was just too distrustful. That Ryeowook's parents were good people.

Against his better judgement, he allowed himself to be convinced by Ryeowook that they should drive to his parents' place. They had been hoping to get there around lunchtime, which meant that considering how far away Incheon is from Seoul, and the amount of traffic they were likely to encounter given that it was now the holidays, they would have to leave pretty early. Already Kyuhyun had great reason to dislike the trip.

All the way there Ryeowook insisted on telling him about all sorts of things. Memories from his childhood, funny stories about him, his family, his old friends, interspersed with the directions Kyuhyun asked from him. How that boy could be so chirpy so early in the morning, for one who liked to sleep for 18 hours, he'd never know. It was probably just excitement. Ryeowook had said that he hadn't been able to get out to see them in around a year, hadn't he?

The knot in Kyuhyun's stomach started clenching as Ryeowook informed him they were in the area he grew up in. How they were only 10 minutes away from his home. Streets sprawling out in all directions, it was like a maze; he was glad he had Ryeowook's careful directions to lead him through it all.

The houses, really were houses here. There were high rise apartment blocks off in the distance, but it seemed that Ryeowook's parents had, at least prior to all their financial problems been quite wealthy. They were in the suburbs, fairly well sized houses, sprawling for countless streets all around.

He slowed down to residential zone speeds, slower as Ryeowook tried to recall exactly which of the streets had to be taken to get to his old home; it had been on a crescent, hidden in the midst of the residential zone. "Oh yes that's right, just turn here." Ryeowook chirped, his excitement clear in his tone, and Kyuhyun could only feel his stomach clenching tighter and tighter as they got closer to the place.

"Here, this place on the left. That's my parents' house!" he exclaimed childishly, his eyes warm with recognition. Kyuhyun parked the car on the side of the street, feeling as though his innards might implode from the strain he could feel from this muscle tightness. This was the moment he'd been hoping to avoid all morning; change of mind, flat tyre, traffic, anything. He just knew this was going to end badly somehow, and he wished he could just spare Ryeowook the pain he was so certain was to come.

"Hmm. That's funny I don't see mum's car, maybe she went out grocery shopping? I mean it is a Wednesday. She usually goes out in the morning, but normally she would have returned by now." Ryeowook pondered, quietly, feeling a little nervous that Kyuhyun might get angry with him for wasting his time. "Don't worry about it. We can wait." Kyuhyun told he calmly, noticing Ryeowook's concerned look between the house and the clock.

"Are you sure that they haven't gone on holidays or out to visit an aunt or to work or something?" Kyuhyun suggested, wondering if maybe Ryeowook had forgotten something he might have been told in some email as of late. But Ryeowook shook his head vehemently, "Kyuhyun, they're too poor to go on holidays, what with my father bed ridden, and as for family—" but Ryeowook forgot all about his little lecture, as he spotted a car approaching their spot in front of the house.

"Hey that's my mum's car!" He exclaimed excitedly, making as if he were going to jump out of the car immediately, until he felt Kyuhyun's tense arm, firmly grasping his wrist. "Ryeowook, you promised me we could do this my way. We'll wait until they go to enter the house." he told him in his most serious, 'I'm-in-command' tone.

Ryeowook sighed, but made no move to get out of the car, as per Kyuhyun's instructions. "Wait, they?" he queried, but there was no need for Kyuhyun to respond. The car had parked in their driveway, with two doors immediately flying open.

A very fashionably dressed woman, with freshly died hair hopped out of the passenger seat, making her way towards the front door, with a quick word sent back to the one left in the car. The driver's door opened, and an equally well dressed male hopped out, making his way to the boot of the car. Collecting all these bags, whose names could not be deciphered by Ryeowook from this distance.

He was so confused he didn't know how he felt, before Kyuhyun could stop him, he'd stormed out of the car, stomping on the grass as he made his way closer. The woman came back outside, looking to speak to the man, still not noticing Ryeowook. "Honey, be careful with the Gucci, okay?" and that was when it all seemed to come rushing back to him.

It seemed as though he'd just been observing but now he was here. These people were lucky if they were 20 metres away from him. He was their son. He could read all of the bags, the man was collecting. Gucci. Versace. Dolce and Gabana. Calvin Klein. Armani. And they were just the bigger ones.

Tears were brimming in his eyes, crashing into his voice box with the strength of a tsunami. "Mum?" he questioned, the pain in his voice attracting more attention than his voice itself; which had been so consumed by his anguish that it had left him near mute. "Dad?" he continued, knowing what he was seeing; seeing the meaning that it all had, and yet not quite sure he could accept that these people could do something like this to him, despite the sight before his eyes.

They seemed to freeze for a moment, his mother's smile, faltering as she seemed to search for some way that she could explain away what was right before his eyes, such that he wouldn't realise the truth, even now.

"Why?" he demanded, the pain echoing in the tone, making his voice sound hollow and broken, weighed down under the pressure of all his suffering in this one instant. He could see the ideas whirling through his mother's mind; searching for anything she could say at this moment, so her son wouldn't hate her forever, as little as that idea apparently meant to her, given what she'd done.

"Don't you dare. Dad is not bed-ridden. The roof has no holes. Your buying designer clothes, but claiming you've been reduced to rags. What is going on?" he screamed, the agony Kyuhyun could hear, back over by the car, making him almost want to cover his ears, as though that small act could prevent it from existing. He never wanted to hear someone so precious to him, sounding so enraged; so hurt.

His mother's features, lost their false innocence, instead settling into somewhere between a sneer and a smirk. "Now, now Ryeowook, everyone knows that it is a son's responsibility to provide for his parents." she stated plainly, as though he were foolish, and entirely lacking in manners. "That says nothing about having to make sure you can retire at 40, buying luxury items, on your children's dime." he rebutted, coldly, even as the warmth of his pain and anger flared in his eyes, at his mother's lack of remorse for what she'd done.

Kyuhyun knew this wasn't going to go anywhere good, and decided it was time he went over there. Ryeowook needed to know he had someone in his corner; someone he could trust, who wasn't taking advantage of him. And it was a good thing too. Considering the next words out of Ryeowook's mother's mouth.

"Come now darling, that applies to normal children; for all you've put us through, don't you think we deserve better, I mean to put up with..." she trailed off, not seeming comfortable speaking aloud whatever she was talking about. Kyuhyun felt a cold chill run up his spine, knowing exactly what they were referring to, or so he believed.

"Put up with what?" Ryeowook demanded, chin up in defiance, demanding to know what they thought gave them the right to take advantage of him like this. What made them think they could take someone's money, practically blackmail them into giving you money under false pretences, and then show no remorse or guilt over it all? And to your son of all people?

His mother's eyes narrowed, not deigning to answer him; not wishing to sully her mouth by speaking those awful words. "Your being gay. It's a disgrace. It's disgusting." his father suddenly shouted. His eyes narrowed in distaste, as he observed his son, before him, as he moved to join his wife before the boy he'd once called son.

But there was no warmth of familiarity, only cold recognition and hate rolling off of the couple, seemingly at such odds, with the warm, bright colours they wore; the fashion this summer in all of the stores, Ryeowook had never been able to afford to visit.

Ryeowook didn't so much as blink at the insult, flung at him with all the hatred his father could muster into his tone. But Kyuhyun could still see that the words had struck something deep within him. At being known; at being found out, and being rejected, and clearly disowned as a result of it. Kyuhyun would have to agree, that things could have gone a lot better than this.

"Why should that matter?" Ryeowook demanded, but the new, raw pain that had been inflicted upon him, was clearly eating away at him, despite how strong he tried to make his voice sound, it now going shrill and stringy from his feelings.

His mother responded easily, "Oh, please. Things like that always matter. You've shamed us in front of the community, of society. We'll never have grandchildren, and all because you have this perverse desire to sleep with men. It's filthy and disgusting. We can never show our faces around our friends with pride again; we deserve some form of compensation for that." she spat, hoping her hate and spite would hurt her son better than any other thing they could do right at this moment.

Now he'd not only stolen their familial pride, but he also clearly decided he would no longer be their cash cow. Meaning they might actually have to go back to work. At least, if Ryeowook's father hadn't wisely invested much of their money, so that they could live off of the dividends, never having to work again. Not that their son knew that, of course.

"How..." he trailed off, but Ryeowook knew he couldn't bear to find out the answer, since, more than likely, it would somehow be his fault. He hadn't been discrete enough, diligent enough, in ensuring that he kept his thoughts and feelings to himself during puberty. His parents couldn't have found out any other way, after all, since he'd never had a boyfriend.

His mother, hearing how lost he sounded when he said that one word, knew that this was something he clearly didn't want to know. If they were going to have to do without his regular payments, they should at least get the satisfaction of telling him all they know and think about him; allowing him to wallow in his own suffering.

"How could we not? It was obvious...every movie that was on, every TV show... You just weren't normal... You could see it in your expression, in your gaze, in your body language, you've been different for ages...and when you said that you wanted to move to the city, it became solidified; obvious. You were just going there to fulfil your sick, deviant urges... admit it, that's why you became a prostitute." His mother demanded, outraged, and furious at the shame attached with what her son had done, thinking they hadn't known. It seemed inconceivable to Kyuhyun, but they actually seemed more offended at the thought that their son had been gay then the idea that he had sold his body for money. Not that he had, thoguh.

"I'm not a prostitute." he tried to defend himself, but he knew it was pointless, they didn't believe, him. Even if they did accept his actual title was as an escort, they'd still believe that sex was part of the package; that he only serviced men, that he had sex with them for money, and for no reason other than because he liked it.

"Don't deny it. That's why you got that job at the escort agency, so you could go around, having sex with your male customers, that's what is so sick about people like you; sex addicts, so desperate for it, that you figure the best way to fulfil your urges would be to get paid to do it. And to think we allowed you to live under our house..." his father hollered, at him, his eyes as cold and heartless as those of his wife.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that any more, because I'm not your son any longer." he shouted, with what remained of his slowly diminishing anger, instead leaving behind it the aching void of despair, of exactly what had happened. What he'd lost. What he'd never really had. He couldn't stand the thought that they would get to see his tears; see how much they'd hurt him; he had to leave. "Come on Kyuhyun." he mumbled quietly, taking the other's hand, to lead him back towards Kyuhyun's car, wishing with all that he was worth that they'd never left the house this morning. Hoping Kyuhyun could wait a few days or weeks before dropping the "I-told-you-so" lines everywhere; rubbing his suffering back in his face.

"I can't believe you went so far, as to bring one of your little sex toys here, have you no shame?" his father hissed at his son's retreating back, as loudly as he could across the yard, making sure the two boys could hear every word of it. Kyuhyun wanted to turn and shout in Ryeowook's defence; that Ryeowook wasn't a prostitute, that Kyuhyun wasn't his sex toy (as much as he'd been wishing otherwise as of late) and that Ryeowook didn't have sex, as though the words could somehow fix Ryeowook's reputation; his relationship with the parents he knew Ryeowook cared for so much.

But Ryeowook beat him to it, although his message was entirely different. He made no move to deny that he and Kyuhyun were sleeping together, instead taking this one last opportunity to try and point out exactly what it is that they'd done wrong by their actions. "Funny I was about to ask you the same thing, because, to me, it seems shameful that it's my own parents that use me and treat me like garbage, when it's Kyuhyun who cares for me." he shouted, yanking Kyuhyun's hand as hard as he can, wanting to get out of here.

It was clear that nothing was going to be made more clear by staying there, that his parents had expressed exactly what they wanted him to know from them, and that he had nothing left to say to these people. That he had no place here and clearly never had, despite his not knowing so earlier. He just wanted to go home; where he could be as alone as he felt, where he could pretend that none of this had happened, that he'd never had parents, so he could convince himself, that he wouldn't miss them; that he couldn't care about what they'd said to him today.

Kyuhyun stormed off with Ryeowook, his hand tightening in an attempt to provide some sort of comfort to his friend, and remind him that he wasn't entirely alone. Kyuhyun was there for him, and he wasn't going to leave him, or treat him like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ryeowook had curled up in a ball the moment they'd left his hometown, having given up stubbornly looking out the window, to convince his parents that he didn't care about what had happened. But he did, and it was only now that they were on their way back home that he could truly allow himself to think all of the horrible thoughts that had been lurking behind his facade.

He couldn't help the tears that spilled down his cheeks, as he bitterly reflected on all that had just happened. He felt so lost and alone. What did he have now that he'd lost his family? Why had they decided to do this to him, if they were just planning on disowning him? The idea that everything that had happened to him, was a result of their actions. That night so long ago, that he tried not to think about, it all came down to the fact that his parents didn't love him. Didn't want him. If his parents didn't want him, then who could? Maybe he just wasn't capable of being loved? Maybe there was something wrong with him?

Kyuhyun couldn't see Ryeowook's features in his current position, and the boy had been unnaturally quiet since they hopped into the car. It wasn't healthy for him to keep it all to himself. He had Kyuhyun there, he should be using him to vent out everything he was feeling. He knew it was dangerous for him not to know what Ryeowook was thinking at a moment like this. What he'd just had to endure had been very traumatic, and couldn't possibly leave someone unaffected, let alone someone who'd thought his relationship with his parents was good. Who knew what irrational thoughts were running through his mind; what he was thinking or planning.

"Hey, Ryeowook, how are you feeling?" Kyuhyun asked, trying his best to keep his full attention on the road, as he asked, not wanting to crash them into a tree or another car preventing him from ever finding out what was going on with the boy. Besides, the first time that had happened it had been unpleasant enough for one lifetime. Ryeowook needed to talk this out with someone, and Kyuhyun would rather die than allow that person to be someone other than himself.

Ryeowook lifted his head up, resting against the window sill, his legs curled up onto the seat with him. His face was glistening from the tears he'd had trailing down his cheeks for the last ten minutes, his eyes swelling and turning red. "How do you think I feel?" he tried to yell, but the boy was so unhappy and emotional, that his voice just sounded sad and tired.

"This means all along they were just using me. They hated me, and tricked me just to get some stupid money to buy themselves all the useless designer crap they'd ever wanted. Who does that?" he shouted irately, and Kyuhyun couldn't help thinking that it was much nicer to hear Ryeowook yelling than whimpering and crying to himself.

"I know, it sounds more like something my mother would do." Kyuhyun pointed out rather distastefully, not noticing the frown on Ryeowook's lips at the comparison. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. They don't deserve to have a son as wonderful as you." Kyuhyun told him fondly, hoping his words could give Ryeowook some sort of comfort, that the boy was clearly in need of.

Ryeowook regarded Kyuhyun in a manner that he had a feeling was a very similar albeit unintended copy of his own disbelieving gaze. "Oh, I'm wonderful, am I?" he questioned, and with the raised eyebrow, Kyuhyun knew he was right on the money when he'd thought earlier that maybe Ryeowook was subconsciously imitating him. Well he did recall reading that those who spend a lot of time around one another would copy each other's body language.

"Of course!" he nodded, easily, not in any mood to try and tease Ryeowook, or mince his words, in the hopes of preventing Ryeowook recognising the presence of a compliment in what he was saying. "You are the most perfect person that I know, and you should keep in mind that I know all about how you worked as an escort, and I've lived with you and thus know all of your worst traits, when I'm saying that." Kyuhyun informed him, sounding rather proud about something in that statement though Ryeowook couldn't figure out for the life of him what it could be.

Ryeowook blushed slightly at the compliment, but frowned slightly at the reminder of the same flaw that he'd been criticised by his parents for having not long earlier. "Is it really that horrid that I've worked as an escort?" he voiced aloud, for the first time in his life, despite having been one for over a year, and having mentioned it countless times. He'd never voiced his concerns over that particular choice in his life before, but his parents' words brought to the forefront of his mind, his own concerns that had long been echoing beneath the surface.

Kyuhyun shrugged, "If it's any consolation, it doesn't mean a thing to me. And remember I'm your gay lover." Kyuhyun teased gently, hoping the reminder of their relationship might somehow help Ryeowook forget about the heartless words of his parents less than an hour earlier. He knew it was a lot to ask for, but Kyuhyun really did want for Ryeowook to put what they said behind him; to get over it and move on.

People who clearly don't feel anything for you, don't deserve to have you waste your feelings on them. For Ryeowook to be suffering now, is exactly what they'd been hoping to achieve, why give those cruel people exactly what they want? Why should they be blessed with such a precious commodity as Ryeowook's feelings after all they'd done to him and put him through?

Ryeowook smiled slightly, but it wobbled, unstable in its perch upon Ryeowook's lips. It was all still too soon for him to completely forget about. But he was here with Kyuhyun; he was trying. And less than an hour after that sort of betrayal, that's more than what Kyuhyun could ever have realistically hoped for.

"You're right. If my gay lover can get over it, then anyone who can't doesn't deserve my attention." Ryeowook told him, but the words were strained; weak. He might think it, but he certainly didn't believe it yet.

"You're right, they don't. You are perfect the way you are, and you have people who love you, and would never dream of hurting you, let alone treating you as callously as that. They didn't act like parents; they didn't even act like human beings." Kyuhyun spat vehemently, his words feeding his own hatred of Ryeowook's parents every second he thought about it.

Ryeowook smiled weakly to himself at the comment, just feeling too exhausted to commit to anything that Kyuhyun was saying right now, as much as he knew he felt the same way. "I deserve to feel hurt by what they said; they had no right to treat me like that. I did nothing wrong, despite what they may have said." Ryeowook muttered, but more as a mantra for himself, than as something he really wanted to say to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun managed to push his dark thoughts of Ryeowook's parents aside for long enough to scrounge up a thought that he was certain would make himself feel better, and hopefully Ryeowook also. "You know, I think we just got upgraded from gay lovers then." he stated, his tone hurried, clearly telling Ryeowook how uncomfortable he was with the previous topic. But then again Ryeowook could understand his desire not to think about it for the moment; he'd heard the anger in Kyuhyun's tone, and they still had to get home with him driving, it wasn't a bright idea to make Kyuhyun drive when he was distracted like that.

"Oh? What are we now?" Ryeowook queried, trying his best to also put his thoughts out of his mind, for Kyuhyun's benefit as much as for his own. He wanted hugs, and consoling, loving words and the full attention of the boy beside him, and he couldn't get it here and now.

"I think we're married." Kyuhyun burst out brightly, and though he had intended on it being amusing, he hadn't expected the giggled, hiccuping laughter of the boy sitting in the passenger seat.

He hadn't been able to stop himself. He knew it wasn't anywhere near this funny, but after all he'd been through today, it was as though his body knew how much he needed a laugh, and it had simply latched onto the first funny thing that had been said, and so that left him laughing again and again; struggling to breathe, until fresh tears were surfacing in his eyes,as though planning on wiping fresh the skin that was covered in the previous, sad tears, as though it would delete what had caused them.

"What? Why?" he demanded of Kyuhyun, but the almost hysterical giggles continued to slip out of Ryeowook's mouth, much to the consternation of Kyuhyun. He just couldn't figure out from the way they sounded whether he should be pleased or disappointed. He had wanted to make Ryeowook laugh and though he had succeeded, there was still an edge to the laugher that felt pained.

Even so, he answered him, "Because, that is what happens when people get married. You cut your ties to your own family, so that you can form new ones within your new family with the person you've married. Plus the separation usually ends up going badly, and your partner learns to hate your family very quickly." Kyuhyun explained, the sweetness of the idea acting as salve to Ryeowook's raw wounds.

"Hmm...I must say I like the thought of that, you and me having our own family. Having someone I can trust, someone who I love and who loves me back; somewhere I'll always be welcome, somewhere I'll never be alone or betrayed; someone who'd never use me; a home." Ryeowook repeated aloud, listing off every thought that entered his mind at the comment, his tone getting slower, and the pauses between each thing getting longer, as his words acted as his own personal nursery rhyme.

He was asleep curled up on the passenger seat within minutes, but the tears had finally stopped. He still looked small, and fragile curled up like that, but Kyuhyun could see a slightly relaxed appearance in those muscles; a looseness in the form of his friend.

Ryeowook may still be hurting, and in need of his friend to ensure his recovery from this blow, but he would recover. The blow had not broken the sentimental boy, as Kyuhyun had feared, deep down may happen. He was strong and resilient, and no matter how hurt he was by this incident, he was going to recover. He was going to be okay. Kyuhyun would make sure of that.

Despite Ryeowook's early progress in recovering from what had happened with his parents he still seemed tortured by it all. To Kyuhyun it seemed as though Ryeowook had a lot on his mind; a lot that was concerning him, and though he and Kyuhyun spent all their time together now they were really on holidays; doing whatever they felt like for the moment, it seemed as though Ryeowook spent a lot of time somewhere else.

Kyuhyun hated to say it, but the idea of Ryeowook thinking about someone or something else when they were together irked him a little. He wanted to know what was going through Ryeowook's mind. He wanted to know what Ryeowook was thinking about. He was feeling jealous, and he didn't even know who or what he was competing against in the battle for Ryeowook's attention. It was ridiculous.

So Kyuhyun had an idea come to him of how to get exactly what he wanted. He knew it was a little sneaky and a little unfair, but he was certain it was really for Ryeowook's benefit in the long run, even if the only reason he was so desperate to do it was because it benefited himself. It wasn't healthy for Ryeowook to keep things to himself, he really did need to talk it all out, and there was no one better to do that with than Kyuhyun.

It was this thought that had brought the two of them to their current position.

It was late at night, the moon and stars having long replaced the sun in the sky, and the two of them had left the house, going to a fairly densely populated seaside area, only a relatively short drive from their apartment complex. There were bright lights everywhere; streetlights every 10 metres interspersed with the almost hideously bright signs of stores along the waterfront.

It was the holidays and so everywhere was open until the early hours of the morning; alcohol flowing freely all over the place. But the beach was relatively deserted. Kyuhyun couldn't blame them; he'd been to beaches all over the world, due to his mother's desires to travel, and her love of appearing youthful and attractive in her designer swimming costumes. This beach was awful. It had no pristine, white sand stretching endlessly forward, with clear blue waves in the distance.

But then again they hadn't come to swim.

It was just the two of them there, sitting companionably close, around midnight just staring at the waves before them, enjoying one another's company. They'd gotten ice creams when they'd first arrived, and had wandered over to the now deserted beach together, where, despite the immense popularity of the area at this time of evening during the holidays, there were no people, and minimal babble from the clubs across the road.

Kyuhyun had gone out getting them something to drink, feeling a shiver of excitement when he realised they'd never done this before. The warmth of the drink as it slid down his throat complemented perfectly with the slight breeze coming off the water. He wished he could have more drinks with Ryeowook like this, but he had to keep reminding himself that he was the designated driver for the evening. He could only have one drink, which he'd long since finished, but he continued to play with the bottle distractedly.

Ryeowook had eagerly taken to drinking the rest, and although it was exactly what Kyuhyun had planned, he knew it wasn't very fair on his friend to resort to measures like this. But he also knew there was no other way he was going to get out of Ryeowook what was bothering him, and that eased his guilt.

Kyuhyun wasn't too sure what he should say to get the conversation started, in the direction he wanted it to go. The last time they'd had alcohol he had to admit that Ryeowook had had more than this, but he always seemed so obliging when he was drunk, from Kyuhyun's experience. The fact that he'd had less shouldn't prevent him from answering Kyuhyun's questions. But he usually ended up so distracted, even childish. How could he be sure he was going to get everything he wanted out of the other boy.

"Why does life have to suck so much?" Ryeowook questioned, his tone sullen, as he finished his drink. Kyuhyun thought it was just a result of this, and so he answered, "Calm down, you've still got one more here, and I can go get some more if you really want me to." he told him distractedly, he really wasn't sure what he was going to say next, so that he could get them talking about what was bothering the other boy. If he didn't think of something soon this whole thing would have been a waste of time, as much as Kyuhyun enjoyed sitting around in the dark, just Ryeowook and himself.

Ryeowook narrowed his eyes into a glare at the other boy, "I wasn't talking about the drink, you idiot. That's what I've been thinking about. You wanted to know right?" he commented, a little harshly. Kyuhyun winced slightly at the fact that Ryeowook had figured out what he was thinking all week. "You knew?" he enquired guiltily.

Ryeowook huffed, crossing his arms and kicking his legs childishly out in front of him, into the empty space of the drop onto the sand from the cement brick wall they were currently seated on. "Of course I knew. Why else would you try and get me off my face?" he commented, sounding, if Kyuhyun wasn't mistaken, a little bitter about it.

"I could have done it for other reasons." he defended himself pointedly, kind of enjoying how they seemed to be having their first proper conversation in weeks. This is how it was supposed to be. Like it was before. The two of them talking easily like this; he'd missed it. For weeks now, he'd tried to talk to Ryeowook; about anything, but he always seemed so listless. He never really answered him, except in sound effects. He was hearing words again; whole sentences. There was something so comforting about this familiar sort of interaction that Kyuhyun couldn't help smiling slightly.

But Ryeowook laughed slightly to himself, "Oh? Such as what?" and Kyuhyun found himself answering before he had the time to really think about what he was saying. "I could have been doing it to have sex with you." he could have slapped himself for that comment. It was probably really insensitive on some escort level, not to mention an awkward thing to say to your best friend.

But to Kyuhyun's relief, Ryeowook seemed unperturbed by the comment. "Please! If it weren't for a month ago, I'd have believed you were asexual." he smirked, sure that he had beaten Kyuhyun on that point. Though Kyuhyun had only had 1 drink he found that he felt comfortable enough, which he assumed must be a result of the alcohol still being in his system, that he didn't really care about the mention of the incident. "But you know better." he pointed out, sneakily. Making Ryeowook smile slightly.

"I still don't think you'd do it for that reason, even if you have now proved that it's possible." Ryeowook informed him, clearly having struggled to think about the matter objectively, if the bleary look in his eyes were any indication. He was clearly finding his mind a little hazy, and focusing on thoughts seemed to be proving difficult.

"Why is that?" asked Kyuhyun, unable to resist the smile at this intimate scene he found himself a part of. He knew it wasn't everyday that Ryeowook allowed himself to be seen when he was so vulnerable, yet here he was doing it in public, because he was with Kyuhyun. Despite the blow from his parents, that was still weighing heavily on him, his faith in Kyuhyun seemed only to have grown.

"Because, you're so attractive you wouldn't have to get someone drunk to have sex with you." Ryeowook told him proudly; apparently excited he'd managed to continue thought on their topic of conversation without too much difficulty, despite all he'd had to drink. He would have to tell Kyuhyun to stop the world from jumping around like that, whenever he turned his head too fast, though.

Kyuhyun grinned arrogantly at the compliment, enjoying the flattering words that had come from the boy opposite him. Everyone knows that alcohol reduces your inhibitions; he was saying exactly what he's thought in the past. "Oh I'm just that handsome am I?" he questioned, seeing if he could get Ryeowook to repeat the compliment.

"Duh, I've told you this before! Any guy or girl would automatically accept if you were putting out." Ryeowook told him bluntly, even though he realised Kyuhyun just liked hearing him say it.

Kyuhyun liked the thought of what Ryeowook was saying, even though he could honestly say he wouldn't be interested in testing the theory.

"What is it about life that sucks?" he questioned patiently, deciding they'd allowed themselves to move away from the intended topic of discussion for long enough. Ryeowook sighed slightly, as though he didn't particularly want to answer Kyuhyun. In any other situation Kyuhyun would have expected that to signal that Ryeowook wasn't going to answer him, what with the way it sounded. Fortunately this case was special.

"Everything. I mean, I know you know that the whole deal with my parents is part of it, but it's just so epically huge to me right now, even though I know its stupid." Ryeowook admitted, a little ashamed to have to say that what his parents had done was affecting him so badly, when he knew he shouldn't care about them, since they obviously didn't care about him.

"They're your parents, Wookie. You're supposed to love them, and they are supposed to love you. Until now, you'd thought that was how things were, it's only right that you'd be bothered by this whole thing." Kyuhyun told his friend sympathetically, even though he couldn't really comprehend how it felt to be so broken up about your parents betraying you. He'd likely be more broken up if for some reason he actually had to trust them. But he knew Ryeowook was different; that his relationship with his parents had been different, at least form Ryeowook's perspective. So, for the sake of his friend, Kyuhyun was trying to put aside those thoughts, and offer the kind of words of advice Ryeowook needed so badly right now.

"I do hate them for what they've done. And I'm hurt by it, but it's just the thought of the big picture that's bothering me, you know? If it wasn't for their actions I wouldn't have had to become an escort, which has brought me many horrid things in my past. But at the same time, being an escort is what gave me my friends, and it gave me you, both of which I'm truly grateful for. I don't know how to feel." Ryeowook admitted, his voice rising with his confusion over his emotions.

"I've tried sorting it all out, but it's just so complex. The worst moments of my life are their fault, but some of the best as well." Ryeowook finished, unable to find the words to speak any more, knowing that he'd already said everything that he could on the matter. "Sounds pretty human to me. To have two sides; good points and bad. To be confusing, but I think you're thinking about it way too hard." Kyuhyun advised his friend easily, finding his words coming more fluidly after having been referred to as one of the best parts of Ryeowook's life, which was a far better compliment than he'd ever received before.

"How do you mean?" Ryeowook questioned, not really understanding what Kyuhyun was seeing in his problem, but at the same time recognising that this was precisely the reason why he had been wanting to let all of this off of his chest. He may have known Kyuhyun wanted to know what was bothering him, but his fondness for the boy wasn't all that had motivated him to fulfil his desire. Ryeowook wanted to talk about it with Kyuhyun as much as Kyuhyun wanted Ryeowook to talk about it with him.

"Well, you're trying to consider too many points to reach a single decision. You shouldn't think too much on what being an escort has brought you; that is only relevant if you're deciding how you feel about being an escort. If you want to know how you feel about your parents, just look purely at what it is your parents did, and how you feel about that." Kyuhyun told him simply, hoping that his idea would bring Ryeowook some sort of closure on the matter of his parents, and, that he could thus stop wallowing in his anger and pain.

Ryeowook nodded, taking Kyuhyun's words to heart. He tried breathing deeply to clear his head, but the muddle from the alcohol was fogging his mind. So instead he decided to talk out loud, exactly what he was thinking. "They lied to me for over a year. They used me to fund their own expensive lifestyle. They did it because they couldn't accept that I am gay. They didn't even feel any remorse or guilt over the whole thing." he recited the events as they entered his mind, and he pushed aside the hurt that each thought struck into his heart.

"That's right. How do you feel about that?" Kyuhyun questioned, hoping the prodding would help Ryeowook reach his decision, and stay focused on the task at hand. "I was really hurt by the fact that they did all this. And although they are still my parents, and I feel that this isn't right, I don't have any say in this any more. They've made their decision that they want nothing to do with me, and after how I was treated, I don't want anything to do with them either. They obviously don't regret what happened, so I won't forgive them for it; but I won't let it consume me, that would be giving them exactly what they wanted; I'd be giving them the power to hurt me even more." Ryeowook reasoned, surprised at how much sense his thoughts made when he had Kyuhyun there.

With the issues that had been consuming all his thinking for the last few weeks solved, he felt a pleasant numbness in his mind. His thoughts had been settled; he was at peace. He had settled the matter once and for all for himself. He felt lighter; happier than he had in weeks. He was no longer weighed down by those heavy thoughts; he was free, with Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nodded, seemingly pleased with Ryeowook's reaction; his thoughts. He approved of the way Ryeowook had thought it all out, and how he was so at ease with his decision. But then again, that could always have been a result of the beautiful smile he'd seen blossom onto Ryeowook's lips the moment his words had sunk in. Kyuhyun had missed that smile; it made Ryeowook look just that much more attractive.

Ryeowook leant over, hugging Kyuhyun close to himself, even as his face fell from the distance that had been between them such that his nose, ended up getting squashed into Kyuhyun's shoulder, just below his collar bone.

The heat of the other pressed up against him, albeit awkwardly, seemed to soothe something deep within Kyuhyun. Despite how many hugs he'd seen to giving Ryeowook as of late, this was the first hug Ryeowook had given him in quite some time, and Kyuhyun hoped that it signalled a turning point for Ryeowook.

Of course it only took about a second for the realisation to come that it was Ryeowook that was pressed up against him, on a physical level. His own arms, drew up to encircle the boy, drawing him closer, which in effect, actually meant forcing Ryeowook to shuffle his lower half closer, since he couldn't stretch his torso any further. He wouldn't have moved at all but the insistent and surprisingly forceful pressure from Kyuhyun gave him little choice in the matter.

Ryeowook inhaled a large gulp of air, feeling almost suffocated by the intense grip their hug had become; there was an almost desperate edge to the action. As though they'd come close to losing one another, and they'd finally just gotten back together. As though they'd just defeated that which had been trying to draw them apart. As though they were pledging to one another they'd never allow it to happen, nor would they permit it to ever get this close to succeeding again in the future.

But as much as Ryeowook liked the subtext he'd read into the action, he found that there was something that unsettled him about it. He had kept things to himself, and he couldn't bring himself to talk about them, buried as they were in Ryeowook's mind, and it's unspoken thoughts and unheard feelings that caused them to become like this in the first place.

He knew he wasn't ready to deal with it; that he wanted to pretend it wasn't there, to forget it ever happened, and push the terrible event into oblivion but it just didn't work like that. It was like when he was a kid and had hidden his father's broken watch in his wardrobe in the hopes they wouldn't find it. Every time he opened the doors, it was always the first thing he could see. It held his fascination from the moment the door opened till it closed, as though it were glaring at him from it's position on the floor. Any time he wasn't looking at it, he was intensely aware of its presence, and he found it ate up far more of his thoughts than he'd been hoping it would when he'd hidden it.

Only this was much larger, much stronger and more painful for Ryeowook to deal with. He'd hinted at it once or twice he was certain, but he wasn't yet prepared to actually discuss it. To talk about it. To acknowledge exactly what happened and work through his feelings, even if it would theoretically be much simpler than this had been. After all, he had far less memories relating to it. But his mind could conjure up its own, and these thoughts taunted him whenever his hold over the thoughts slackened even the slightest bit. He wasn't sure if he could handle letting go of the controls altogether. He certainly couldn't do it without Kyuhyun. But at the same time, he wasn't certain Kyuhyun could handle hearing it, or that he would even want to. Maybe he preferred thinking of things the way he did now. Maybe he wouldn't want to hear what Ryeowook had done. What he'd been a part of. Maybe Kyuhyun would try to be understanding, but it would break him internally, despite the fact that Ryeowook knew that Kyuhyun was one of the most compassionate and understanding people in the world, underneath his snarky, stuck-up exterior.

But then again, now that he thought about it, Kyuhyun had been keeping secrets too. It was time for his turn to reveal something to Ryeowook. It was only fair, Ryeowook had his own question he wanted an answer to. After that, he would try his best to answer Kyuhyun about it, but only if Kyuhyun himself already had some suspicion and he wanted Ryeowook to clarify it. He wasn't about to tell Kyuhyun all about it, when he wasn't ready.

"Kyuhyun?" he questioned from his place on Kyuhyun's chest, his voice muffled slightly by the light cotton fabric of Kyuhyun's shirt, even as he turned to look up at the boy as he spoke his name. Kyuhyun didn't say anything, but his gaze falling on Ryeowook, informed the boy that he'd been heard.

"About those scars...how..." Ryeowook began, but trailed off, finding he didn't know what he was trying to say, or how the sentence needed to be ended; if it needed an end at all even, or if it could be permitted to fade off into eternity, with it's meaning still clearly conveyed to the other boy.

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew he'd gotten off too easily earlier on; back when he'd been found out by Ryeowook over a month ago. He'd been expecting this question back then, not that he'd been ready to answer him then. When Ryeowook had let it go without question, he thought he'd be gifted, but he'd still taken every day as the one where he could possibly be asked to explain what had happened to him. If he were honest, he would say that he had as of late pushed the thought to the back of his mind, but every day he'd still regarded as borrowed time. Sooner or later he was going to run out of time to be silent.

Apparently that time was now.

"Are you sure that you're feeling better? I mean no offence, but your comment about how all of life sucks doesn't seem to make sense if you're just unhappy about your parents." Kyuhyun stated, only slightly hoping to delay himself from having to answer the boy. He did genuinely care about him and wanted to make sure he was happy as well, and that really had been the thought most strongly present in his mind at the time.

Ryeowook shook off the other's concern, sitting upright once more, though remaining in his quite close position to the other boy, "I'm fine. I have no family, no love life, no worldly possessions and at the moment no job, existing outside of you, which although not ideal, is fine. What will not be fine is if you ignore my question." crossing his arms, to try and indicate the strength with which Ryeowook holds the position he has just voiced, hoping it will force Kyuhyun to just give up on fighting him about it.

Despite the fact the words were issued as a demand for him to hurry up and answer him, Kyuhyun couldn't help but smirk slightly. This was more like the Ryeowook he knows, and he was becoming more and more like himself already. "Well when you put it that way, how can I deny you?" he questioned, his smirk falling despite seeing Ryeowook's grin at his victory.

"I was in a car accident." Kyuhyun stated, as emotionlessly as he could. Ryeowook waited for him to continue but Kyuhyun said nothing, seemingly pleased with the response he'd given the boy before him. "Well?" Ryeowook prompted hoping that would make Kyuhyun continue, but the boy simply looked at him.

"What? I answered you." Kyuhyun responded, when Ryeowook was forced to resort to glaring at the boy once again. "You did not. You've got to tell the story, you've got to explain everything." Ryeowook explained, sounding petulant and childish, that Kyuhyun had stolen his story time by delivering it in such a direct method.

Kyuhyun sighed, having known that, it was this that Ryeowook had wanted to hear, but feeling that the sentence is the best way he can convey it. "My sister was driving the both of us home from a party we had to go to. One of those daughter's of my father's business contacts, that my sister got along with had a birthday party. I'd been really annoyed and tired, and had sat in the back seat, hoping to get some sleep. It was really late, and it had been snowing. My sister drove onto some black ice, she managed to regain control of the car, but an oncoming car spun out right when she was coming out, and hit her head on. We went spinning off and hit a telegraph pole. I don't remember much, the metal screaming as the cars collided, the tyres screeching as we spun, the shouting, the horns, its all muddled in my mind. My sister had been pinned into her seat, but she was lucky enough to have been knocked unconscious as she bled out, while the officers tried to get her out of the car. I don't really remember anything much though. Apparently I was in and out of consciousness on site, but I recall my voice not working."

Ryeowook's eyes had softened, tears, which usually flowed easily from his eyes, flowed more freely than ever. "You must have been hurt really bad." he stated, his shock that he knew someone who had survived something like that; that he'd actually experienced this sort of misfortune and suffering.

Kyuhyun nodded slightly, a little embarrassed at having to discuss the matter of his injuries, as he'd never had anyone who enquired exactly what he'd suffered before. "Yeah I guess so. I had fractured ribs and a fractured hip, internal injuries that needed surgery, scratches from the glass and metal and a major concussion. I couldn't walk for a month." he explained.

Ryeowook's eyes filled with horror and pity, at the thought of the boy having endured so much in the one accident. "You must have been in the hospital for a while." he suggested, a little in awe that the boy before him had so much more worldly experience than himself. Comparatively, Ryeowook felt a little embarrassed that he'd been complaining to Kyuhyun about his own family, after the boy had suffered so much when it came to his own family; losing his sister like that on top of everything else.

"Yeah, I was in there for about 4 months, didn't see my parents for that whole time." Kyuhyun pointed out, more out of a thought that Ryeowook might be interested in hearing the tale that he'd never had anyone to relay it to before.

"Please tell me that was because you were in intensive care or something." Ryeowook told him, not at all certain he was going to hear an acceptable answer from the boy before him. Kyuhyun scoffed slightly, "No. They were in the midst of their divorce at the time, they didn't have time to come see me." Kyuhyun informed him, but there was no bitterness in his tone, which Ryeowook was unable to comprehend.

"You don't sound angry about it. You have every right to be, you know. Them just abandoning you like that, I would've been up at the hospital to see you every day!" Ryeowook burst out, his irritation with Kyuhyun's parents refusing to be kept to himself.

Kyuhyun smirked slightly at the comment. "I know you would be, but my parents have never been there for me, you just kind of grow to expect it after a while. But that's the reason you're my real family, not them. The moment this marriage contract is finalised, it'll be solidified and I'll be bound to them forever. If I can get out of this, with you, I'll be free." he explained, his tone lightening, even sounding hopeful as he allowed himself to consider possibilities that had never occurred to him before.

"This girl you're skimping out on, you told me you'd only met once and knew you didn't like her. She's really going to be missing out, you know?" Ryeowook informed him, pushing his thoughts on Kyuhyun's parents away, telling himself that even as his best friend he had no right to be so angry with them. Maybe if they really were a couple, it would be a different story, but that was never going to happen.

"I'm sure she thinks the same. According to the terms of the agreement, her monthly allowance would be 5 times the size it is now." Kyuhyun informed him with a guffaw, as he delighted in the idea of her losing out by such a large amount. Ryeowook rolled his eyes slightly at the comment, telling himself he'd probably cry if he found out exactly how much money that was. "Not what I meant. I mean because if she did marry you, she would be getting a really wonderful person; and remember I'm saying this as someone who is living with you and has thus seen you at your worst." Ryeowook teased, reminding Kyuhyun of what he'd said to him over a month earlier.

Kyuhyun smiled at the comment, and though he knew he was being teased, he couldn't help the blush that made its way onto his cheeks at the compliment. One of these days he'd have to get used to receiving compliments, what with how often he seemed to receive them from Ryeowook in contrast to the rest of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was 2:47 when Ryeowook gave up his attempts at sleeping. He'd thought that he was dying from sleep deprivation, but every time he closed his eyes he had images of Kyuhyun flashing through his mind. Imagining what that crash must have been like. Imaging what it must have been like to be lying in a hospital bed day after day without a friendly face to wish him well. What it must be like to know you were the last one to see your sister alive.

They tortured him, forcing his eyes wide open, to remove the image from his mind. Kyuhyun lying on some bed, looking ill. Fragile. Helpless. With tubes flooding in and out of him. Of his body laying broken and bleeding on the side of some road in the middle of the night, probably freezing to death on his bed of broken glass. Of Kyuhyun hurt. Of Kyuhyun sad. Alone.

Things he never wanted Kyuhyun to be.

Things he tried telling himself Kyuhyun would never be again, now that they were friends, but his words sounded empty to himself. He couldn't promise that. He had no power to decide what was going to happen to the boy, or what would happen when this was all over.

He'd already had a lot change, and through everything he'd had Kyuhyun there, even if it was under the guise of a fake lover. He had been the best friend Ryeowook had ever had; better than he could ever have dreamed he would be lucky enough to find. He looked after him. He liked him. And yet, when this was all over, and his contract was broken, he was just going to walk out and leave Ryeowook all alone.

There should be a law about someone coming in, and destroying everything in your life, and then just leaving. Kyuhyun had turned his whole world around, and Ryeowook knew he really didn't want to have to allow him to walk out just as easily. Someone who'd always been there for him, who he cared for this much; he should put up whatever fight he had to, in order to keep them in his life. But he just didn't think he had it in him.

Kyuhyun had very plainly stated that he wanted to be free; that he would be once his marriage contract was broken. For Ryeowook to ask him to keep things as they were, so they could stay together that would be binding him once more. Surely Kyuhyun deserved a taste of that freedom he craved, if he really was as wonderful as Ryeowook thought he was. Particularly since Kyuhyun had no inclination to stay with him like this; he'd never indicated otherwise after all.

Now there were more images to taunt Ryeowook's increasingly awake mind. Now there were images of Kyuhyun's bared midriff. Memories of how it had felt that morning, when he'd realised what Kyuhyun had been hoping he wouldn't notice. Ideas about what it would have been like if he had of stayed. What it would be like with Kyuhyun. He could feel the flush that made its way up his cheeks, even in the dark of his room. Those weren't images he would quickly part with.

He knew it wasn't normal to have these thoughts about someone who was supposed to be his friend. He had plenty of other friends from the group, all who looked very attractive, and he'd never felt this same way about any of them. He'd experienced a purely lust filled encounter, and that was nothing like this feeling either, and he would have to be lying if he said they hadn't been interested in keeping themselves physically attractive, even if they weren't to Ryeowook's tastes.

Then again, Ryeowook had no idea what his tastes were. What he'd thought to be his taste, had long since been eradicated, since he met Kyuhyun. A boy who was not only younger than himself but equally slight in build, and as predisposed to fitness as Ryeowook himself. But he couldn't help if that was part of what made the other so appealing.

It was only since he met Kyuhyun that he realised how unsuited what he'd thought he was looking for, was for someone like himself. What was the point of liking people who were obsessed with fitness, when you were lazy? What was the point of liking someone who only ate five star food and thus wanted to go out every night, when you love to cook?

With Kyuhyun he had found his perfectly balanced match. They agreed on just enough to get along well, and disagreed on just enough to prevent them having too much in common. They could quite comfortably do just about anything together, and he was pretty certain he was getting to that level of comfort, where if he wanted to he could probably wander around the apartment naked, and would feel no shame.

Of course that would just be humiliating though.

Kyuhyun was most certainly a prince, and he simply wanted out of the contract so that he could find his own princess. Princes didn't marry the help.

Not that marriage was an option for them.

He knew that was what he wanted to happen though; he wanted to stay like this forever. He was happier than he could ever recall being. In a home that was a little of himself and a little of Kyuhyun, where he was always welcome. Somewhere he would find no judgement, even if he couldn't help himself fearing exactly that happening.

Accepting that he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep, no matter how long he chose to lay there in his darkened room, and cold bed, he decided a retreat to the kitchen was probably the next best place for him. At least then he could get himself something warm to drink; help himself shake off the chill of his room, from the air-conditioner which had been on earlier in the day.

He made it out to the kitchen, turning on the light as he set about making himself a hot chocolate, in the hope he'd feel hot enough that he could dare face the chill of his room once again when he'd finished. As he set about preparing the hot water, he allowed himself to be swallowed wholly by the actions he was performing, such that he didn't notice the sudden arrival of someone else at the table.

"What're you doing up? I thought you wanted an early night?" the friendly voice queried, startling Ryeowook slightly, but he regained his composure, making sure he hadn't knocked anything off of the bench in his surprise. "I did. Do you want some?" he queried, as he waited for the water to boil.

"Yes please. Can't sleep?" Kyuhyun queried, finding the whole scene to be quite entertaining. He'd come out of his room, only intending on using the bathroom. But then he'd noticed the light on in the kitchen, and the soft sound of someone shuffling about. He was not one to toss away an opportunity to hang out with his best friend, particularly given how quiet he'd been over the last few days.

He was a little concerned about it, but it was quite clear what the problem had been. Ryeowook wasn't sleeping well. He couldn't be sure why, but the boy looked like he was always partway through falling asleep in the midst of anything he was doing these days, and that was enough of a clue without the giant bags under his eyes or his constant yawning. Kyuhyun had disappeared to play his computer games earlier, hoping that tonight Ryeowook would be able to get the sleep he clearly needed, but alas it obviously hadn't worked. Still, them spending time together talking into the early hours of the morning, was the next best thing he could ask for.

Ryeowook nodded, a little irritated, as he prepared their drinks, coming over to sit by Kyuhyun at the table, only able to find his voice properly after taking a sip of the warm drink that seemed to soothe his slightly fraying nerves from the lack of sleep. "Yeah. I'm so tired but things just keep running through my mind, and won't go away." he explained irately, not liking the fact that his attempts at sleep were being defeated by his own brain.

"Maybe you should talk it out a bit, it might make you feel better." Kyuhyun suggested, taking a sip of the drink Ryeowook had prepared for him. He sighed, eyes slipping closed as he savoured the taste of the drink, "Beautiful as always. I envy the person who marries you." Kyuhyun commented, the delicious drink seducing him into voicing his true thoughts on Ryeowook's abilities in the kitchen.

"What makes you think that would help?" Ryeowook replied, sounding even to his own ears a little cagey and defensive, as though he were suspicious of Kyuhyun's motives in saying it. But Kyuhyun simply smiled slightly over the rim of his drink, "Because I know you. Your thoughts bother you when you're worried about something, and I am the best person when it comes to assuaging your fears. I figure, if you talk about it, you'll find you'll be able to rest easy in no time."

Ryeowook nodded slightly, his cheeks warming at the suspicion he'd found he'd held of Kyuhyun's statement, and the thought of what he'd be admitting to thinking about to Kyuhyun. "Oh. How do you know that's what was happening?" he demanded, unable to help the slight anger in his tone, although it was really directed towards himself for not having realised that he seemed to be so predictable, and always doing it.

"I told you because I know you." Kyuhyun told him proudly, but noticing Ryeowook's displeased expression, Kyuhyun realised he was taking the comment the wrong way. "Don't worry, it's really adorable, and besides, I like knowing how to make you feel better. Makes me feel smart." Kyuhyun told him hoping to remove the displeased frown on Ryeowook's features. "As if you need any help feeling that." Ryeowook stated, but Kyuhyun didn't miss the small smile that had made its way onto his face, and so he said nothing.

"Alright then, I'll tell you. It wasn't so much something I was worrying about, I don't think, it's just. I was picturing...and I mean it wouldn't go away, no matter how much I tried to make it... I just kept seeing it over and over, and I don't ever want to see it, but it was just always there...Any time I close my eyes its there, and I can't make it go away and, I just want to help but there's nothing I can do cause it's in the past, but..." Ryeowook blubbered, finding that every word was activating another, in perpetual motion, and those words were drawing tear after tear down his cheeks. He just felt so helpless and sad and angry over those images in his mind, but they wouldn't give him any peace.

Kyuhyun had been expecting something along these lines. Whatever Ryeowook may try to say or convince him of, he knew what the boy before him was really like. He was a deep, sweet person who always cared just that little bit more than anyone else, and got hurt ten times worse for it. Something was obviously eating at him, and he was the sort of person who things could get to really easily. It was part of what made Kyuhyun love him so much. The idea that he could care so deeply about something; someone. Kyuhyun knew anyone lucky enough to get to be with the boy, would be taken entirely into his heart. The boy would pay them with trust and kindness and love, and would keep nothing to himself; for himself. That person would hold everything Ryeowook is with him; if he hurt Ryeowook, no matter how strong he knew the boy was, he knew those betrayals would cripple the boy, injuring him far more than anyone else could ever stand. That's why Kyuhyun loved him; why he needed to protect him. Because he knew what Ryeowook was like; he cherished it; understood it, and would do anything to protect it, if only to selfishly keep a little bit of that caring heart of his, directed his way.

His eyes warmed in sympathy and understanding, as his fingers delicately caressed, Ryeowook's which were currently clasping his mug. "Hey, it's okay. What were these images of?" he enquired, tone soft in the hopes that he could coax Ryeowook into explaining, given how emotionally affected he'd been by whatever it was he'd seen.

"They were of you." Ryeowook tearfully admitted, his cheeks red from his attempts to brush away the tears that streamed effortlessly there. "What about me?" Kyuhyun questioned, unable to help the slight joy that made its way into his smile, as he thought that he was precious enough to the boy he loved, to cause such feelings. He knew it sounded strange to like the thought of the one you loved crying over you, but the idea that he clearly meant a lot to him overcame his dislike of the thought that he was the cause of Ryeowook's tears.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about your...your accident...and I just keep seeing you, what you must've looked like in that hospital bed, feeling how you must have felt lying there after all that had happened and I just... I never want you to feel that way. I never want you to be alone, and even though I know its already happened, and there's nothing I can do to change it, I just keep seeing you like that, and I want to make things better, and to be there for you but, because it's all in the past there's nothing I can do and..." Ryeowook explained, finding himself rushing through his words as he was overcome by tears as the images flashed through his mind once more.

Kyuhyun's eyes moisten at the thought that Ryeowook got so worked up about something in his past. Ryeowook was right there was nothing he could have done to fix it, but he had to admit Ryeowook's idea of it flowed so well. The boy had always had a dramatic flare, and had he not lived through the event in question himself, he would undoubtedly have accepted it as the tragic tale Ryeowook provided. But the boy idealised and romanticised what happened, and though Kyuhyun was touched by this portrayal of it in Ryeowook's mind, he knew the images were doing his friend and love a great disservice.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realised you were going to get so worked up about that story." Kyuhyun confessed, feeling slightly stupid, since he should really know better by now how Ryeowook tended to think about things like this. When he really thought about it, it made perfect sense; his story fulfilled every criteria for things that usually ended up concerning the boy.

"I promise it wasn't as bad as you think. I didn't mind them not being there; it would have been much worse had they come to see me. They would have irritated me and I wouldn't have been able to walk away. I didn't feel lonely, only bored sometimes, and that's because I didn't have my laptop. I promise." Kyuhyun told the boy, hoping he could temper the boy's ideas with the reality of the situation, to remove some of the tragedy that was tormenting the poor boy these last few nights.

"Besides, you have already made everything better for me. I may not have been lonely then, but because I now know what it means to have someone you really do want to be there, I know I'd be lonely if I was in the hospital tomorrow, and you didn't come." he confessed, knowing the boy needed Kyuhyun to tell him that he mattered; that he helped; that he was worthy of being kept around, and cared for, as much as Kyuhyun already thought it.

Ryeowook smiled, his eyes shining, as a result of the tears still sitting there, waiting to be shed, "I'd come. I'd never leave you alone like that." he admitted, and the honesty and depth of the loyal devotion that spurred the words forth was reflected in his watery, but strong smile.

Kyuhyun smiled back, only now realising that he'd never let go of Ryeowook's hand, as he tightened his hold of it, hoping the squeeze would convince Ryeowook that he meant what he said when he answered, "I know you wouldn't, just like I wouldn't either." Reluctantly letting go of that connection, when he noticed Ryeowook shifting slightly, awkward smile playing upon his lips.

"Sorry, I feel kind of stupid for getting so worked up about it, now. " he confessed,as he drew his hands up to rub at his face, hoping to remove his tears and any evidence of their prior existence.

"Can we talk about something else?" he queried, feeling a little ashamed, that their conversation had resulted in him crying like a baby, needing Kyuhyun's comfort; it was moments like this he felt very undeserving of the princely figure seated beside him. Even in his pyjamas, with messy hair, and pimples littering his skin, he looked like he stepped right out of a fairytale or from a movie. He could easily beat many stars in terms of his appearance, and he would even go so far as to wager that Kyuhyun looked better like this; boyish, relaxed and happy in his own environment.

"Sure." Kyuhyun shrugged, recognising that Ryeowook's comment was borne out of his discomfort at what had just occurred, probably because he was wondering what Kyuhyun must be thinking of him. But Kyuhyun liked this. He liked the fact that they could open up like this; that they cared for one another. It was moments like this, that make people feel that much closer; their bonds deeper; that they really were their own family, where all that mattered was one another. He could almost convince himself they were in love.

"Was that the only thing you were wondering about?" Kyuhyun enquired, wanting to make sure he found out now, rather than allowing Ryeowook to suffer in silence for a few more days, before they had another session like this. Ryeowook seemed to consider the question more deeply than he'd expected, and he was met with Ryeowook's honest, inquisitive expression.

"Actually there is something else I've been wondering about. Physical attraction and love. How are they really connected, how can you tell when it really is love, and not some really intense crush or something." Ryeowook explained, even though he was fairly certain that he already had his own answers regarding the relationship he wanted that knowledge to apply to. He had to admit the question had intrigued him for quite some time, just as an abstract notion.

Kyuhyun quirked his eyebrows in surprise, not having expected this to be thrown at him when he asked the question. He felt an immediate spike in his jealousy, at the thought that someone else was prompting these thoughts in his best friend, even as he cringed at having to recognise that he was in no position to object to it, by acknowledging he and Ryeowook were just friends.

"I hope this isn't because you've found someone you like, considering you and I are supposed to be in a very deeply committed relationship together." Kyuhyun pointed out, hoping that his dislike of the very idea was not too pronounced. He'd never been particularly good at keeping his feelings of dislike to himself, even if he was very gifted at keeping his liking of Ryeowook to himself.

Ryeowook looked startled by the comment, and realising the implication of what he'd said he flushed considerably, his eyes pleading with Kyuhyun to understand him. "What? No! No, there is no one else, I'd never betray you like that, Kyuhyun. I've just been wondering about it for a while, but I've never had anyone I could ask who is as insightful as you are." he explained, hoping that Kyuhyun wouldn't think he was in a relationship with someone else behind Kyuhyun's back. The idea felt foreign and distasteful to Ryeowook's mind; the very idea felt like a betrayal of Kyuhyun and their relationship, even if it was pretend. He couldn't imagine being with another person now that he'd met Kyuhyun; he wished he could belong to Kyuhyun alone for the rest of his life, and you couldn't even consider being with another person when you felt that way about someone, in his opinion.

Kyuhyun saw the earnest feeling behind Ryeowook's words, and he relaxed slightly, knowing that he'd overreacted to a simple question. Well actually, it was a pretty complex question. But the fact was he had read too much into it; there was no way someone who gave themselves so wholeheartedly to relationships as Ryeowook could ever be with another, even if their relationship together wasn't real.

"Hmm. I'm not sure. That sounds like a pretty loaded question when you think about it. I've never heard of anyone who thinks about things as deeply as you do." Kyuhyun stated, slightly annoyed to have to admit Ryeowook had caught him at a loss. "But you had a sister, surely she must've mentioned something like this relating to her boyfriend?" Ryeowook suggested, wondering if Kyuhyun could give him any insight at all, even if it was second hand. Besides, prior to this mention of an accident a few days previous, Kyuhyun had never even mentioned he had a sister; he wanted to know more about her.

Kyuhyun sighed, but his tone sounded exasperated and not depressed or defensive as Ryeowook had been expecting. "I think you misunderstand my sister. In the first place she had so many boyfriends she couldn't' even keep track of them all. Secondly, she never felt anything for them; her interest went only so far as what they bought for her, and from what I could gather, how good they were in bed. Thirdly, my sister was many years older than me. She was nearly 20 when my parents had me; they had married young, and had my sister when my mother was 16. We were very separate people; most of the time we didn't even live in the same house. Not to mention the fact that we were very different people in terms of how we thought, acted and felt." he explained, and though there were many statements that Kyuhyun had made where his tone was disapproving, Ryeowook couldn't detect much evidence of dislike in his words.

It seemed as though Kyuhyun really hadn't gotten to know his sister all that well, and so he was not as affected by her loss as he would have supposed earlier on the basis that they'd gone to a party together. "I thought you went to that party together?" he enquired now feeling very confused. Why would they go to a party together, if they had nothing in common and were so far apart in age?

"One of my father's business associates, had several children. The oldest was a friend of my sister's, and it was her birthday, so she had wanted to go. One of the younger daughters was around my age, and so everyone made me go in the hopes that I might be attracted to the girl, so they could organise an in-company marriage." Kyuhyun stated, his dislike of the idea of the blind date, which is basically what it was in Ryeowook's opinion, clearly not pleasing Kyuhyun in the slightest. Not that Ryeowook could blame him.

"You said you and your sister were very different in terms of your thoughts and feelings and such, what did you mean?" Ryeowook enquired, finding himself captivated by the topic; he enjoyed finding out about his friend, and even around himself, who he could tell Kyuhyun was comfortable with, Kyuhyun rarely tended to dominate a conversation like this, particularly when it was about himself.

Kyuhyun sighed, but the look he sent Ryeowook was playful as he observed his friend. He knew he was just enjoying listening to him talk, and despite his usual lack of inclination to do so, he was finding that he was quite enjoying talking to Ryeowook about this sort of thing. Everything he answered just made him feel that much more at ease with the idea of revealing more, and he felt warmed by the interest and acceptance in Ryeowook's eyes. He felt as though for this moment in time, they could say anything they liked to one another. And apparently what Ryeowook had chosen was Kyuhyun's relationship with his sister.

"We were just very different people. In school my sister was always an average student, but she was very popular; voted her class representative, and on heaps of different clubs and committees. She was always very social even though she tended to act a bit like the snooty, rich girls you see in the American teenage movies. She was the sort of girl who was happy just living off of her father's wealth, wanting to have fun with her friends, who were just like her, and finding as many boys as she could that looked attractive enough to her, and made her feel like she was a princess, before, tossing them aside when she'd decide they were now boring or trying to behave as though they were her equals. She put herself on a pedestal, and the moment the guy thought they were in or could be in a proper relationship she saw that as them telling her she wasn't all that great; that she was no better than them. Then she would promptly cast them aside in favour of the next boy that caught her eye." Kyuhyun explained, and though Ryeowook could once again hear his disapproval for her way of thinking and her general way of life, he knew that Kyuhyun didn't particularly hate her.

For him to hate her he would have needed to get close to her; at least, close enough to decide that he hated her. Ryeowook could only hear distance; an existence so far removed from Kyuhyun's own that he'd never bothered to take more than an observatory interest in his sister; he'd barely acknowledged she existed as a person, let alone as family, though Ryeowook knew that was only to be expected given what Kyuhyun's family was like.

"If that was her, what were you like back then, when you were in school?" Ryeowook enquired, finding himself hanging on edge as he awaited Kyuhyun's answer to the question.

Kyuhyun looked at him amused to see the way Ryeowook was lapping up his story, just waiting in anticipation for what was to come. And the idea that Ryeowook was that fascinated by himself; what he was like when he was younger, even though it was only a few years earlier, he couldn't help but feel a bit proud; it made him want to tell the boy just that much more about himself.

"I suppose it wouldn't suffice it to say that I was nothing like my sister?" he enquired, certain of his answer but feeling the need to find out if there was even the possibility of a simpler path than actually having to answer it in the same sort of way as he did for his sister. He was honestly a little embarrassed to have to tell Ryeowook about what he used to be like. Ryeowook had seemingly built up this idea of Kyuhyun which he liked a lot better than he had liked his image from school, and he was a little worried that Ryeowook might not think of him as being quite as cool as he currently did after he heard what he used to be like.

At Ryeowook's pointed look, Kyuhyun knew the answer he'd been expecting had just been delivered, and he raised his hands in defence, hoping to prevent Ryeowook from trying to force him to speak. "Okay, okay. I get it. I was really smart at school, you know the sort who is always at the top of his class type good. Unlike my sister I didn't do any extra curricular activities except music, which was about the only thing that I truly enjoyed doing. To take over my father's business as his heir, I have to be a lawyer, and so that's what all my subjects were working towards, but music was something special to me; something that was mine and that I did because I loved it. I was pretty unpopular, not having had any friends at school. I only ever seemed to find people who were jealous of my talent, my intelligence or my family's wealth, so I've never had any friends. Unlike my sister, I keep more to myself, not being very social or having any inclination to be so, but the friends I do have now, I am very kind to, and very protective of. I'm not friends with any of my father's business clients or their children, and I don't think relationships are about or should be about using another person for your own purposes. I don't think it's all about what they buy you, and I don't think it's all about looks." Kyuhyun told Ryeowook in his usual, proud tone, very confident of the things he was stating that he valued and thought.

Ryeowook couldn't help thinking just how much of a prince he sounded like, and the more he found out about Kyuhyun's past the more he couldn't help but realise how tragic it had all been. A loner in school, at university, car crash that kills his estranged sister and leaves him covered in scars as a result of his injuries, bad relationship with his mother and father, forced into a marriage contract it just seemed to go on and on. He couldn't help the pity that welled within him for his friend who had been made to endure so much as a result of poor circumstance.

"You said you were good at school, but what was your best subject?" Ryeowook asked, trying to keep all of the questions Kyuhyun's words had brought into the forefront of his mind; things he'd never been told, that in the grand scheme of things were pretty trivial, but which Ryeowook regarded as being essential for him to know more about Kyuhyun. These little, seemingly unimportant things, were like little treasures, telling you all you could ever want to know about a lover, and that as people in a pretend relationship they really should have exchanged earlier.

"Math. Proper maths, none of this Financial Maths, crap." Kyuhyun responded immediately, his smile bright at the mention of his favourite subject. He'd been told by many teachers that he was very gifted at mathematics, but no one could name anything that such a talent could lead to that would fit in with his parents plans for his future.

Ryeowook nodded, though his eyes betrayed his surprise at the idea of Kyuhyun being a pure maths nerd. It seemed such a strange concept, that someone so cool and handsome would be good at maths when they were at school, and yet at the same time it just sort of seemed to fit when it was Kyuhyun you were talking about. He couldn't help thinking that it seemed like such a waste to have a maths genius on hand and not to have used him to get a brilliant mark in a maths unit; but then Ryeowook realised that he would still have to have been good enough at the subject to pass the final exam, and suddenly it didn't seem quite so dumb, even if the momentary thought of getting a mark over 90 in a maths unit did seem very appealing. "Serious? I just thought you were in financial mathematics cause it was relatively easy or something, you know? I mean plenty of people who are no good at maths are able to complete a financial maths major." Ryeowook explained, making Kyuhyun huff indignantly at the slight insult. "No I know, and I guess to an extent I'm one of them, but I enjoy pure mathematics; that's where my true talents lie."

"If you feel so strongly about Pure Maths, why don't you pick more Pure Maths units, or Music units for that matter, in your degree?" Ryeowook questioned not understanding why someone as smart as Kyuhyun hadn't realised that he could be doing more of the things he loved. He could even drop his other major altogether and focus solely on the things he loved if he wanted to.

"Because as silly as it sounds, I've kind of grown attached to my father's dream, the more I looked into it and thought about it, I realised that I really did like the idea of law. I would enjoy being a lawyer, and as much as I love music and pure maths, I love law too, you know? But I wouldn't be able to convince them that I could handle law, unless I have a serious major as well, hence the Financial Maths. Besides, I enjoy it, even if it is a commerce type of Maths rather than a Maths type of Maths, you know? But I would definitely prefer being in a proper Maths major better, but you can't get into law with a Pure Maths major. To get into business law, you need a commerce major background."

Ryeowook smiled at Kyuhyun's way of talking about law. It was odd hearing Kyuhyun sound so dreamy and sweet, and he could tell that the boy wasn't lying when he said that he liked it; that he wanted to do it. There was something almost seductive about hearing such fondness in his rich voice, as though he were actually thinking about you when he spoke,and as distracting as that was, Ryeowook wished he'd talk like that more often.

"So let me get this straight, your sister was all about looks and treating her like a princess when it came to her potential partners?" Ryeowook enquired, checking to make sure that he understood what Kyuhyun had been saying about his sister. "Don't forget about how good a screw they were!" Kyuhyun pipped up, enjoying the look of disgust at his terminology that appeared on Ryeowook's face. It was such fun being friends with someone so prudish.

"Right, and that. So if you two are so different does that mean that those things don't matter to you?" Ryeowook questioned, realising that his question had been deeply personal, and in an area where as a best friend he didn't really have any right to ask. He wasn't even certain that Kyuhyun would grant him the privilege of asking, let alone answering such a personal question.

But Kyuhyun's smile was unconcerned by the question, despite how almost rudely personal it could be construed as being. He didn't mind Ryeowook knowing; whether the boy realised it or not, it was these very criteria that made Kyuhyun fall in love with him, so he had every right to know what he had going for him.

"Not really. If they're good looking and talented in bed, that's really just a bonus isn't it? I mean neither of those things really mean anything in terms of the real world. I like people based on who they are; if they couldn't be my friend, how could I trust them more than one? Be more intimate with them than one? I think relationships are supposed to last; it's not about finding many, its about the substance of those relationships you do have. So, you need to have stuff in common, but you've got to be your own people, you know? Otherwise you'll grow to hate one another, because nothing is ever new, there's nothing you can talk about that hasn't already been discussed. It'd get old. But you can't disagree on everything either, because you'll either just not communicate at all, or it'll be explosively violent, like my mother's relationship with just about everyone. I think what a person thinks; how they act; what they're like is the most important thing. If we can share most of those sorts of things, I'd be happy enough to stay with them for the rest of my life." Kyuhyun admitted, feeling a little self conscious about speaking to Ryeowook about what he desired in his partner. Maybe it all just felt risky because he was announcing his feelings to Ryeowook, and the boy didn't even realise it.

"Once again, you sound very idealistic. I think you've zeroed in on romantic aspects. You're completely ignoring the sexual aspect of it all. There's got to be that sexual aspect, and it's got to come from somewhere, you know? But then, how much is necessary for it to work properly? For it to be real love?" Ryeowook demanded, knowing that their friendly, philosophically abstract and yet personal debate was an environment where he could express questions like this freely, and feeling his adoration of Kyuhyun increase for enabling this sort of thing to happen between them.

"I won't argue with you, I agree that it does indeed exist, and I'd be prepared to acknowledge that it's probably there from the start, but when it comes to love it's role is a lot less important than in encounters based purely on lust. It should only exist in a small amount, enough for there to be interest and enjoyment in sex, and yet not enough that this becomes the dominant trait of the relationship. The romantic aspects as you put them are far more important in ensuring that another person is faithful and happy in their relationship than the sexual aspect is. It's more like the icing on the cake- the little bit extra that provides a final, albeit fragile layer of stability and security to the cake that is a relationship; but the romantic aspects that are about shared interests, trust, communication, shared values and the like; in one word friendship, would be the sponge base, firm, strong providing the boundaries and rock steady basis for the sexual icing on top."Kyuhyun explained his position, mirroring Ryeowook's smile when he started talking about the cake.

"You know you sound like a virgin." Ryeowook commented lightly, not really thinking much of the words, when he considered Kyuhyun thinking of sex as being like the icing on top of a cake. It sounded so naive and innocent he couldn't help it. Kyuhyun shrugged not particularly caring about the implication of that statement, which was probably that he was strange for a guy of nearly 20 years of age. "That would probably be because I am." he stated, the rich timbre of his voice, seeming so at odds with a statement like that; Ryeowook swore it should be illegal for someone like Kyuhyun not to have had sex. He should be arrested for avoiding his civic duty or something. The world needs more Kyuhyuns!

Ryeowook was left gaping at the way the statement was made, and Kyuhyun scoffed slightly, smiling as he did so at Ryeowook's flabbergasted expression "But you should have been able to guess as much, kiss-stealer. Who has had sex who hasn't kissed anyone before?" Kyuhyun queried rhetorically, and Ryeowook had to admit when he thought about it that way it did make a lot of sense.

"How does someone as handsome as you manage to get so old without having sex?" Ryeowook questioned, still in a mild state of shock at the idea that Kyuhyun could so easily and happily admit something like that. Some dark voice in Ryeowook's mind, most likely the voice of Heechul, suggested that those words should be considered an invitation; or a challenge.

Kyuhyun started at his friend slightly, unable to help the slightly embarrassed expression that made its way onto his face. "By not being interested in anyone of course. Besides, even if I were, I think as I said before that sex should only follow from an already close relationship with a person, because you can't build anything on a purely sexual relationship; the icing just forms a big, mushy blob, and on rickety sponge, the weight of the icing is enough to collapse the underlying foundation for it." he explained, feeling a little girly for thinking of sex in such idealistic and naive terms now that Ryeowook had commented about it. He knew it had to be pretty bad if even he could tell that was how his words sounded.

"You really are a prince." Ryeowook stated, and though there was a sort of awe in his tone, that told Kyuhyun his opinion of him hadn't been diminished by anything Kyuhyun had told him, there was a strange edge to the words that he hadn't expected. It was barely audible in Ryeowook's tone, and didn't show on his face, but Kyuhyun could just feel it coming from the other boy. It felt bitter. Disappointed. Angry. Ashamed. He couldn't be certain which one; it felt more like a combination of them all.

"I don't know about that." he replied a little embarrassed, hearing the compliment in Ryeowook's voice, and knowing that to Ryeowook that was something that Kyuhyun should be very proud of, even if the reason why wasn't immediately apparent to the boy himself.

"Yes you are, and I know that you more than deserve to have your first time be with someone you care for very deeply. Your very own princess." Ryeowook told him, an unusually solemn tone to that comment, that forced Kyuhyun, to answer him, if only to eradicate the subconsciously processed images conjured up by Ryeowook's words.

"Or prince." Kyuhyun added, hoping that the words would stop Ryeowook from whatever dark thoughts he was beginning to consider. It worked. "Eh? What do you mean?" Ryeowook demanded sounding as though Kyuhyun's words had thrown him completely off balance. Kyuhyun wasn't sure if he should be proud that Ryeowook was so surprised by the comment or if he should take that as a bad sign.

Kyuhyun shrugged indifferently, choosing to interpret Ryeowook's surprise as just that, and not something to fear, particularly since he knew Ryeowook himself was gay. It would have been really strange for him to reject someone on the basis of sexuality, all things considered. "I just mean you shouldn't discount the possibility I might like a guy. My criteria aren't exactly based on physical considerations like sex, in case you didn't notice. With what I'm looking for, I could be attracted to anyone; as long as I was close enough to them." Kyuhyun explained, kind of pleased to finally express the message he'd wanted to give Ryeowook about his own orientation for so long but never had the guts to bring up before.

Ryeowook nodded slowly, genuinely considering what Kyuhyun was saying about his position on love and sexuality. "You make it all sound so sweet and easy. If only the rest of the world were like you, Kyuhyun." he told him easily, a deep respect for him clear in his voice and the soft smile he sent at his friend.

"What a world of virgins?" he questioned, smiling cheekily at his own words, even if they could be seen as making fun of himself; enjoying the sight of Ryeowook's eyes flickering away, in his prudish sense of modesty at the mere mention of anything sexual. "No a world of princes." Ryeowook stated, but his tone was soft; fondness the only thing detectable to Kyuhyun's ears, for which he felt very blessed.

"You keep saying I'm prince, what's so special about it? Is it supposed to be a good thing or what?" he demanded, but his tone was pleasant; jovial as he revelled in the confidences they were sharing between one another, with no idea just how late they'd stayed up to do so; not that Kyuhyun would have cared anyway. Kyuhyun treasured these stolen moments of time with the boy he loved above all else in the world.

"It's a good thing." Ryeowook reassured him, but at the gentle prod he got from Kyuhyun's foot, for trying to be so secretive, he broke out in a slightly self-conscious smile as he continued "I'm calling you a prince because that's how you seem to me. Like you could have just stepped right out of some Disney movie or from the pages of a fairytale. You're smart, rich, handsome, deep, kind and just overall perfect. I mean saving yourself for someone you love, how much more princely can you get, on top of everything else." he exclaimed dreamily.

Kyuhyun's gaze was pointed, but no judgement was held in it "You seem pretty hung up over that idea. Should I take it that you can't say the same?" he enquired, knowing that he was more than likely not going to get an answer on something this personal. It seemed so strange an idea; that someone so prudish about sex; who got so embarrassed whenever it came up, could already have had it with someone.

Ryeowook's gaze fell to the floor, as though he wanted to choose his words very carefully so as to avoid having to lie, but without having to speak the whole truth. That said more than enough to Kyuhyun; he didn't even need to hear what Ryeowook said to get the real meaning behind those words. "I can't say as I really want to talk about it; but I don't want to avoid your question either. Suffice it to say that I know how unsatisfying it is when it's not with someone you love, and that, like you, I can't understand your sister's interest in pursuing relationships with people based purely on sexual considerations. Coming from this unique perspective, I know and I hope that you will know too, that I really do mean it when I say that someone as wonderful as you deserves nothing less than your first time being with someone you love." he answered, his tone pained, agonisingly slow, filled with pauses to prevent Ryeowook from becoming too overwhelmed by the images flowing into his mind.

Kyuhyun, refused to take his eyes off of the boy before him for even a moment, not allowing himself to consider what was said for the moment, instead focusing on clasping the boys shaking fingers between his own. "You deserve it too." was his simple response, and from the strengthening smile sent his way, he knew that he'd said the right thing.

It was at this moment that their intimate conversation was disturbed by the sudden yawn that overtook Ryeowook's features. With that single, involuntary act it was as though the spell that had seemingly been cast over the two of them by their unexpected meeting had been broken. Both became aware of the pale light starting to creep into the lounge room through the front windows, and of how the remnants of their drinks; long since forgotten had long since congealed in the mugs, much to both boys disgust.

It was after this that other things, neither boy had taken the opportunity to allow into his consciousness decided to make themselves apparent. The weight in their shoulders; the stiffness in their backs, and the tingles in their limbs. The droopiness of their eyes, and just the general exhaustion they felt. Looking at one another they could see deep bags, that no doubt mirrored their own. Even so, it was Kyuhyun who took the opportunity to direct their actions.

"Come on, let's go to bed." he stated, dragging Ryeowook by his wrist to indicate that he was in no mind to accept disagreement on the matter; as though Ryeowook were capable of it. Much to his relief, he could barely manage to remain awake enough to stumble blindly behind the other, as he was dragged into Kyuhyun's room, after the other, apparently both of them going to crash in the same bed, as they had the night before Ryeowook's last exam.

For the first time in the last few days, Ryeowook found himself wishing that he was awake enough to appreciate the moment for what it was; something he'd been wishing would be repeated for weeks, and yet they had never discussed it, or had it happen since. But the two boys had dropped off, each splayed strangely across Kyuhyun's large bed, even if their limbs still managed to overlap and intertwine on occasion, within seconds of having entered the room.

It took hours before they became aware of a specially printed invitation, which had been slipped under their door, sometime that morning, though long after the sun came up, inviting them to Kyuhyun's mother's New Year Ball.

An invitation with the almost ominous promise at the bottom, clearly written in a deliberate, elegant script "where this marriage issue will be sorted out once and for all." Which filled Ryeowook with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Their holidays from university and then the invitation from Kyuhyun's mother with it's scary premise had so consumed the thoughts of both boys, that it took a quick, Christmas text from Donghae to remind Ryeowook of exactly what time of year it was.

He'd had a panic attack when he'd realised that he'd left it until the last minute to think about Christmas. Indeed, the holiday itself was scheduled to take place in only a week's time. He'd broken down in tears at the kitchen table overcome by the stress and concern over what he was going to do.

Christmas had been an especially stressful time for Ryeowook, usually requiring careful planning and forethought for months in advance on his part. On top of his high living costs, when his parents needs were taken into account, Christmas added another layer of financial burden on his shoulders. He would need to get presents for his friends immediately, though with what money he had no idea. The knowledge that at least he wouldn't have to worry about the added burden of getting presents for his parents, couldn't provide any relief from that concern.

With such wonderful friends, he couldn't not get them presents, after all they did for him; and that was excluding the fact that despite their own poor circumstances they never failed to provide one another with something on such a special day. Now on top of them he had Kyuhyun to worry about; the boy who could buy anything he desired, and thus had nothing he wanted, which Ryeowook was capable of providing him with. The usual presents would be too cheap for the likes of him, and he could think of nothing that he could afford to get Kyuhyun, let alone something that Kyuhyun actually wanted. And that was on his normal budget.

He was ashamed to admit it; but what with all the sudden changes in his life this year, he'd completely forgotten about Christmas; the event, and the budget, not that it would have done him any good to have remembered it. While he was doing this for Kyuhyun, he was receiving no income, since all his expenses were paid for in terms of food and rent; he hadn't needed it. But that meant on top of having forgotten about it, and having left it until this late; he also had no money with which to purchase the presents.

He had no idea what he was going to do having left it until this late. It wouldn't be right not to get his friends anything, and he had no idea what he could get Kyuhyun even if he could manage to scrounge up some money, not that he could figure out anywhere he might be able to borrow money from.

He had officially ruined Christmas for everyone who knew him and he felt horrible.

He was still teary in his frustrated depression when Kyuhyun emerged from the bedroom he had taken to sharing with Ryeowook these past few nights. Neither of them had particularly desired to separate; staying up all night to discuss what his mother might have in store for them at this party, and what her words could mean. Neither of them could be bothered to move rooms when it was time for bed, and so they had ended up sleeping together.

Not that Kyuhyun minded of course. He was finding that sleeping with another person beside you was in many ways preferable to sleeping on your own. He liked having someone else there; the warmth the other boy provided in the middle of night, which was especially appreciated now that it was mid-December; the middle of winter.

He took one look at Ryeowook's slumped figure, his face buried in his arms, his shoulders shaking every now and again but whether it was with anger or tears he wasn't certain. He sighed taking a seat before the other boy. "What's wrong?" he enquired, his voice thick with the sleep he'd only just managed to rouse himself from; truthfully only having decided to get up when he realised the bed was cold, what with the fairly long absence of his partner, who was clearly not just going to the bathroom as he'd at first imagined.

"It's Christmas next week." Ryeowook responded morosely, and Kyuhyun had to admit it was the first time he'd ever heard anyone sound so unhappy at the thought of the holiday. "It is. So, what's wrong?" he persisted, not seeing the connection between the holiday and Ryeowook's sadness.

Ryeowook sighed, turning to face Kyuhyun, and though his face was now revealed, Kyuhyun was no closer to having determined whether the other boy was upset or angry. His reddened cheeks could mean either one of those possibilities. "I haven't been out shopping for presents or food, and Christmas is next week." he explained, his voice taking on a melodramatic whine, as he kicked his feet under the table in his frustration.

"Why not?" Kyuhyun tried again, hoping that this time Ryeowook would stop being so obtuse in his replies and simply tell him outright what was wrong. He wasn't much of a fan of guessing games; they reminded him of his mother, and how he always had to pay careful attention to everything she said and did, to figure out her true intentions. Usually Ryeowook didn't jerk him around like this; forcing him to coax responses from him, and Kyuhyun hoped that he'd stop behaving this way now. How could Kyuhyun make everything better for the one he loved when he couldn't even be certain about what was wrong?

"Because, I forgot all about it. And now that I've remembered, I've realised I don't have any money for Christmas, and I don't know what to do." Ryeowook confessed seemingly convinced that the cause was lost, and that nothing he did at this point would help in any way. "Oh, right. That's okay I'll pay for it; how much do you need?" Kyuhyun asked, not seeing anything in particular to be concerned about in Ryeowook's predicament.

"You can't pay for it!" Ryeowook exclaimed, shock permeating his response, only to be met with Kyuhyun's laughter. "It's okay, I don't mind. When are you going to accept the fact that your lover is rich and can afford any expenses you might have. Honestly, I've been expecting you to take advantage of it for ages now." he explained.

"I'd never take advantage of you like that." Ryeowook replied, taken aback by Kyuhyun's response; never having even considered doing what Kyuhyun was suggesting he had been able to do. "I wouldn't care." Kyuhyun answered him, his stare boring into Ryeowook, almost making Ryeowook think that Kyuhyun was conveying deeper feelings than mere friendship in that comment; but he knew that any ideas of Kyuhyun being in love with him, were purely his own fantasies.

"So how much do you need?" Kyuhyun questioned, wondering if he was going to have to go into the bank, or if he'd be able to get the amount from the teller machine out the front of the building. He always hated banks; you stood to have a long wait, for even the most simplest of transactions. "I'm not sure. And I feel bad about the idea of you having to help me out like this. I'm always relying on you for money." Ryeowook stated, the deep ring of apology sounding far too sincere for Kyuhyun's liking.

As far as Kyuhyun was concerned there was only so much he could do for Ryeowook, despite all that Ryeowook was doing for him; giving to him through his actions. Paying for him, particularly when he asked for so little, seemed a small price to pay. Kyuhyun would have repaid him with every cent he owned if Ryeowook asked him to, he knew.

"Forget about it. What do you need the money for, maybe we can work out a budget?" Kyuhyun suggested, curious as to exactly what Ryeowook thought that they needed. Not to mention the fact that he was also curious how many people he wanted to buy presents for; Ryeowook always made it seem like every expense he had, for which he needed Kyuhyun's help was 1 billion won. Maybe this was the first time, he was right on the money?

"Well I need to get presents for the gang, and you of course, and then I need to get the Christmas food, since the stores will be closed over the break; we'll need to stock up on ordinary groceries at the same time, and I was thinking we could stand to get some Christmas decorations. But now that I think about it, I have a tree and some decorations at my apartment, we could go pick that up, and we can buy some more to fix the apartment up, you know? I mean I can't be sure how many decorations I have, and who knows how many lights may have broken since last Christmas?" Ryeowook babbled excitedly, only seeming to be inspired by the pile of tasks they needed to complete.

Kyuhyun brightened up at Ryeowook's list of tasks. "I'm going to get to see your apartment?" he queried, brightly, only ever having heard of it being referred to in an abstract sense. Such vague mentions of the place had filled him with curiosity; he'd been dying to see where the love of his life had been living before their arrangement, and what precious personal possessions had been left behind. The place was probably painted in bright colours, with sentimental objects everywhere, every item having some long-winded story attached to it. It must be the sort of place where he'd be able to find out exactly what Ryeowook's past was like; what had made him into the beautiful person he was today.

"You want to come?" Ryeowook started, not having expected Kyuhyun to show any interest in the idea, let alone seem so excited by the prospect of seeing Ryeowook's house. "Well of course. I mean I have to be there to buy the presents; they are from the both of us. Not to mention the fact that I'm part of this household too, and it's our Christmas shopping and decorations. I want to be a part of it. All of it; from start to finish. My family only ever had decorations prepared by servants. I want to be part of it all; I want the preparations to be done by us." Kyuhyun explained, sounding like a little kid on his birthday.

"They're from us both?" Ryeowook enquired, sounding more and more shocked with each sentence that came out of Kyuhyun's mouth. Kyuhyun raised his eyebrow, observing Ryeowook, from across the table in a curious manner, "What you thought it was just going to be from you?". "Well no, I just hadn't thought you were interested in giving the gang Christmas presents. I mean I know you're friends, but you haven't known them for long, and I'm sure they would have understood if you'd decided not to." Ryeowook explained, feeling awkward and foolish, for insinuating that Kyuhyun would be so cold to the first group of friends he'd ever had.

"Besides giving a present from the both of us sounds like such a married couple thing to do, don't you think?" he asked, not minding the sound of it even as he said it, the idea settling well with the feelings Ryeowook housed in his heart for the boy before him. "I don't care. I told you I thought we became a married couple, this will just announce it to the world; since they weren't invited to the wedding." Kyuhyun stated excitedly.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes,before settling his curious gaze onto Kyuhyun, "When was that wedding , anyway?" Kyuhyun paused for a moment before sending Ryeowook a careless shrug coupled with a wide grin "I dunno. Maybe we had one of those drunk Las Vegas style weddings and that's why we can't remember it!" Ryeowook laughed at the idea, before settling a mock offended look on Kyuhyun's form "One would have thought that a rich prince like you would have had the decency to at least provide me with a ring, when we got married. Cheapskate!" Kyuhyun's grin only grew at the comment, "That only proves that I was in such a rush to make sure I claimed you for myself, that I didn't have time to even find a ring for the ceremony. It's just a testament to how attractive you are; I locked eyes with you and had to marry you that instant, for fear of losing you forever." Ryeowook couldn't help chuckling at Kyuhyun's corniness.

Fixing his pleading eyes on Ryeowook's form, "Please let me make it up to you. I'll show you how princely I can be, just let me help with all of this Christmas stuff of yours, please?" he begged, even throwing in a quick flutter of his eyelids that only succeeded in making them tear up from the irritation the action caused to his eyeballs. Still Ryeowook laughed at Kyuhyun, and he knew even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to request Kyuhyun's request when he seemed so determined; Kyuhyun trying to act cute could only translate to him being prepared to keep pestering him until Ryeowook gave in. "Where are we going first?" he enquired, wondering which of their tasks they should focus on accomplishing first, all of them seeming very large to Ryeowook at the moment.

Kyuhyun thought about it carefully, considering his options. "How about we do them all at once; we'll take the car to the shopping centre. Food can spoil so we'll get that last. Lets get to your apartment first, so that way we'll know what we already have, and what we have to buy to be able to decorate the apartment. Can you think of anything our friends would like?" he stated, getting more excited by the prospect of a busy day that involved the two of them.

This Christmas problem made it seem like they were even more of a family than ever, and allowed Kyuhyun and Ryeowook both to secretly revel in the feeling of them being a committed couple. If either one had their way they would want this to happen every year.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Where I live isn't exactly the safest place at night, so the sooner we get there, the better." Ryeowook explained, realising even as he said it that the concept was probably a very foreign one to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nodded jumping up to go have a shower and get changed, but there was a quizzical look in his eyes that told Ryeowook he wasn't so certain he liked the idea of Ryeowook living in a dangerous neighbourhood. He said nothing about it though, for which Ryeowook was grateful. If he thought Ryeowook would live there when he could afford to live elsewhere, he had another thing coming.

Ryeowook would much rather live here, with just the two of them for the rest of his life; but apartments like this aren't attainable by escorts who are still attending university full time and sending ¾ of their income to their parents. Only princes like the one in the shower right this moment, ever got to enjoy apartments like this one. The prince, Ryeowook wished he could call his own.

Kyuhyun couldn't hide the disdain on his face as they parked out the front of Ryeowook's old apartment building. He hated this place. He didn't want Ryeowook to live there. He wanted to undo the past and make it that Ryeowook had never lived here. Failing that he was prepared to settle for him getting out of this place at this moment. After today, they were never setting foot in this place, until they were coming here to pack up all of Ryeowook's stuff in order to move it to their shared apartment, Kyuhyun decided.

Try as he might, he knew that his hatred and fear of the place was plainly visible to Ryeowook who sent him a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel. Trust me, if I had any choice in the matter, I would never live here. If I could have, I would have gone for the rest of my life never knowing this part of town existed." Kyuhyun couldn't' help the momentary thought that maybe this was the reason Ryeowook wasn't a … but he dared not even finish the thought, knowing that if it were because of something like this, Ryeowook would not have been foolish enough to stay; no matter the cost.

"This place is fine." he lied, but he knew Ryeowook didn't believe him for a moment. "But are you sure no one is going to dismantle my car while we're inside?" he finished, and at Ryeowook's smile he knew the other had taken no offence at Kyuhyun's question. He knew how stuck up and spoilt he sounded, criticising the place, but the fact was he really couldn't help it. He knew most people didn't get to experience the good life he'd had until now, but that didn't meant that there were people who were _this _bad.

Graffiti on the walls of buildings surrounding the place, a building that looked as though it was going to fall down any day now. People loitering on the steps and pavement looking at the rich newcomer strangely. He shuddered at the thought of what this place would look like at night.

"No they won't. But if you stay outside to watch over it, they might mug you. Come on rich boy." Ryeowook teased, dragging the younger boy in behind him. The lift had a "Not working" sign made of a piece of paper stuck to the door with blue tack. From the apparent age of the bit of paper, Kyuhyun had to question if it had ever worked.

Ryeowook lived on the 7th floor, and the stairs were a hard climb. He couldn't imagine having to complete this everyday. Particularly given how far away from the university they were. He only became more convinced of his idea, never to allow Ryeowook to live here again, with every step he took.

Ryeowook paused out the front of the door, labelled 738, the bland shade of brown paint on the door, flaking and crumbling away in several places. Ryeowook didn't remember the place looking this bad before, but that was probably just because he was used to it; had expected it. Now he'd been living the high life with Kyuhyun for months, and he was seeing it through the other boy's eyes; he felt a little ashamed, to have lived in such a place. What must Kyuhyun think? He'd been so looking forward to seeing his apartment, and yet he knew the sight before him could only serve to offend the boy's sensibilities.

Ryeowook felt so ashamed.

The door had to be barged with his shoulder to get it to open, not fitting the door frame very well, and the interior was smaller than any individual room of the apartment they shared together. Ryeowook was pretty certain his current bed was bigger in dimension than his old kitchen; his old living room, and that was excluding the amount of space that Kyuhyun took up in the bed. How he was ever going to come back to this, after where he'd been living lately, Ryeowook had no idea, though he knew it would have to be a hard transition.

"Sorry about the place, I know its small and dusty and horrible. We won't be here long." Ryeowook commented, hoping to assuage the other boy slightly with the knowledge they would not be staying. Kyuhyun couldn't find the words to tell him it was fine. It wasn't, in his opinion, but not for the reasons he suspected Ryeowook would think were behind an answer such as that.

Kyuhyun's mobile rang, and Ryeowook scurried off into the adjoining room; seemingly both because it was where he stored things, and to give Kyuhyun some privacy. He answered the phone, "Hello?" he questioned, the awe from the shock Ryeowook's old apartment had given him, not having dissipated enough to leave his voice unaffected.

"Kyuhyun?" came the voice of his father, sounding as tired and stressed as ever, Kyuhyun noticed; he only hoped when he took over the company, he wouldn't sound so defeated by the world. "Are you alright?" came that same voice, and Kyuhyun took a deep breath to recover control over his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. What did you want?" he queried, arms crossing defensively at the intrusion this phone call presented into his and Ryeowook's lives. They had been living the past few days in their own, closed off existence; Kyuhyun was reluctant to allow someone to try breaking that feeling, even if it took the form of a phone call from his father, which no doubt was because something big was going on.

"I just received an invitation from your mother. Seems everyone is going to be there, including them. She's apparently decided to make this a big show down. My lawyers have even been contacted. Apparently she's decided to bring out the legal big guns on this one. Either the contract will legally be torn up, or else it will be enforced at this party." His father stated, his tone grim, and suddenly Kyuhyun could understand why the old man had sounded so stressed.

"I thought that disproving the contract will only defer a ruling regarding it's enforcement until I'm 21?" Kyuhyun queried, perplexed. "That's what it did mean. Apparently, she's gotten a hold of some legal specialist whose attacked the wording of the contract. Thanks to him, it will literally be destroyed if we can defeat her in this showdown. Or else, her New Year's Ball may well double as your wedding."

He resisted the urge to curse at his mother for being so conniving as to bring the date early; if they lost, in the span of a few hours, the last year of his life would all have been wasted. He would be forced to let Ryeowook go, all to appease his mother's wishes for material gain. If he couldn't convince them that he and Ryeowook were involved, then he would be bound by that contract that very same evening. "Certainly she can't be planning on holding the ceremony then." he stated, trying to cover the anxiety the news brought him with a joke, but his jibe was humourless.

"Don't be so insufferable. This is not a game. Everything we've been working towards will either go boom or bust in front of a crowd of spectators, or does that mean nothing to you?" his father belittled him, his stress clearly making him too irritable to appreciate the joke.

"Of course not, father. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Kyuhyun returned, his own impatience shining through his words. His separation from Ryeowook to have to listen to his father ridicule him, and throw events he was choosing not to think about at the moment, back into his face, was clearly getting the best of him. Kyuhyun didn't want to be worrying about his mother, or at the very least, to be doing it with Ryeowook in the middle of the night, as they postulated every theory they could come up with. Not with his father, not when he is supposed to be helping Ryeowook and not when they are starting their preparations for Christmas.

"No. I wanted to know what that wretched woman is on about. Is there something that I should know about Ryeowook that he has revealed to you that could be her trump card?" he demanded, clearly deciding that whatever his mother was going to reveal must be something to do with Ryeowook, as both he and Ryeowook had already decided many nights ago.

"No, nothing I nor Ryeowook can think of. How are we going in terms of evidence to support our position?" Kyuhyun queried, taking this moment, despite the important question, to allow himself to take a look around the room he was currently in. Noticing that all the walls were very plain, with a completely clear floor and walls, which Kyuhyun found pretty disappointing. The room was as boring as the conversation he was having with his father.

"It's fine. I've had my investigators taking photos of you two, showing that you're a real couple. I think the kiss out the front of the university is going to be a pretty hard blow for her to overturn. I do suppose that you knew that photo was being taken, and set up the shot?" his father queried, and despite his disinterested tone, Kyuhyun could recognise that the answer he gave to the question could be very damning for him, even though he didn't care much one way or the other what his father thought. "Of course. Everything else you had was no doubt too tame. Is that all we've got?"

His father took a tense breath, which echoed over the phone to Kyuhyun, and he knew he'd hit on a sore spot of their form of attack. Their word and a few G-rated photos wasn't exactly a death blow to his mother and her attempts to prove they weren't in a real relationship. "I'm afraid so. I don't suppose you know of anyone who'd vouch for you?" his father questioned, his tone clearly conveying that he believed that Kyuhyun would answer in the negative, as they'd all learned to expect from Kyuhyun many years ago.

It was at that moment that a thought occurred to Kyuhyun, something that previous to this, had never entered into his brain. "Actually, I might know a few people who can help." he trailed off uncertainly, not sure whether the friends he shared with Ryeowook, despite how close he felt to them, would be prepared to assist him by lying to all the people his mother invited, on his behalf. He heard his father's gasp of surprise and a small smile made its way onto his features, at the thought of his father choking on his coffee at the idea of his son actually knowing some people who would do him a favour.

"Let me know how it goes okay, we want to keep this as low key as possible, you hear me?" his father told him sternly, and Kyuhyun realised that his father was planning on hanging up the phone in a minute. His eyes raking across the room before him, and thoughts of Christmas mingling in his mind, and he realised that he may have figured out exactly what he wants to give Ryeowook as his Christmas present.

"Father, what are you planning on doing with the apartment we're living in when this is all over?" Kyuhyun piped up suddenly, trying hard to keep the interest out of his tone, to prevent his father getting any ideas that this might be an issue close to Kyuhyun's heart, as it actually was. He'd long since been taught never to show your weak spots to an opponent, and as tragic as it was, Kyuhyun knew despite their currently friendly relations, they were in fact enemies.

"I was planning on selling it off to the highest bidder. We have no need of an apartment like that, now do we?" his father stated, though his tone told Kyuhyun he had succeeded in keeping his interest to himself. His father didn't seem to care what happened to the place, once it had served its initial purpose.

"I think I have need of it, I want to do something with it. Give it to me." Kyuhyun told him blatantly, knowing that his father was a man of no nonsense, and trying to swindle his father, would only end in his failure. This way he showed himself as being strong, resolute and thus much more likely to win his father's consent to his plans. He only hoped Ryeowook wasn't listening in on anything they were saying at this moment, or his Christmas surprise would be ruined.

"Ah, you remind me of myself in my youth. Full of ideas. No doubt you'll put it to good use. It's yours. I'll notify my lawyer, he'll sort everything out for you. Go see him, I'll let him know." his father commented, tone jovial and nostalgic, which Kyuhyun found very unsettling. He'd never seen his father so much as smile throughout his entire childhood.

Kyuhyun knew the matter was settled, and had to resist the desire to grin in pride at having orchestrated Ryeowook's Christmas present, which he was certain he would love. He would have to work out some way for him to make it over to see the lawyer before Christmas.

He took the few steps across the room, to enter the room he'd seen Ryeowook disappear into earlier. He poked his head in to see a smaller room than the one he was still mostly standing in, and he resisted to urge to feel nauseous from the claustrophobic feeling he was getting from the small, boxlike room.

"Please don't tell me you paid a lot of money for this place?" Kyuhyun demanded of the boy he saw before him, searching through a box, covered in dust, searching for the Christmas decorations he'd been storing in the open cupboard. Ryeowook turned to face Kyuhyun, feeling a little embarrassed at not having been able to recall where he'd stored his Christmas decorations during Kyuhyun's phone call. "Um. Not really I suppose, it costs about 300 000 won a month."

"Eh? For this place? You've got to be kidding me!" Kyuhyun exclaimed, not having expected such a tiny, run down place to be costing Ryeowook so much money every month. Clearly the place was overpriced; there was no way a place with such poor location, quality and no extras, should cost so much, even if it were in the city. There were plenty of places in the city that had better facilities, and were in a better location but that still did not cost 300 000 won a month.

Ryeowook blushed, uncomfortable with Kyuhyun's scrutiny, and clearly able to see that Kyuhyun didn't want to spend another minute there. "I know, I know, but it's fine. Really." Ryeowook explained feebly, knowing that if Kyuhyun disapproved, and it was to do with money, he was almost certainly right.

Kyuhyun poked his head into the cupboard curiously, impatiently querying, "You still haven't found the box?" but before Ryeowook could answer him, Kyuhyun's attention had been consumed by an item he found stored away inside the back of the cupboard. "Eh? What is this?" pulling a fairly long, and quite heavy thing out from the back. It's dust jacket was covered in grey-brown, that told him it had been in there for quite sometime.

Ryeowook looked up at the other boy and the object he held in his hands. "Oh that's my keyboard." he exclaimed excitedly, the bright smile that lit his features managing to erase some of Kyuhyun's eagerness to leave the building right this moment. "Keyboard?" he queried, observing the other curiously, "Yeah. I learned to play piano when I was a kid, I wanted to be a singer; I even tried writing my own songs on occasion, when I was younger. That's what I used to practice on all the time." Ryeowook explained.

Kyuhyun's eyes shimmered in a flattering mixture of warmth and confusion as they regarded the boy before him and the reaction he was having to seeing the object again. "Sounds like its pretty important to you. Why is it in a cupboard? It's been in here for quite a while, no?" Kyuhyun enquired, unable to understand how someone musically inclined could simply toss their instrument aside to be forgotten about in a cupboard.

"It was the most precious thing I brought with me to the city. But university proved so hard, particularly when I had to start working for all hours just to be able to make ends meet. I was either never here, or too exhausted to do anything more than sleep when I was here. It seemed pointless to leave it out, where someone could easily find it and steal it if they broke in, when I wasn't even using it." Ryeowook explained, a sadness at the event echoing in Kyuhyun's heart.

"Right. It'll come with us then. Do you have any song books or music sheets or anything that you want to bring too?" Kyuhyun questioned, enjoying the look of surprise and delight that lit up Ryeowook's features at the thought of reclaiming his long lost treasure. "Um, sure in this box just over here." Ryeowook stated, joining Kyuhyun in front of the cupboard, reaching in to pull a box that had been lying beside the keyboard.

How could it be so hard to find his box of Christmas decorations, which he'd used only a year before, and yet so easy to find the box storing all his songbooks, that he hadn't touched since about 2 months after he moved?

"You know I'd really like to hear you play sometime." Kyuhyun commented idly, trying to imagine how it would sound to hear the one he loved playing what Kyuhyun considered to be a delicate instrument, not having any ability on the instrument himself. "Yeah, I'll have to do that for you." Ryeowook replied, pondering what he was going to get Kyuhyun for Christmas, even as they completed a task as mundane as helping move some of Ryeowook's stuff to their apartment.

"Oh here it is." Kyuhyun exclaimed, pleased, leaning Ryeowook's keyboard against the wall, as he lifted the box off of the top shelf, labelled 'CHRISTMAS'. He couldn't help his fleeting thought wondering how Ryeowook managed to put the box, which was actually quite heavy up on the top shelf. He opened it and saw the usual baubles and trinkets and tinsel that get put onto a tree and, satisfied, started to move the boxes they'd grabbed out into the doorway.

Grabbing Ryeowook's keyboard, he couldn't help the small smile that slipped out from under his control that this was going to be the last time the couple ever came to this apartment, as Ryeowook would know soon enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As it turned out, they had spent far longer in Ryeowook's stuffy apartment than either person had planned on doing, and so it was getting quite late by the time they made it back to their apartment.

Ryeowook and Kyuhyun entertained themselves, both before and after the dinner Ryeowook prepared, with setting up all of their decorations in the living room. It took far longer than either could have planned what with all the untangling they needed to do, and how long it took to decorate the tree even with the two of them working on it. But the work was comfortable and entertaining, so neither particularly minded.

They made plans to get the food and presents the next day, and retreated to bed together as they had taken to doing as of late. This time, there were no excuses regarding the time; only a conscious though non-verbal acknowledgement for both of them that they enjoyed sleeping like this, and so were doing it because they wanted to.

It took until he was lying under the covers, Kyuhyun laying beside him, already fast asleep; his hair wet from his recent shower, before he got changed for bed, distracting him slightly, by plastering itself to his forehead, for their earlier conversation to occur to him.

Kyuhyun's heartfelt words, about how his experiences of Christmas for all of his life had consisted of material possessions, and celebrations far removed from himself. He would eat the Christmas foods of course, but that was because his parents always entertained family and business connections, even over Christmas, and so had to cater for the occasion. He'd always received grand, expensive gifts he didn't want, because no one bothered to ask him what it was he actually wanted for Christmas before they went shopping; him only getting something he wanted when it was deemed worthy of being bought for a child of his family's standing.

He'd never had a meal with people he'd loved all around. He'd never received a present, handed to him by another person, who was there because they liked him. He'd never had a friend try and purchase him a heartfelt gift, whether they succeeded in doing so or not. He'd never decorated a tree. Or wrapped presents.

Ryeowook knew that even if it was only once in his life, he wanted to make sure that he gave Kyuhyun exactly that. Then he could say when this was all over that he'd made an impact on Kyuhyun's life. He noted to himself how Kyuhyun had received all the material gifts in the world anyone had ever thought to consider possible, but he didn't like it. Maybe he'd prefer a present that was sentimental in nature?Like when he'd brought Ryeowook his new uni bag, and Ryeowook had repaid him with dinner. Something that didn't cost a fortune, but that someone had gone through the trouble of thinking up on their own, based on what they know about him?

Ryeowook grinned, knowing that he could provide Kyuhyun with something like that as a present, and he was certain his would be a memorable present if he were to do so, and that Kyuhyun would enjoy it. It would be the first time someone reflected on their knowledge of Kyuhyun and gave him a gift they thought would suit his tastes.

At least that was one thing he wouldn't have to worry about now, at least not until he had some time to himself, so he could do some research, which he knew he was going to need to do if he were to get anywhere in organising his idea of a present for Kyuhyun.

The food shopping took the least amount of time, and as much as Kyuhyun had wanted to leave it until last, he relented in allowing Ryeowook to do it the next morning. Picking up all the things he wanted for them to have to eat had certainly come to be pricey, as Ryeowook had known it would, but Kyuhyun seemed unfazed by the cost.

"I just don't understand why we need so much food." he stated, as he helped Ryeowook lift their shopping onto the checkout conveyor belt. "Because, I'm inviting the gang around to our place for dinner on Christmas day. They always spend the holidays in the city with no family either, and this way you'll get to experience what a Christmas with people you love is really like." Ryeowook explained, and Kyuhyun found that he liked the idea very much.

It sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun.

"Well then in that case we better get around to buying their presents, don't you think?" he enquired, teasingly, as he helped Ryeowook transfer the bags into the trolley, but Ryeowook's only response was a non-committal noise, which told Kyuhyun the event was being postponed until the next day.

Kyuhyun couldn't say as he minded, since that would mean their trip to go present shopping would coincide with the day he was supposed to go see his father's lawyer about his present for Ryeowook. At least now he might not have to come up with some excuse in order to leave Ryeowook, and he definitely wouldn't have to worry about him padding around the apartment alone. Maybe he could leave Ryeowook with some money, to take care of the shopping so he could sneak away to sort out his present? The present he found himself only too freely admitting to himself was the highest priority at the moment.

"Honestly, you guys do love to leave things until the last minute before Christmas holidays to do things don't you?" the lawyer laughed nervously, a little frazzled over the short notice involved in the arrangement. Usually this sort of work would take weeks, but this family always wanted things done in hours.

Kyuhyun regarded the nervous guy with only vague interest. "So once I sign this, it's settled, and the place belongs to me right? To do with as I wish? My father can't reconsider the transfer?" he questioned briskly, wanting to make sure he knew what he was getting into before he signed a legal document. He may not be an independent adult yet, but he was more than old enough to be held to the terms and conditions of a contract that he'd signed.

"Of course. He's transferring the deed for the apartment at your current address to you free of charge, and has already signed the papers to that effect. Once you sign it, the place is yours." The lawyer explained, clearly still a little skittish in the company of his most wealthy client's son. He apparently realised that with just a word from Kyuhyun, he could lose his job, and any chance of him being able to successfully practice in the country ever again. Kyuhyun supposed that faced with such a daunting possibility, it was only natural to be nervous.

"Good." he stated, now satisfied that the papers were in order, signing along the bottom line, for the lawyer, who smiled, seemingly a bit more relaxed, now that the deal had been finalised. "I may be back to see you soon." He took his copy of the agreement that the lawyer handed to him, making his way from the office.

He'd been gone for a while longer than he'd planned and he could only hope that Ryeowook had managed okay in his absence.

Ryeowook had to say that overall he was quite satisfied with his findings. He'd decided that since he and Kyuhyun were giving a present together for the others this year, it wouldn't be right for them not to spend a bit more money than Ryeowook would normally allocate to each of his friends. This was a present from two people and not one after all.

He'd managed to find a gift for every one of his friends, and thanks to Kyuhyun he'd be able to purchase them, just as soon as the other returned. He'd been making notes of gifts he'd seen advertised and the store where they were while he was alone. He'd settled on a present for each friend and now was just waiting for his friend to return so they could buy them.

He had to admit he was a little curious where the other boy was, Kyuhyun having disappeared as soon as they arrived promising Ryeowook he'd be back later, and they'd buy the presents then. He wondered what had been so important to Kyuhyun. The boy hadn't mentioned anything to Ryeowook that was going on at the moment, and he had to wonder if maybe Kyuhyun was keeping something secret from him. He found the idea a little depressing; the idea that Kyuhyun had something he didn't want Ryeowook to know anything about.

He was now sitting in the food court, waiting for Kyuhyun to arrive. This was where he'd decided it would be relatively easy to find him, mostly because he just wanted somewhere to sit. He'd been up, walking around for well over an hour, and found that now that he was just waiting to purchase everything; the place was a little boring. He'd entered almost every store that interested himself or his friends, or was required for a present idea he'd had. There wasn't anywhere else he wanted to look; there wasn't anything he needed or wanted, right now, even if he could afford it.

He gazed down at his phone longingly, willing it to ring or vibrate; anything that would indicate Kyuhyun was trying to contact him; trying to find him. But it did nothing. Clearly whatever the boy had to do, was taking a while, and so he was not ready to come back for Ryeowook yet. He sighed, looking around seeing all the other people in the room happily talking with their friends, and family and lovers, and Ryeowook realised dolefully that without Kyuhyun there, he couldn't talk to any one of those things of his own.

He looked back over his list thoughtfully, trying to decide if the gifts he'd settled on giving his friends on behalf of the both of them were good enough. They all matched their interests; sometimes things they wanted, sometimes things they'd never considered. But surely they'd love them? The list that he had for Kyuhyun however, remained empty, though he told himself that was for security reasons.

He'd honestly tried to find something that could be bought that would interest the other, but he could find nothing. Well that wasn't exactly true. He found plenty of things. The problem was that most of them didn't suit Kyuhyun; he wouldn't want them. And those things that he did want, Ryeowook had realised he'd seen lying around his room; scattered over tables, shelves, the floor. They were everywhere he looked in the mornings and evenings.

It looked like the best choice definitely would be to give Kyuhyun something sentimental, because it certainly didn't appear as though Ryeowook was going to be capable of buying him anything any time soon. But whenever he thought of that it made him feel anxious. Kyuhyun, if he decided to get Ryeowook a gift, which he told himself not to expect, despite his insistence that gifts be brought for their friends, whom he'd known for less time that Ryeowook, would definitely buy him something expensive. And sentimental, home-made gifts reminded Ryeowook of little kids on Mother's Day or Father's Day. It was all well and good to give a friend a sentimental gift, particularly when you knew they were either giving you one in return or had done so the previous year. But when you knew the other was going to buy you something? Particularly, when knowing Kyuhyun's good taste, it would be something expensive? It made him feel cheap.

But by the same token, he also knew there was nothing Kyuhyun would want, need or appreciate better than a sentimental present. He'd already received every material present you could think of, and he had expressed dislike at gifts like that. He'd also seemed really happy at Ryeowook's idea of spending Christmas with their friends, at least in the evening. Just as he'd gotten excited when Ryeowook repaid Kyuhyun for buying his beloved bag, by cooking for him. So maybe Kyuhyun wouldn't think he was cheap for giving him a sentimentally inspired Christmas present? Maybe he'd like it more than if Ryeowook were to buy him something?

Well, after his hard search for something to give the other boy in place of his current sentimental idea had turned up nothing, he knew he really didn't have a choice. Besides, he decided, it would be a little slack of him if he were to allow Kyuhyun to technically purchase his own Christmas present from Ryeowook. At least this way, whatever he received would have been entirely from Ryeowook's own efforts.

It was then that his phone lit up in his hands, bringing Ryeowook out of his reverie. Kyuhyun's pseudonym in Ryeowook's phone, Prince, was flashing on his screen, telling Ryeowook that he was being called, and so he pressed the 'Chat' button eagerly, looking forward to hearing from Kyuhyun after their relatively short absence. He had much to tell him after all in terms of the advances he'd made in his present hunting.

"Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun's voice questioned, his voice sounding a little harried, which told Ryeowook he was either very frightened, angry or else was walking very quickly, perhaps even running. "Yes, Kyuhyun." he answered, noticing how happy his voice sounded when it pronounced his name.

"Where are you?" the rushed question flowed into Ryeowook's ears, telling him that Kyuhyun assigned a sort of urgency to what he was asking, if he cast off their usual banter in favour of getting straight to the point like this. He had to wonder if maybe something bad had happened that Kyuhyun hadn't told him about before now.

"I'm in the food court. In front of the McDonalds. Where are you?" Ryeowook answered, his tone sounding exceedingly calm in the face of Kyuhyun's frantic pace. But he heard nothing except a short answer of "I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't move." before the line went dead.

Ryeowook stared at his phone, thinking how bizarre it seemed for Kyuhyun to be acting like this. He was becoming more and more convinced of the idea that maybe something had gone wrong, as it seemed the only possible cause of Kyuhyun's behaviour in Ryeowook's eyes. But then again, Kyuhyun handled stress exceptionally well; he always sounded cool, calm and collected. Maybe it was something else causing it? Or maybe this was how Kyuhyun was around Ryeowook because he felt comfortable enough to let his guard down with him? This thought warmed Ryeowook's chest slightly, and he turned eagerly searching for the form he recognised so well.

Sure enough within a moment he was there, but his steps were calm and collected, completely unhurried. It seemed so at odds with the way the other boy had been talking only a moment earlier, that Ryeowook had to resist the urge to laugh. He towered over everyone he passed, as he made his way over, his eyes, at first trained on the McDonald's logo, but then scouring the sea of tables before it.

He still looked like a prince of course, and so, coupled with his height, he attracted some discreet attention from younger girls and boys alike, as they gushed over his sudden appearance. Ryeowook had to admit, looking as he did now, he did seem very attractive; dressed fashionably, albeit casually, but carrying the clothes with an inbuilt grace and sense of grandeur that no one else could ever imitate, he was certain.

He stood, making his way over to the boy, both because he wanted to hurry and buy the presents before they ran out, because he missed Kyuhyun in their fairly long absence given how close they'd been lately, and because he wanted to prevent any of those people plucking up their courage to try and talk to him. He told himself it would be to spare their feelings, given how cold Kyuhyun could be to people he didn't know, but he knew really it was for himself. He didn't want to risk losing Kyuhyun to anyone. And he wasn't going to give someone the opportunity to crack onto him in Ryeowook's presence.

"What had you so worked up you couldn't even say goodbye like a normal person?" he chastised and questioned at the same time, his confusion probably sounding more like annoyance to anyone nearby. Kyuhyun simply shrugged, "I'd left you alone for too long." which Ryeowook had to fight himself, not to read too much into. "What am I, a child?" he questioned, crossing his arms, to try and convince himself that he hadn't found the words with their possessive undertones very attractive.

Kyuhyun shrugged, clearly not having intended on causing any offence and yet not certain he could say anything that would assuage the other boy. Ryeowook sighed, allowing his arms to drop back to his sides, as he forgot about the conversation, trying to tell himself that he shouldn't feel guilty for not giving him a big, warm welcome back.

"Were you able to find anything suitable?" Kyuhyun queried after a moment, as Ryeowook started directing him out of the food court to the other stores. "Of course. Now we've just got to go buy everything." he informed him happily, glad that Kyuhyun hadn't taken his harsh welcome to heart.

Ryeowook tried to be as stealthy as he could, as he made his way into Kyuhyun's room. It felt strangely like deja vu, but he tried to put those thoughts out of his mind. He needed to be discreet, which meant total focus on the goal at hand. However, this was proving very difficult; he was so used to coming in and out of this room now, that to have to do it under such terms; as though he were doing something wrong by being there felt very foreign to him.

He only had to make it over to Kyuhyun's CD tower. This was the easiest part of his mission today. He knew the next part would be much harder than this, and yet here he was struggling to complete it as he must. He couldn't allow Kyuhyun to see what he was up to; to find out what he was doing, because otherwise he might get suspicious, and knowing Kyuhyun's intelligence, he'd probably figure out Ryeowook's plan in an instant, and then his Christmas present would be ruined.

And yet, as important as this mission was, Ryeowook found himself struggling to complete it without drawing any attention to himself. He was just lucky that Kyuhyun was out in the lounge room for the moment. Of course that was part of the reason he was going to have so much trouble with the next step in his plan, so it was kind of bitter-sweet.

He snuck inside, hoping Kyuhyun hadn't seen how suspiciously he'd done it, and thus cause him to spy on Ryeowook and what he was doing; but he heard nothing. No movement. He was lucky. Kyuhyun apparently hadn't noticed. He could only hope this sort of luck would continue until his investigation was complete, though he sincerely doubted it, what with how high-risk the second part of his plan was.

He scanned the CDs he found there, surprised to find how different their taste in music could be. There were several CDs Ryeowook had bought himself, but there were many more he'd never listened to before and he wondered which would be a better one to look at. Which one was most likely to be Kyuhyun's favourite? Even if he figured out which one seemed like his favourite, how would he know which track the other boy liked the most? This matter was exactly what he'd been hoping to discover and it took him until now to realise this method was stupid.

He fell to the ground, off of his haunches, annoyed that he was not going to find anything he needed in here, after all the work he'd gone through making sure this wouldn't look suspicious. It looked as though the second part of his mission was the most important part, exactly what Ryeowook hadn't wanted to be told. But he had learned one thing at least. Kyuhyun liked slow songs. Ballads. That was good, Ryeowook could do those, without too much practice, which would make his work a little simpler.

Telling himself in his strongest tone that he could do this, he made his way out of their room, trying to appear confident but relaxed, as he rejoined Kyuhyun in the lounge room. Kyuhyun was watching a drama but his interest seemed only cursory. His eyes moved to Ryeowook as the boy re-entered the room, gesturing to the boy to come join him on the lounge. Ryeowook nodded, not wanting to disturb Kyuhyun's show by talking, ducking down as he quickly made his way to the other side of the lounge, which required him to cross in front of the TV. Kyuhyun frowned slightly at the movement, shuffling to the other end of the lounge, to make room for him on that side. Since when was Ryeowook so particular?

"Thanks. Can I borrow your laptop for a minute?" Ryeowook questioned, and though Kyuhyun hadn't been particularly interested in the show a moment ago, it appeared as though a key plot revealing moment was occurring because he suddenly seemed immersed in the fictional story. He nodded, waving Ryeowook off absently, clearly wanting him to be quiet while the program finished. Ryeowook took this as his cue, and taking Kyuhyun's laptop from the table beside him, he quickly opened it, entering the other boy's iTunes. He didn't know how long he'd have, so he had to act quickly. He clicked to see Kyuhyun's Top 25 most played, and spied the very first song in the list.

He smiled, realising that he was well acquainted with the song, and he had to resist the urge to grin so that Kyuhyun wouldn't become suspicious. He quickly closed the program, opening up a web browser, searching for the sheet music for the song. He didn't really want to resort to playing the song by ear, when it was such an important occasion. Surely if it were going to be a present, he should make a good job of it?

He found the song easily, and quickly sent it to their wireless printer, for which he was eternally grateful right at this moment. He quickly closed the page, but noticed that Kyuhyun had been looking over his shoulder, but for how long he did not know. He nearly shouted in his shock, and he tensed in fear that he'd been figured out.

Kyuhyun shot the boy a funny look for his unusual reaction, but his expression showed no hint of thoughtfulness, as though he were working out what Ryeowook had been doing and the reason for it. "You were looking up sheet music right?" he queried, seemingly consumed with interest in Ryeowook and what he'd been doing. Ryeowook realised he must have only just turned to him at that moment, so perhaps his little high-risk venture had actually panned out. "Yeah, I wanted the sheet music to this song I know. I used to love it like a year or two ago now, and I had the urge to play it, only I don't have the song, so I needed the sheet music." he explained hesitantly, hoping that Kyuhyun wouldn't see through his thin half-truth. Kyuhyun was usually very perceptive when it came to him and lying, though the other boy just said that was because he was terrible at telling lies.

Kyuhyun seemed intrigued but not suspicious, as he continued to regard Ryeowook, after his question. "You didn't have it in any of those song books of yours?" he questioned, seemingly not prepared to leave Ryeowook alone for the moment, which he realised was a result of the commercial break that had interrupted his program. "No, it wasn't in any of them. I looked before I came out here." Ryeowook explained, feeling more comfortable with this question knowing that it was the truth; he really didn't have the sheet music for the song.

Kyuhyun looked as though he might question Ryeowook further, but his show came back, and Ryeowook sent up a silent prayer, not sure how long he could have held his lie together in the face of Kyuhyun's continued questioning. All it would take would be one answer that didn't seem right, and he would have never escaped his scrutiny and suspicion until Kyuhyun had figured out every detail of his plan.

He hated this secrecy. He knew it was only for a day or two more, and that it really was for Kyuhyun's benefit, because he'd love the surprise, but Ryeowook hated lying to Kyuhyun. It felt like every word out of his mouth was some small betrayal, stabbing Kyuhyun, who'd already endured more than enough for one so young; he didn't deserve his best friend and pretend lover lying straight to his face. He felt dirty, and repulsive for what he was doing, swearing to himself that he would never try and surprise Kyuhyun again, despite knowing that he'd do the exact same thing in an instant, if it meant making Kyuhyun happy, for something like this. He liked to think that Kyuhyun was mature enough to be able to do survive the white lies. Ryeowook was sure that any doubts his lies raised, he'd be able to respond to truthfully, and hopefully be forgiven for as a result, considering he was only doing this to make Kyuhyun happy. The younger man couldn't fault him for that, could he?

He got up fetching the sheets of music from the printer, crossing in front of the TV again, much to Kyuhyun's annoyance, as it was right at the climactic end of his series; the last episode in fact. Ryeowook would have stopped to apologise to the other for his disruption, but knew that doing so would be regarded as being worse than the act itself. So he rushed off to his room, setting up his keyboard to begin practising. He might be good, but he was also out of practice, and this was a brand new song. He would need all the time he could get to work on this; he wanted his performance for Kyuhyun to be perfect. The boy, after all, deserved nothing less after all he'd done for Ryeowook.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kyuhyun was a little concerned about Ryeowook for the last few days. He was always locking himself up in that room of his across the hall, almost never coming out. He hardly saw him, despite not leaving the apartment, and Ryeowook barely said a word to him whenever they crossed paths. The most time he seemed to spend with the boy was when he was asleep. He had woken up those evenings, as he heard the door to his room, open, and observed the slight figure make its way over to the bed, collapsing beside him in his exhaustion. Kyuhyun wasn't surprised, since he seemed to be going to bed later and later, and getting up earlier and earlier. Although maybe he was still getting up at the same time, and Kyuhyun was just sleeping longer. He did tend to sleep longer than the other boy, and he had been trying to stay up to catch Ryeowook when he came to bed, hoping to find out what was stealing him away.

He was feeling jealous again. How did this keep happening?

It seemed as though every so often there had to be something that stole Ryeowook away from him. He'd get jealous, because he was losing the boy, and the absence made him realise just how much he meant to Kyuhyun, which made him race off to try and reclaim him. Ryeowook would willingly come back each time, seemingly relieved that the separation was over, as well. But then the whole cycle started all over again.

Maybe Ryeowook was doing it on purpose, to try and reaffirm for himself that Kyuhyun cared for him. That he meant something to the younger boy. Kyuhyun hoped that wasn't the case; it would mean that he'd failed to let Ryeowook know he was treasured as a friend, even if he didn't want to let on that he was treasured as something more. That doing this, and making Kyuhyun jealous, was designed to show that Kyuhyun did want him, and would miss him when he was gone.

But the mere thought of it, seemed inaccurate.

Kyuhyun knew Ryeowook wasn't like that; it sounded more like his mother; being manipulative, so as to reassure herself of others affections for her; to flatter her own ego; to bolster her low self-esteem. Ryeowook couldn't be like that if he tried. He was always worrying about appearing selfish to others; always worrying about hurting others by his own actions. Ryeowook wasn't the sort of person who could cause unnecessary suffering to his best friend in order to make him feel better about himself. He probably didn't even realise how Kyuhyun felt at the separation. He was probably doing something he saw as being worth the separation in the long run, consoling his own loneliness with the thought of Kyuhyun's joy at the end of it all.

But today was Christmas. Surely Ryeowook wouldn't behave like this when it was Christmas? It was going to be just the two of them for lunch, or was he planning on spending all day in his room until their friends arrived later on that evening. Was all of this for them? Somehow that thought brought a strong slash of pain and anger jolting through him, and he knew he was being silly. Ryeowook's friends were important to him, if he was going through all this effort for them, he had no right to be jealous. He'd known the other boy for under a year, it was only right that he'd feel his friends were deserving of some special treatment; he'd known them for much longer. It didn't have to mean that he wasn't special to Ryeowook too; it wasn't a competition, as much as it felt like one right this moment; one he'd lost.

He knew it must have been late, having smelt something coming from the kitchen. His door was slightly ajar, and through the opening he could see that the room across the hall was open, which told him Ryeowook was probably in the kitchen right now. Kyuhyun couldn't blame him. It was clearly very late.

He jumped out of bed, hurrying to have his shower and change his clothes, in case he interfered with Ryeowook's meal plans. He hated the thought of the smaller man's full fury turned on him as a result of something to do with his cooking. The boy was deceptively scary when it came to his cooking; he took it very seriously. If his having a shower resulted in something being overcooked, or the meal being delayed, or interfered with him in any way, he'd never hear the end of it. The other boy had never as yet resorted to throwing things at him, but he couldn't help wondering if someday that might change; not that Kyuhyun would have cared; he'd never throw it aiming to _hit_ him after all. Besides even if he tried, Ryeowook was a terrible shot, he'd probably end up hitting the TV across the room, or a bench or the stove or something, despite the fact it was behind him.

But when he joined the other boy out in the main room, he appeared in good spirits. He looked a little tired, having probably been up working for around 2 hours now, including his own shower time. Given how late he'd come to bed the night before, the fact he'd been able to convince himself to get up at all seemed amazing to Kyuhyun.

"Hey Kyuhyun, Merry Christmas. Lunch will be ready in a minute or two." Ryeowook informed him distractedly, apparently in the process of preparing a few platters with food, from which they could prepare their plates. There was something so simple and domestic about the whole situation that made Kyuhyun smile; liking the thought of seeing Ryeowook like this everyday, well after their little arrangement had been completed.

"Take your time." Kyuhyun told him easily, quite enjoying just sitting at the table watching Ryeowook bustle about. He seemed satisfied with the platters, and brought them over one at a time. Apparently the platters contained the different selections of meats they'd bought. But he'd also prepared a few bowls containing other things as well.

Ryeowook had to admit he was a little excited. Kyuhyun had insisted that they have a western-style Christmas, which Ryeowook had truthfully admitted he'd never had before. The meats were too expensive, what with being directly imported from overseas, and the accompanying salads and such being made from vegetables that were very expensive. Kyuhyun promised him that the taste made up for the expense anyway.

So he was a little reluctant to have to delay starting to pick the foods he wanted from the platters and bowls in favour of fetching both him and Kyuhyun something to drink. He sat down only to find Kyuhyun already picking at chicken, searching for the best pieces, no doubt. He helped himself to some ham and pork, suddenly feeling foolish that he was trying things that were new to him. Maybe he'd prepared them wrong, and they would taste terrible. Maybe Kyuhyun would be repulsed because he had no experience with preparing dishes like this, since they had always been too expensive for him to afford.

But Kyuhyun picked at bits and pieces of meat, nibbling everything, deciding what he wanted most of, and smiling dreamily with each piece. Apparently Ryeowook had done an okay job, for which he felt relieved. He would have hated to embarrass himself in front of Kyuhyun by not having prepared the food properly; showing himself to be unrefined before someone as worldly as the other. His friends he could have felt comfortable telling to shove it if they didn't like his food, as much as such a comment would have offended his cooking pride.

He joined Kyuhyun taking helpings of potato salad, warm bread rolls, and anything else that he could find. Everything seemed to taste good. And though he knew that was probably because expensive food always tasted nice, he couldn't help wondering if Kyuhyun had something to do with it. Something about sharing a family meal with the man he loved (even if it was secretly) on Christmas Day seemed very romantic and appealing. It was freezing outside, but the house was warm from a combination of his business in the kitchen, and the strong, warm flow of air from the central heating unit. His own may have worked, but it was no where near as warm or as effective at warming a place as this was; it was probably state of the art knowing Kyuhyun and his tastes.

Before he really realised it; he and Kyuhyun had in companionable silence, consumed the entire spread. He hadn't realised he was that hungry. He supposed he probably wasn't, if how sickly full he felt now was any indication. But it had just felt so nice and comfortable that he hadn't really thought about stopping. Clearly Kyuhyun was in a similar position, as he smiled at Ryeowook across the table seeming a little stuffed himself.

"That was delicious. You really are brilliant in the kitchen! Why didn't you become a chef instead of an escort?" he queried, clearly trying to compliment Ryeowook's skills, referring to him as though he could have been a brilliant and presumably famous chef. "Because escorts make more money." he responded easily, laughing at the frown that overtook Kyuhyun's features. "If you're so concerned about money, why are you pursuing acting? Actors don't tend to make much money, you know?" Kyuhyun pointed out over the rim of his glass.

"Maybe not, but if I make it onto a drama or something, I'd be able to move out of that horrid apartment of mine." Ryeowook answered him. Kyuhyun's interest seemed needle-sharp with that comment. "You don't like the place?" to which Ryeowook shook his head vehemently. "Of course not. I refuse to live there more than temporarily, I'd rather do anything than have to stay there. I hate the place so much I couldn't even bring myself to make any attempts to decorate it. I wanted it to look plain so it would always look temporary." Ryeowook explained, his words somehow bringing a grin to Kyuhyun's lips, that he was dying to know the explanation for.

"I'm sure you'll be out of there soon." was Kyuhyun's enigmatic response, and Ryeowook was torn between demanding Kyuhyun explain what he meant and keeping that question to himself. Kyuhyun's glee told him that knowing Ryeowook was curious would not work out well; he might delay telling Ryeowook in favour of watching him squirm in his curiosity as he waited for Kyuhyun to reveal all to him.

In some ways, Kyuhyun could be very evil.

"I must admit, I'm glad. I was a little worried you might actually have liked that place. I'm afraid I must ban you from ever living in that neighbourhood again. It's too dangerous." Kyuhyun stipulated, sounding as stuck up and arrogant as ever, but Ryeowook couldn't find it in him to do anything other than smile at the predictability of such a comment.

It felt so nice to hear him, even if it was something pretentious after the last two days he'd had. He'd locked himself up in his room practising, in the hopes of making himself perfect for Kyuhyun's Christmas present. Although he was confident he would perform well, it had come at a cost. He'd been playing the song over and over, non-stop in his room, making sure he'd get everything just right. He had been forced to stay away from Kyuhyun in order to practice, and to lock the door so Kyuhyun wouldn't be able to come in and watch him, or listen to him playing.

He'd only been able to be with Kyuhyun when he'd come to bed. He'd been lucky if he got 5 hours sleep the last two nights, which was only aggravated by Kyuhyun staying up later. He had a suspicion it was so that he could be awake when Ryeowook came to bed, but that had only caused Ryeowook to have to stay up later, in order to make sure he couldn't be cornered by the other. In the state he was in, he knew all it would take would be a word from Kyuhyun and he would tell him everything and then everything they'd both gone through would be for nothing. On Christmas Day Kyuhyun would have gotten no surprise, no happiness, he might not even have got a present, since he would already know what it was, and may decide he didn't want it at all. So Ryeowook did the only thing he could do, to protect Kyuhyun's present. He stayed away.

But that had proved more painful and difficult than he would have thought. You'd think after the number of times this sort of thing had happened by now, they would have figured out they couldn't stand being apart. It seemed as though it hurt Kyuhyun almost as much as it hurt himself when he stayed away; he could only hope that Kyuhyun would like the present enough to forgive Ryeowook for what he put him through.

The two boys stared at one another from across the table; both knowing what the other was thinking about and reluctant to make the first move. Kyuhyun, despite knowing Ryeowook would appreciate the gift, might not react well to it. He might feel embarrassed that Kyuhyun had got him something so expensive, when he knew Ryeowook couldn't give him something expensive; but he honestly felt seeing Ryeowook get happy about the present would be a good enough present for himself. Plus, as valuable as it was, the fact was his gift was still just a few bits of paper. Ryeowook on the other hand was embarrassed because he knew that giving sentimental presents was a very intimate affair; consequently it always felt really awkward. Plus there was the knowledge Kyuhyun undoubtedly had something really awesome and expensive for him in return, and he felt his gift was a little tawdry.

Still at least if he gave his first, he wouldn't need to feel ashamed at giving an inferior present.

"Kyuhyun?" he queried, telling himself over and over again, that this could all be over soon, if he just did as he'd planned. He needed to get these thoughts of how bad his gift was out of his mind; he'd selected this gift for Kyuhyun for a reason, maybe if he explained his point of view before he started, it would put Kyuhyun in the right mindset. Maybe he would see it for what it was; a demonstration of how much Ryeowook liked him and wanted to do something to please him, and he would be less likely to take offence.

Kyuhyun didn't answer, but his gaze was settled on Ryeowook, and he knew he had the younger boy's full attention. "So, I'd just like to say from the outset; you are really hard to get a present for, you know?" making Kyuhyun smile, shifting the discomfort that had been building in his tensed shoulders, and slightly stony expression. "Yes, I know. But I promise, whatever you've decided upon; I will love it, because it came from you." Kyuhyun replied easily, his eyes earnest as he tried to reassure Ryeowook that he didn't need to feel judged when it was just the two of them. Kyuhyun would never judge him.

Ryeowook looked down, faltering slightly, with the realisation that Kyuhyun was on his side; just waiting to see what Ryeowook had come up with. It was the moment all would be revealed, and yet he didn't feel intimidated or scared about what he had to do. Only about talking about it with Kyuhyun. "Thanks." he mumbled into his own chest, as his nerves got the best of him momentarily, even as he continued to mentally berate himself, that he should be confident given what he was about to do.

"So, as I was saying I had a lot of trouble finding something for you. You're so rich; if you had anything you wanted, you could just buy it, or your parents would buy it for you. I couldn't think of anything that I could afford that you would like or want, let alone, that you wouldn't have. " Ryeowook explained hastily, clearly hoping to regain some confidence, by talking faster, his little chin wobbling slightly, as he got more and more worked up about appearing silly in front of the other boy. It was normally so easy to talk to the other; why did it have to be so hard to explain his thoughts about Kyuhyun, to the other boy? They're supposed to be able to talk about everything together. So why did this feel like it was dangerously close to admitting something, he knew he should be keeping to himself?

"So I thought about it a little harder. I stopped looking at things you had, and started looking at things you didn't have, and I realised it was all a matter of perspective. Sure you have everything you want materially, but there are other forms of gifts. Your parents bought you things they wanted you to have, or thought you wanted, without really bothering to get your opinion on the matter, despite the fact that it was for you. Their gifts didn't consider your wants, or your tastes. They weren't personal." Ryeowook explained sheepishly, hoping that he hadn't completely misjudged Kyuhyun's Christmas heritage from the conversations they'd had on the subject lately. But his confidence grew when he realised that Kyuhyun was nodding, looking quite touched that Ryeowook had put this much thought into his gift, after forgetting about Christmas for so long.

"So I decided to give you a sentimental present. Something that took things you liked into consideration. I hope you don't think my gift is boring or cheap." he finished sheepishly, but the warm look Kyuhyun sent him told him the boy was promising that he would do no such thing. "Where do you need me to go? What do you want me to do?" Kyuhyun questioned, tone relaxed; easy, as though he were looking forward to what was going to come.

"Just go sit on the lounge." Ryeowook instructed, moving to fetch something from his room, quickly. Kyuhyun suspected he'd be rushing around, for fear of keeping him waiting, despite the fact that he should have known that Kyuhyun had all the time in the world for him. He'd wait for as long as it took Ryeowook to finish. He noticed a keyboard set up in the corner of the room, that he'd been unable to see from his position at the table, and he realised he thought he knew what he was about to get as his present.

His features lit up in a grin; looking like a child who'd just been given his birthday present. Ryeowook was going to play something for him. He'd told Ryeowook he'd wanted to hear him play, the other boy must have taken it to heart. He was going to get a private performance from his new favourite artist. He'd never had someone do something like this just for him before. Ryeowook had been right; he was giving Kyuhyun a sentimental gift; something that he would like, based on Kyuhyun's own interests. And Kyuhyun was interested in Ryeowook, and Ryeowook's ability to play the keyboard.

So then the reason he'd locked himself in that room these last few days had been to prepare himself. He'd been getting himself ready to give Kyuhyun this present; he'd wanted to perfect it so that Kyuhyun's present would be flawless. Probably as a result of it being the only gift he'd thought of to give someone like Kyuhyun; he no doubt had felt a little intimidated by the other's wealth. He'd had to lock the door then to be able to make sure Kyuhyun didn't ruin the surprise, and he found himself taking back every mean word he'd dared think towards he who had attracted his Ryeowook's attention, now that he knew it was himself.

Ryeowook had been doing it all for him.

When Ryeowook raced back into the room, he was met with the grinning, childlike Kyuhyun, which must have looked rather peculiar, since he stopped in his tracks. Kyuhyun was bouncing slightly in his excitement, dying to see the little performance, that had been organised just for himself. No one else was going to get to hear Ryeowook play whatever he had practised especially for Kyuhyun. He swore to himself no matter how terrible he might play; he would keep this memory locked in his heart forever.

This was the first time anyone had decided to give him something because Kyuhyun might really like it. The first gift for him, created as a result of the person's intimate knowledge of Kyuhyun and what he wanted. Ever since they'd been to Ryeowook's apartment, he'd wanted to hear Ryeowook play; he was part-music student, he should be excused for wanting things such as that. It was unavoidable given their obviously shared connection through music.

Ryeowook was holding sheet music in between his fingers, regarding Kyuhyun curiously; but Kyuhyun saw the happiness reflected in his eyes, as he realised that Kyuhyun had some idea of what his present was, and that he liked it. He was anxiously waiting for his private concert to start.

Ryeowook slightly nervous, made his way over to his keyboard, setting the sheet music on the music stand, just above the notes themselves.

He checked to make sure the knobs and buttons were adjusted correctly. He made sure Kyuhyun would hear the notes he played, by testing it; adjusting it to make sure the volume was neither too loud, nor too soft. He made sure it was all perfect, and that his sleeves were not going to get in the way of his playing. He had brought his little seat out with him; being too tall to be able to play it at it's current height, and not having bought one where you could adjust it to a height where you could comfortably play it while standing. It seemed strange to realise he was too tall to do so, given how tiny he felt whenever he was with Kyuhyun; how that boy towered over him.

He started playing the notes before him as a hush fell over the boy before him, who seemed frozen in his seat, as those first notes registered in his brain. Ryeowook was a very good piano player, and Kyuhyun found himself questioning, not for the first time, what it was that lead Ryeowook to choose not to pursue any of these many other talents of his. Then, noticing Kyuhyun's smile, as the familiar sounds registered in his mind, Ryeowook was spurred on in his playing. And before he'd really realised what was happening, he'd started singing along with the music that seemed to flow endlessly from his fingertips.

Kyuhyun was struck by the innate beauty of the sight. Seeing his best friend; the boy he loved, sitting there, looking far too adorably tiny amongst such a comparatively large, and bulky instrument. He was singing Kyuhyun's favourite song, at the top of his lungs; belting it out better than the pop stars on the television, and it suddenly made sense why Ryeowook was taking music classes as well as his acting classes. The boy could sing! This slow, ballad-style version, made him fall in love with the song all over again, as he decided to add his own voice to the music; wanting to be a part of the spell that captivated the both of them.

They were both pleased to hear how well their voices blended together as they sung a song, that was indeed familiar to both; reinventing itself, sounding completely different from any other version they'd ever heard, and sounding all the better for it. It sounded so heartfelt and sincere to here words of love being sung by such strong, and clearly gifted voices.

Kyuhyun's was deep, rich, caressing the air, with it's deeper notes; turning the song into a true ballad; with great, hinted-at depths of sadness hidden just below the surface of words professing eternal love, and the eternal perfection of their love, in the owner's eyes. Ryeowook's voice was sharp and poignant; clear and attention grabbing, it's crisp lilt lifting the song from Kyuhyun's sombre level, to give it that halo of happy feeling; of getting over the past and putting it behind them. Of the lovers relationship looking good in the future; the optimism that love brought.

There was something about the way their voices collided that spoke of something deeper about the singers themselves. Kyuhyun had known that in a way, that the way a person sang could reveal things about the person themselves; their inner natures. At least that's the way he saw it for him and Ryeowook.

The song ended without either person really realising it until they realised the beautifully melodic voices they'd heard singing a moment earlier had ceased. And that they had belonged to the two of them. Neither of them really knew what to say when the song ended; feeling almost trance-like as the effects wore off. It was as though it hadn't really been either of them singing, and neither of them seemed completely able to accept the fact that it had been, even as they knew it.

The room was silent, as Kyuhyun tried to gather his senses from the mind boggling experience the two of them had just shared. It had all felt almost mystical, the way they just lost themselves to the music and singing with one another. But he came back to his senses enough to start clapping, an elated smile making its way onto his face.

This drew Ryeowook's attention to him in return, before he blushed slightly, looking down at the keys before his eyes. He couldn't believe that he just did that; he started singing in front of Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun had joined in. It seemed incredible. Ryeowook knew he was a good singer, and he'd known for ages that Kyuhyun was studying music, but he'd never really thought about it that much to really consider what Kyuhyun's talent was. Or just how good he was at it. And Ryeowook could easily admit that Kyuhyun was good. As if he didn't already have enough going for him the guy had to have a voice that could melt any person who listened to it.

He was confident in his singing ability, it was more just the shock that he'd actually started doing it in front of Kyuhyun. Normally he was fine with singing in front of crowds; but this was Kyuhyun. He'd never even considered singing the song, but he'd been so nervous seeing Kyuhyun look at him; so interested in what he was going to perform, he'd tried to lose himself in the music, to play away his nerves, but apparently he'd done too good a job of it.

"That was brilliant. I've never heard it better; you should seriously consider recording that version of it you just did. It was amazing." Kyuhyun gushed, not relenting for a moment in the compliments, he'd decided to lavish upon the singer, much to his embarrassment. "Oh, thanks. But it was just for you." Ryeowook mumbled in reply, finding it difficult to meet Kyuhyun's eye, right at this moment after what he'd just done, being combined with the lavish praise he was receiving from his best friend. He wasn't used to such attention; and he was a theatre major!

Kyuhyun observed the petite man before him, admiration shining freely in his eyes, knowing that Ryeowook wasn't looking to catch it. "I know, and it's the best present I've ever received. Someone learning to play my favourite song, to perform it just for me on Christmas Day. I couldn't have asked for a better present." he informed the other, allowing his affection, and heartfelt feeling to seep into his tone, in the hope he might get the other to look at him, and not continue to be embarrassed. He really had nothing to be embarrassed about, he really had done a wonderful job in both his performance and present idea.

"I'm really glad you liked it." Ryeowook answered truthfully, managing to lift his head just enough that Kyuhyun could see his appreciative, albeit slightly self-conscious grin in return. Kyuhyun returned it eagerly, unable to wipe the grin off of his face if he'd tried. He was just so impressed and flattered by the present Ryeowook had given to him.

"I don't suppose it has any relationship to that sheet music you printed off a few days ago?" Kyuhyun questioned, checking to make sure that he could sort out these little details that had been irking his brain as of late. He'd been scrutinising everything in the hopes of figuring out the cause of Ryeowook's retreat into the other room, and now that he was certain he had the answer, he had to admit he felt a little stupid for not having picked up on it. Usually he was good at picking up things like this, and, not that he'd tell Ryeowook, but the boy was pretty bad at acting inconspicuous .

"Yeah, that's the song I was getting the sheet music to." Ryeowook confessed, happy to be able to reveal all the effort he'd put into the planning of the present, now that he'd given it, and had recovered from his momentary nerves, from just after he'd finished.

Kyuhyun nodded thoughtfully, before regarding Ryeowook questioningly, his curiosity burning in his eyes as he responded, "There's just one thing I don't get. How did you know that was my favourite song?". "Oh, I went through your iTunes, to see what you play the most." Ryeowook explained proudly, knowing that he'd managed to outwit Kyuhyun with the idea he'd had.

Kyuhyun nodded, conveying his approval for Ryeowook's methods, acknowledging that doing so had been a great idea. He couldn't be sure that were he to try pulling off an idea such as that, such a thought would have occurred to him.

He felt so happy having received something like this; it certainly was a present that would be dear to him for the rest of his life. The first sentimental present he ever received from a friend, but also one which enabled him to sing with Ryeowook, which in his eyes was a very precious and intimate moment that should be savoured. Given how close the end of all this seemed at the moment, maybe it would be the last such opportunity to experience such an event he would ever get.

Suddenly he felt a little nervous; it was his turn to present his gift to Ryeowook. He'd been so confident that the other boy would love it, but now he wasn't so sure. It was a very expensive, material gift, and he supposed on some level you could argue it had a sentimental nature at its core, but it was still a thing. How could he give Ryeowook such a present after having received something so heartfelt, and based around himself. Ryeowook had taken time to find out about him and gave him something that matched his wants, but he had in no way attempted the same thing.

He felt a little ashamed having to present such an ostentatious gift now; he felt like it was gaudy.

Ryeowook seemed to notice his discomfort, and moved to sit beside him on the lounge, gently taking Kyuhyun's hand into his own. "If you don't have a present for me, you don't have to worry, I don't mind." he consoled, sounding innately mothering; nurturing with those words. Kyuhyun could just feel how the other boy genuinely meant those words on some level; if Kyuhyun hadn't thought to get him a gift he would have been instantly forgiven, and the incident ignored. Kyuhyun almost wanted to accuse the other boy of being a doormat for being so accepting of poor treatment from others, but he bit his tongue, knowing he needed to speak now, to correct the misunderstanding of the situation.

"You've got to be kidding me. Of course I have a present for you. It's just it doesn't seem as good a gift now that I've received yours. I didn't put half as much personal feeling into mine, despite what I'd thought at the time." Kyuhyun explained, feeling a little thoughtless and callous for having done so.

Ryeowook gave the other a knowing look as he interpreted Kyuhyun's words aloud, "I take it that means you bought me something. Please don't think of it like that; I just know I'm going to love it, and when you show it to me, it'll be me feeling ashamed for having given you the present I chose. I know you would have put plenty of thought into your idea, and got something for me based on knowing me, whether you realise it or not." Ryeowook told him calmly; encouragingly.

Kyuhyun felt lulled by the words, as though the sudden restless waves of fear that had been eating away at his organs, was being calmed down to nothing once more. Only Ryeowook seemed to be able to have that sort of effect on him. Not only was it him who could cause these fears and worries, but it was also him who could calm them; restoring Kyuhyun to his usual level of confidence.

"Okay. Promise you won't hate me. My gift is a little complicated, and it doesn't look anything like what I've actually got it for. I'm afraid to have it in that sort of state, I would have needed you to know what I was up to, and then your surprise would have been ruined." Kyuhyun explained, hoping that Ryeowook would like what he'd planned for him.

He pulled out a box from beneath their Christmas tree, that Ryeowook could honestly say he hadn't seen . It was messily wrapped in Christmas paper; the same sort that Ryeowook had bought to wrap their friends presents in. There was clearly too much sticky tape in some places, and in some place, it had failed to be taped properly at all. Clearly Kyuhyun's handiwork. Somehow this childishness only made the gift that much more appealing to Ryeowook, who was eager to find out what Kyuhyun had got him, as much as he knew it was just going to make him feel guilty and cheap for not having given him something of the same quality.

He handed the package to Ryeowook, who deliberately took the time to open every piece of tape, before peeling away the wrapping paper, just to be able to annoy Kyuhyun. The other boy was clearly in a hurry to explain what he'd given Ryeowook and its significance, which told Ryeowook, that whatever it was, he probably would not understand it without said explanation. He promised himself as unsatisfying or confusing as the sight that met his eyes might be, he was going to wait until Kyuhyun had finished explaining before he registered a judgement on the gift (despite knowing he would tell Kyuhyun he loved it either way; unable not to love a gift given to him by the person he loved).

Even if it were some form of sporting equipment, Ryeowook would be pleased, he reassured himself. Certainly he'd be able to find a way to use it, no matter what it was; he would not allow Kyuhyun to give him a present, only to reject it. Kyuhyun's gifts deserved much better treatment than that.

But as he focused on what he found inside, he realised that he didn't have to steel himself to appear intrigued by what he saw. He honestly didn't really understand what he'd been given. Inside the box, he saw a pile of papers; a blur of letters and words that seemed nonsensical. "You got me papers?" he questioned, knowing that he sounded like an idiot, but not really caring, knowing that Kyuhyun would be able to explain the significance of what he was seeing; which was already going well over his head.

"Not quite. It's complicated. I guess the best way I can explain it, is that for your present I got you a proposition." he answered, clearly wording his reply carefully, not wanting to give Ryeowook the wrong impression before he started explaining. "A proposition concerning what? When did this happen? What would I have to do? " Ryeowook questioned, clearly feeling a little overwhelmed by the open ended way in which Kyuhyun's statement could be interpreted.

"Well, I guess the best way to explain it is that I made a deal with my father, and those papers state that I am now the legal owner of this apartment, we're sitting in. But I didn't exactly get it for myself; rather I got it, because I want you to have it. Somehow I don't see you accepting a 2.2 billion won apartment though." Kyuhyun explained slowly, watching as the shock spread onto his friend's face.

"No! No! Of course not, I could never! I mean not that it's not a very lovely gesture, but I couldn't! I'd never be able to repay you for something like that! It's too generous! It's too much! I can't!" Ryeowook sputtered in his horror. He really was touched by the thought, but that was simply far too much money for Kyuhyun to waste by just giving it away to Ryeowook. He couldn't accept something so expensive from his friend; he'd feel indebted to Kyuhyun, and as much as the thought seemed comforting on some level to Ryeowook, he didn't want Kyuhyun to tolerate him for a reason like that. He wanted to be around because Kyuhyun wanted him around, not because Kyuhyun gave away an expensive apartment to Ryeowook for no reason.

Kyuhyun smiled slightly having expected just that sort of reaction from the other, and waved off the other's sputtered words with a slight smile. "Which is why I decided the best gift would be a proposition. I don't want you living in that old apartment of yours; it's not safe, it's overpriced, and you said yourself it's never been somewhere you wanted to stay. I simply can't allow you to go back there. But you would hate the thought of me giving you this apartment; which you already know and feel at home in, despite the fact you like it here, it's close to university and the city, and is otherwise perfect for you. So I propose that you become my tenant. Once you go back to work, you'll pay a reasonable rent, and, after a few years, I plan on signing ownership over to you. Your rent will have been you actually paying for the apartment itself." Kyuhyun explained, and Ryeowook had no idea what he was supposed to say to an offer like that. It seemed too good to be true; but it was Kyuhyun, and he knew the other boy would never swindle him. He trusted him, and he knew the other boy well enough to know that he was fully deserving of that trust.

"I mean think about it. I'm your friend, so you can trust that I won't care if you fall behind, since it's not a formal arrangement, and it's not like I'd be renting it out to anyone else if you weren't interested or left or anything; so I have no reason to kick you out. Plus it'd mean you really would have bought yourself an apartment, where you could feasibly stay for years, so it won't be like a handout or something." Kyuhyun explained, hoping that Ryeowook would see the advantages he saw in the arrangement; this had been why he'd thought it was a such a good idea for a present in the first place.

"But it's too much. No rent I could afford could possibly afford to buy this apartment. Besides its far too much as a present." Ryeowook argued, but his tone was breathless; excited, as though he didn't like the thought of turning down such an opportunity. Kyuhyun had most certainly picked something based on his knowledge of Ryeowook's thoughts and feelings, and so he was having a hard time trying to reject it, despite knowing that he should.

Kyuhyun shrugged, his features giving away none of his thoughts, pointing out in an even tone. "If that's the way you feel about it, I could always stay here with you for a year or two, you know being given lodgings until I officially give the place to you. Unless you were planning on inviting a boyfriend to come live with you instead or something." Kyuhyun hoped none of the depression or jealousy he felt at the thought had seeped into his tone, indicating to Ryeowook how he felt about such an idea.

Despite the fact that he would never admit as such to Ryeowook, despite how close they were, Kyuhyun really didn't want to leave. Nor did he want to consider the possibility Ryeowook might want him to so that he could move on, and be with someone else. It was selfish and childish to covet someone he couldn't admit he liked, but Kyuhyun knew that he felt that way regardless of how that might make him appear to others. On some level, he supposed, there was hope in his heart that Ryeowook might return his feelings, and want to stay this way, just as he did.

"Of course you could stay; for as long as you liked." Ryeowook exclaimed shocked, by the idea that Kyuhyun might think he would move someone else into this place; not allowing Kyuhyun; his best friend and the one who technically owned the apartment, to stay. Besides, the only person Ryeowook could say he wanted to live with like this would be the one he would have been kicking out, in Kyuhyun's little scenario.

Kyuhyun flashed him a smile, tinged with something akin to relief, and Ryeowook realised that Kyuhyun probably didn't want to be replaced. Ryeowook had been the most stable thing he could count on in his life in these past months, possibly even his life as a whole; he wouldn't want to hear Ryeowook thought nothing of this little venture. That he'd get rid of Kyuhyun once he'd finished; cutting him out of his life, to replace him with someone else.

"Then it's settled. You and I'll go see the lawyer about the arrangements in a week or two, okay?" Kyuhyun questioned, checking to make sure that Ryeowook wasn't completely antagonistic towards the idea. He knew it was overwhelming to the other boy, who despite his polite dislike of expensive gifts, seemed enthralled by the gift he'd been given.

Ryeowook sent him his most grateful smile, hugging Kyuhyun to himself as tightly as he could, as though the other boy would slither out of his grasp, if he wasn't strong enough to keep him there. He muttered endless streams of words that Kyuhyun was fairly certain mostly contained the phrase "Thank you so much." and "I love you, you're the best." which Kyuhyun knew he wanted to hear more of.

If nothing else through this gift, he'd bought himself a little more time with Ryeowook. It was strange he realised, that by giving Ryeowook a present, he'd made himself happier than the other boy could ever have been by the present himself. Maybe that made him selfish?

"Besides, I'd never bring someone else into our home." he caught the other boy muttering to himself, the words tumbling from his lips so softly, that he was sure the other boy hadn't even realised he'd spoken them. The knowledge that all this meant something to Ryeowook as well, told Kyuhyun he didn't have anything to fear; Ryeowook wouldn't betray him, even if he couldn't love him back, and the thought that he had someone so dependable in his life, left him content.

He wondered if it was strange to be able to say that in an abstract sense, he couldn't bring himself to hate everything else that he'd endured in his life; because it had all brought him to this moment, this person, and made him appreciate just how lucky he was to have found someone as amazing as the boy in his arms. The blessed feeling kept his arms tensed, unable to release the smaller boy, and so instead, he backed them over to the lounge, falling down, still curled up together, to watch a movie, together; waiting out the rest of the day together, awaiting the arrival of their friends that evening.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Heechul, I'm afraid I need to ask for a favour." Kyuhyun stated, his tone calm, despite the nerves he had at having to ask someone as intimidating as the group's leader for something like this. He knew it was unfair to expect even the possibility that the others would be able to help him out with his predicament, but he didn't see himself as having any other options. These were the only people he knew; and no one would help out on such a venture without the older man's approval.

Heechul regarded him curiously, even as his eyes flicked across the room, instinctively searching out Ryeowook elsewhere in the room, with Kyuhyun's words. The other boy was safe and sound, currently being squeezed in a vice like hug by Donghae over by the kitchen, shouting and squealing in their rough-housing. Apparently fighting for control of the last Christmas cracker from the dining room table.

"What favour? What for?" The other questioned, his suspicion incurred by the nature of that word, it sounded like it was a word the other boy had heard far too often in his life; one that brought pained recollections swirling through his mind, even as he forced them as deep inside himself as he could. The pained look in his eyes, told Kyuhyun that he could be just as tragic as Ryeowook described; as though he couldn't take another blow, without collapsing under the weight of his own life.

But even though the voice was small; tired, the shoulders were squared, and eyes narrowed as he demanded Kyuhyun answer him. Not knowing how much Heechul knew about the situation between himself and Ryeowook, he wasn't exactly sure where to begin in his explanation. He'd never had friends to ask favours of before, so he had no way to tell if he was going about it all in the wrong way or not, but the other boy's grim features implied that any delay in answering him, was only going to hurt him in the long run.

"It's kind of complicated." Kyuhyun finished lamely, the pressure from Heechul to give him an immediate answer, and the boisterous noises from the Christmas party, they'd been having for a few hours now, colliding so that Kyuhyun thought the shortest, fastest response he could give would be the best to provide.

Heechul narrowed his eyes at how little such a statement told him, and looking about himself, decided the cacophony of the group was going to drown out any attempts he made to get answers from Kyuhyun, and indeed, any answers he might receive for his efforts. He stood, grabbing Kyuhyun's wrist, dragging him into the first room he entered; Ryeowook's quasi-bedroom; filled with all of his possessions, even if the boy spent no time in there. Maybe it was better thought of as more reminiscent of a study now? Kyuhyun pondered, before pushing the thought aside, given that what he was trying to do, involved a matter of some urgency.

The noise from the music, and the shouts and laughter of the other boys was dimmed by the closed door and four walls of the room they'd entered, and told Kyuhyun now was the time to elaborate; preferably before Heechul had to ask him to do so, in the hopes the other man was not already too irritated with him.

He cared for the older man greatly, despite how little interaction they had, at least in comparison with the amount of time Kyuhyun spent with Ryeowook. But he was realising, Heechul could be very intimidating, particularly when it came to words such as favour, he couldn't help but wonder how it had been meant when he'd heard it spoken in the past?

"Okay, well it's related to me and Ryeowook's relationship, I guess. What has Ryeowook told you about it?" Kyuhyun questioned, hoping to find out, exactly how much of the story he had to relay to Heechul, and which bits he could skip. He hoped Ryeowook had told the older man something about it, uncertain if his way of describing it, in his currently, harried state might leave Heechul hating him for using Ryeowook in such a way. He was one of Heechul's charges after all, at least in the older boy's mind; he couldn't allow anyone to harm him.

"He may have mentioned something about being hired as your pretend lover for some family thing." Heechul waved airily, indicating to Kyuhyun that the particulars of such a situation mattered little to him, but that he did have the basic gist of what was going on. That would save him some time; the others would not remain oblivious to their absence for long.

"Okay, good. Well we're doing it to get my mother off of my back about marriage, except she's doing everything she can to show that we aren't a real couple." Kyuhyun stated feeling a little less tense, knowing that Heechul seemingly didn't completely disapprove of him, despite having found out the circumstances under which he first met Ryeowook. "Which you're not." Heechul stated, rolling his eyes, seeing the scenario as being obvious, and probably a little silly.

"Right. My father has tried gathering up information to try and prove her wrong, but we don't really have anything. My mother just moved up the date when we're going to have to try and show that we are a couple, which has complicated things a bit." Kyuhyun explained, knowing that shortening the story in such a fashion really didn't do the whole scenario justice.

"So what sort of favour are you looking for that will fix this?" Heechul queried, clearly wanting to know what Kyuhyun hoped for them to do on his behalf. Kyuhyun guessed it must be the nature of the favour itself that Heechul was so suspicious of, and not doing favours in general. "I was wondering if one of you guys; Ryeowook's friends could say we've been together for ages?" he queried, feeling like his voice had risen at the end, like a child, even if he tried maintaining an even tone so Heechul wouldn't know he was so disconcerting to Kyuhyun at that moment.

Heechul's shoulders relaxed slightly, his legs seemingly giving out on himself, as he sank onto Ryeowook's bed. His stern features had dropped, being replaced by a tired, but relieved smile. "Is that all?" he queried, seemingly not quite able to accept that this was all Kyuhyun wanted from them.

He nodded, even if he felt a little strange about the whole scenario. "Don't worry I'll come, and I'll bring Siwon with me. We'll back you up, if that's all you want." he informed the other, his languid confidence returning, despite his slightly undignified position. Kyuhyun sent the other an equally relaxed, relieved smile, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to talk to the other man intimately.

He still found the older man fascinating, and it was as though he could only ever skim the barest surface, before he would back away, leaving Kyuhyun with nothing but questions, which would probably never be answered.

"How are we going to know what you want us to say? When did you guys meet? " Heechul questioned, almost instinctively sensing Kyuhyun's inquisitiveness regarding his tense reaction to the word "favour" or his curious reaction when the form of it was revealed to him. "We met at the beginning of last year. During our first Musicology tutorial." Kyuhyun replied so instinctively Heechul had to blink slightly, wondering whether they really needed a witness to vouch for their relationship.

"I see. So what you talked a little, and hung out a few times, so he introduced you to us as his boyfriend when, April? May?" Heechul checked, hoping to make sure that the cover he and Siwon were to provide would make sense with the story that Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were using to explain their relationship. Kyuhyun nodded, "Sure that sounds good. It sounds too suspicious being too certain of things." Kyuhyun told the other gently, hoping that this was the only question Heechul had for him, so that he'd be able to confront the other man with his own.

Heechul's eyes were relaxed, but there was a cold tinge to them which told Kyuhyun his words had brought something painful from Heechul's past to the forefront of his mind. Despite being grateful for the assistance Heechul was going to provide, he also regretted having to bring it up with the other boy like that, since it had so clearly hurt him deeply.

"Is there anything else I should know about the charade you and Ryeowook have come up with?" Heechul queried, tone still indicating that he had no intention of talking anything other than business with Kyuhyun at this moment. Kyuhyun shook his head, replying easily "No, not that I can think of. Apart from that, you can tell a thinly veiled version of the truth. You know that we've hung out a few times, and that Ryeowook moved in here in August and all that sort of thing." he shrugged, not really certain what else Heechul would think of to say if pressed on the matter.

"Why did you get so jumpy when I asked for a favour?" Kyuhyun queried, hoping that he would be able to get Heechul to answer his question. He knew that the question would probably hurt the older man all over again, but Kyuhyun knew that it was only through talking about things that someone truly began to accept the things that had happened in their lives. He accepted everything after he talked about them with Ryeowook these days.

Heechul barely seemed to acknowledge the question, sitting in silence for a moment, as he considered how he wanted to answer Kyuhyun's question, or if, indeed, he was even prepared to give the boy an answer. Kyuhyun wondered if the other boy had even heard his question, having expected some sort of obvious, violent reaction from the other man, like earlier. He considered repeating his question, but before he got the chance to he caught the soft words of the other man he admired so greatly.

"I've heard and had many bad experiences that begin with those words. I think its those I've heard that hurt most." he bitterly muttered, becoming uncharacteristically quiet with his words. Clearly what he was saying were coming from somewhere deep within him; probably bottled up for who knows how long; months? Years?

Kyuhyun's eyes softened, having expected something tragic to be the cause of such pain-filled words, and wanting to provide any comfort he could to the other man. "Your own bad experiences don't hurt the most?" he queried, checking if Heechul truly meant the words that had escaped his lips a second earlier, considering what an odd statement that sounded like to Kyuhyun.

Heechul flicked his hair away from his face distractedly, but his voice was stronger as he answered, putting all of his strength into conveying the truth of his words into his tone, "I will admit at the time they hurt a lot. But times change, and I got over them. Besides every bad experience that I had, I was a willing participant in at the time; I didn't think of the consequences, and I got burned; it would be silly to regret it now. But the people that hurt those close to you, whom you didn't protect, no matter the reason, those are the things that never really go away."

Kyuhyun wondered if he'd be pushing his luck too far to ask Heechul to explain; to tell him all that he was talking about; all the bad experiences he'd had, and those that he couldn't prevent for others. He wondered if the other man who had clearly taken all of this into himself, swallowing the pain and hurt, as though it were his punishment for having failed his children in the past, had ever expressed these thoughts to anyone else. Kyuhyun wondered, with how personally he knew Heechul took everything related to his children, if the others had even known him at the time these things happened that he was interpreting them this way. It wouldn't surprise him if they didn't, and though he would act as though these events didn't matter; didn't change anything, he allowed them to consume himself in the others' places. He encouraged them to move on while he made himself wallow in those same events as though he were the perpetrator.

Seemingly sensing Kyuhyun's questions in the air, since he had failed to look in Kyuhyun's direction even once since Kyuhyun's initial question, Heechul continued his tale. "I can't tell you what happened to the others; that is their story, and if they want you to know it, they will tell you themselves, however I suppose I can tell you my own, if you're interested?"

Kyuhyun nodded eagerly eyes urging Heechul to continue speaking. "I came to the city when I was 18, convinced that a life of stardom was awaiting me, despite the fact that I'd left home because I was coming to study to be an English teacher. English as it happens wasn't to be; all the costs started piling up, and it was either return home a failure, or find something else to do here. I was in a bar trying to figure out what to do with myself, when I met my first love. He was a struggling actor, also trying to make ends meet, and we had a lot in common. We got talking, and when he found out I was in need of a job, he recommended me to the company. We were together there for years, and we were really close, both working full time for the company, and he also pursuing his acting. Thanks to the connections he'd made as an escort, he finally started getting some parts, which, thanks to his talent, lead to more roles, and it seemed like things were on the up. But by then he was almost never around, and though I was happy for him, I missed him terribly. Heartbroken he came to me after months of fighting exhaustion to keep his double life going, he just couldn't do it anymore. He said he couldn't give me what I wanted any longer, as much as it pained him, he just couldn't provide me with the intimacy and friendship of our earlier days while he had to work so hard. In true Great Gatsby style, he swore to work hard, to save up, in the hopes that one day we could truly be together, but until then I should let what we had go. I still see him from time to time, but he's always travelling about for work; still struggling even when he's a star." Heechul finished sighing as a slight smile made its way to his lips as he thought about the first close person he'd ever had.

Something told Kyuhyun that rather than being the first person Heechul loved, he'd really meant the first person Heechul had slept with; had really fallen for; he had said that he was just a person who fell in love many times, surely with the tenderness in his tone, the little lilt of feelings left unsaid in his words, that this was what the other boy had meant by the phrase.

"Well as you can imagine, I had sensed something like that happening for some time already by then, but the blow still hurt deeply. I comforted myself back in that same bar I'd been in when I'd first met Kibum, reminiscing on the love I'd lost. That's where I met Siwon, bless him. He saw me coming in and came over to talk; he really is a lovely person that boy; had to be around 18 by then, but he looked older, just as he does now. He was always talking, and hugging, he was a great comfort to me then, getting me back on my feet, ready for love once more. With him I found the best friend I'd lost when Kibum left. It was sometime after that, when everything had become okay once more, that I met Yunho. I was attending a function and he was someone's son or date; I can't be sure anymore. He reminded me a lot of Siwon, if only a little older, and it didn't take long before we'd become a little closer. I've been his long-standing date for 3 years now; whenever he goes somewhere he brings me too, since he found out I'm an escort, at that first party we attended. He said he wanted to get to know me, and I found myself falling for him, just as I had for Kibum. But I always seem to pick the unavailable men; he was next in line for his father's company; he had a good life before him, and as much as I knew he loved me back, he couldn't bring himself to let his family down by outing himself publicly. I'd be mad, but that loyalty and honour he felt is part of what attracted me in the first place; he really is a good man at heart, and wants to do right by everyone, which prevents him from having anything he wants for himself; the fool." Once again a smile was gracing Heechul's features, and Kyuhyun was starting to wonder whether Heechul was human.

He seemed to attract those he could never have a long-lasting relationship with, and despite how much it hurt him he still seemed happy with the way his life had worked out. Kyuhyun heard no malice for these men in Heechul's tone; he truly did care for them, despite how they hurt him in return. He undoubtedly still welcomed them with open arms whenever they found their way back to him, only for them to slip away again, in an endlessly repeating cycle, that only seemed to hurt Heechul more everytime. And yet he swore the men he loved were good people. Could this be like those people who swear their partners love them despite sleeping around with other people? Or hitting them? Kyuhyun wasn't sure he could be so forgiving to another person who treated him like that, as much as he did admire the strength it must take for Heechul to continue loving these men.

It was one thing to love a person, and get hurt. Another to know that someone couldn't help hurting you, and allowing yourself to love them anyway, even if it did sound a little masochistic. Kyuhyun hoped, that someday the cycle could stop, and Heechul could finally start to be happy; but something told him, that as strange as it might seem, their cycle did bring him some sort of bittersweet happiness. He was not unhappy, and would happily welcome them back, the next time they came, despite the number of times he'd been betrayed in the past,through their departure; though can it really be a betrayal when you know it's coming, when they've been open and honest and explained that it couldn't happen any other way?

"Well he's now in the process of becoming his father's protege, so I only see him when he's doing events; having to make the rounds at party's for his father, and to encourage his own business connections. The rest of the time he's working 15 hour days to meet his father's approval. He has so much to do though that meetings such as those are rare. It's through him that I met my last love, thankfully both Hankyung and Yunho, had been in the process of dissolving their business relationship before I started getting close to Hankyung, so although they know about one another, neither of them are working together anymore. Hankyung still tells me sometimes that Yunho is asking about me, that he wants to make sure I'm doing well. Once when we first started meeting, he told me that Yunho told him to look after me. And in his defence he does; he's one of my best friends."

"While Yunho was off, shaking hands and making polite conversations at one of his father's dinners, I was left alone. I wandered about, but most of the people there were much older; not my type at all. That's when this polite Chinese man came over. He had come over from China, hoping to make a break for it in business, and he'd apparently been pretty successful. So we got to talking, as much as Hankyung could manage in his limited Korean. As it happened he was still in Korea at the time, and so we would hang out; I'd teach him Korean, we'd go out drinking, it was really fun. The more he learnt the more we could talk; it was almost like back in the old days with Kibum in a real, normal relationship with someone I cared about, who cared about me in return. I mean he's told his parents all about me; can you believe it? But alas, once again it wasn't meant to be."

"He spends over half his time in China. I can tell he'd live there and never leave if he had the chance, and that at some point he will stop coming back to Korea. I couldn't move away again, leaving my friends, I can't be what he needs. As much as he loves me, and I love him, he still wants a real family; a pretty wife to have his children, someone he can take care of, someone he can actually introduce to his parents and business associates without any stigma. I can't give what he really wants from life, as much as it would be worth it to be able to if it meant I could have him. And so now I find myself in my current situation; it's been like this for around 3 or 4 years now." Heechul finished, smiling, despite the tears that seemed to be brimming his eyes. As much as he said he was fine with the way things were, and that they didn't hurt him, Kyuhyun knew he couldn't really be 100% okay with all this; deep down it did make him sad he couldn't have his happily ever after with any of them, and from the descriptions, he could see why. Heechul certainly had good taste in men; finding four different upstanding gentlemen, who truly loved him despite not being able to be with him.

"What's your current situation with them all?" Kyuhyun questioned, curious exactly what this current situation was, that Heechul had with each of the boys. Kyuhyun even found himself wondering if he'd ever met one of them, and just not realised it. Wondering if he could ever meet any of them in the future; after all, he had business connections, who knows, he might manage to encounter them, though he wasn't exactly certain what he wanted to get from them. They clearly loved Heechul enough to care about him deeply, and his feelings, leaving him as they were forced to by their duties couldn't have been an easy choice for any one of them, and it was probably one that they struggled with everytime they saw him. But Kyuhyun couldn't say he could see himself doing the same with Ryeowook; he'd give up anything he had to in order to keep the boy he loved, at least so he hoped; he'd feel like he had betrayed the other boy, were he to become hypocritical.

"I see them all around from time to time. Intimate moments and brief embraces whenever they can tear themselves away from their own lives. It feels kind of like living on scraps, but what little I get, I cherish deeply; I really do love them all, even if I know this can't go on forever. They'll never be happy if they keep sneaking back to me in secrecy. I'll spend time with one of them for a week or a few days every 2 months or so. But it's alright, I have the gang, and Siwon always look after me, in those long periods where I hear nothing from anyone, so I manage alright." Heechul stated, waving airily, in the hopes that he might be able to distract Kyuhyun from recognising any of the pain he felt at his own words. Kyuhyun doubted this was the sort of thing anyone ever really got over.

"I had a feeling you and Siwon were really close." Kyuhyun stated pointedly, happy that his good feeling about the other guy hadn't been for nothing; had he been one of the ones to abandon Heechul like that, he wouldn't have known what to think; he really didn't seem like the type to do something like that.

Heechul smiled, his tears having subsided, as he tried to push them away. "We are. For years now he's been looking out for me; after me. He's always there for me, even if I'm sure one day I won't be able to eat up all his time, like I do now. He's really handsome, and really popular with girls too, but he blows them off, to stick with me. It's sweet really." he commented, and the tenderness beneath that tone told Kyuhyun that there was probably more behind those words than Heechul was letting on. He considered questioning him further, but decided that what he'd detected, had to be something Heechul kept locked tightly away within his heart of hearts, and he had no right to force it out of him; it might even be something Heechul was as yet unaware of, in which case such pressing would be pointless.

Before he could think of anything to say Heechul had rounded on him, leaning back in a relaxed way, that told Kyuhyun he was probably preparing to turn the tables, and force information out of Kyuhyun in return. He supposed it was only fair, given the way things had ended up, that he should return the favour, particularly since there had been something niggling at him for some time now, and he'd relish the opportunity to clarify what he'd been told without actually having to ask Ryeowook; if his suspicions were true, he didn't want to have to torment the poor boy, with his questions. Who knew what painful things would enter into his mind under such circumstances?

"So then, you and Ryeowook will be finished with this little charade of yours soon, then? Have you thought about what you're going to do afterwards?" Heechul queried, hoping to find out where his youngest 'son' stood, in terms of Kyuhyun's feelings. No doubt, he'd have to have words with the boy about it all sooner or later, and he wanted to come equipped with Kyuhyun's confidences.

"Yes, I have actually. Ryeowook and I are going to continue living here for another few years. Then he can stay here for as long as he likes, I'll leave him and his apartment, and that will be then end of it all I guess." Kyuhyun answered; his tone blank, but hopefully not betraying his disappointment about the expected outcome of their arrangement.

"Is that what you want to happen?" the older male persisted, apparently not prepared to settle for anything less than Kyuhyun admitting to his innermost thoughts. Kyuhyun knew there was a reason the older man had intimidated him earlier, but he found it kind of funny that now he was receiving exactly the reception he'd been expecting, he was no longer concerned by it. Maybe he felt more comfortable admitting to his feelings for Ryeowook than asking for a favour. Surely that couldn't be a good thing, given what was likely to happen at the end of all this.

"No. what I want is for him to tell me he loves me, and wants to stay with me. I want us to stay here; for this to be our house, for years to come. I want us to be together, instead of pretending to be together for appearances sake. I want to be able to say exactly what I feel to him whenever I like. I don't want there to be awkwardness between us anymore, whenever something a little too intimate happens; I don't want such a thing to exist anymore." Kyuhyun admitted, his tone soft; tender with the raw desire of his heart, cutting through him, as he admitted everything to another person; it was the first time he'd heard his own thoughts aloud, and they felt so right, that he knew that really was how he felt.

"Sounds like you love him." Heechul pointed out, wondering if that realisation had ever occurred to the boy before him. From what he'd heard from Ryeowook he hadn't had much experience with love, so perhaps he hadn't been able to recognise that what he felt for Ryeowook transcended the realm of simple friendship, even for close best friends. But the look Kyuhyun sent him, his eyebrow quirked in a 'No? Really?' fashion telling Heechul that for someone with little experience, he was clearly quite perceptive of his own feelings; maybe he should have given him more credit, he was supposed to be pretty intelligent after all. Even if most of the time he did not come across that way.

"Do you know how he feels?" Heechul questioned, wondering if Ryeowook had been even the slightest bit open regarding exactly how he felt about Kyuhyun, overtly. From what he could tell, Ryeowook despite being very outgoing when he knew someone, wasn't the sort of person who would be obvious about his feelings; those who have been hurt before, whether in love or life, tended to find it more difficult to open themselves up to the possibility of more pain, regardless of how certain they were that wouldn't happen. Maybe he'd felt comfortable enough with Kyuhyun to let something slip though, uncharacteristic as that would be.

Kyuhyun shook his head, from side to side, although his expression told Heechul that he wasn't particularly surprised at such a result. "Well, has he done anything else that might indicate that he considers you to be very close, like revealing anything to you; something secret, private that he doesn't seem inclined to discuss?" Heechul pressed, wondering if maybe, as a sign of his trust in the other boy, Ryeowook might have revealed something to Kyuhyun about a certain night so long ago.

Kyuhyun's expression looked thoughtful, then slightly suspicious, as though he were reluctant to answer such a question; in case he might betray his friend's confidences. Maybe that had been something he had kept wholly to himself. Or maybe he just hadn't told Heechul about it. He would hate to hurt the closest person to him by doing something cruel like revealing a confidence. Besides, Kyuhyun had never been much of a fan of gossiping.

Heechul resisted the urge to pinch Kyuhyun's cheeks, telling the younger man how adorable he looked when he was trying to protect Ryeowook. He knew it would irritate the other boy to no end to do so, but as much as that had no impact on restraining his actions, he did want to assuage his concerns that he was trying to get him to reveal Ryeowook's secrets behind his back. He would definitely have no problem with this boy dating his youngest 'son'; he was so adorable, even if he was clearly strong and mature; much more so than Ryeowook himself despite his being older.

"Don't worry. He told me after it happened. I just want to know if he told you; then I can tell a little bit more, without having to worry that Ryeowook didn't want you to know anything about what happened." Heechul explained, wondering if he should be a little offended that Kyuhyun thought he would be so sneaky as to use him to find out about Ryeowook's deepest secrets. Or about the fact that he thought Ryeowook might not have told Heechul about something as important as that.

Kyuhyun's shoulders visibly relaxed with Heechul's words, and he nodded to the other man, telling him in that one action, that he was taking him at his word, and that he was going to trust him. Heechul was glad he wasn't lying right now, or the intense look Kyuhyun was giving him might have been a little intimidating. "All he told me was that he didn't have his... with someone he loved." Kyuhyun trailed off, feeling his face flush slightly, as he insinuated the words he couldn't bring himself to say before the older man; it just felt a little awkward trying to talk about sex to him, even if he was only a few years older than himself.

"I think that's putting it very mildly" Heechul snorted, unable to believe, that those were the words Ryeowook would have used to describe what had happened to him. But from the look on Kyuhyun's face, he'd committed those words to memory, some time ago, and so he could only shake his head at Ryeowook's word choice.

"He hasn't shown any indication that he is going to explain further, and I didn't want to push him, but I just can't get my head around the idea; how it ended up happening that way, you know? How does someone as shy and prudish as Ryeowook end up doing that with someone he doesn't love, what other reason could he have for doing it?" Kyuhyun questioned, and despite the general confusion in his tone, their was a softer note underlying his words that spoke volumes to Heechul about Kyuhyun's feelings for the other boy.

"Well, before you start going off the deep end, you should know that, at least in his own opinion, he wasn't attacked or forced, per se. I guess the best way to describe it would be coerced such that he didn't really think about the decision at the time. He doesn't have flashbacks or is petrified of strangers and incapable of trust or anything like that. He doesn't really think of it." Heechul explained. He hoped Kyuhyun wouldn't want him to go into too much detail on the subject since, although he knew Kyuhyun should know the whole story, he couldn't go behind Ryeowook's back; he clearly had withheld certain information from the other boy.

Heechul suspected that he only did this because he wasn't comfortable discussing it with Kyuhyun, but he still had to respect that. He was sure that Ryeowook wouldn't mind him elaborating slightly to alleviate Kyuhyun's fears, though. Ryeowook hated worrying people. That was why he tended to avoid lying about his situations and concerns; saying it was nothing and keeping it in, only resulted in you worrying others, as they try to find out what you are keeping to yourself.

He noticed the way Kyuhyun seemed to relax slightly at the explanation, and knew he'd managed to assuage the others concerns to some extent. "I'm glad. I've been worried ever since I found out that I might've made him uncomfortable or even hurt him by being around him, and hugging him and that sort of thing, you know? I just kept thinking what if he'd been keeping it to himself in fear I'd push him away as a result, and so I just kept hurting him, and he said nothing?" Kyuhyun stated, sounding genuinely relieved, for reasons that Heechul was happy to note, seemed to be tinged with wholly good intentions.

"No, nothing of the sort. My only worry is what will happen the day he runs into the guy again. There might be millions of people living in this city, but the guy was, how should I put this, elite clientele. There is only so much of that, and they don't tend to move around that much, to my experience." Heechul informed him, which automatically put Kyuhyun on his guard.

He might know the person who Ryeowook had his first time with; had his first time taken by. He might have talked to them; known them all his life. He might be the son of one of his father's business partners. He might even be one of his father's business partners, what would he do then? What could he do? What if they wanted Ryeowook back for themselves? What could he do? What if he was expected to get along with them; if they were powerful or influential?

"Why are you worried about that? Who is it you are worrying about Ryeowook or this other guy?" Kyuhyun questioned, trying to push his fears aside, in favour of thinking about Ryeowook, and his current discussion with Heechul.

"I'm worried because I know exactly what Ryeowook will do. He will recognise his face; he'll want to escape as fast as he can, but he won't be able to move. He'll just stand there; mute in his fear of what the other guy will say. What he will do. Ryeowook's spent a year regretting what happened, that he allowed it to happen, but he'll feel completely helpless, even though he'd never try anything in such a public place. Even though he's way bigger in build than Ryeowook, he still didn't try to use physical force last time either; why would he now?" Heechul pointed out, his eyes hardening as though the whole scene were playing out before his eyes, with him unable to stop it all.

Kyuhyun had to admit that did sound exactly like what Ryeowook would do in such a situation. "So then why are you concerned about the other guy?" he questioned, gaze curious, as he tried to work out, when he saw his 'son' in such a state, why he would be concerned about someone else; the cause of it all. Why should he be worried about him, when he should be worrying about Ryeowook and what he can do to protect him?

"Because I'm worried about what he'll do. What he'll say. I don't think it'd take much to crush Ryeowook in such a state. He's strong; and I know it, but what if the guy takes it too far, for even Ryeowook to tolerate. He's not the sort of person who stands up for himself; what will he do when he's confronted like that?" Heechul stated, his worry so consuming his words and thoughts that he seemed to age 10 years, with that line.

"Ryeowook will be fine. I know he'll ignore him, and walk away from it. He'll run to you or me or one of the other guys, and we'll be able to protect him physically and psychologically, but he would never be in a position where he would allow that other guy's words to sink in; to do damage; he doesn't care about him, and Ryeowook wouldn't allow the thoughts of someone he doesn't care about to influence him in any way, and you know it." Kyuhyun informed the other, reminding him that Ryeowook was no fool, nor was he the sort to suffer them; if that idiotic guy tried anything, he'd ignore him. It'd be water off a ducks back, and Ryeowook would be left no worse off from that encounter.

Heechul nodded, but Kyuhyun could see in the other man's eyes that his words, despite being true, and acknowledged as being such, were not enough to assuage the older man's fears. He supposed that was because he viewed Ryeowook as like his own son. He couldn't help but be worried about him, even if he thought that Ryeowook could handle something on his own; he didn't want him to; didn't want the situation to occur at all, in case he was wrong, and Ryeowook couldn't handle it.

Kyuhyun reached out his hand, in a move to offer comfort to the other man, but of course, in true Heechul dramatic fashion, he stood and made his way to leave the room, rejoining the party. Heechul never was one to leave himself open to others for very long. Apparently, as close as Kyuhyun had managed to get tonight, had clearly been viewed as enough, and it was time for him to recede back into his shell of vivacity once more.

Kyuhyun shook his head slightly at the other guy, his admiration for the strength the other male seemed to have only having increased with their little heart to heart moments earlier. In through the open door rushed a clearly very tipsy Ryeowook, who skipped over, peering up into Kyuhyun's face with bleary eyes.

"Why were you and Heechul-hyung in here for so long? And why were you smiling? What were you doing?" he demanded in his childish tone, clear suspicion evident in his eyes, whenever he managed to retain focus on a single spot on Kyuhyun's face for more than 2 seconds. His smile grew into a smirk at the reaction, and he saw the miffed expression on the smaller boy's features, as he crossed his arms, not pleased about being laughed at.

He drew his arms around the other's waist languidly, leaning down slightly so that they were looking into one another's eyes; too close, for even Ryeowook, in his current state to lose focus for even a second. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were feeling jealous." Kyuhyun teased, relishing the feeling of having the smaller boy in his arms once more. He had a sneaking suspicion that talking about the older male, made him miss him that much more; made his absence that much more felt.

Ryeowook thrust his chin higher, haughtily, to try and tell Kyuhyun that he didn't even feel the need to dignify that comment with a response. But his characteristic short attention span kicked in, and he abandoned that pose, seconds later. For a moment he stared intently at Kyuhyun, which belied his earlier drunkenness, and dashed forward the few centimetres separating Kyuhyun's lips from his own.

Kyuhyun didn't have a chance to respond to the kiss, before he found those lips removed from his own, and he found he had to struggle to suppress the whine that tried to escape from his throat. That wasn't even a real kiss; why did Ryeowook only ever tease him?

"I missed you Kyuhyunnie; please don't replace me with Heechul-hyung, don't you love me?" he whined petulantly, wiping his mind of the thoughts of that intelligent glance he'd received a few seconds before; there was no way Ryeowook was sober; and clearly a great deal more drunk than usual, if he was going around kissing his male friends.

"You know I'm not replacing you. We were just talking." Kyuhyun tells him exasperated, wondering if making the one you love jealous worked any better when they were sober enough to appreciate what was going on. But then again, if he were sober, he doubted that Ryeowook would be the sort to feel jealous.

Ryeowook wound his arms round Kyuhyun's neck, hugging him close with Kyuhyun's words, seemingly placated for the moment with the response. Kyuhyun sighed, knowing that the number of times in the future he would be able to get away with doing something like this was probably limited.

But when he saw Ryeowook's heart-warming smile as they separated, face radiating happiness, he knew that he didn't have it in him to choose family over Ryeowook. If he were put in the same situation as Kibum or Yunho or Hankyung, he would leave it all behind; nothing else mattered to Kyuhyun. Because with Ryeowook he had family, he could always find another job, another life, but he refused to accept the one he had, if Ryeowook didn't come too.

"I can't believe that you would ask that of him!" Ryeowook shouted, outraged when he found out the favour that he'd asked Heechul to do for them. Kyuhyun wasn't sure what he'd expected when he told this to Ryeowook, but he certainly hadn't expected it to start a fight between the two of them. He didn't think he'd ever been in as much trouble with Ryeowook as he was now.

"I don't understand the big deal. I asked him to cover for us, not smuggle drugs into the country in his cat!" Kyuhyun responded, tone, while not as shrill or loud as Ryeowook's, equally attention grabbing. Ryeowook huffed, looking at Kyuhyun as though he were a complete fool, for not being able to follow his line of thought.

"That doesn't matter. How could you ask him to lie for us to hundreds of people. He could get in trouble; he could get arrested, did you ever think of that?" he demanded, slamming a cupboard door shut harshly as he got out a cup for the drink he was making himself. Kyuhyun hoped that Ryeowook wasn't planning on throwing it at him, like the characters in TV shows and movies did.

But as Ryeowook continued to berate Kyuhyun, he showed no interest in the idea of throwing things at him; clearly having decided that a loud voice, could accomplish much more.

"If you're thinking along those lines, you're the one who can get into more trouble than him. You're effectively being bribed for your opinion." Kyuhyun told him pointedly, crossing his arms, subconsciously reflecting his attempts to defend himself from Ryeowook's attacks.

"But Heechul gets nothing for the risk, now does he? He is just putting it all out there on the line for us." Ryeowook gestured wildly while he poured the fizzy soft drink from the fridge into his glass with the other hand.

"Would it make you happy if I paid him?" Kyuhyun questioned, seemingly only interested in making things better between the two of them. He couldn't say that he felt any regret in asking for that favour, even with Ryeowook's arguments; he just wanted the smaller boy to stop being unhappy with him for having done it.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes slightly at the simplicity of the response, shaking his head slightly. "No. If Heechul wanted payment he would have asked for it. Besides, his lovers keep him in a comfortable lifestyle; he doesn't really need much money." Ryeowook shrugged, his hip colliding softly with the bench beside him, as he peered into his drink thoughtfully.

"I guess I just don't like the thought of having to bring him into this mess. I mean he always has so much on his plate, and he always gets involved in the problems of the other guys in the gang too. I kind of liked solving a problem, that he didn't have to worry about, you know?" Ryeowook admitted, sounding very embarrassed of the reasoning behind his earlier outburst at Kyuhyun. He'd made out like it was for Heechul's benefit, but really it was all about himself; he felt a little embarrassed by his selfishness.

Kyuhyun took a few steps closer to the other boy, arms still crossed, as he pointed out none-too-gently "You know he's never going to let anything happen, where he's not worrying about you. That's just what he's like; he cares about you, and this is how he shows it; by looking out for you." . Ryeowook looked down slightly, allowing a few strands of his hair to fall into his eyes, "He's been worrying about this?" sounding small and afraid, like a child, who didn't want to worry their father.

Kyuhyun placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder gently, attempting to console him from his disappointment. "So I suppose that's what the two of you were 'talking' about last night then?" he stated rhetorically, not expecting any answers from the boy before him. Kyuhyun's grin grew, recognising a good opportunity to embarrass the other boy when it presented itself. "Indeed. So then if you remember you must also recall kissing me, because you were jealous of the time I spent with him." he teased cheekily.

Ryeowook's eyes roamed the ceiling in a cross between thoughtfulness, as though he were trying to recall the event Kyuhyun spoke of, and simultaneously guilt, trying to avoid having to look the other boy in the eyes for a moment. "Really, I don't recall that." he stated, trying to sound as genuinely confused as possible.

"Well, it wasn't that good a kiss anyway, it did however, inform me that you were interested, so I think I should take another one from you now." he grinned maniacally, and Ryeowook squealed in childish delight, as he tried to escape Kyuhyun's clutches, by racing out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The night they had been dreading for weeks had finally arrived. It was freezing cold, and Kyuhyun felt a very strong urge to curse his mother for demanding an opportunity to hold a party with her friends, in the coldest month of the year. The temperature was well below freezing, and yet, with a dress code to maintain, they were forced out of their warm homes into the chill of the evening, in clothing that afforded little, if any protection from the weather.

And yet still Ryeowook continued to eye the door distrustfully, as though only pain and suffering were awaiting all those who entered, despite the low hum, that told Kyuhyun of many people speaking and a band playing music somewhere within.

His breath fogged up in front of him, and shivers racked his lanky frame, as the wind bit at his skin, beneath the thin covering his tuxedo afforded him. But he allowed Ryeowook a moment to ready himself for whatever was about to happen. No one knew what to expect; what was coming, and once they entered there would be no turning back.

It seemed strange to Kyuhyun that it was his fate that would be decided on the other side of that door, and yet he was not feeling intimidated or afraid. He felt completely at ease with the knowledge that he would have Ryeowook beside him; nothing too severe could happen at this point; they were getting out of this arrangement, even if he could only do so by assuming a new identity and living in poverty with Ryeowook. It ranked far better in Kyuhyun's mind, than the alternative.

What was that line from that Titanic movie Ryeowook was so in love with? "I'd rather be his whore than your wife"? He could very easily see himself uttering those same words, and who knew. Being Ryeowook's whore, living a life of poverty where they rented out their bodies in order to survive, would definitely be worth it if they were together.

Not that Kyuhyun had been planning out an imaginary, non-wealthy life for the two fo them or anything.

Ryeowook was gazing at the door with apprehensive eyes, his mind far from the freezing cold of the world as he drowned in thoughts; fears. On the one hand he was so sure that they would be able to get Kyuhyun out of this arrangement with no trouble. With his word and Heechul and Siwon's words' as well, to back it up, how could they lose?

But then his mind would fill with haunting images of what was to come after all they passed through that door. It was almost guaranteed that the secret dirt, Kyuhyun's mother had to destroy their supposed relationship pertained to him. What if they couldn't disprove it with anything they had? What if it wasn't something that could be disproved or denied at all? What if everything they'd been trying to achieve for Kyuhyun for the last few months was meaningless? What if he was dragged of and wed to that horrible girl this very same evening? Ryeowook would be there, but he wouldn't be able to help his friend, the man he loved, escape from what was for him, a fate worse than death. How would he be able to look Kyuhyun in the eyes after doing that to him? Would Kyuhyun even want to look at him, after forcing him to endure that? What if they managed to conjure up something so horrible that even if they were successful this evening, Kyuhyun couldn't look at him the same way anymore? If that happened, what would happen tomorrow, when Kyuhyun awoke? And the day after? Would Ryeowook be allowed to stay, as Kyuhyun had earlier promised? Would he be allowed to continue to sleep with Kyuhyun? He'd grown so used to the familiar, warm presence beside himself, he wasn't entirely sure what he would do without him.

A life without Kyuhyun to talk to, cook for, play with, seemed empty and meaningless. The idea of no one waiting for him anymore almost as painful, as the imagined sting of Kyuhyun wanting all of these things with someone else. One day rounding on him, telling him to pack up his stuff and leave, playing out before his eyes. What were they to one another anyway? Kyuhyun may have become his world, but he was certainly not the other boy's world in return. Where he couldn't imagine life without Kyuhyun, he saw a Kyuhyun in his mind who couldn't imagine a life with himself. And the thought that the real sting, would be so much more painful, made him ache.

With all of these negative thoughts surrounding what would happen once they stepped through that doorway, it was no wonder that he was feeling so reluctant about opening that door.

Maybe they could just turn around and leave; never to return. Maybe they could go back to their warm little apartment; filled with their lives; the home they'd fashioned for themselves together. Maybe he would never be free, and so they could stay like that forever? But the selfish thoughts of keeping Kyuhyun under the weight of those sorts of chains, only made him feel guilty, despite the fact that he would get what he wished for; Kyuhyun to himself for the rest of his life.

It seemed as though neither of them would make their way inside; their lips turning blue from the cold, and yet both adamant to remain where they were, despite differing reasons behind said decision.

It wasn't until a pretty redhead came bouncing up the steps, abandoning the man at her side to open the door, that they made any move to enter. "Come on everyone its freezing out here." she told them, her voice surprisingly deep for a girl, but they thought nothing of it until they got inside the big outer door.

Inside the building was heated, to the point where they were almost sweltering, despite having been in the early stages of hypothermia mere seconds previous.

The girl took off her thick warm coat, and it was then that they realised, something very strange about her. "Heechul? Why did you come dressed in drag?" Ryeowook asked, sounding as though it wasn't the first time this had happened, but still not understanding his motivations for doing it this time.

Indeed, the pretty redhead was Heechul; long red locks, undoubtedly hair extensions, styled around his face, highlighting his feminine features. Beneath the warm, feminine coat, he was dressed in a clearly very carefully selected female outfit. Kyuhyun couldn't blame him for choosing his clothes carefully, many clothes probably having highlighted just the wrong aspects of his body for him to successfully pull this off.

He flicked his hair away from his eyes with a soft toss of his head, gesturing proudly to Siwon, who was standing beside Kyuhyun, "As if anyone would believe that he would be gay. He attracts girls like a magnet. If we're going to pull this off, I needed to look the part." Heechul told him, clearly revelling in the fact that he was having such fun cross dressing in public, and to such an important event in their lives.

Kyuhyun just shook his head slightly, wondering whether it would be smarter to laugh or to cry and the thought that all his hopes for success may be resting in the hands of the man who thought it would be a good idea to be a transvestite on the single most important night of his life. "Just talk with a higher pitch, or it still won't be believable." he advised, shaking his head slightly at the older boy's audacity.

"Well I think you make a very beautiful girl, I'm sure no one will be able to tell." Ryeowook informed him truthfully, trying to compliment his friend. Knowing that it wouldn't be right to pick on him after all he was doing for them, to ensure the last several months were not a failure. That they hadn't been wasted.

Heechul narrowed his eyes, picking distastefully at the sides of his dress distractedly, as though there were some loose threads there. "Please. I hate dressing like a girl." Heechul informed him, making sure to fill his voice with as much disdain for the act as he could.

Siwon couldn't help, sneaking in a teasing jibe, at the older man "Says the man who _chooses_ to cross dress for the party." making the others break out in a fit of giggles. Heechul rounded on the other man, eyes blaring, pointing his finger at him aggressively, "Don't you dare say a word! You heard me explain already that really, this is all your fault." he spat, despite knowing Siwon's words to be true.

The couples had split up earlier, as a result of Kyuhyun's father pulling the two of them aside to have words about what was going on this evening, and reminding them of what they were and were not to do.

The room was fairly crowded, and so they'd lost sight of one another, but they had a vague idea of where one another were, from slight glimpses caught through the crowd. It would probably work to their advantage to be sort of separate before his mother showed up. It would remove the impression that they were conspiring together, even if they were to introduce themselves as friends of Ryeowook.

Thankfully, Kyuhyun had found that his mother's friends were only interested in one another at this point. No one wanted to talk with him, even if he was her son, and no doubt the main attraction later on this evening, knowing Kyuhyun's mother.

It was as though the old woman just wanted to keep them squirming by leaving it so long, before she came down. As though she wanted them to get so scared of what she had planned, that they might decide to leave again before she appeared.

But not long after he thought that, he noticed her making her grand arrival, hanging delicately off of the arm of a much younger gentleman, Kyuhyun couldn't say he recalled seeing before. He seemed to be about his age, probably a little older than himself, now that he looked more closely, but they were very far away.

Had they been closer, all Kyuhyun's attention would have been fully focused on the couple, but as it happens, the distance, meant that he caught the smallest movement from beside him. Ryeowook had stiffened, gaze directed at the couple, seemingly unable to tear his eyes off of the sight. It was only there for a moment, but there was a strange look in his eye as he saw them, one that Kyuhyun found he couldn't place, before it disappeared.

He noticed the way Ryeowook started shuffling slightly, distractedly; he probably didn't even realise he was doing it, but the motions were clear as day to Kyuhyun. He'd seen Ryeowook look similar to this before; he was clearly nervous, but there was something about the look he'd seen that made him question such a simple motive.

Ryeowook was unceasingly gnawing at his bottom lip, and he'd taken a step closer to Kyuhyun, bringing his body neatly in beside Kyuhyun's own. Ryeowook didn't seem the type to be so intimidated by his mother, and so he resettled his gaze on the man his mother was accompanying down the grand staircase. He scanned those features, until he was sure that the man's face and body had been burned into his skull; unable to be forgotten, but he could not recognise him from anywhere.

He'd never seen him before, so how could Ryeowook know him?

Maybe he was a previous customer, and that was why Ryeowook seemed so worked up by his arrival at this party, and with Kyuhyun's mother no less?

Kyuhyun gently clasped Ryeowook's fidgeting hand in his own, forcing the other boy's gaze away from the couple to look into his eyes as he spoke. "What's wrong Ryeowook? Do you know that guy? Was he a customer of yours?" Kyuhyun questioned, his tone reflecting the sincerity of his concern for Ryeowook.

Ryeowook smiled tentatively, trying to wave off the other's concerns, but he was clearly absorbed by the arrival of this other guy, whoever he was. "I guess you could say that." Ryeowook told him uncertainly. He clearly did not look very comfortable, even if Kyuhyun had told him of his plans for any such persons who his mother might try and present to them at least a hundred times.

Ryeowook seemed parched, as well as distracted, and once the spectacle finished, the couple having descended to the floor with all of the guests, Kyuhyun knew they would have a while before any of this was going to be settled, since she was eagerly talking to her friends. Ryeowook smiled at Kyuhyun nervously, seemingly disliking the thought of having to release the firm grip he had on Kyuhyun's hand, but desiring the drink Kyuhyun gestured towards.

Kyuhyun spotted Siwon not far off to his right, and so he walked Ryeowook over, instructing them to keep an eye on him, while he went to get drinks for the two of them. He approached the table, quickly picking up two drinks that appeared to be non-alcoholic; the last thing he needed on such an important night was a drunken Ryeowook, who seemed to be a bit of a lightweight.

He was making his way back through the crowd, trying as best as he could, not to push people out of his path as he tried to trek back to Ryeowook, without spilling his drink. He spotted the other guy nearby, as though he were about to make his way over to approach Ryeowook, who, despite looking around nervously every few moments, didn't seem aware of his presence.

Kyuhyun hastened his steps, to make sure he got over there before Ryeowook noticed the guy; realising that whoever he was Ryeowook seemed petrified by the thought of having some sort of confrontation with him. Judging by how close he got earlier, he would only even consider the possibility if Kyuhyun were beside him, and Kyuhyun wasn't about to abandon the boy he loved, when he so clearly needed him.

But his approach was frustrated by the appearance of his mother in his path, staring intently at him. Her closest friends either side of her, thus preventing Kyuhyun from simply going around them. He felt both irritated and concerned that he was unable to see Ryeowook anymore, thanks to the wall of women before him. That other guy could already have made off with his boyfriend, and he wouldn't even know it. "I've got you this evening Kyuhyun. I'm finally going to be able to expose your lies once and for all." she told him proudly, certain of the proclamation she had just made, and probably hoping to attract a good deal of attention from those around them, with it.

Kyuhyun ignored them, struggling to see whether or not the other guy had approached Ryeowook. If he had, Kyuhyun would have to push straight through the line the women had unintentionally formed. But from this position he couldn't tell, and it was clear that his mother was looking for a conversation; the simplest way to escape would be to appease her.

Kyuhyun raised his eyes skyward, in a bored manner. "I have no idea what you're on about mother. I've told no lies." he informed her, tone sounding patient but bored, like a parent instructing their children not to misbehave for the hundredth time. His mother's eyes narrowed into slits, as she glared darkly at her son. "Don't play dumb with me. We both know you have, and I'm the one who will be able to expose it all, with the help of a new friend of mine." she stated snidely, crossing her arms aggressively momentarily, before she realised such an action prevented those around them from getting a clear view of how good she looked in her designer dress, and quickly lowered them once again.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, not seeing any point to arguing with her further at this point, and feeling more uneasiness at leaving Ryeowook by himself (well, without him at least) welling within him by the second. As though this were the big climactic moment in some Hollywood film, where through his inattention, he let his love down, the one who he'd committed himself to protecting. "If you don't mind, I need to be getting back to my boyfriend."

He walked forwards as he said this, relieved to find that the women beside his mother shuffled out of his way, creating a passage for him to pass through at last. His mother didn't seem too fussed about the whole encounter, shrugging it off, without a thought, turning to her friends to gossip in excitement about the evening's entertainment.

Kyuhyun made it back to Ryeowook, anxiously looking around to make sure the other guy he'd seen lurking about the place had disappeared back into the crowds for the moment. Satisfied he was nowhere in sight, he turned his focus to Ryeowook, who was currently sipping at his drink in a relaxed manner. He eyed Kyuhyun in return, querying with a look if there were something wrong, but Kyuhyun simply shook his head 'no'. If Ryeowook didn't know anything was wrong, then there was nothing he should worry about either.

They were all to nervous about the upcoming showdown to speak much to one another, all finding the room too noisy with the level of chatter from the other guests to speak anyway. Kyuhyun sort of regretted brushing his mother off earlier, if it meant now they had to stand around indefinitely, waiting for some point in time when his mother would decide to reveal all she'd come up with; all that their months of preparation had been in anticipation of.

After a while, Ryeowook sent him an irritated look, annoyed with the waiting; Kyuhyun unable to blame him. If he had his say in the matter, the two of them would be at home curled up on a lounge together watching a movie or drama, or whatever else they could find that was on. Not standing in a giant room, filled with strangers, jabbering at the tops of their lungs just to annoy the hell out of them.

They would be in their pyjamas or jeans, with warm socks on their feet, comfortable and warm in their own home. Instead they were trapped in an outlandish party his mother had thrown in order to force him to get married to a girl he hated; dressed up in appropriate attire, which although fashionable, failed to suit the temperature that evening.

"Why does your mother insist on taking so long with these things? I can't wait any longer. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Ryeowook told him, flashing him a nervous smile, as he gestured to Siwon to come with him to the bathroom, leaving Kyuhyun and Heechul behind on the dance floor, though the other had apparently run into someone he knew since he was involved in a heated discussion with a guy Kyuhyun vaguely remembered, some distance away.

He sighed, taking a long, sweeping glance of the room around himself, not particularly liking the fact that Ryeowook had disappeared for the moment. That guy had been sneaking about the place somewhere, and he was worried that Ryeowook would run into him when he was alone.

When he saw his mother approaching him once again, with that guy in tow, he could easily say he was almost relieved, knowing that Ryeowook would be fine without him. The confident smirks on both of their faces were identical, making Kyuhyun wonder if he was a relative of some sort, despite his never having seen him before.

"So good to see you again Kyuhyun. It seemed like now would be the perfect opportunity to introduce to you my star witness against you and Ryeowook. This is Jiyeon, Ryeowook's REAL boyfriend." his mother introduced to him, the almost vicious look of triumph on her features telling Kyuhyun that she really thought she had beaten them with this guy.

Kyuhyun shook the other guy's outstretched hand, noting with some sense of triumph that he was a few inches taller than the other guy, even if he did have the smaller build of the two of them, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jiyeon-shii, though I don't know why we're being introduced, since I'm Ryeowook's first and only boyfriend." he drawled slowly, eyes flicking back and forth between the two, checking to see if this was some sort of trick, as his hand fell back to his side.

Jiyeon-shii gave Kyuhyun a look of hurt, trying to look like those words had impacted on him deeply. "You mean he never bothered to tell you about me? You know the boyfriend that he had before he met you? The first person he ever confessed his love to? Perhaps he was just pandering to your ego, wanting you to think he was innocent. Because, for some reason I doubt that he'd forget that confession, it certainly grabbed my attention, even if I did have to break up with him a short while afterwards." he told him flippantly; the ease with which he said all this telling Kyuhyun he was the sort of person who lied as often as he breathed.

"Oh and why would that be?" he questioned, not entirely sure that he was prepared to hear whatever answer they'd come up with to explain this little scenario they'd dreamed up, since it would probably be insulting. Whether that was because it would be incongruous with the truth, or Ryeowook's personality, he wasn't sure, but he could just tell that it was going to go down one of those paths.

"He got me drunk and threw himself at me; it was insane, I feel a little silly having to admit it, honestly. Of course, despite my lack of attraction towards guys, the feeling of another, warm body pressed up against me like that, and given how much I'd had to drink at the time, I never managed to get my words of polite refusal form my lips. It wasn't until afterwards that I even found out that he was a virgin. But I mean can you blame me? Who would think that a virgin would throw themselves at a stranger like that, and then everything just happened so quickly and all. I must say that sure was some confession though, don't you think?" he breathed easily, as though he were discussing the weather. How did someone feel so comfortable talking at having sex with another guy in the middle of a crowded party like this, and standing next to someone's mother no less.

Kyuhyun's hands twitched slightly in aggravation that the boy before him would speak like that about Ryeowook. Ryeowook wasn't the type to throw himself at anyone, drunk or not, particularly when Kyuhyun could tell that he had valued his virginity until he lost it. To think they would even joke about it like this was infuriating to him; that they would slander his best friend's name in such a way.

Even so, Kyuhyun tried to keep his anger under control; refusing to allow such a small irritation to get to him. He couldn't allow, what undoubtedly should have been expected words to eat at him so much, or else he would never get out of this party alive. He hoped his face remained impassive as he responded, "Certainly sounds like one. So what happened between you two?" he replied conversationally, deciding to allow this person to dig his own grave, which Kyuhyun, with his intimate knowledge of the other boy, could then refute easily, as lies.

The other boy looked slightly dismayed, "Ah we were seeing each other secretly after that, to prevent his parents from finding out, but then he broke up with me. It seems that he had an offer made to him which was too good to refuse. An offer for a handsome reward, for which he only had to pretend to be your boyfriend to get you out of this whole arranged marriage. But he promised me we'd be together again just as soon as this whole matter was settled. It's been such hell being apart, I'm surprised he didn't break up with you sooner, and come running back to me, but then in a way, he was doing this for our future together." he answered, sounding like a lovesick fool; his tone far to put on to sound the least bit realistic to Kyuhyun's ears.

"Really? If that's the case, then why are you here, revealing your supposedly secret relationship to the world? Aren't you afraid his parents will find out?" Kyuhyun quipped, wondering only vaguely if he'd be able to catch the other boy unaware with this question, given his seemingly rehearsed answers to any questions he may be posed by Kyuhyun.

"Ah, but surely you know that he and his parents had a fight, and apparently they knew all about his interests and rejected him. The moment I heard, I knew I couldn't allow this charade to continue any further, no matter how much money he was going to get out of you; my boyfriend needs me right now, I'm the only person he has in the world, and he needs to know that it isn't worth it, putting himself all this pain alone. It's time that we were honest with everyone about our relationship; it's time we truly become a couple, in front of everyone; he needs to hear me say this after all he's been through." the other answered, trying to comport his features into the perfect boyfriend expression; one that Kyuhyun had seen in his dramas a million times before.

"I'm afraid I must confess I'm getting a little bored with this whole thing. It's quite clear to me that you are not Ryeowook's boyfriend, despite what you are trying to claim, and I would appreciate it if you would stop. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even know Ryeowook." Kyuhyun told the other boy pointedly, disliking the ease with which such lies slid from the other boy's tongue.

But he noticed the steely look in the other boy's eyes, a dark humour; a joke Kyuhyun wasn't privy to, that made something inside him tense. There was something he was missing here. The sly grin that made it's way onto his lips, told him that he was definitely not going to like whatever came out of the other guy's mouth. He only hoped he could contain himself.

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you there Kyuhyun. I know him intimately well, though I believe the more apt terminology would be biblically." he stated proudly, leaning in closer, as his voice dropped low, such that only Kyuhyun and himself would know what was being said between the two of them, thanks to the din of the party still going on around them.

"Do you know him that close yet, Kyuhyun? I could tell you all about it if you like; how he sounds, how he looks, how he feels. Of course, given how desperate the little slut is, surely you must already be getting some. Tell me is he as good as I remember? Maybe you could let me have a go—" he whispered, disgusting Kyuhyun with his words and the way he talked about Ryeowook.

But his words were sinking in, the moment they spilled from his lips, and Kyuhyun's mind connected all the scraps of information he'd received on the matter. Ryeowook regretting his first time. Heechul saying it was under duress, when he was unable to consent. The knowledge this guy was lying when he said they were boyfriends, since Ryeowook told him he'd never had one before. The way Ryeowook seemed so frightened when his gaze locked on this guy earlier on. The self-satisfied smirk reflected in the other guy's eyes. In some jumbled way it all made sense.

The jumbled, half-formed thoughts goaded Kyuhyun's previous irritation with the other male, and when he started talking about Ryeowook like that, something within him; something instinctive, that he had no control over, took hold of him. It wasn't until the pain seeped into his consciousness that he even realised what had happened.

The entire party had halted, in an instant, all of the room's occupants staring at him, and the commotion he had caused by that single act. Without even thinking about it, he'd sent his fist careening into the other guy's face, smashing his nose with such force, that despite Kyuhyun's clumsily directed, amateur blow, he'd still managed to shatter his nose. The sickening crack could be heard above the music, and the force of the blow, sent a loud cry careening from Jiyeon's lips,as he tumbled over backwards, landing in a heap on the hard, polished floor.

Kyuhyun told himself not to wince at the pain in his hand; not to show weakness after what he'd just done, in the face of such public scrutiny. He was fairly certain that he hadn't broken his hand, but the action had sent a strange, jarring feeling quaking through his arm, the faint echoes of which he could still feel. He supposed this was the reason that fighters never really aim for someone else's face; if he'd had better aim he could've shattered his hand.

No words were necessary, and even if they had of been, as some form of justification for what happened, Kyuhyun was unable to think of them. His anger had dissipated now that he'd taken his shot; lashed out at the one who had so obviously taken Ryeowook's first time, though under exactly what circumstances he couldn't be sure. Vaguely, in some part of his brain that was not occupied by the ache in his hand, he wondered why he'd hit Jiyeon. Was it for what he'd said? Was it for what he'd done? Was it for his having taken something that he would never be able to have?

He wasn't sure, and he doubted if he'd ever be.

His mother's stunned eyes didn't seem to know which way to turn, until they settled in horror on someone approaching from behind Kyuhyun. In a daze, he turned to see whose presence had so spooked his mother, after what had happened, but found he could not be certain of the name of the man before him.

He was a solid man, and Kyuhyun found that his first thought was that maybe he was in a cartoon. What with the way the older gentleman towered over his own lanky frame, he seemed like the sort that comes out to beat up the scrawny characters on children's shows. Even so, he refused to allow himself to flinch in expectation of a blow, which he was glad to find, would have been unnecessary.

His old features, told Kyuhyun that he was a man of at least his own father's age, and despite the tense nature of the whole situation, there was a kind albeit sad edge to his gaze. "Good evening, I don't believe that we've had the pleasure of being introduced before now, but my name is Moon Samki." as he extended his hand out to Kyuhyun, mindful of the fact that Kyuhyun had just injured his right hand from the punch he'd given to Jiyeon's nose.

Kyuhyun awkwardly returned the loose handshake, "The father of my current fiance, am I right?" he replied, equally polite in tone, despite the knowledge that they were the focus of everyone's attention as of a few moments ago; an interest which didn't appear to be inclined to die down anytime soon.

"Indeed. Now, I know that this whole party was about deciding the fate of your marriage contract once and for all, but I'm afraid I've seen all I need to. I've been watching you this evening, and with that punch, you've told me all I need to know on the matter. It's going to be such a shame; I had always hoped that you might feel so strongly about my daughter, but the wealth of feeling I saw behind that blow, doesn't come to a person twice. You've clearly found the person you care for most, and though it is not my daughter. I wish the two of you every happiness. I'll go tell my lawyer to tear up the contract. Yours may do the same." the older man spoke, something telling Kyuhyun that although, in some ways, he was really missing out by losing this man as his father in law, he wouldn't want anything different to happen.

The older man bowed, taking his leave from the teenager, and the room erupted into a sea of hushed whispers about what had just transpired. It all seemed to be too much, to have happened in one evening.

As the older man walked off, Kyuhyun was able to make out the slight but very familiar form, that had been lurking in the crowd only a few steps behind him. Though he still appeared apprehensive, about getting too close to the boy Jiyeon, for which Kyuhyun was unable to blame him, the slightly pale boy quickly made his way over to Kyuhyun, easily sliding into his arms. They didn't need to say anything; both knowing any words they were tempted to say were too private for such a setting, and any attempts to speak might draw those same unwanted words forth, however unwillingly.

"What just happened? How can this be? You two aren't a real couple, everyone knows it, so what just happened!" Kyuhyun's mother exclaimed, her voice shrill and demanding in her combined shock and anger. Her eyes were piercing as she glared at the couple, not caring about anything other than trying to expose them aloud. Maybe if she said it loudly enough, Samki would reconsider what he'd said. She knew as foolish as that sounded, it was all she had to go on.

"Yes they are. Ryeowook introduced him as his boyfriend to me back in May." Siwon countered, his voice sounding that much gentler and more convincing after Kyuhyun's mother's emotional outburst. She seemed loathe to relent on her position on the word of one person, even if it were one who looked and spoke like a perfect gentleman; he clearly wasn't one of her peers, and thus his word surely could be disregarded as a fallacy.

"And to me. I even got to listen to the long winded conversations from Ryeowook in the time between when they first met in April, and when Kyuhyun finally asked him out." responded Heechul, stepping forward into the circle proudly; as though it were the most common thing in the world for a guy to be at a high level party such as this, dressed in drag.

But Kyuhyun's mother's eyes raked over him, taking in everything she saw, recognising him for what he was immediately despite his feminine features. Her eyes were cold as she answered, her voice high and her tongue sharp, "Oh, and I'm to take the word of a transvestite on something such as this am I? Your kind aren't welcome here, you lying, disgusting wretch."

Though her words were imbued with disdain, Heechul was not afraid of her, nor did he allow her words to offend him. It was clear that he was just itching to start an all out bitch fight, but his words died on his tongue the moment Siwon stepped up to his side; subconsciously looking to show his support of his long time friend in the face of such a personal and hate-fuelled attack.

That simple gesture was all it took for the scheming smile to make it's way onto Kyuhyun's mother's features. Kyuhyun knew that it should be physically impossible for a person to look so evil. "Ah, now it all makes sense. The handsome boy and his transvestite lover coming to the defence of my fake-gay son and his pretend lover. How pathetic. They're pretending; there isn't going to be a gay orgy waiting for you at the end of this you know; you're pathetic, you poor gay whores." she snarled, her arms crossed, even in her supposed victory, at discrediting the only ones there defending the existence of her son's gay love affair; surely Samki would have to reconsider his position now?

Only she hadn't counted on the hauntingly familiar face she saw make it's way out of the crowd, and her face fell, unable to believe that after she'd managed to scrounge up her victory, from the brink of defeat she'd been on mere moments earlier, it was all about to come crashing down. This was it. She couldn't win now.

For before her was none other than one of the sons of the wealthiest man she knew. Indeed, prior to this incident, she'd even been considering his father to be a prize catch for her next marriage; one which would hopefully leave her even wealthier than she was now, but which had all hung on Kyuhyun's marriage to that Moon girl.

The handsome features of Jung Yunho met her from across the room, his pleasant, though seemingly a little embarrassed smile a sight she wished would disappear at that moment. He was pegged to be his father's heir, and had started taking over control of the company only a few months earlier. He was known for his honesty, which, combined with his power and influence, guaranteed that if he came down on this matter against her, she was screwed.

"I hate to intrude on this matter, but I'm sorry to say, that I fear you must be mistaken. I've had occasion to meet Kyuhyun and his partner, Ryeowook, and I can assure you they seemed very much in love to me." he informed her, making sure to look contrite as he sided against the woman before him.

Kyuhyun made sure his features gave nothing away but relief, while Ryeowook had the decency to hide his features in Kyuhyun's jacket, as he snuggled closer to give himself a moment for composure.

"You did?" she questioned him stiffly, hoping that she could manage to accept this defeat graciously for the moment; wanting to save face in front of all of her friends, now fearing the possible repercussions her words might have had.

Yunho's features appeared genuinely apologetic as he responded, "I'm afraid to have to say so. Though I'm certain you must have had genuinely good reasons for thinking otherwise, am I right?" he lead, trying to offer her a way out of this embarrassing situation; his true gentlemanly character shining through in such a simple gesture, particularly given how offensive her words had been to one as open minded as himself.

Of course the fact that she had been abusing the man he loved, certainly didn't give him any cause to do her such a kindness.

She immediately composed herself, into a figure of utmost regret and shame, not allowing such an opportunity to salvage her reputation amongst her peers escape her. "Of course; I would never have thought otherwise if not for Jiyeon-shii. He came to me swearing that he was actually in a relationship with Ryeowook; I only hoped to save my poor Kyuhyun from heartache, if his words were true." she stated, her whole appearance radiating betrayal, which given the amount of pain Jiyeon was in from his nose, he was unable to defend himself from.

"Then you might have considered telling me in private, instead of in the midst of a party, with well over 300 guests." Kyuhyun muttered, making sure his words were heard clearly by all those around him, including his mother.

The way she struggled to retain her deportment with that comment, almost made Kyuhyun laugh aloud; knowing that such pointed accusation of the truth, when she was in the midst of acting the victim, only goaded her anger towards him. He relished in baiting her like that, at such a time as this; when there was nothing she could do about it.

The next few moments were a blur to Kyuhyun; still wrapped up in the jubilation of knowing he'd been successful; that he was now free; that his friends and a stranger had come to his rescue; and that he currently still had Ryeowook locked within his arms. The music returned, his mother flounced off making her way through the crowd issuing her apologises to her friends, and that boy Jiyeon, painfully making his way towards the bathroom to fix his appearance as much as possible.

It still took a few more moments for everyone's eyes to return to their friends, and their own interests; Kyuhyun and his friends fading into obscurity once more. It was only then that Kyuhyun stiffly released Ryeowook, only to find the other boy, still obviously quite shaken by what had transpired, but with that small, pleased smile Kyuhyun loved, adorning his features.

The smaller boy yelped his glee, turning to give the stranger a warm hug, in his gratitude. If he had never stepped in, who knew what might have come about from this evening, and whether or not the matter would have been resolved in such a relatively peaceful manner. "Thank you so much for your help, Yunho!" Ryeowook exclaimed, stirring something in Kyuhyun's memory about the name.

The stranger was definitely the man he'd seen Heechul speaking with earlier, that much he was certain of. And with the name Yunho, did that mean that this was one of Heechul's 'loves'? Because he was fairly certain he knew this man, though he couldn't entirely be assured of where he knew him from.

Ryeowook released him, bouncing over to Siwon and Heechul in his joy, unable to halt his ramblings about how he couldn't believe it had all gone so smoothly, though to Kyuhyun they seemed to contain more than mere excitement. Kyuhyun turned to the man before him, regarding him wryly, "So, Yunho. I don't believe you ever bothered to tell me, that you knew my mother." he queried, his pointed gaze demanding in no uncertain terms that Yunho answer him.

Yunho laughed seemingly relaxed, "No I don't suppose I did, you know business and pleasure and all. I wouldn't exactly describe it as me knowing your mother. I think she knows my father, and so she invited me. I don't suppose you've heard of Jung Kanmin by any chance have you?" he queried, tone friendly; as though this weren't the first time they'd ever laid eyes on one another.

Kyuhyun didn't even need to consider the thought for a moment, for the name to set off alarm bells in his mind. "Oh yes, so you're his heir are you? Ah! Perhaps we'll be seeing a lot of one another in a few years time, when we've both inherited our father's respective firms." he suggested.

Yunho nodded, smile firmly on his lips, "I should like that very much. It'd be nice having a familiar face to work with for a change; particularly someone who comes so highly regarded. I'll be looking forward to it."

Kyuhyun didn't need to ask who had spoken so highly of him; knowing of only one person in their little group, who even knew the two of them. He'd certainly have to give his thanks to Heechul later on though. If he and Yunho were able to team up, there would be a lot of profit in it for the both of them. But that was a thought for the future. Right now, there were more pressing matters to attend to; private matters in need of urgent discussion.

"Listen, thanks so much for stepping in when you did. I can't imagine it was easy for you." Kyuhyun answered, but Yunho waved off his concern. "Don't you worry about that. It was worth it to be able to help out a friend."

Kyuhyun could certainly see why Heechul liked this guy so much; he certainly was honourable, just as he'd been informed. But having met him, and knowing that he couldn't hate him either, he could only imagine that someone so perfect, could only cause heartache in a relationship such as the one he shared with Heechul.

It certainly did look strange to see such a fine gentleman leave the party with another man, dressed in drag on his arm. Though Kyuhyun would have to agree with anyone who argued that there was never a more feminine looking transvestite in the history of the world, and from behind; they certainly did look like a storybook picture-perfect couple.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The two boys had left the party with their friends, all in high spirits at their triumph over Kyuhyun's despicable mother and her scheming ways. But they both knew there was still a lot left unexplained between the two of them. Information that was just bursting to be released from its confinement within them.

The anticipation for what was to come felt so strong, that Kyuhyun wasn't entirely certain what would come of it all when they arrived back home. He could tell that Ryeowook was just as anxious, though he knew the cause of his worry was probably the thought of having to explain everything to Kyuhyun.

When they entered their apartment, they both drifted off into different parts of the apartment. Ryeowook, to prepare himself so that he would be ready to explain everything to Kyuhyun once and for all; waiting for the perfect atmosphere in which to do it. Kyuhyun simply waiting for Ryeowook to come around.

As it happened, Ryeowook seemed to have settled on the time when Kyuhyun was playing Star Craft on the lounge. Both boys had showered, and were lounging about in their pyjamas; waiting for that moment where it felt late enough for secrets to be revealed; when you could convince yourself there was a chance the other would forget everything when they woke up; when there was no one else in the world still awake apart from the two of them.

That was when he shuffled over to Kyuhyun, settling in a lump beside the younger boy, who took the hint, and shut down his game; there was no chance he was going to get to play it again this evening. Not when Ryeowook was about to reveal what was clearly a dark part of his past; one that he'd refrained from revealing to Kyuhyun up until now.

He shifted uncomfortably, not entirely certain how one was supposed to go about starting such a serious conversation. This was the second time he'd ever be revealing this story, and the first he was certain had only occurred because of the timing of it all. That had been to Heechul; ever perceptive when it came to his children, he'd caught on immediately to the fact that something was wrong the next day, when Ryeowook had stopped by to see him, needing advice. He'd spilled all, tears flowing non-stop as Heechul tried to offer words of comfort, though he knew they were pointless so soon after the wound was inflicted.

Now here he was, in the cold light of reason, the distance over a year brought, and he had to open himself up again for the same wound. On some level he wished that he could just go on saying nothing; never telling Kyuhyun. Never having to see the look in his eyes when he finally found out the truth. Never having to see the one he loved so dearly look so sad; disappointed; ashamed of him. Wishing that the whole situation had never occurred in the first place so he'd have no story to tell now.

But Kyuhyun had defended him; he'd heard what Jiyeon had said, as had everyone else nearby. The guy frightened him, even thought he knew that he shouldn't; there was just something about the guy appearing like that; forcing Ryeowook to stare his own past in the face, putting it out for all the world to see in a twisted version of the events that transpired on that night so long ago. But Kyuhyun hadn't stood for it; he'd attacked the guy who talked about Ryeowook like that.

Surely someone who does something like that for you, deserves at least an explanation of what the guy was talking about. And the tale he'd told Kyuhyun, served no one other than Jiyeon; why should he allow someone who hurt him so much, to hurt him further by poisoning the mind of one of Ryeowook's loved ones with lies.

But then again, maybe Kyuhyun had only defended him because he thought all of it was a lie; that it had no basis whatsoever; and to allow Kyuhyun to believe that, as much as it might be preferable to the truth, would also have been a lie. After what Kyuhyun had done for him; helping him and caring for him as he had, surely, he couldn't lie straight to his face like that.

These thoughts circled one another through Ryeowook's head, over and over; torturing him with images of what would happen; what could happen. He still wasn't sure he was ready for all this; maybe that's what all this meant; that he wasn't ready to reveal this to Kyuhyun, even after all that had transpired. He should leave, that's what these images were telling him.

But as though Kyuhyun had been able to see these thoughts as they slid into his mind, he pounced before Ryeowook could slide off the couch. The smaller male in his shock tried pushing at the younger boy's shoulders, but his hands were knocked aside, no matter how much he struggled. The boy's legs were pinned between Kyuhyun's knees. He was clearly not going anywhere but he was not prepared to surrender to Kyuhyun yet, knowing what that would entail.

Recognising this, Kyuhyun flopped on top of Ryeowook heavily, only supporting the weight of his own head, propped up by one arm, allowing the rest of his body to relax, pinning Ryeowook to the lounge.

"Ah! Let me go Kyu!" he whined, continuing to struggle for a few more minutes, hoping that he'd manage to find some weak spot in the younger boy's method of trapping him in place, so he could escape.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ryeowook. There is something that I'm waiting to hear, and I know you came out here just now with every intention of telling me. You can't get up until I've heard it." he informed him, feeling a little bad for having to take such heavy-handed tactics with Ryeowook. But it really was with his best intentions in mind; he knew Ryeowook would chicken out, just as he had at the prospect of letting Ryeowook see his scar-ridden stomach. Unfortunately, in circumstances like this, the mean way was the only way to progress.

Ryeowook's eyes begged him not to make him tell, despite wanting Kyuhyun to know what happened at the same time. It all just felt so conflicted; and he was petrified that Kyuhyun's opinion of him would be shattered; even as he tried to remind himself just how accepting he was; how understanding.

Kyuhyun caught something in the look Ryeowook was giving him; that panicked stare, that echoed a reaction of his own. He knew what that look meant; he knew Ryeowook was afraid of telling him. At this rate, he'd be getting no where, so perhaps it would be wise to make a peace offering, to calm him down; let him know what Kyuhyun already knew about all of this.

"Wookie, I already know something happened between the two of you. I have my suspicions about what happened;I just want to hear it from you once and for all. You know I love you, and that's not going to change no matter what you have to tell me." Kyuhyun sighed, hoping that his heartfelt words would reassure Ryeowook enough to open up to him.

"You love me?" he queried, eyeing Kyuhyun suspiciously, not having heard those words before; and certainly never having heard them said so easily, and yet so deeply meant at the same time.

"Of course I love you. You're my best friend." Kyuhyun answered him easily, a little annoyed with himself for allowing those words to slip out like that. He may have meant those three words, but Ryeowook didn't need to hear that right now. Right now, there were more important things they had to discuss.

Ryeowook nodded slightly, a small smile coming to his lips; he might have been telling himself that Kyuhyun cared, but hearing it aloud, from Kyuhyun himself, certainly made it easier to believe. If Kyuhyun already knew aspects of the whole thing; maybe Kyuhyun had guessed what had happened already. If that were the case, then Kyuhyun's actions earlier reflected his acceptance of the truth, rather than the fallacies he'd been convinced of a moment earlier.

"So what is it that you already suspected?" he sniffed, wondering just how much Kyuhyun had come up with himself. Knowing that if Kyuhyun was telling the story, when nothing he could say would have any personal connections attaching him to them, he would find it easier. It was so much easier to nod or correct small details than to tell the whole story from scratch.

Kyuhyun nodded slightly, as though having expected such a response from the boy before him and wanting to reassure him he intended on complying with his wishes. "Well, I guess we should start with the most basic things, and work our way up, right? I know that you're not a virgin." he stated easily, smiling when he noticed the way Ryeowook's cheeks changed colours when he mentioned that as his first sentence. All the same Ryeowook gave a small nod, telling Kyuhyun he was indeed correct, even if Ryeowook had been the one to tell him that.

"I suspect that Jiyeon is the guy that you had your first time with." he stated, observing Ryeowook to detect whether or not his guess was correct. Ryeowook once again nodded, unable to keep his gaze on Kyuhyun as he confirmed Kyuhyun's suspicion. Kyuhyun sighed at the loss of Ryeowook's eyes upon him, but he'd suspected as much would happen; Ryeowook may have agreed to tell him, but he was still embarrassed about it, he was probably afraid of what Kyuhyun thought of him.

Kyuhyun moved his hand up, to gently clasp Ryeowook's, stroking along the side of the soft skin he found there, to reassure Ryeowook, as much as he could, when the other refused to look at him. Though Ryeowook continued to keep his gaze away from Kyuhyun, he noticed the way the muscles in his face seemed to relax slightly as a result of the gesture, and he knew that his intentions had been understood.

"I suspect that you've only had sex that one time, which I think might be a result of the shame and regret you feel about that first time." Kyuhyun said, hoping that his tone wouldn't start to reflect the conflicted feelings he had about all that Ryeowook was agreeing with. Thus far it seemed that none of his suspicions had proved false, and once again, Ryeowook's short, sharp nod, told him he'd guessed correctly. He didn't like the thought that what he'd suspected might have happened, might then also be correct.

"I'm not certain about the relationship you had with him at the time. You told me that you've never had a boyfriend before, and combining the fact that you've only had sex that one time, and the fact that you're such a prude, I doubt your relationship sprung from something sexual. You weren't afraid to meet me or my father from what I've heard and seen though, so I don't think that he was a complete stranger to you when you had sex, otherwise you'd be more guarded around others." Kyuhyun stated, hoping that Ryeowook would recognise that although he had the background knowledge, he couldn't put together an explanation that seemed likely.

"He was a client." Ryeowook answered abruptly, though he didn't mean to talk so sharply to Kyuhyun. He just did not feel comfortable discussing what happened, even after a year of it, and how little of it he actually knew.

"Really? Someone that young? How many times had you seen him?" Kyuhyun questioned, unable to prevent his curiosity from shining through; there was only so much that Kyuhyun could deduce for himself. Ryeowook had known him like he suspected, but he'd been having a hard time trying to ascertain how long he must've known the guy. His trust in those he'd known for a long time didn't seem diminished, nor did he seem overly cautious around strangers, so clearly Jiyeon had fallen somewhere between the two.

He knew he should have considered the possibility he was a client, but the guy only appeared to be about Kyuhyun's age. He was a year younger than Ryeowook, and he was only just turning 20 now. How did a minor manage to hire an escort?

"A few times by then. He was a really abrasive guy, so he couldn't get along with anyone his own age. Whenever he had to attend an event, his parents would call my agency, and they'd assigned him to me." Ryeowook explained. Kyuhyun nodded, having guessed that Jiyeon's personality was sorely lacking from their brief encounter earlier; that would certainly explain why someone that young, and obviously at least a little wealthy couldn't get a date of his own.

"I know that the experience was, how should I put this, unexpected? But it doesn't seem to have been particularly traumatic to you. Is that because you don't remember what happened?" Kyuhyun queried, hoping to back into getting Ryeowook to confirm what Heechul had told him earlier. Kyuhyun wasn't the sort of person to betray a confidence such as the one he'd shared with Heechul. But Ryeowook had wanted him to reveal all he knew, and he wasn't about to hide anything from Ryeowook; he wanted totally honesty, he should try and stay as close to that himself as he possibly could.

Ryeowook shuffled uncomfortably, seemingly disliking the fact that he would have to answer such a personal question with more than just a nod of his head. But he knew that this method couldn't remove all of the uncomfortable work from his shoulders. "Sort of. I recall bits and pieces, but it's mostly blurred, with huge gaps missing. I don't really remember anything much of the thing itself." he muttered unhappily, seemingly frustrated by his own lack of memory.

"Why don't you remember? Were you hit like in the movies, or was it a drug of some sort?" Kyuhyun questioned, automatically jumping onto only the forced ways a person could be made to lose their memory. Ryeowook's eyes raised, unexpectedly to look at Kyuhyun for a minute as though he were looking for something in his face. Whatever it was, Kyuhyun found himself hoping that Ryeowook couldn't find it.

Ryeowook however lowered his gaze, seemingly having moved on from whatever thought had prompted that insightful, searching look he'd sent Kyuhyun. "A drug of sorts. Alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol." he informed him simply, his tone sounding surprisingly at ease considering the situation.

Kyuhyun found the thought very jarring, Ryeowook's soft words having stirred memories of that night, so many months ago at the beach. When he'd suggested to Ryeowook that he might have been trying to sleep with Ryeowook by getting him drunk first. Could that have been what had happened? Ryeowook had given him a surprisingly certain response that Kyuhyun wasn't the sort of person who did something like that; could he have been speaking from experience? From having encountered a person like that? But in that case, shouldn't he have been more disturbed by Kyuhyun's comment? Maybe he trusted Kyuhyun enough to feel that comfortable around him, and with his limited memories of the experience, it hadn't disturbed him?

"I'm sorry." he uttered, the words falling from his lips before he could really process what he was saying. Even after he'd spoken it took Ryeowook's questioning gaze observing him from below, before he even realised he'd spoken those words. "What for? What did you do?" he demanded, smiling slightly despite himself, which Kyuhyun found strange to spy when he'd just apologised.

"For saying...at the beach..." Kyuhyun breathed, not quite formulating the thought into words before he started speaking once again.

Ryeowook looked slightly confused by Kyuhyun's words, but at the word beach his features lit up in recognition. He realised Kyuhyun was feeling guilty for what he'd said that time they'd been drinking while staring at the ocean one evening, that seemed so long ago now, considering he spent nearly every minute of his day with the other boy. "Don't be. You have to have memories to be traumatised by the very mention of what happened. The words, to me, are meaningless, I get the innate pleasure of other more primal things as my trigger."

Kyuhyun, despite still feeling a little guilty about what he'd said, pushed it aside for the moment, intrigued by Ryeowook's words. Ryeowook had a trigger? It probably reminded him of what he did actually recall of that evening. Had he accidentally caused it before? "What is your trigger?"

he queried, curling his fingers through Ryeowook's own distractedly playing with the older boy's fingers as they spoke.

"A few things I guess. Waking up in an unfamiliar bed. Having had enough to drink that I don't recall how I got there. The thought of an unfamiliar body lying beside me when I wake up. You know little, glaringly obvious reminders. It's kind of sad really, even seeing the guy in person doesn't cause those memories to start playing inside my mind; they're so blurry, I can barely recognise him." Ryeowook commented sounding a little bitter about how sad it was that he couldn't recall the face of the man when he'd taken his virginity.

"If you can't recall his face, how do you know that it was Jiyeon who did it? Could it have just been some guy hired by my mother to freak you out?" Kyuhyun questioned, his gaze now falling distractedly upon Ryeowook's hair, which he amused himself with while they spoke now, with the hand that had been holding Ryeowook's.

"Because I remember the morning after as clear as day. I saw his face then, when I stormed out of his hotel room threatening to sue him if he ever tried contacting me again." Ryeowook informed him, his cheeks burning again as he told Kyuhyun about it. That morning had been the most shameful moment of his entire life.

Kyuhyun couldn't resist the fond smirk that played upon his lips as he imagined how Ryeowook must have looked at that time. He could just imagine the fire in his eyes as he made his threats after what had happened. That seemed much more like Ryeowook than the scared victim he'd imagined that he might have been after something like this had happened to him.

"So then... Jiyeon got you to drink until you had no idea what you were doing, and took you back to his room to have sex with you?" Kyuhyun questioned, wanting to make sure he'd understood correctly what had happened to Ryeowook regarding his first time.

Ryeowook nodded uncomfortably, not liking how stupid and pathetic what had happened made him seem; made him feel. "Well I must say that I'm afraid you drink an awful lot for someone with such a bad past experience with alcohol. I've seen you get smashed off your face several times now, when you're with me or with the whole gang." Kyuhyun commented, amused and actually quite pleased that despite what had happened, Ryeowook still felt comfortable enough to act so relaxed in front of him and the other guys.

"Well why not? I trust the guys; they wouldn't do something like that. Besides, if they ever tried, you'd kick them out in a heartbeat." Ryeowook informed him with a grin. "But who could protect you from me, then?" Kyuhyun teased. "You would. Like I said, you're not the sort of person who could do something like that; you'd never allow yourself to, no matter how much I might try and persuade you to." Ryeowook informed him, his tone equally playful.

But his head dropped, to stare off to the side as his smile fell, his look turning darkly thoughtful. "Even if that were to happen again, surely it would be better this time around anyway. I've nothing left to lose by sleeping with anyone anymore, now do I?" Ryeowook stated morosely.

Kyuhyun gripped his chin firmly between his long fingers, turning the boy back to face him, to make sure he would be looking straight into his eyes, when he told him that he was wrong about that. "That's not true; everytime that you have sex has merit; has value, not just the first time. I personally think the first time isn't as big a deal as everyone claims; it's the second that I think matters the most." Kyuhyun informed him confidently.

"Oh really, this from the man who has been saving his virginity for someone he loves?" Ryeowook questioned sceptically, crossing his arms over his chest since Kyuhyun had released his hold of his wrists. Kyuhyun sent him a strange look, "I didn't say I was saving it for someone I love." he responded, sounding genuinely confused.

"Someone you love, a close relationship, its the same thing." Ryeowook huffed, rolling his eyes slightly at Kyuhyun and how pedantic he was being over Ryeowook's word choice. "That may be the case, but it's not for the reason you're implying." Kyuhyun informed him equally huffily, a little annoyed that he couldn't cross his arms as he would like, since he would not be able to support his weight anymore.

'Oh? Well if its not for the love, then why?" Ryeowook questioned, his tone indicating his disbelief in Kyuhyun's claim. Kyuhyun didn't even seem to bat an eyelash before he responded, in his most relaxed tone yet, "Because, everyone knows that you absolutely suck the first time you have sex. You're not used to the sensations or the motions of the actions involved yet. You tend to be stiff, uncomfortable, so anxious and tense that you barely manage to enjoy what is happening, not to mention the fact that, when you're guys, you tend to get too excited too quickly, and so it all comes to a disappointing end far too quickly. If you're on the bottom, all those nerves and inexperience make it more likely that the experience will be painful, and unsatisfying. I think you should do it with someone you love because then you know that even after all the nerves and general poor performance of your first time they won't tell everyone about it, and so you'll feel comfortable to expand sexually from there; so you won't be so disappointing the next time, or the time after that. Not to mention the whole fact that its special, and so it should only be done with those you love, so that they know they matter to you, and so that the whole relationship won't fall apart afterwards due to the relationship cake rules."

Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun slightly, wondering since when Kyuhyun took into consideration other people's appearances so much, or how he could get such a strangely accurate opinion of what it was like, when he'd never even had a close friendship with anyone before. At his suspicious look, Kyuhyun's sheepish, grin resurfaced, "I went to a coed school. Whenever one of the girls wanted to get back at a boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, that was how they did it; ruined his reputation as a lover by outing his awkward moments. It always worked too." Kyuhyun informed him, making Ryeowook laugh. Trust all of Kyuhyun's knowledge of sex to come from rumours and arguments from his classmates at school, and yet for him to sound as profound as a sex and relationship guru.

"You know, since it's been so long since Jiyeon, you'll probably find that when you do find someone you want to have sex with, it'll probably feel like its your first time all over again anyway; since you'll be so out of practice." Kyuhyun stated, clearly intent upon embarrassing Ryeowook by discussing his having sex at some point; he knew what a prude Ryeowook was about sex, why did he want to purposely mention it like that, and so openly too?

"Oh God I hope not. The first time was bad enough. I don't want to have to have my first time again, whenever I go without sex for a while." Ryeowook laughed, surprised to find Kyuhyun's words somehow very reassuring to himself. If he ever found someone he wanted to have sex with, then it would be like a new start; like someone could hit a reset button for him and it'd be like his real first time never happened.

"Well you know the solution then don't you; make sure to sex up your boyfriend constantly, then you won't have to worry about it." Kyuhyun joked, deciding that using the lounge for a nap, with his favourite person, still securely pressed up against him, seemed like the best idea he could have had at that exact moment.

Kyuhyun's celebratory party had officially ended with the exit of their friends from their apartment at 4 in the morning. Kyuhyun had gone to his father's lawyers that day and signed the papers that officially annulled the marriage agreement his parents had signed on his behalf all those years ago. It had already been signed by the girls parents as promised, she still having been a minor at this time.

He was officially free. No one could touch him now, even if it were revealed that he and Ryeowook had been pretending, he'd already been freed, and with his birthday in 2 weeks, and his father, who technically had sole custody of Kyuhyun not prepared to sign any contracts on his behalf, he was untouchable.

Of course they'd had to have a party to celebrate something as monumental as that. The gang had been invited around, with more alcohol than anyone could carry (it having taken over 6 trips to the car in order to collect all the supplies they'd brought for the occasion.) and it had continued on for hours.

Ryeowook, having felt a little guilty for all the parties in the past where Kyuhyun had only ever had 1 or 2 drinks, in order to keep an eye on Ryeowook and his drinking, made Kyuhyun switch roles with him for this party. It was Kyuhyun's celebratory party, and he should be allowed to go a little nuts. Kyuhyun assured him that it was very difficult to get him drunk, but as the evening had worn on, Ryeowook had seen his firm control and resolve gradually disappearing.

He was certainly still quite in control of his actions, Kyuhyun not being the sort to drink himself stupid, but he was certainly more inebriated than Ryeowook had ever seen him get before. The loud music had been switched off , and they were seated by the door, as though expecting someone to walk back through that door at any moment, though they heard no noise in the corridor. They knew their friends had gone home, and yet they continued to sit there for several minutes.

The apartment was quite messy, and Ryeowook would have begun to clean it right that moment if he hadn't felt so tired. It was late, and surely there would be time the next afternoon to take care of tasks like cleaning then. Remnants of snack bowls were scattered about the place, as were empty cans and bottles of all sorts and sizes.

But Ryeowook had enjoyed the evening, even if he hadn't been able to act as crazy as he usually did, emboldened by the alcohol that filled his head with useless lies that boosted his confidence about everything he did. He was happy and relaxed, as he believed Kyuhyun was at that moment.

He turned to suggest they go to bed, but only managed to release a garbled noise as Kyuhyun's lips came down on his own. The kiss was inexperienced, Kyuhyun clearly not really having any clue what he was supposed to do once their lips were touching. Ryeowook responded just the same, to Kyuhyun's inexperienced kiss, his movements instinctive.

It only took a second before Kyuhyun had picked up the rhythm of the motion himself, and within minutes, it was as though Kyuhyun were the expert, teaching Ryeowook how you were supposed to kiss someone.

As stupid as it was, Ryeowook hadn't stopped the innumerable kisses where they started. There was something so sweet and genuine behind them, and he'd wanted this from Kyuhyun for some time; ever since he'd thoughtlessly kissed the younger boy in his jubilation at uni. Ever since, those soft lips had taunted him with their close proximity, and yet he'd been unable to do anything about it. Here they presented themselves to him, quite literally, and he couldn't stop his selfish desire to experience this with Kyuhyun just this once.

In the morning, with all he'd drunk, he hoped Kyuhyun would recall nothing of it, but he would have the memory to comfort him. He would have the experience of kissing someone he loved, despite their not loving him back; when they clearly wanted it as much as he did.

They had separated to draw in some much needed air; Ryeowook hoping now to put the distance between them, to allow them both to think this through coolly. The shared air, the heated body so close to ones own, sent a heady feeling through a person, muddling up their thoughts. That, was potentially very dangerous, as Ryeowook knew only too well from his own experience. He didn't want anything like that with Kyuhyun.

But then he'd seen the way Kyuhyun was looking at him right then. There was nothing drunken in his gaze as he observed Ryeowook, and under such intense scrutiny he was torn between blushing in embarrassment and being deeply affected by it. He could see the thoughts that Kyuhyun had; repressed and condensed until the most basic, primal form of them could be sent to Ryeowook in that one look.

Kyuhyun saw him; really saw him. He saw everything that Ryeowook was, and knew everything that he'd been through; every bad experience he'd had was reflected back at him with Kyuhyun's desire to make it better. With Kyuhyun's having internalised all Ryeowook's pain as his own. He knew everything there was to know about Ryeowook, every pimple, flaw and memory, and he loved him. He wanted him; all for himself.

There was nothing but pure devotion and passion mixed within Kyuhyun's dark gaze. A wealth of feeling he never knew Kyuhyun had for him was visible; raw and open right there, and Ryeowook couldn't resist him and what those eyes promised him; entrusted to him.

He could only hope that all of these feelings would still be there in the morning, when it sunk in exactly what they'd both done, when they moved to their bedroom moments later.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The first thing that Ryeowook noticed was that there was a loud pounding on the front door. It was clearly very early, the only light in the room coming from the covered window, but it was a pale light. It barely lit up anything in the room, most things varying in their shade of darkness. The door to the room had been left wide open, so the pounding on the front door echoed into the small room. He thought there were muffled words being said through the door but he couldn't be certain.

It was only after this that a few other things made it into his brain. He was in Kyuhyun's bed; not particularly strange, they spent a lot of their time asleep in Kyuhyun's bed. He felt a chill as he sat up, the blankets having slipped off of him; he was naked. That wasn't a good sign. His heart leapt into his throat, strangling the screams that threatened to burst forth. His clothes were scattered across the floor surrounding the bed, he could see with a glance.

But it was the last thing he saw that really left him lost for words. Kyuhyun's clearly naked form was cuddled up beside where he had been lying a second earlier. It had all happened again; he'd told himself a thousand times he never wanted to wake up to a sight like this. Only the roles had changed; he was no longer the victim; the one who had been gotten drunk and taken advantage of, now that was Kyuhyun. Now he had become Jiyeon. He had been the one to take advantage of his friend's drunkenness for his own selfish reasons, and now look where he was.

He'd stolen his best friend's first time from him; from who he'd been saving it for. Worse, he'd stolen something so precious from the boy he loves with all his heart. The memories of the night before flooded his brain; images of roaming hands and lingering touches flashed before his eyes, and he was disgusted to find that after how badly he'd screwed up by doing this, those same taunting images aroused him; made him want more. He was a monster; as if he hadn't done enough already.

What was Kyuhyun going to say when he woke up and found out what had happened. What would he think? Kyuhyun had done so much for him, and he couldn't see his life without him, but in the boy's moment of weakness, he'd taken advantage of him. He'd betrayed his trust, forcing himself on someone who couldn't understand what he was doing. What sort of friend was he? Repaying such kindness like that.

The tears were already making their way to his eyes, and his throat burned from unspoken anguish. He could never make right what he'd done; what he'd taken from his best friend. His selfish desire to get to have Kyuhyun just once was going to cost him that same friend. At least before he would have had him close by. He could have hugged him anytime he wanted. He would have kept hold of the boy who would do anything for him. But for wanting just that little bit more; for taking that little bit that he had no right to, he now stood to lose it all. It was just a matter of time until Kyuhyun awoke and all that he deserved would be directed at him from the person he loved most in the world.

He moved to get out of bed, his absence causing Kyuhyun to shuffle about. His arms lashed out, enveloping the warm skin of Ryeowook's waist. The warmth stirred those same dark feelings that caused all of this in the first place within him, and Ryeowook had to shake off those arms and the comfort they offered, or else collapse back into the bed to wait out his punishment.

That incessant knocking continued, but Ryeowook couldn't bring himself to care about it too much. He threw on the first clean clothes he could find in his room; a pair of jeans and an overly baggy hoodie. He needed a shirt but that could wait until later; now he needed to look decent. He needed to get rid of those people at the door, for fear they would wake Kyuhyun up. He needed as much time as he could get to figure out what he should do about what happened; what he could do. He needed time to think of a plan, and with those people making such a racket, he didn't stand a chance of coming up with one in what little time he had at his disposal.

He padded over to the door, pulling it wide to reveal Kyuhyun's mother and two uniformed police officers. "That's the one; that's the prostitute my son picked up." she hollered, glaring at him, as the policemen tried to convince her to give them room to do their job. "What is she on about?" he queried, too tired and stressed to bother hiding his irritation with all of her babbling. It did not make sense at 7:26 am.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." the police officer said authoritatively, the other peering around Ryeowook to try and catch sight of the other male who the mother reported was also in the apartment. They spied the mess of the room, and the empty bottles of alcohol scattered around the room, giving him a disapproving stare.

"Why? I don't understand what the problem is. What is going on?" he demanded, his temper getting the best of him, not needing any additional stress with all that was concerning him at that moment.

At that moment Kyuhyun exited the room, seemingly having heard enough of the commotion to know that he should put on a T-shirt and jeans before revealing his presence. Ryeowook froze slightly when he heard the other voice behind him; knowing that the moment they were gone, he would lose the only real family he had. Kyuhyun was his everything, and due to his own stupidity and selfishness, he'd lost it; he was just waiting for the official word to that effect to come.

"Officers. What seems to be the problem? And why has my mother brought you here so early in the morning?" Kyuhyun questioned with a yawn, displeased that he'd been woken by the commotion his mother had undoubtedly caused.

"Right you as well. Please step out of the apartment. You're coming with us. We have reasonable belief that the two of you are, or at least have been engaged in prostitution." the police officer ordered. The outcry from both boys was immediate, that neither of them were prostitutes. "Don't you know the charges apply both to the prostitute and the client?" questioned the police officer irritably, clearly not wanting to hear loud replies from them so early in the morning.

"But we're not. We're going out, he's my boyfriend." Kyuhyun explained, wondering if after the events the two of them had gotten up to the night before, that were now an accurate explanation of their relationship status. Ryeowook nodded his agreement, frightened by the prospect of being arrested for something. He'd never done anything illegal; he was a good person, it didn't make any sense.

"If that's the case, then we need you to come with us to the station to ascertain your innocence, either way you both have to come with us, now." the other police officer explained, his expression no less severe.

Kyuhyun sighed in aggravation, "Do we need to grab anything. You know our ID, or wallets or anything?" he questioned, moving towards the kitchen to collect those said items. Already having placed his keys into his pocket before they nodded their assent to his grabbing his and Ryeowook's personal possessions.

He came back over to the door, observing Ryeowook be lead away first, his wrists shackled behind his back as self-piteous tears slid down his cheeks. Kyuhyun assumed it was because of the stigma of being lead out of such a fancy apartment complex in handcuffs. But then, Ryeowook was always one to worry about what the neighbours would think, even if he didn't speak to them.

For their next apartment, Kyuhyun would have to make sure to get a penthouse, or a house surrounded by acres of vacant land, to soothe his worries.

Kyuhyun locked the door to their apartment, sending his mother his most intimidating glare as he allowed himself to be lead away by the remaining police officer. He had to bite back any retaliation when his mother sent him the most satisfied smirk he'd ever seen. She wanted to cause hassle. She wanted to aggravate him. Well she had succeeded. But he would have his own back soon enough.

They were restricted from talking while in the car, the police not wanting them to try and corroborate their stories. Neither boy was particularly concerned about it though; they knew the charges were bogus. There was no way they could prove solicitation, since that wasn't what this was. They couldn't see what supposed evidence they could possibly have. Surely this would all be over and done with in the next hour or two.

Kyuhyun was pondering what they could be planning on using as their evidence, and trying to figure out if there was anything incriminating on either one of them, that could support such a charge. But, finding nothing, he entertained himself by trying to devise some plans about what they could do to get back at his mother for this. He was still irritated that she'd gotten them arrested this early in the morning. Their knocking at the door had stolen his lover from his arms, and that wasn't something that he could take lightly. This was a terrible start to their morning after.

Ryeowook was scared out of his mind, feeling ready to break down in tears given the slightest provocation. He didn't need the shame of being arrested, he had enough to worry about right now, and that was just the icing on the cake for him. But that thought reminded him of Kyuhyun and his relationship cake, and what the icing stood for... which made him want to cry even more. What was he going to do? Clearly his life was over, and with his luck, it wasn't enough to have it go in stages, it all had to go straight down. Everything had to go; he felt like an end-of-financial-year sale.

In some respects he was almost glad that they put Kyuhyun and him in separate holding cells. He couldn't deal with what had happened yet. He couldn't look Kyuhyun in the eye and apologise yet; all those memories too fresh in his mind. He could still hear every noise echoing in his ears, he could still taste Kyuhyun on his tongue. He could still see what had happened, as though it were a scene in a movie or a play; he had no control over it. And all of those sensations made him aware of how much his body ached to have Kyuhyun back; how much he wanted to do it again, and again.

How could he look into the eyes of the boy he loved; his best friend, and apologise for what happened, for what he'd done. For having taken what belonged to Kyuhyun. How could he apologise for it, when he was still imaging it; when he didn't regret what had happened. When he'd repeat it at the first available opportunity. There really must be something wrong with him, he decided. Perhaps the moments in isolation would give him just what he needed; time to forget.

Kyuhyun on the other hand was seething. His hatred of his mother only spreading deeper as the injuries piled up. But really this was unacceptable. Last night was the first time he and Ryeowook had made love. He hadn't even gotten an opportunity to confess his feelings to Ryeowook; to tell him that he wants them to be together; that he never wants to let Ryeowook go. That he loves him. Ryeowook deserved to hear those words, but Kyuhyun couldn't bring himself to say them aloud, in front of their little crowd. Even after what happened, he still was going to be laying his heart on the line; opening himself up for rejection, and he couldn't face the prospect of being shot down in front of the police officers, particularly since he'd already told them they were a couple; what couple hasn't even confessed their love for one another yet? Plus he'd be dead if his mother heard. Who knew what his friend was thinking without having heard those words? On top of the lack of sleep and getting arrested. He could understand why that all might result in an unhappy Ryeowook, and was frustrated that he couldn't even offer any words to try and make things just that little bit better for his love.

But the frustrated little pout that adorned his lips when they were separated was not only absolutely adorable, but the biggest turn on Kyuhyun had ever seen. After last night, had seemingly awakened his long lost hormones, Kyuhyun couldn't help wondering if he would ever be able to resist Ryeowook, when he was so tempting without even trying to be.

They sat Kyuhyun in a tiny room, with no windows and a table that took up the majority of the room. Clearly this was the interrogation room, and Kyuhyun couldn't help noticing how different it looked from the ones he saw on TV. This room was smaller, and the location of the one way glass, if indeed any existed was indistinguishable to the naked eye from this side. The two grim faced police officers had been replaced by two, considerably more relaxed detectives. Or at least that's what Kyuhyun thought. Their clothes were decidedly more casual than the uniform the other two had been wearing.

"Good morning. Sorry about all this, but if you just answer a few questions, I'm sure you'll be on your way in no time." one of them said, to which Kyuhyun shrugged, annoyed. He would answer their questions, but he couldn't be certain that he'd be able to keep his temper in check. It just seemed like this was the final straw to Kyuhyun; his mother arranging for him to be falsely arrested and detained for several hours. He was being kept away from Ryeowook, delaying a moment that could prevent their relationship crumbling in the face of their thoughtless actions the night before. It wasn't right to offer someone who gave themselves to you like that, no reassurance or security that the other person felt the same. Or at least, hopefully the same.

"So Kyuhyun, can you tell us about your relationship with Ryeowook?" "Sure. What do you want to know." Kyuhyun replied back coolly, not feeling the least bit intimidated by the whole scene. He could handle this. He could handle anything if it meant his getting back to Ryeowook sooner. Fighting them only guaranteed distance between the two of them until they thought he'd calmed down enough to continue. They wouldn't be released until the police were satisfied, he knew, so it would be better for all involved for him to get this right the first time around.

"Well how long have you two been going out? Where did you meet? That sort of thing." the detective continued, sounding politely interested in the answers to the questions that he sought. Kyuhyun figured that it was probably quite difficult to maintain interest in such things for long though. He certainly didn't have the patience for it, nor the memory.

"We met back at the beginning of the year, at university. We're both taking Musicology. We got talking and I asked him out. After we'd been going out for a few months, I invited him out to a cafe, we discussed moving in together, since I was moving out of home. He moved in with me in July or August, and we've been living together ever since." Kyuhyun answered simply.

"So it sounds like you and Kim Ryeowook have been going out for some time, in that case. Does your mother know about this relationship of yours?" the detective asked, trying to gauge Kyuhyun's honesty, and find out if he had any idea what was going on with this confusing situation.

"She ought to. It's the reason that she got you guys to detain Ryeowook and I. She's been trying to prove that we aren't together for months." Kyuhyun scoffed, at how naive the question sounded after he'd spent these last months trying to navigate his way on this sort of topic. It seemed inconceivable that he should have to go over the basics again.

"You make it sound like she 's got it out to get you. Why would that be?" the detective asked, trying to make the question sound as plain as possible. Kyuhyun knew though that this meant this was the answer that they wanted to hear most. It would give them something they could look into; something they could use to determine whether or not he was telling them the truth.

"Because, as a result of the relationship between Ryeowook and I, she lost out on her share of my arranged bride's dowry. The contract was officially annulled in court yesterday; this was her way of getting back at us; keeping us apart, after our final victory over her opposition." Kyuhyun exclaimed, making sure to state each word clearly and carefully, not wanting either of the detectives to question him further on the matter because they misunderstood what he was saying.

"But surely the two of you must have been together many times already, why would she come after you today of all days?" The officer questioned, referring to the observations made by the police officers, and the charges they were currently investigating against the pair. They'd examined why Kyuhyun's mother might have lied already. Now they were investigating the sex aspect.

Kyuhyun flushed slightly at the question, but was only too happy to explain that part, even if it was with a bit of impromptu artistic licence. "Well, no we haven't actually. Neither of us wanted to make our relationship that intimate, until we were certain we could be together. I didn't want to cement our relationship, only to be forced into marriage afterwards. It wouldn't be fair to me or to Ryeowook. But once the contract was annulled, it was all Ryeowook and I could think about. I guess my mother must have caught some of the looks the two of us were passing one another at the courthouse, and figured out what we were planning for later on that evening." Kyuhyun only hoped Ryeowook said something akin to the same thing when they questioned him.

"While this is all well and good, it doesn't explain the money." the other detective stated, just itching to get out of the room, and end their discussion already, having heard more than his fill.

Kyuhyun tilted his head inquisitively, not sure what money they were referring to. Money didn't tend to come up between Ryeowook and himself; if Ryeowook needed some or wanted some, Kyuhyun would give it to him, or else come with him and purchase whatever it was Ryeowook sought himself. Had she lied about money to the police, to justify her claim that it was prostitution so that they would come round and detain Ryeowook and himself?

"Money?" Kyuhyun questioned, perplexed. "Yes the money our witness saw change hands between you and Ryeowook outside the courthouse. The money we found in Ryeowook's wallet. All 350 000 won. What was it for?" the detective continued irately, as though he were just looking for an excuse to go off at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun had to think the question over for a minute, trying to remember if he gave Ryeowook money, and what it was for. It seemed to take ages before the moment replayed behind Kyuhyun's eyelids; the exchange having come back to him. It looked as though the detective who'd questioned him, was considering beating him up for taking too long to answer him. "Oh right! That was for Ryeowook. He said he needed to buy a few things, and asked for some money." Kyuhyun answered easily.

The detective rolled his eyes at Kyuhyun's simplistic answer. "What things? Or didn't he say?" his tone slightly mocking, as though he'd heard that answer a hundred times before, which Kyuhyun supposed he probably had. "No he did. He needed to buy a few CDs, and he said he also needed money to buy me something for my birthday." Kyuhyun answered.

"Do you often give Ryeowook money, or was this a special occasion?" the other detective asked, sounding much nicer, after the hostility of his partner. "Well Ryeowook doesn't work, and he has no money. I do. Ergo, whenever he needs money, I told him to come to me."

"Now I'm certain that is all the questions you could possibly have. If you need confirmation that Ryeowook and I have been living together for over six months and are in a relationship, you can ask my father, who I must insist that I be allowed to call now." Kyuhyun informed them, arms crossing in a relaxed but clearly distancing manner. He had been cooperative and answered their questions, but he'd had enough.

Neither detective thought much of the gesture, reviewing what Kyuhyun had said to them, to see what they had to go investigate. Kyuhyun was taken out to the phones, but he couldn't see Ryeowook anywhere. He guessed either they had left him in his cell, or else he was being questioned in another room.

He checked the time, on the clock nearby, and decided his father would still be at home for another 20 minutes. So that was where he rang. After a few words with a maid, he heard his father's gruff voice come over the line, made hoarse by sleep.

"Yah! Father, it's me, Kyuhyun." he stated, making sure to state that, so that he didn't run the risk of having his father hang up on him. "Kyuhyun? What is it? What do you want?" was his grouchy reply, though Kyuhyun suspected that was simply because of his ever-present tiredness. "Ryeowook and I need your help. Mother got us arrested for prostitution. Can you come down here and bail us out, please?" Kyuhyun questioned, vaguely noting how strange their conversation probably was to anyone who didn't know what was going on.

His father, for his part didn't sound half as surprised or angry as Kyuhyun had expected. He only heard a half dozen swear words grumbled under his breath, before he informed him that he would be over to collect them from that police station in around 15 minutes. Though he said nothing, Kyuhyun guessed that there would probably be some amount of hell to pay when they were alone, later on.

Kyuhyun was escorted back to his cell, left to reflect on everything. What had happened. What he'd say to Ryeowook when this was all over. And whether or not Ryeowook would do okay, and be able to hold himself up when they questioned him. He hoped so.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ryeowook was quite proud of himself for managing to contain his tears to the odd trail down his cheek, with it's accompanying sniffles. It was all so overwhelming, and he felt so resoundingly alone, that he really would have preferred nothing better than to curl up into a ball, and wail until he collapsed from exhaustion.

All of the thoughts, the memories and regrets he had, kept circling through his mind, asserting their importance as far outweighing anything else. Time flew by in that cell without him noticing it. And when they took him for questioning, it proved incredibly difficult to maintain his focus on the questions they were firing at him.

One after another; they just kept coming. What was his relationship to Kyuhyun? How long had they been together? Did we know that woman out the front of the apartment with the police officers? Why would she have claimed prostitution? Why did he have that money in his wallet? Where did he get it? For what purpose? Wasn't it really payment for sex?

The words flitted through Ryeowook's consciousness, but they seemed to make no sense to him. It was like staring down at words in a foreign language and expecting him to recognise it as his native tongue. He wasn't entirely certain he was even answering the questions aloud. Each question they asked, provoked his mind; provoked his fears.

Maybe to Kyuhyun the money had entitled him to have sex with Ryeowook. Maybe he was just a plaything to the other boy. Maybe he was his property; maybe he'd sold his body to Kyuhyun the moment this whole thing started. Maybe Kyuhyun cared for him. But maybe he didn't, and this was just Kyuhyun taking his part of some sort of business arrangement.

They called him names, implying all sorts of things, when Ryeowook tried to say he was Kyuhyun's boyfriend. That was the only thing that told him he'd answered any of those questions aloud. They accused him of being a gold-digger who had latched onto the wealthy son of a businessman. They accused Ryeowook of seducing him in an effort to get rich. They laughed, saying that Kyuhyun had no feelings for him. They taunted and jeered at him, throwing his past life as an escort back in his face. They accused him of sleeping around with as many people as he could. They said that he got no pleasure from sex, that to him, everyone he slept with was just a business opportunity; a lot of profit for little risk. They said that now that the transaction was complete, Kyuhyun would drop him in an instant. Would want nothing to do with him, because they had nothing in common; they were two different people, from very different worlds.

On and on the words circled round in his mind. Ryeowook wasn't sure which ones came from the police officers, and which ones were the products of his own mind. Though he fought each thought with all the memories of Kyuhyun and himself he had, it seemed to make little difference to those taunting voices.

He guessed, his answers had satisfied the police officers, though because he was released out into the bright light of the station. He heard them grumbling and complaining about his release, but their voices seemed muted in the face of Ryeowook's own persistent doubts. His own fears. His own thoughts.

As much as those voices taunted him; as much as he feared the truth of their accusations, he found that he was in some small way relieved to find that the worst bit was known only to himself and Kyuhyun. That he had taken that most precious time, away from Kyuhyun. Thanks to him, Kyuhyun wouldn't be able to share his first time with someone he loved, because Ryeowook had taken advantage of him when he was drunk.

He realised that he was being escorted to the room at the front of the building, where Kyuhyun and his father stood. Ryeowook blinked perplexed, realising that he'd never seen the two men stand beside one another before. They were in the midst of a conversation, and every now and again, his father would dart his eyes over to glare at the police officers behind the front desk, while Kyuhyun grabbed the remainder of his belongings from the tray on the bench.

With Ryeowook's appearance the conversation stopped. Kyuhyun's father's eyes, swirling, to assess the damage; though whether it was by the police officers or by his son that he was looking for, Ryeowook wasn't sure.

Kyuhyun had been right about the effect the lapse of time would have on his body; Ryeowook was having trouble now that he was required to walk entirely on his own, finding it painful if he shifted his weight in the wrong way. But the pain seemed faint. He could tolerate it. As far as memories go, it seemed as though it would last for some time, for which he supposed he should be grateful. Undoubtedly it would be the only reminder of Kyuhyun that he would have after this, even if it did only last for the rest of the day.

Kyuhyun's father's gaze drifted to the police officers behind Ryeowook, resting there, as though he had found exactly what he was looking for, and wanted to keep an eye on them. Kyuhyun, unlike his father's stern features, seemed quite relaxed all things considered. But when his eyes landed on Ryeowook, he broke out with a big grin, which Ryeowook noted put a glossy sparkle into the young boys eyes. Despite the dark smudges beneath his eyes, he looked fresh; bright; alive, when he spotted Ryeowook.

Ryeowook felt his own features lift into a reciprocal smile, unable to resist the charm of Kyuhyun's boyish features. With Kyuhyun looking so happy, it seemed impossible not to at least try and feel the same way himself.

Kyuhyun enveloped him in a warm hug, eyeing the smaller boy in relief. He'd been a little concerned when it had taken them so long to bring the other boy forth. He was worried about what they might have been saying or doing to the other boy, but he appeared unscathed. Ryeowook signed his release form with disinterest, collecting his items, only when Kyuhyun placed them in his hands.

He observed the younger boy, only to see a pleased, but still disappointed look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry about this Ryeowook. But father insists that I must come with him to the office, unavoidable business I'm afraid. Will you be alright on your own? We can drop you at home, or wherever you'd prefer to be right now." his eyes conveying his apologies about the situation.

It seemed that Kyuhyun genuinely did not want to part with Ryeowook, which Ryeowook found brought him a glimmer of the warmth it would usually bring. Mostly overshadowed by the thought that it was probably because Kyuhyun wanted to sort everything out between them as soon as possible, and send Ryeowook on his way so he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

"It's okay. I was kind of thinking of going to see Heechul." he replied softly, hoping to keep his self-pity out of his tone, so Kyuhyun wouldn't feel obliged to say anything comforting. After last night, if Kyuhyun were to show him any such kindness, Ryeowook knew he would not be able to convince himself to slip away if Kyuhyun requested it. With how fragile he felt right now, one kindness, would be enough to solidify the affection and love he felt for Kyuhyun within him for once and for all. He'd never be able to stop loving him, and his rejection would undoubtedly break him.

"Ok then. He lives pretty close by doesn't he? Do you want father and I to drop you off there?" Kyuhyun questioned, hoping to lure Ryeowook into coming with them, so that they could be together for the first time in several hours. It felt like it had been ages since they were last together, and though they couldn't be intimate in any way with his father right there, he was certain that the close proximity would have a comforting effect on the both of them.

Ryeowook ducked his head slightly, knowing that only through sticking to his guns on the matter, and continuing the distance between them for even a little while longer, was the only way to delay the inevitable, he shook his head slightly. "No, that's alright. I wouldn't want to delay your important business. Heechul only lives a few streets away from here, I'll be fine walking." he responded quietly.

Kyuhyun looked as though he was inclined to fight Ryeowook on the matter, but before he could say anything his father was hurriedly gesturing to him. His father was a busy man, Kyuhyun well knew, and he couldn't afford to wait around all day while he tried to convince Ryeowook to come with them.

He sighed, hugging Ryeowook close once again, his fingers kneading through Ryeowook's thin hoodie, to grasp his skin in a gesture he hoped would convey his desire to stay with the older boy, even as he acquiesced to Ryeowook's stated wishes. He probably wouldn't have been able to convince the other boy of anything anyway; Ryeowook could be really stubborn when he wanted to be.

And when Ryeowook was confused, as he no doubt was right now about the two of them, he wanted to be stubborn.

"I'll come and get you from Heechul's apartment as soon as I can." he stated remorsefully, wishing that he didn't have to let Ryeowook out of his grasp for even a moment. Ryeowook shook his head sharply. "No, I'll meet you back at the apartment. I'll make my own way back from Heechul's place. Don't worry, I'll be fine." he mumbled, eyes kept carefully on the floor as he spoke.

Kyuhyun sighed, but nodded his agreement to Ryeowook's wishes. He didn't have the time to do anything else right now, but he swore the moment he was back at the apartment, he'd clear everything up.

Ryeowook was probably confused about the two of them. He could only hope that a few words with Heechul would help to relieve his confusion.

Ryeowook kind of appreciated the 10 minute walk to Heechul's place. It was probably the only time that he was going to get, time he needed so much right now; peace and quiet. Heechul lived in a part of town populated by numerous clubs, and so there was not much activity from those in the area during the daytime. No one was out on the street, and Ryeowook could finally relax a little bit.

This didn't have to be the end of the world. Heechul undoubtedly had some insight that he could give, which would undoubtedly make the whole situation better. He had to; that was what Heechul always did.

Even though it was Ryeowook that had stuffed up this time, Heechul would uncritically help him. Surely? If he didn't have Heechul in a moment like this, then he could almost definitely say that he didn't have anything. He was about to lose his love, his best friend, his family and his home. But Heechul could help. Heechul could always help. He chanted inside his mind, over and over again until it became his own personal mantra, instilling him with a calmness and peace of mind that he'd been without all morning.

But when Heechul's cranky, clearly still sleepy face appeared from behind his front door, that calmness dissolved and Ryeowook felt the tears brimming in his eyes, spilling out over his cheeks, just as they'd been trying to do ever since he woke up. "It's...I've ruined everything.." he choked, the only words able to break free from his throat.

Heechul's cranky expression dropped to one of sympathy. He didn't need to ask what had happened; all would be revealed in due time. When a friend shows up on your doorstep at 9:12 am in tears and quickly thrown on clothes, he didn't need questions.

Heechul opened the door wider, revealing himself and his pink nightshirt, with his arms opened wide to accept his son. Ryeowook dove forwards, tears falling easily onto the fabric, as he clutched the older man closer, like his childhood teddy bear.

The two boys had emigrated into Heechul's cramped apartment. Ryeowook was curled up in a ball on Heechul's lounge, clutching a mug of tea firmly between his fingers, drowning his sniffles with the warm liquid.

The tears had subsided, leaving only swollen eyes and a wobbly chin in their wake. It was time for Ryeowook to explain his outburst, so that Heechul could provide the help he'd come seeking. "What did you ruin?" Heechul prompted, always one to take charge of a situation, to get things going. They always said he was like a bull; he charged headlong into any problems that came his way, confronting them with strong, frank words to bulldoze them into submission.

"Me and Kyuhyun." was Ryeowook's distracted mumble, his eyes currently trying to develop x-ray capabilities so that he could see through his fingertips as they scribbled distractedly along the surface of his mug. "I hardly think you and Kyuhyun could just split up unless something pretty big happened in the last 24 hours. What was it?" Heechul demanded, gaze steadily fixed on his son.

"I took advantage of him when he was drunk." he answered equally simple, his experience with Heechul making him instinctively provide the succinct replies Heechul was looking for. "Took advantage of him, in what sense?" Heechul demanded.

"We had sex." Ryeowook replied softly, face still heating up when he said the last word aloud. To him the word seemed crude and impersonal. But given that Kyuhyun was intoxicated at the time, he couldn't be described as a willing participant. What else could Ryeowook possibly call it under those circumstances? It couldn't be making love if only one person was in love at the time. Heechul's eyes widened slightly, but Ryeowook could only detect interest sparkling in his depths now.

Heechul always was a gossip.

To his credit, he managed to keep the questions no doubt burning in his mind to himself. "Was Kyuhyun a willing participant?" he questioned, evenly.

"Yes."

"And you?"

"Definitely."

"So then how did you take advantage of him?"

"Because he was drunk at the time."

"Was he drunk or had he been drinking?"

"What does it matter, they're as good as the same thing."

"Not necessarily." Heechul replied sighing, unsure what he could possibly do to fix what had happened. It's not like he had the powers of time travel,and it certainly wasn't possible for him to read peoples minds, to know what Kyuhyun had been thinking at the time. Without superpowers , there was no way that he could undo the potential impact of a sexual encounter between two people.

"Have you spoken to him about it yet?" he sighed, figuring the best that he could hope for was that Ryeowook didn't yet know Kyuhyun's opinion about their actions. If that was the case, then there was still hope for the two of them. He was praying this was the case; he really couldn't see the Kyuhyun he'd come to know reacting to such an advance in their relationship in anything but a positive manner. He would hate to think that he'd misread that boy after all.

"No. We haven't had a chance to." Ryeowook explained.

"Well in that case, there isn't a problem is there. I mean, not to your knowledge anyway." Heechul explained reasonably.

"But there will be, I know there will. How can there not be a problem. I did to Kyuhyun what Jiyeon did to me. Kyuhyun is going to hate me now." Ryeowook wailed almost hysterical in his fear and despair about the events that had taken place.

"Look, I can't speak on Kyuhyun's behalf, I can only give you my opinion. But Kyuhyun didn't seem drunk at the party last night, I think that he probably knows what happened, and that he would have told you already if he hadn't wanted it." Heechul stated, noting the way Ryeowook seemed adamant that he wanted to interrupt Heechul's opinion to correct him, according to his own pessimistic imaginings.

"Besides. The Kyuhyun I know seems crazy about you, and he would be nothing but thrilled at the thought of the two of you sleeping together." Heechul continued, his teasing tone making Ryeowook blush.

"Of course, I could be wrong, and I don't want you getting your hopes up too high. But I think it's safe to assume that Kyuhyun isn't about to break your heart; you should give him a chance to express himself." Heechul concluded sagely.

Ryeowook felt his hopes lifted the tiniest bit by Heechul's words. He knew that he came to the older man for a reason. Heechul was always able to help.

Ryeowook nervously tottered about their apartment upon his return. He didn't really know what he should do with himself while he waited for Kyuhyun to return. Time kept moving too slowly for him.

He'd already cleaned up all of the mess from their party and showered and changed his clothes. Still Kyuhyun had not returned. He found himself slipping into the normal domestic duties of their household just to keep himself busy while he waited, whether they needed doing or not.

He did laundry, changed sheets and towels in the apartment, vacuumed, washed dishes; all of the simple stuff. But still Kyuhyun hadn't returned. Then he'd switched to doing more obscure things like rearranging the items in the shelves of the kitchen, throwing out items from the back of the cupboard that they'd forgotten had existed. Kyuhyun still wasn't back.

Now he was sat in the kitchen, just staring at the tabletop, unable to think of anything else that he could do to occupy himself until Kyuhyun came home. He'd been reciting his apology speech to himself for the last hour or so, having finally gotten his wording perfect.

All he needed was his audience.

The opening of the front door, told him that Kyuhyun had arrived home, before anything else, and he felt his heart stop beating. He couldn't breathe. All of the words he'd rehearsed, to make sure they sounded perfect had seeped out of his brain. He found himself moving about, seemingly not satisfied with any one place in the kitchen, but unable to leave the room without being caught by Kyuhyun. For reasons too instinctive for him to analyse, that seemed like a bad idea.

"Ryeowook? Are you here?" the familiar voice called from the doorway, as Kyuhyun tried to take his shoes off in a simultaneously frantic and efficient manner. "Yeah, I'm here." he croaked out, horrified to find his voice seizing up on him, now that it was time for everything to come out in the open.

"Where's here?" The voice called out, his tone telling Ryeowook that its owner was rolling his eyes at Ryeowook's unhelpful words. Any other time that would have made Ryeowook annoyed, and would have resulted in his shouting something back at the other boy, but in his current state, he couldn't manage anything more than a slightly throaty response of "Kitchen."

Kyuhyun padded eagerly over to the room, the older boy had named, and suddenly it was all here, and it was all too much for Ryeowook to take. The boy from earlier was back; same clothes, same boyish good looks, same warm eyes on him, and all Heechul's confidence-building was for nothing.

The dark voices were back, whispering Ryeowook's worst fears into his ears, and he felt the tears choking him before a single word had been said aloud. He couldn't breathe.

Kyuhyun seemed not to have noticed Ryeowook's cagey attitude, or the fact that he looked like an animal torn between its fight-or-flight response. He was too relieved that the two of them were in the same room for a change; that finally he was going to confess all his feelings, and get the weird vibes sorted out. Surely his confession would put everything as it should be, even if it was coming a bit later than he felt it should've in their relationship.

"Ryeowook, I think you and I need to talk about what happened last night—" Kyuhyun began, tone light but serious, hoping that Ryeowook would realise that Kyuhyun was completely aware of everything that had happened, and that he was completely in possession of his senses when he confessed his love for the boy before him.

But his sentence was cut short by Ryeowook's hurried "I'm sorry." and his deep, formal bow in Kyuhyun's direction.

Kyuhyun hadn't been expecting that reaction.

"Uh, what are you apologising for?" he questioned, confused by Ryeowook's spontaneous apology. The older boy often apologised for things, but for once, Kyuhyun couldn't determine the thought pattern behind his words.

"For what happened between the two of us last night, it was entirely my fault, and I want you to know I'm really sorry for it." Ryeowook replied, voice muffled slightly, by his bent over position.

"I don't think an apology is what is required after what happened between us." Kyuhyun answered his friend, still a bit perplexed from where Ryeowook was coming from.

"While I agree, it's not like I can go back in time and change anything." Ryeowook retorted, trying to sound contrite, despite clearly having been slightly offended by Kyuhyun's words.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that for?" Kyuhyun asked, unable to figure out what was going on in this conversation anymore.

Ryeowook gaped at Kyuhyun, as though he found his words incomprehensible. "You have got to be kidding me. You know what happened between us, I know you do." Ryeowook stated, his tone accusing.

Kyuhyun nodded his agreement with Ryeowook's statement, "I never said anything to the contrary. I just don't understand what you're apologising for." he plainly stated.

Ryeowook seemed even more gobsmacked by this admission, "I'm apologising for the fact that I basically raped my best friend last night. I took your virginity. I robbed you of a precious gift you were planning on sharing with the person you really loved most in this world. There I've acknowledged it aloud; you can stop trying to rub my nose in my stupid, thoughtless, selfish actions!" Ryeowook shouted defensively.

Kyuhyun fought the urge to roll his eyes at Ryeowook's dramatic interpretation of the previous evenings events. "There were so many things wrong with that statement, I don't know where to start." he stated, shaking his head incredulously.

"Oh really? Pray do tell." Ryeowook sneered, arms crossed defensively across his chest, as though they might offer him some form of protection against whatever Kyuhyun was about to say.

"Firstly, I wasn't drunk. I was still completely in control of my every action and thought, just a bit more impulsive. Secondly, I'm the one that initiated everything; I wanted you, I still do, if I'm honest. And thirdly, I've told you before, I don't value virginity in that way; I don't think your first time is that important." Kyuhyun listed off, making sure to count each point on his fingertips.

"Liar! You said it should be shared with someone you love and trust." Ryeowook retorted, his voice losing some of the sharpness it had possessed earlier.

Kyuhyun shrugged off Ryeowook's words easily, "And it was. I shared it with the person I love and trust most in this world." he admitted, his face collecting a rosy hue, despite the impassivity of his voice.

Ryeowook's own cheeks darkened in his shame and his embarrassment. He was ashamed that he had thought so badly of what Kyuhyun so clearly considered a sweet and unforgettable moment in their relationship. Embarrassment because his words were clearly intended to be received as a confession of love.

"I love you too." he whispered, the words slipping out from between his lips instantaneously.

Kyuhyun had caught the words, but schooled his features into one of confusion, as he moved closer, arms languidly wrapping about his lover's waist as he nuzzled his nose into the base of Ryeowook's neck, "Hmm? What was that?" he questioned teasingly, as he backed Ryeowook up a few steps in order to pin him to the kitchen counter.

Ryeowook glared at the side of Kyuhyun's head, but repeated himself, louder all the same, even as his face heated warmly at his own confidence, and their intimate position "I love you too Kyu."

Clearly Heechul does always know best.

The End.


End file.
